Never Leave Me
by BananaTeaLeaf
Summary: It starts from a death. Then she tries to move on. When something suddenly appears in the form of what she never expected to see, what will happen?
1. Death Of A Loved One

Hi, I'm here again with another story. Just came back from a month long of exams and what hellish month it was. I tried my hand at a multi-chapter fic this time. I don't really know where I'm going with this but I hope you like it. If you don't then into the waste basket it goes [I hope I won't have to do that]. I also would like to say thanks to those who reviewed and favourited my other fanfic. It made my heart warm that people liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. It would be nice if I did though.

* * *

Sirens flash in an almost quiet neighbourhood. Most of the occupants had already lain on their comfortable beds as the Sandman came for his nightly visits. Not many sleepers awoke from the noise; they were just in too deep a sleep.

It blared until it came to a stop in front of quaint little house; not too big, not too small. The residents were just content with a decent sized house just enough for their small little family. A woman stood at the porch. In her petite arms, she held her beloved, whom at this moment was unconscious. The woman had tears in her eyes, probably worried at the state of her fallen lover. At her legs, a small little hand was clutching her pajama pants. That little hand clung onto it as if the woman would disappear the minute she let go. The hand belonged to a little girl, no more than 4 years of age. She had a confused look in her eyes but also somewhat sad just like her mother's, only she wasn't crying. She probably had not realized the full extent of the seriousness of the situation but in her heart she knew that if she let go of her hand, she probably would have been left there all by herself.

The paramedics exited the vehicle and rushed towards them. They checked the body's pulse and carried it on the stretcher to the waiting ambulance. The woman held her child's hand, not wanting to forget or leave without her. Neither did she want to be alone right now. They both rode on the ambulance despite protests from the paramedics. Once inside, the woman used her other hand to hold onto the one on the stretcher.

It was almost a long ride to the nearby hospital. Long being that every minute felt like an hour when actually it was only a few minutes ride. Just as the ambulance stopped, the paramedics rushed out and ran as fast as they could to the emergency room where the doctors and nurses took over. The woman tried to follow them but the nurses held her back and tried to reason with her.

The bright light of the sign upon the doors to the room felt like they were glaring at her and felt irritation growing inside of her. As if sensing this, the small hand held tighter onto her hand, reminding her that she was not alone in this and that she should also worry about her child. She immediately calmed down.

"Shizuka, are you alright? Do you need anything?"

She tried to give her smile but she just couldn't. All she could muster up was a lopsided grin.

"I'm alright, mama. I don't need anything… but I think mama is the one who needs _something_."

Instantly, as the words left her mouth, she hugged her mother tightly.

"Wha-?" caught by surprise, the older let out an incoherent response.

"It's okay, mama. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright."

The small lithe hands enveloped her, circling her neck, bringing warmth. The mother instantly relaxed into her hold. It seems although being the younger of the two, the girl was taking the situation much more calmly than her counterpart.

"Thank you, Shizuka. Mama really needed that," she uttered, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto her daughter's on her left shoulder.

After a long wait of 8 hours, a doctor emerged from the doors. The light from the sign had turned off signaling the end of the operation. The man's head was down, hiding his face from everyone. When he did look up, his expression was one she did not want to see. She immediately burst into tears.

"No…no…no…NO!"

She knew before he even said anything. Her hands went up to cover her face; covering her sobs. The little girl at her side clutched tightly onto her, she too, sad at the turn of events. She did not cry. No, she didn't. Her mother was already crying enough for the two of them. She needed to be the pillar that held her together at these devastating times.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We tried but she didn't make it."

He shook his head at his last statement. He didn't like to be the bringer of bad news but who would do it if he didn't? After giving one last sympathetic look, he led them to the room where her most precious person laid; motionless. The one on the table there, her beloved looked so serene. Her face was not contorted in pain, not in any way marred or bruised. No blood was seen on her milky white skin. They must have cleaned her up, she thought. When the crying woman laid her eyes on her, she came to an acceptance and understanding. Her lover has left; never to return again. She was alone now.

Shizuka stood behind her mother, not wanting to see her other parent as well as the look on her mother's face. She needed to prepare herself before she could take it in. She needed to still her pounding heart.

When she did finally approach the body, the walls inside her came crushing down. Nothing could have prepared her for the loss. She may have looked calm on the outside but everything inside began to crumble into tiny pieces. Like glass, she was fragile at that moment.

"Mama?"

Her voice sounded broken as if she was going to cry. Once again, the woman came to realize that she is not alone. She still had her daughter. Her beautiful baby girl. The only thing that's left of her beloved. The proof of their **love**; their daughter, **Shizuka**.

She stopped her tears. How she could cry when her daughter was trying so hard to act strong in front of her? Her voice betrayed the pain she felt. And it was no different than the pain she too had. How could she selfishly cry when she was not the only one in pain?

She squatted down to the level where she could be face to face with her daughter. Her hands went to rest on the little one's shoulders.

"Shizuka, I want you to promise…promise me that you will never leave me. Please, my baby?"

She tried very hard to convey her thoughts and her heart constricted at the thought of her baby rejecting her and leaving her all alone. She tried all she could to quell the pain in her heart. Despite knowing her daughter too was in pain, she still needed to hear her answer; _needed to dispel the hateful voice in her head who threatened to distort her mind_. _Making her think of things that would never happen; making her __**doubt**__._

The girl held tightly onto her mother's blouse. As if just the action gave her emotional support. Maybe it did; she felt a sense of relief knowing her mother was not going anywhere; still in her _grip_. _**Within reach**_. She let loose the breath she didn't know she kept and she smiled a tiny smile.

"You know I would never leave you, mama. I will always be with you forever and ever. Don't you ever forget that."

She placed a chaste kiss onto her mother's forehead. The action caused her mother to tear up; touched by her words. She embraced her, taking comfort in the warmth which radiated from her daughter.

"What would I do without my sweet little Shi-chan?"

She smiled at sad smile.

"It's just the two of us now."


	2. Nightmare

Had to rewrite the chapter and although its actually longer than before...it's still about the same length as the first chapter. I have come to realize that writing long chapters is hard. Therefore, I would like to salute to all you writers that can write so long chapters. I admire your skill. :D

I also came to realize why people always seemed to ask for reviews. Gives you motivation to write. Thanks to those who did. I appreciate it.

Anyway, I'm not sure if you're gonna like who it turns out to be. If you have the time, please tell me what you think.

* * *

After going through the seemingly endless amount of paperwork, the woman was finally allowed to leave the hospital. She wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible so she and her daughter didn't have to stay in the hospital longer than necessary.

The stench of misery and death in the air annoyed her immensely. It was mocking her and she couldn't stand it. She needed to get out and smell the fresh air and that she did. The minute she stepped outside it invaded her lungs and it helped her feel more awake. Her face was already washed of the tear stains and the only thing that roamed on her face was fatigue.

Shizuka was doing fine compared to her mother's state of weary. She had slept while she completed the paperwork seeing as there was nothing she could do to help. She was so tired that she had a dreamless sleep in the arms of her mother.

The Sun would have glared in their faces if the clouds had not blocked him. They were doing their little dance in sky but stopped as soon as the water in their stomachs became too heavy. They let go and rain started to fall.

The both of them just stood there under the canopy waiting for the cab to arrive. They had called for a taxi as they did not come in a car to the hospital. A honk sounded and they made their way to the awaiting cab. The ride home was uneventful; quiet even. The taxi driver opted to keep his mouth shut when he noticed the somber atmosphere surrounding the two.

They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed as soon as they arrived home. Even though it was now noon time, having been deprived of a good night's rest, they took to their beds.

* * *

It was pitch black. Everywhere was blanketed with darkness. Nothing could be seen except a lone figure right amidst this dark veil. This figure had silky raven threads framing its face. It was rooted from the top of its head and reached until half of its back. Its eyes were emeralds staring into the darkness. It sat there; its head on top of its bended knees with its arms around the legs. Kind of like the same position as someone in a corner hiding away. This was almost the same but the figure had no corner to hide in so it just sat there. No emotion played on its face as its eyes shifted from place to place.

"Natsuki," a voice softly spoke.

It was not the figure's but it got its attention as its ears prickled.

"Natsuki," the voice spoke again.

This time the figure lifted its head away from its knees and emeralds frantically scanned the surrounding area.

"Kaya?" the figure questioned.

A spotlight appeared about 5 meters away from the figure. There stood a faceless figure with auburn hair. It reached out its hand to the raven-haired one.

"Natsuki," it spoke once more.

A smile grew on the auburn's black unidentifiable face. The raven too, wanted to smile back but she felt uneasy and something was pulling her back.

"Kaya, it's you right? I know it's you!" she spoke; more like convincing herself.

Straight away she got up and ran towards the other figure.

"I missed you."

Tears sat at edge of her eyes as she finally closed in on her companion. Just as she was about to wind her arms around Kaya though, she vanished into thin air.

"Kaya?"

Disbelief shook her. She frantically looked around, her head swishing left and right. Then, crimson eyes stared upon her in the darkness and relief flooded throughout her body.

"What are you doing there? You scared the hell out of me. Come here, I want to see you; touch you; hold you," she said, her lips curving into a small relieved smile.

The crimson eyes came closer and closer to the light she was standing in but stopped just a step before. Suddenly, the body fell to the ground, the light capturing its features. It lay there; _motionless_. _**Pale**_ and _**white**__._

_

* * *

_

She woke up startled and gasping for air. Her eyes big and wide and yet she saw nothing. Tremors threatened to engulf her body and she felt really cold. She willed herself to stay still and take in slow deep breaths. _Please calm down, my frantic heart._

_

* * *

_

She wasn't sleeping. Not one bit. The tossing and turning had not gone unnoticed. Although she was in another room she could hear the bed shifting, sounds emitting from a slight, swift movement on the bed. It was only a faint sound but she concentrated hard and tried her hardest to listen as she pressed her ear onto the wall. After a few moments, she made a decision and took her plush doggie. Her tiny feet made pitter patters on the ground as she made her way to her mother's door. She knocked gently and entered.

"Mama? Can I please stay here?" her voice and eyes pleading, the doll held in front of her face as if she was feeling shy.

The woman sat upright, startled slightly about her daughter's timely appearance. Her mother smiled warmly at her, happy at the presence of her little one. She opened the blanket big enough for her to crawl in and at that instant, the child too, smiled widely and ran towards her mother. She hopped into the inviting bed and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Thank you," she whispered into her ear and she kissed the cold, lonely cheek of her mother.

It caught Natsuki by surprise as she held her now bright red cheek. Even though she doesn't blush much often in front of people, her daughter and late wife are able too make her blush easily. A grin grew on her face, her mood brightened by her daughter. She then pinched the cheek of the little one lightly as payback. She was not one to lose easily.

"Aren't you cheeky, my little Shizuka?" she said as her daughter pouted at her, her hand too one her red cheek.

"Mou, that hurt Mama! I only gave you a bit of my affection," she said faking a hurt voice.

If she wasn't so used to hearing these kinds of things, she wouldn't have noticed that it was fake. After being with her wife for so long, she was able discern between a fake jesting one and a real one. Shizuka was her mother's daughter after all and she certainly has inherited her late wife's characteristics. Or could she have been taught secretly by her wife when her back was turned? That she may never know. She would be tearing up right now if her daughter wasn't just centimeters away from her.

"Now, now, we all know that doesn't work with me, Shizuka, But I'm glad you love me enough to show me your affection in such a way," she hugged her; her head in her daughter's soft auburn tresses.

Her nose took in the scent of lavender and it immediately calmed her insides that were burning ever since she left the morgue of the hospital that morning. She missed the blush her daughter adorned and the tiny mutter of 'Well it worked when mother did it', concentrating on only her sense of touch and smell. She did hear the words that came after though;

"I love you, Mama," the little girl uttered, as if assuring that to her.

"I love you too, my little angel," the woman replied, her hold tightening.

And she gave her silent promise to take care of her one and only baby until she would get to be with her lover once more.

* * *

_Until death do us part. I will be with you until my last breath leaves. When that time comes, I will wait for you to join me…not sooner than what was planned but someday when your life has gone through its course. We will be __**reunited**__ and we will __**love**__ once more from the depths of our souls. I will __**never**__ forget you willingly as you too, the same. Our hands will be joined and our hearts beat as __**one**__. Our love is __**eternal**__, through and through. So do not fret, my dear Natsuki when I leave you in my slumber._

_

* * *

_

Ermm...some of you were expecting that Natsuki would be the one to die and when I found out that I was a bit nervous. Does that mean I portrayed the character OOC? Ah, a dilemma.


	3. Goodbye

Hello again! How are you people? :D

Thanks once again to all those who reviewed. For those who were expecting Shizuru, I'm sorry but she won't be in here till later in the story. Probably 3 or 4 chapters away. I know its kinda far but I gotta build the story first :3

Natsuki has not met with Shizuru yet. I don't want to give anything away so that is the most I can say at this point.

I had already written this chapter awhile ago but when I read through, it felt like it was so short. So I tried to come up with other things to put in here. XD

In the end when I typed it out, it was no different from the chapters before and the part that I added made it even longer! So this chapter is longer than previous ones, hehe. But not by much actually. The next chapter is even longer. I'm actually contemplating whether to cut it into two parts or not; to even it out... Its not completely done yet, half of the second part is still in the thinking stage but the first part is mostly done.

I was supposed to post this yesterday but I had to put it off to today. I had allotted a time slot for me to type it all out but it took longer than expected. Sorry, I type like a turtle :3

* * *

The funeral was quiet one. Only family and close friends attended the affair. These were the exact same people who had attended their wedding and unfortunately, they came for a funeral as well. A funeral for their dear beloved Kaya.

Everyone was already inside when Natsuki chose to enter the building with her daughter. When she opened the door, all eyes turned towards them. She almost collapsed under the intense stares they gave her. She could see their sympathy and sadness. They knew how much she loved Kaya as well as vice versa. You could never find a couple so meant for each other, they thought. Separating them was like cutting a person in half and they didn't dare to imagine how hurt she felt right now. So they stared with consoling eyes, silently telling her that they would be there for her if she needed them.

They walked slowly across the room, their hands held tightly. They gave support to each other as they came closer and closer to the coffin in the front. They stopped a metre away before going to their seats right next to Kaya's parents, the Arikawas.

The funeral service went by too fast in Natsuki's eyes. She couldn't bear to face the end of it where she had to say her last goodbye. She watched the whole thing with teary eyes. To her right, Shizuka was sitting quietly with her head hung low. To her left, the Arikawas were there occupied in silent prayer, their hands clung to each other. When they lifted their heads, they looked at her. Kaya's mother Emiko, the parent sitting closest to her placed a hand on her shoulder in a show of support and comfort. _They would get through this together._

The priest came then, with a somber look on his face. The death of a person was not something one would be happy for; at least not to anyone sitting this room at this very moment. With arms stretched forward, he began.

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to a person. A person who was loved by many, especially all those sitting in this very room…," he started.

"…take care of her, God. We won't question why you took her away from us so soon but we hope she's in a better place. Bless her soul as well as her family's and also bless everyone here so that they may be able to move on with their lives even though one of their loved ones has left to join you."

Before they knew it, they were now lowering the coffin into the earthen ground below where it'll dwell with the many others situated inside the graveyard. The close members of the family stood there, huddled up together saying their final goodbye. Natsuki tried hard to reign in her tears but one tear managed to slip out and fall onto the coffin.

"Goodbye Kaya, my love. May you rest peacefully in heaven."

She felt a warm breeze caressing her cheeks and somewhere deep within her, she knew that it was Kaya comforting her.

They covered the coffin with earth, burying it till the naked eye could not see. After one final look towards her grave, everyone left towards Natsuki's house where condolences were exchanged and hugs as well. Each person relayed their heartfelt sympathy as they too felt sad. It was everyone's lost. Kaya was a daughter, wife, mother and friend. She was dear to everyone and anyone who knew her and befriended her as well as loved her. So it was natural that everyone cried when Chie, Natsuki and Kaya's friend since high school, revealed a video depicting Kaya's life.

There were many pictures in the video; all with a smile on Kaya's face. Her smile brought bittersweet smiles on everyone's faces as they watch the heartwarming video. Emiko was the first to tear up at the sight of her baby. From there, everyone else followed.

There were a few that did not as they felt the need to stay strong. These were the ones who offered their shoulders to cry on and kept the crowd from breaking down. It's bad enough that they've lost a loved one; they didn't want anyone else to follow after her.

It came as a surprise when suddenly, Kaya's voice echoed across the room. In the video, Kaya fleeted across the screen. Natsuki recognized the clip. It was the one she took last summer.

She stood in the middle of a garden with a white summer dress on and a Sunday hat sitting on top of her auburn tresses. Her face sported a wide smile and when she opened her mouth to speak, it came out graceful and gentle.

"Why, hello there. Where did you get that camera, Natsuki?"

"I bought it yesterday for our picnic today. I wanted to treasure this moment we are going to spend together," Natsuki's reply came.

"Oh how sweet of you, Natsuki-chan! I have always loved this thoughtful side of you," Kaya spoke as she inched closer to the camera.

She turned the camera so that it faced towards both of them so it captured her kissing the cheek of her lovely wife and not forgetting, the deep blush that followed.

"Ara, I love that blush of yours too. So adorable," she teased happily with a grin.

"Kaya!" Natsuki playfully scolded her. She too, grinning.

"Mama~!" a cry came interrupting their little moment.

Shizuka appeared on screen as she ran towards both her mothers and hugged their legs. She was three at the time, much too short to reach to reach the height of their waist.

"Shizuka!" both of them cried.

Kaya then reached down and carried Shizuka in her arms.

"Shizuka-chan, are you ready for our picnic?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. I can't wait to taste mummy's tasty dishes and also play games with Natsuki-mama," excitedly she exclaimed.

"Ara, what about me? Does Shizuka not want to play with mummy?"

Kaya pouted at her, causing Shizuka to stumble for words. The camera distanced itself capturing every moment.

"No…of course I want to, mummy! I just…don't want to tire you…I know mummy is not as energetic as mama and I…so I thought that mummy would like to rest."

"Ara, my dears are being so sweet today! You are just like your mama so caring and adorable. What have I done to deserve this?"

"You deserve this by loving us so much, my love," Natsuki said as the camera came closer and closer until it was finally put on the ground but still at an angle where it captured the family in an embrace and a mutter of affirmative from Shizuka.

The video ended as Kaya wound her arms around them, smiling with slight tears in her eyes as she told the both of them,

"I love you."

* * *

The wind always had a calming effect on her. It was able to lift up her spirits in time of trouble or despair. From where she stood, the smell of the ocean wafted through her nostrils and the crashing waves composed a song. This place was sort of like a place of comfort. It felt like her parents were here, their very presence a strong existence. Every time she was down she felt compelled to ride her motorcycle to this spot where she would then overlook the cliffs and maybe utter a few words. _And just feel at peace_.

She wasn't sure why she considered that place strong of her parents' presence; maybe it was the fact that this was the place where they plunged to their deaths. They never did find their bodies; the raging waves a testament to how strong the ocean was. Her parents sacrificed life and limb to make sure their family was safe and alive, her life now a result of that. Because of them she was able to _live_ and to _love_.

"Hey papa, mama. I hope you're doing well up there. Have you seen Kaya? She's up there with you guys too," she started, feeling a bit talkative today.

"You finally get to see her in person!"

She chucked a bit, looking towards the sky. It was beginning to turn orange.

"What do you think? Do you think that I made the right choice in marrying her? Can you feel the love we have for each other?"

Her eyes twinkled as she spread her arms wide. Gentle was her voice even when she spoke loudly; so they could listen clearly every word that was said.

"I'm sure you like her just as I said you would when I came here the day before our wedding."

In her hands were flowers; three vibrant Sunflowers, as bright as the Sun. One was for her dear father, another for her darling mother and the last for her loving, beautiful wife. Three of the most important people in her life who unfortunately had to leave her sooner than she would have liked.

"I hope everyone is happy up there so I won't feel so sad that you guys are gone."

She threw them into the ocean, letting them float to wherever the sea might take them. A smile spread across her face as she looked up at the setting Sun.

"Goodbye. I'll come again sometime."

With that she left on her Ducati, back to where her daughter was.

* * *

"Where did you go, mama?" Shizuka asked as she stood at the doorway, watching her mother pull to a stop.

"I went out for some fresh air, Shizuka."

The helmet she adorned was taken off slowly as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

Her chest bubbled with unease at the look she gave her. Those eyes looked sad from where she was.

"Ah gomen, Shi-chan. I needed some time to myself. I didn't mean to make you feel left out. Didn't you have a nice time with grandma and grandpa?"

"It was nice but I want to spend time with mama."

Shizuka pouted at her, making her feel guilty. She patted her head when she got closer and once again apologized.

"Gomen ne. I needed to have a private conversation with some people close with me. How's about I bring you with me next time as a token of an apology?"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

She smiled reassuringly with her had to her chest.

"Good."

Shizuka smiled too and grabbed her hand to pull her into the house.

"Had a nice 'talk' with them?" Emiko's voice sounded as they entered.

"Yeah, I haven't done it in awhile. I can just imagine them apprehending me for neglecting to visit them," she said, joking at the last part.

"I'm sure they would. This coming from a parent like myself," Emiko replied.

"If it were me, I would have given her a good long lecturing for such behaviour," Gensou, Kaya's father joined in.

He laughed at Natsuki's slight apprehensive look at his words.

"You wouldn't."

"On contrary my dear, yes, I would. So don't you dare try to neglect visiting us. This old man and his wife love their daughter and granddaughter very much even if we're not related and would be very upset if they don't get to see them once in awhile."

He gave a faux angry look to Natsuki and she just smiled at him.

"We are related! Ever since I chose to marry Kaya, we have always been family. Don't you forget that. And no, of course we will never forget to always visit you, right Shizuka?"

She looked at her daughter, whom, like her, also smiled.

"Yes, of course!"

She raised her arms as an emphasis. They all laughed heartily and when Emiko suggested they sit down for dinner, they all went into the dining room.

Dinner was simple from whatever ingredients Emiko could find in the kitchen but it was delicious and felt like home. They shared some small talk, most of which was remembering Kaya in good times. Shizuka was delighted to hear about her mother's younger days. None of them showed any feelings of sadness or pain as they enjoyed reminiscing about the past with smiles on their faces. A time where Kaya brought joy into their lives.

* * *

Author's note:

Sunflowers signify pure thoughts. It symbolizes adoration and dedication and is symbolic of dedicated love. Well, that's what the website told me. I also used it because I love them :D

Besides, don't you feel happy when you see them? I do. I feel like if she gave them them sunflowers, it was like she was wishing them well. In my opinion, anyway.


	4. Family and Confrontations

I apologize for any inconsistency you may find here.

For those who don't know the Sandman is, he is a mythical character in western folklore who brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of children while they sleep at night. Well, that was what Wikipedia said. I don't know how to explain it any better.

Note: Ojii-chan – grandfather/elder man, imouto – little sister, nee-san (onee-san) – older sister. German words are taken from google translate so if there is any mistake you see, correct me please. :3

* * *

The Sun rose in the horizon, as morning came to greet the Earth. Its rays shined through the crack openings of the curtains shielding many from the utter brightness. Apart from that, its heat was welcomed as the previous night was cold. Those up early and ready for the day have already gone about their lives. The daily routine of people living their lives; some monotonous, some exciting. You can tell apart which were which though. The looks on their faces tell everything unless of course, they have a poker face; then there was nothing you could learn.

Despite this hustle and bustle of people going on with their daily lives, two people still slept in the comfort of their soft and plush bed. There was a dim light in the room but that did not deter them from their sleep. The older of the two dreamt of flowers. She was lying in a bed of flowers, the smell of lavender permeating in the air. Her daughter was right next to her, both their locks of hair tangled in a mess. Their eyes were closed but they were still conscious. As the wind blew in their faces, so did a familiar voice float pass their ears. Immediately they open their eyes to see but were met with only the azure sky splattered around them.

A sigh escaped from her lips. Even though they could not see her, it still was nice to hear her voice again. _It was good enough_.

* * *

They both tiptoed across the living room quietly; it would be bad if they made any noise. As they neared a door, one of them put a hand on the other's shoulder. Caught by surprise, the other almost blurted a sound but was stopped by another hand that covered its mouth. Roughly removing the hand, the person harshly whispered,

"What?"

A smirk grew on the face of the idiot with the annoying hands.

"I wanted to ask what we are going to do once we go inside there. Is it going to be something humiliating?"

The other face palmed.

"No, you idiot! You and I both know that this isn't the time for these kinds of things, _Nao_."

"Well, I just thought it might serve as a distraction, _Mai_. You know, seeing as how they might be depressed and all," Nao replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. Sorry for calling you an idiot then Nao but I don't think that's such a good idea because it might backfire. We should try a 'won't make her so mad that she'll kill me' approach like….uhm…," Mai trailed off thinking.

"Like using **this**?" Nao said taking out something from behind her back.

Mai looked at it, somewhat surprised.

"Since when were you carrying **this**?"

"Since you told me to meet here. I thought I might need to come prepared since we're going into a lion's den or should I say a wolf's?"

"Wow, Nao. Heh. I didn't think you could have thought of something smart."

Rolling her eyes, Nao bit back an insult.

"Puh-lease, although I like to fool around a lot, I'm not dumb. Besides, how long have you known me? You of all people should know that I know how to plot."

She grinned, showing a few of her pearly whites. Mai sighed at her friend. _She really is a difficult woman._

"Anyways, come on, let's go in."

Mai pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward the door behind.

"So we're using this?"

Mai nodded her head. She couldn't think of anything else. Before coming here, she had not think of anything other than to get pass the front door which she now realized, meant that she came unprepared.

"Are you doing it or do you want me to do it?"

"I'm doing it. I don't want to risk you doing something stupid and getting her upset."

"Fine, fine… It wouldn't work anyway if she is like what I think she is," Nao sighed.

Slowly and quietly, the two friends opened the master bedroom door and the motherly one stopped when her eyes fell on the two figures on the bed.

"Aww…," she almost squealed. Well, actually she did but Nao covered her mouth yet again.

"Ya, ya. I know you think they're cute and all but we don't want to alert them with your squeals."

Mai smiled sheepishly to Nao.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

Nao pushed the **_item _**into Mai's hand and shoved her towards the bed.

"Off you go, fan girl."

"Now, _Nao_. No need to push, I'm going _now_."

Mai looked at her, barely hiding her mirth.

"Don't you dare say a freakin' word."

She glared at her, causing Mai to quickly turn around.

'Heh. Now…Nao…funny..'

She readied herself after a good mental laugh then strode closer to the bed.

'I hope this works.'

She took the item and opened it. However, she did not notice the slight twitch of an ear that followed.

Closing her eyes, slowly she brought the muzzle of the item towards a petite buttony nose. The owner of the said nose stirred slightly, registering the smell. Two eyes burst open and the body sat up straight.

A cry of "Mayo!" echoed throughout the whole neighbourhood for a split second. The neighbours all shook their heads. They knew who it was.

Mai quickly closed the bottle as Nao laughed behind her. She hadn't expected that reaction. This did not happen the last time she went near Natsuki with a bottle of mayonnaise. To react so strongly; she must have not eaten it for quite some time.

The other figure on the bed stirred. Her hands went up to rub her eyes. The Sandman had visited her last night it seems. Despite the rubbing, she was still half asleep.

"Mama?" her tiny mouth uttered.

"Huh?" Natsuki incoherently uttered, waking up from her mayo induced moment.

"What's going on here?" she spoke again, struggling to push back the haze in her mind.

"Um hi, Natsuki"

"Mai? How did you get in my house?"

"I had Nao help me."

"Nao?" she turned her head towards the other intruder.

"You picked my lock?" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"Mai kindly asked me, and I, as a **caring** friend, decided to help her," Nao replied, smirking.

"That doesn't give you the right to break into my house!"

"And you! –she points to Mai- Why did you encourage her to do so?" she continued.

"Wha- I wasn't encouraging her. It was a one time thing. I needed to get in the house and Nao had the only solution."

Just as Natsuki was about to retort, a small hand planted itself on her shoulder.

"Natsuki-mama," a soft voice spoke, half laden with sleepiness.

Instantly, her head turned towards her little one; a rare smile plastered on her face. All signs of irritation vanished.

"Hi there, sweety. Did you have a nice rest?"

"Un. I did but I think mama shouldn't shout so early in the morning."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed red, embarrassed at herself.

"Not a word, you two," she said; her voice screaming silently of bloody murder at the other two present in the room who were about to burst into laughter.

If they could see her face right now, they certainly would not hold back and laughed even harder.

"Good morning, Mai-san and Nao-san," the girl greeted, finally noticing the guests in the bedroom. Her head bowed respectfully towards them in greeting.

"Mou, no need for such formalities, Shizuka-chan. Didn't I tell you to call me aunty?" Mai said.

"While you can call me Nao-sama," Nao chirped in, her usual grin in place.

"Nao!"

"Fine, fine. Nao it is then. Just call me Nao."

She did a victory sign, grinning once more causing Natsuki to sigh.

"So what are you both doing here?"

"Umm… you see, Natsuki. How should I say this…"

Mai fidgeted slightly, feeling somewhat nervous with what she was about to say.

"Alyssa called me last night."

"What? What did she say?"

"She and Konrad-san will be coming today."

"Eh? Why didn't she call me instead?"

"Because she knew you would panic if you knew that they were coming over. She didn't want you to worry over them. They are fine."

"Who said I would panic," she retorted.

Natsuki crossed her arms in display of her denial.

"Puh-lease, pup. We all know you threw a fit when Konrad wanted to come last week."

"He was already feeling better and the doctors already gave their okay," Mai continued.

"But he wasn't fully recovered yet! What if he relapsed? There are no doctors on the plane if something was to happen and they'll be in the air for like 10 hours," Natsuki interjected.

"See? Alyssa didn't want to worry you like that. She assures that Konrad-san is healthy enough to come here. They really want to see you; even more so since they couldn't come for the funeral."

"Yeah, I know… I miss them too."

"Don't forget me! Shizuka misses them too!" Shizuka cried, earning a smile and a pat on the head from her mother.

"Anyway, I came by to tell you to get ready because we have to leave for the airport in an hour."

"So soon?"

"Less time for you to worry," Mai smiled.

"Don't complain, pup. At least we didn't show up at your doorstep with them."

Sighing, Natsuki went off with Shizuka in tow to get ready for the day.

* * *

The flight was stifling. Ultimately, when it was over, the both of them regretted ever flying in the economy class when they could have afforded the first class with money to spare. It was stupid really, daring each other as to who was brave enough to sit amongst noisy people and in cramped seats for a good whole 10 hours. _Really stupid._

"Do you think she'll get angry when she sees us?"

"Most likely. If she has Saeko's genes in her she probably would."

"But I have Saeko's genes too. Remember, same mother."

"Of course I know that. You have the same grandfather too right here."

A man with white hair pointed to himself as he walked with his blond companion to his right.

"You have inherited more of Kurogane's genes. Not to quick of a temper."

"But I got your genes in the looks department," the blond woman smiled, twirling her stray hair hanging loosely from the side of her face.

"…while Natsuki took after Saeko. Too bad none of you look like Kuro. He threw a fit saying it was unfair," the man chuckled.

"He did? That's just like him to do that."

As they neared the double glass doors, their conversation died down. Getting excited, the man walked faster. Impatient was he to see the people waiting for them.

"No need to rush, grandfather. You've just recovered," the woman said matching his pace.

"Don't fret over me. This old man here is as strong as he can be," he said while lightly punching her shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Yes, yes. I know you are restless but please don't push yourself. However strong you may be, you must take care of yourself. Even an athlete can get sick or injured if he is not careful."

"Oh pish-posh, walking faster can hardly do any harm. Sometimes you worry too much like Natsuki-chan."

"We are sisters after all. We're bound to have some similarities."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Mai voiced her irritation towards her blunette friend.

Natsuki wouldn't stay still and her incessant murmuring only served to further irritate her. Shizuka however, found it amusing and just watched as her mother paced back and forth across the polished floor.

"If only I had my phone with me. I wouldn't miss a chance to capture this rare moment of a flustered Kuga."

"You know that you can't do that, Nao. Doing something like that is precisely why you don't have your phone right now. With me holding onto it, Natsuki will be less likely to stomp on it."

Natsuki, who was in her own little world, was suddenly and forcibly halted by Mai who could no longer stand it. She didn't listen earlier so Mai took it into her own hands to stop her. Her arms had a vice-like grip on Natsuki's shoulders, preventing her to take any more steps.

"Stop or else I'll force you to go karaoke with us the next time we have a gathering and you won't be able to get out of it," she threatened; her face not in the least bit frightening.

But it was a real threat and Natsuki took it seriously.

"Okay, okay. I'll just stand there with Shizuka. Don't get hostile with me, Mai; it's creepy."

Putting up her hands as if to protect herself, she slowly backed away to where her daughter stood. Although her pacing had stopped, she was still riddled with frustration and not long after, she started murmuring again.

"Ugh, why did their plane have to delay? The wait is making me anxious," she admitted between her mumbles.

Her hand rose up to cover her face. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. At that moment, Shizuka pulled at her sleeve, offering her a smile to calm her. Although she liked to see her mother flustered, she does not like it when she is worried and restless.

When tall blond and white came into view, Shizuka started running towards the doors. It was not hard to spot them seeing as they were taller than the average Japanese and not to mention, as odd as it was, there were very few foreigners on the same flight.

"Meine urenkelin (my great granddaughter)!"

"Ojii-chan!"

Shizuka jumped into the welcoming arms of her great grandfather who hugged back just as tightly. Wasting no time, Alyssa rushed towards her sister and hugged her as well.

"Long time no see, imouto. I hope you're doing well."

"You too, nee-san."

When they broke off, they switched hugging partners and when the family reuniting moment was over, Mai deemed it safe for her and Nao to approach the Kruger family.

"It's nice to see you again, Konrad-san," Mai said while shaking his hand. Nao chose to give a nod instead.

"Mai! I thank you for getting Natsuki to come here and meet us at the airport without any incident. I bet it took a bit of trouble to convince her."

"Aww, it was nothing. It wasn't that hard..."

"…I just needed to remind her that she misses you too," she whispered, mindful of Natsuki's prideful nature.

"The pup was no trouble at all! You just need to prod her in the right places," Nao interjected, grinning.

"…besides, I got to see one of her embarrassing moments."

Her statement led to Natsuki glaring at her which made the grin grow even wider.

"Ahh~ too bad we weren't there to see it. I bet it was quite the amusing sight," Alyssa muttered in disappointment.

"I for one don't see why it is so amusing to laugh at another's misfortune," Natsuki pouted.

"Only because you're the one under fire," Nao commented.

"Har, har."

* * *

As plush as the armchair was, it was not enough to make her feel any better nor did it lessen the anxiety she felt. It felt like an inquisition no matter how she looked at it. These overbearing questions that she did not like to answer; they were enough to stir her insides, making it uncomfortable to breathe. Why couldn't anyone just leave it? Why couldn't they just keep quiet and leave her be to deal with it herself?

"Natsuki, are you alright?"

The sad smile she always wore when confronted with such a question was ever present in her features; one she used to try to chase the questions away. She knew they would ask; everyone else did, so why wouldn't they?

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be. You don't need to worry over me."

She twirled a stray blue strand, trying to keep her thoughts at bay.

"We can't ever stop worrying about you, my dear. We are family; we care about you."

Oh how she wanted to cry in their arms; smothered by their sweet words, but how could she do that? Never again would she be vulnerable, that was what she promised herself. How much more could she spoil herself? She had already cried enough, she decided. All she needs to do now is stay strong and try to forget the pain. She would be rid of this pain one day…...right?

"Thanks for letting me know," her quiet voice seemed to vibrate across the room. Her uncertainty not so well hidden as she could feel her body tremble slightly, the grip on her knees tightening.

"Tsuki, don't hide from us!"

Alyssa's outburst rang through her ears; cutting like a knife, catching her by surprise. Her eyes widen when sister's red face came into view. Gone was the usual cheerful face she was used to seeing whenever in her sister's presence. Konrad himself remained quiet, letting Alyssa have her say; he knew she could handle it.

"Come to us when you are in pain! Let us be there for you! Don't deny us the right to comfort you, our most beloved one. My precious little sister, what are you afraid of?" she ended with a small voice, tired of all the shouting; sad that she would not open up to her.

Natsuki sat there muddled with her own thoughts. Hiding her eyes from their prying ones, she bent her head lower. They let her muse; she could take all the time in the world, as long as they get an answer.

"Is it alright to cry when my own child will not?"

Her words sounded choked as it left her throat and by the last word, Alyssa found herself stunned, unable to find a response.

"Is it alright to be so vulnerable when Shizuka is trying to be strong for me?"

Although it was said in a small voice, it carried volume.

"Is it alright to be so selfish when I'm not the only one who is in pain?"

_Hurt_. That was what they heard; the pain permeating through the room like a smell could.

"Ignoring the pain, doesn't mean you are fine. It doesn't lessen the pain you are feeling. I know you, dear. I know that you bottle up your feelings, only to suffer on the inside; just like what happened with Saeko and Kurogane."

Konrad, no longer able to stay quiet, cut through the silence.

"It is true that you are not the only one in pain, but everyone heals in their own way. Shizuka has her own way of dealing with things. She has her own reasons as to not do so. Have you ever asked her what she was thinking?"

He looked at the door; searching for crimsons; giving his silent signal. He had been prepared for this. It was not his own idea but he understood clearly when _she_ came to him for help. _She _knew everything in its entirety but had not the backing to conduct such a confrontation.

Received was the signal and out she came from behind the door. Her straight back and serious manner brought attention amongst the older occupants in the room. One in particular was flabbergasted, not expecting at all the appearance of her own _daughter_. Especially at this time of the night and at a moment of where the matter of which was discussed she did not want _her_ to know.

Crimsons bore into emeralds; so bright, it hurt to look. It was like she was peeking into her soul; looking at things she wanted to keep hidden from _her_.

"I don't need you to be strong for me. If I wanted to cry, I would have done so. I wanted you to cry for me; cry as much as you wanted. It's enough that you cry for the both of us."

"Once you feel better, I would too."

"Once you smile, I would too."

"So don't put up a brave face just for me. You don't need to do that. It's okay to pour out all your feelings; you have nothing to hide from me."

Shizuka smiled at her, albeit a sad, hopeful one.

"The only thing I want from you is to always be there for me. That is all I ask."

Her small hands clutched onto her mother's, eyes still in focus.

"I, no. we, know more than you think. Don't try to keep all the pain to yourself"

'Those lonely eyes when you thought I wasn't there. The quiet sobs every night before you fell asleep. I was there for all them; secretly praying that you will be alright,' Shizuka mentally said, not brave enough to voice it out.

"Shizuka-chan is right, my dear. Share with us your pain so that we may heal together," Konrad said softly.

From all that, Natsuki couldn't help but fall into their embraces; burying into the warmth that was her family. She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. They wrapped around her like a blanket; Konrad and Alyssa at her sides while Shizuka circled her from the front. They huddled up together on the floor and stayed like that for as long as it took for Shizuka and Natsuki to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Alyssa held onto her sister like groom with his new bride; Natsuki was so much lighter than she remembered. She noticed that her arms and legs were thinner and she looked so fragile in her arms. _Like one wrong movement could crush her_. Her eyes were stained with tears and it made Alyssa curve her lips into a frown.

"Tsuki, why do you choose to suffer by yourself?" she whispered into the air.

She tucked her in, gently covering her sister with the warm blanket. The tears were wiped with her thumb and the forehead decorated with a kiss.

"I hope at least in your dreams you are not in pain, my precious imouto."

Konrad carried Shizuka with her head comfortably on his shoulder. Her little arms had instinctively wrapped around his neck as she dozed off. Her little murmurs for her mother reached his ears and he rubbed her back to soothe her. His voice was gentle as he reassured her that 'Mama is okay'. He even added a praise, 'You did great Shi-chan" and it made her snuggle inwards unconsciously.

"You are just like your mother, Kaya. You have inherited her strength and will."

He smiled to himself, remembering his beloved granddaughter. To him, she truly earned her spot as a member of his family; blood related or not.

* * *

Sorrow you can hold, however desolating, if nobody speaks to you. If they speak, you break down. ~Bede Jarrett


	5. Family Bonding

Note:

Tschüß – goodbye in German. (informal)

All the business talk below is all made up by me so if there is anything that doesn't make sense, I apologize. I have no idea how the business world works.

* * *

The two of them were in the kitchen, both with a cup of their own. One with coffee and the other tea. Despite this contrast in choice of beverage, they both held similarities in the way they drank. Like the way they would swirl the beverage once before they took the first sip or the fact that they would take a small sip every time they drank from the cup.

They savored each and every sip, relishing in the lingering taste that stuck to their taste buds. The sigh of satisfaction they gave; a sign of a perfect cup of a morning fix.

"So…any plans for today, Natsuki?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking that we should all go out and spend some time as a family."

It was a good idea, she thought. Even more so since the family rarely spent some quality time together. _Always so busy_. The loss of a family member recently made it even more of an importance to strengthen family bonds. _In times of trouble, family must band together. _

"What do you have in mind, Alyssa?"

She did not reject it. That was a good sign. Now, she would have to tread carefully. One wrong move and the suggestion could end in naught.

"We could go out to the park and have a picnic. Then we could get on some bicycles and take the scenic route. How does that sound?"

There came a long pause and it made Alyssa nervous. Sweat began to trickle down her neck. The clock on the wall behind Natsuki [which happens to be facing her] seemed so loud as its pendulum swung back and forth. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_. It was like all her ears could focus on was just the melody of the clock.

"I'd like that. We haven't done that in ages," Natsuki said after awhile, giving a smile.

She agreed and smiled even! What more could she ask for? She wasn't expecting such a positive response and it made her glad that she suggested it. It was hard to get her to agree to anything and she wondered how it came to be like this. Since they were little Natsuki always did like to follow her. What changed her?

"Great! I can't wait to disturb Konrad in his sleep and knock him off his feet!" she joked, half serious.

She did intend to do so, just not to the point that he'll have a heart attack. She loved to play pranks on that jaunty man but in no way was she going to jeopardize his health. _She did love him after all_.

"What are you planning?"

Not missing the glint in her eyes, Natsuki questioned her. Her sister looked suspicious with that wide grin on her face.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Just a little _this_ and a little _that_ to spice up the morning," she replied vaguely.

Eyes twinkling with excitement, she ran off before Natsuki could halt her from whatever devious plan she decided to do.

* * *

Tiny feet pitter-pattered slowly across the floor, careful to not make a sound that might stir the bear from his hibernation. The bedside table held the object it was looking for and with skilled hands, the job was done in mere seconds. Double checking, it gave a nod at its handy work and exited the room to the lit hallway. There, ruby met sapphire.

_The game was on._

"Konrad! Wake up, you're very late!"

Jolted up from his sleep from her cry, his head had rose too quickly. He could feel the workings of a dizzy spell coming on but the situation at hand made him push it aside. With eyes wide in panic, his hand dove for the alarm clock, confirming that he was in fact, 3 hours late. Shocked at his tardiness, he ran to the bathroom.

10 minutes later, Konrad in a crisp blue navy suit on, took purposeful strides out his room; only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and the subtle noise of giggling and chuckling going on from behind him.

"And what is it that you find so funny? You are aware that I am extremely late at the moment. What is so important that you have to impede me?"

His eyes were searching and he began to feel suspicious. Thinking back carefully, a thought ran through his mind and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Wait a minute, what am I late for? I do not have any business to attend to at the moment. I'm on holiday."

The laughing grew louder in volume which served to confirm his suspicions.

"Oh, you mischievous little devils! Startling me with such a trick."

"Simple but effective," Alyssa replied, grinning from ear to ear. She made a pistol with her hand and blew the tip of her finger.

"Uh-huh," Shizuka concurred, mimicking her actions.

"And what, may I ask, compelled you to play such tricks on an old man such as myself?"

"We need to get you up and running! But not in those clothes, I'm afraid," Alyssa said, chuckling once more to herself.

"Very well. Do bear in mind that I will repay you for your '_kindness_' when I get an idea… What sort of occasion should I dress accordingly to?"

"Something casual and easy to move around in. I'm sure you can think of something."

Her last statement could be interpreted in two ways and in one way, she was saying "Bring it on". With a pat on his shoulder, Alyssa pulled Shizuka with her to get some suitable clothes on.

* * *

"Did you get everything we need, Tsuki-chan?"

She looked at her expectantly before noticing the picnic basket just behind her sister on the counter. She smiled.

"Did you make them yourself?"

"Eh?"

"Whatever that is inside that basket of yours."

"Umm…yeah. If it's something simple, I can handle it and I'm probably sure that Mai will bite my head off if I were to bother her when she's busy running her restaurant."

She shivered a bit when she remembered the time she disturbed Mai during lunch hour. 'Never again!' she thought to herself.

Let's just say when a phone call came for Mai during one of the busiest times of the day, Mai had no qualms running her mouth of into a not so very nice direction; words you do not normally associate the motherly individual with. Natsuki was flabbergasted with the colourful language she had never heard or expected to hear from her friend. And at the end of that one-sided conversation, her image of Mai had been redrawn many times over and she dared not cross pass with said individual for a week for fear of incurring her wrath.

"Is that so? I didn't know Mai was capable of such a thing."

"Trust me; you do not want to be faced with an angry Mai."

"I'm sure it was an interesting experience."

"Not one that I will ever want to relive."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I thought my ears would fall off…and I thought I had a pretty wide vocabulary. Anyway, is everyone ready yet?"

"Oh yes! I have to hide that before Konrad sees it. I haven't told him what we were going to do yet. It's going to be a surprise!-"

Before she had finished her sentence, she was already out the door, basket in hand with a dumbfounded Natsuki staring after her. After a few blinks, Natsuki sipped her lukewarm cup of tea and blanched at the taste.

'Kaya was right, cold tea does taste horrible.'

Her gaze faltered for a second, a glazed over look in her eyes before catching herself. Slapping both of her cheeks as a reprimand, she took the slight pain as a punishment.

"Time to check up on what's holding the both of them from coming down."

* * *

"Kyaa~! Mama was so cute!"

"Wasn't she? She was so tiny, I was almost hesitant in carrying her at first. Before I took the chance to do so (after much coaxing from Saeko), your great grandmother waltzed her away."

"..If you won't do it, by all means give her to me. It's good that I don't have to wait any longer for my turn, she says."

If it was in his character to pout, now would be the perfect time to see one. But alas, such an expression was like a mythological creature; not yet seen.

The picture in her hands was precious. Kept for so long, the whites have turned brown and the edges tattered from overuse. The faded colours told of many times in the Sun where it saw the daylight and was shared among eyes. It had the smell of fine leather; the same with the wallet that which it was kept in.

"Is that auntie Alyssa holding her?"

Behind the tiny baby who had inherited her mother's luscious mane, stood a wide-grinning blond whom by the looks of it was showing of said baby to the cameraman who Konrad later revealed to be himself.

"She was 7 at the time and just as rumbustious as she is now. If not worse."

His hand went up to comb his hair back, a sigh escaping his lips.

"She wouldn't let go of her until I gave her some cake. By then, Natsuki was much too tired and had fell asleep in my arms."

A nostalgic smile graced his features, his hands in a gesture as if he was really carrying her. He swayed back and forth once as his head dipped down to look at where her head should have been if she were really asleep in his arms.

"She was so beautiful," he cooed.

Shizuka just watched in wonder, imagining the scene as it was; his body movements painting a picture. It was like a bedtime story, capturing her attention and wonder, casting a moving picture in her eyes; letting her imagination take over.

"I'm sure your mother felt this too when she held you in her arms."

* * *

There were voices behind the door, confirming her thoughts on the currently missing people. She didn't catch what had been said but when she opened the door and her sights fell upon them, Konrad hid something behind his back before she could comprehend what it was.

"What are you hiding?" she questioned, her right brow raised higher than the other.

"Something which happens to be for mine and Shizuka's eyes only," he replied, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Yes, for me and ojii-chan only."

She quickly angled her body to catch a glimpse of the object; curiousity getting the better of her but Shizuka was already one step ahead. Before Natsuki realized it, she had already placed it back in its original location in Konrad's leather wallet at the bottom of his back pocket.

Crestfallen in being unable to quench her curiousity, her mouth twisted into a pout unconsciously in which the other two quietly savored. One must keep quiet as to not startle the animal…_or in this case, Natsuki_.

Remembering the original reason she came up to find them, Natsuki broke out from her reverie. Looking at the both of them, she was puzzled for a moment. Was it her or did they look a tad bit disappointed? She blinked once and they looked normal once again, like nothing had transpired in the first place. Must be her 'imagination' then.

* * *

They were surrounded by lush green grass; the smell of flowers tickling their noses. Sounds of laughter encompassed them as the place they chose was a public park. Despite being in a place filled with people; strangers, they still managed to find a spot slightly secluded. They did like to be private.

"You made this, Natsuki? Finally, I get to taste your cooking!" Konrad uttered with glee.

With his mouth open ready to chomp on the sandwich, he took his first bite. It looked decent _visually_. Taste-wise, it did not disappoint which was a testament to how much her cooking had improved compared to her teenage days.

"I'm glad it's not a mayonnaise sandwich. One wonders how you are able to consume such a thing," Alyssa teased, having had a taste of Natsuki's before cooking days where all she liked to make were mayonnaise sandwiches.

Blushing at her comment, Natsuki retorted with a "I like it okay!" which prompted a laugh from her sister. Having gotten what she wanted, Alyssa quietly enjoyed her sister's new cooking skills. Stimulating her taste buds well enough, the sandwich managed to cause her to give a noise of approval which pleased Natsuki very much.

"Mayonnaise sandwich? I know that Natsuki-mama likes mayo but what is that?"

Surprisingly, Shizuka had no knowledge of such a sandwich. Thanks to the efforts of Kaya or in Natsuki's defense, unfortunately due to the scary warnings which ensues the disappearance of all mayonnaise in the household, such sandwiches were banned and not to be consumed anymore. This was a promise she had to make when Shizuka was in her mummy's tummy. _A pregnant lady was always scary when angry_.

"It is a sandwich where all that is put into it is mayonnaise and nothing else."

Hearing this, Shizuka looked puzzled for a moment.

"Only mayonnaise?"

Giving a nod in reply, Alyssa understood why Shizuka had trouble comprehending her statement.

"How could you eat that, mama?"

The inquisitive eyes burned a hole into Natsuki causing her to feel like she was in the hot seat for she had no answer. Well, she did, but it was always not enough whenever she answered the same question.

"Because I like it?"

She tugged at her collar, feeling the heat get to her. Still unconvinced with her answer, Shizuka was going to press for an answer but stopped herself seeing how uncomfortable her mother was.

It was an unexplainable taste she had that was always something she had no idea she had gotten. Neither of her parents nor Alyssa had a distinct liking for mayo. Konrad himself had no knowledge as to who she might have gotten the unique taste buds from. She herself had not the memory of when she first had a bite of the exquisite white substance. It was something she had forgotten and every time she wracked her brains for a clue, she would come up with a blank.

* * *

"We are going on a bike ride?"

Konrad was like a child who had been given candy. Due to his business, he rarely had the time to go out and have fun. During his rare breaks, he would always liked to go for a ride through the nature trails in the woods behind his well established home and the thought of enjoying one with his family made him elated. He did go quite a lot with Natsuki and Alyssa when they were younger but the number of times seem to dwindle as the years pass by and they got older and busier.

Shizuka was just as happy as he was, having just learned how to ride one recently. She knew how to ride a two-wheeler without the aide of training wheels which her mother seemed to take pride in. "My Shizuka has no need for sissy training wheels" she had proudly declared. She did not understand how trainings wheels could be sissy but she just went along with her mother who looked so happy. It made her glad that she was good enough not to need such things.

* * *

The wind was their catalyst; the fuel for their need to pedal. They were mindful to the limitations they were imposed on; the restricted pace they had to follow due to Shizuka's abilities and lack thereof. Which is why they had not gone too fast. Despite that, they still managed to enjoy themselves, the burn in their legs a reminder of their enthusiasm.

Along the way, questions were asked on the many things they encountered. 'What is this? What is that? Is that a flying squirrel? That icky gooey thing there is a…? Wah, is that poop?,' all these questions were duly answered by the elder of the bunch who seemed to be the most experienced in such a topic.

Konrad took his place in the front, leading the way before Alyssa took up the position on his right and challenged him to a mini race.

"Want to see who can reach the old sakura tree up the hill first?"

"You think you can take this _old_ man on?"

"Oh, I know I can. Just want to see if your lanky legs can keep up."

"Haha. How about a wager?"

"Like what exactly?"

"There is this meeting that is being requested by one of our business associates who heard that we were in town but we happen to be on vacation. The loser has to take this deal on and meet with the man who requested our services while the winner gets to enjoy vacation time without any interruptions. How about that?"

"You want us to work during vacation? Konrad, how could you."

It was phrased like a reprimand but she did not mask the cheery tone in her voice. The smile on her face proved that it was a jest.

"What can I say? I am a sucker for good business. We can't be too picky."

"…says the man who turned down an offer because the proposal was boring."

"Hey! If it was boring, how are you supposed to sell it to the masses?"

"He hadn't even started talking about the product yet."

"Well, his voice was boring enough to put me to sleep. If they don't even make an effort to woo me, how they going to sell it to the customers?"

"Good point. Anyway, wanna go ahead and start? We've been here for quite awhile. Even Tsuki-chan and Shi-chan have already reached the destination."

"Oh, right. Let us start then."

With one foot on the right pedal and the other on the ground, they readied themselves in the starting position. Determination filled their eyes as they looked ahead at their goal. The coast was clear; not a passerby in sight which meant no injuries they could incur onto the public.

1…2…3… and they were off.

* * *

They had already opted to walk and both the older family members had still not caught up with them.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No, we can just leave the two _kids _to themselves. They'll get to us when they are done with their silly game."

"You don't want to join them, mama?"

"Nah, I'll pass on that. I'd much rather accompany my little Shi-chin today."

"Aww, thank you."

"Whatever for? Someone has gotta watch this little munchkin anyway."

Laughing, she ruffled her daughter's soft curls and quickly paced away before her daughter decided to have retribution for her joke. And when her daughter protested that she was in no way a munchkin, she laughed even more.

Unknown to what was going on behind her as she was too busy humouring herself; she did not notice her daughter sneaking up behind her, fingers brandished for strategically placed pokes.

Shizuka was rewarded with an involuntary yelp of surprise from her startled mother. It rang like music to her ears like what the sound of revenge could do.

"Shizuka!"

"That was for calling me a munchkin. You asked for it!"

"Hai, hai. Why don't I get us some ice-cream as a truce?"

"Yay!"

Shouting with glee, Shizuka skipped towards the vendor selling the sweet delicious creamy treat with a humoured Natsuki trailing after.

Sporting two vanilla cones, she carefully gave one to small eager hands. Wasting no time, the four year old took a lick off her icy treat and sighed in happiness.

"A perfect day for such a dessert."

They passed by many people, catching bits and pieces of conversations. It wasn't intentional but no one made an effort to lower their voices or keep their conversations unknown. For Natsuki, one voice in particular stood out from the rest and it caused her eyes to widen.

Spinning backwards suddenly, she scanned her eyes amongst the sea of people. Shizuka had asked what was wrong but her ears did not register it. Going from person to person vigorously with her eyes, she managed to get a small glimpse of her target. The ice cream long forgotten in her hand, she ran towards her target; not caring for any of the drips she may have left on the ground from her rapid movement.

But when she got there, it was gone and she had no idea in which direction it had left in. Breathing in heavily from her sudden sprint, she searched frantically for the voice she had heard just minutes ago. She bit her lip in frustration, giving up on the search when her daughter called to her. Panic was in her voice; her mother's actions seemed to have frightened her.

After apologizing for her sudden behaviour, she kept silent, choosing not to explain herself. What could she say when she herself had no idea what she had wanted to accomplish by going after _that_ voice? It was familiar but had lacked the gentleness that was always present. She was mightily curious. Who was it? Can it really be _her_? If so, then why?

* * *

"Ara, he called you to confirm? Isn't that great then?"

She knew she shouldn't be answering the phone when she is on a date but she couldn't ignore a call from her father. The not so well hidden glare that was given did not bother her; father was much more important than some woman she picked up anyway. _One of the many she could have gotten_.

"I understand. I'll be waiting for your next call, then."

Hanging up, she pocketed her phone. The woman she was with chose that moment to latch onto her arm, trying to entice her with an 'alluring' voice.

"Ne, don't answer the phone anymore. You're supposed to be paying attention to our date."

'To me' was the silent statement she could sense from her. All traces of glare was gone, replaced with an grotesque smile. It was a smile, but it felt ugly to her. She started to doubt what she had seen in the girl before. Lack of sleep must have contributed to this. How could she have picked up such a hideous woman? This person was certainly not her taste.

Sighing, she excused herself politely, ignoring the supposedly 'sexy' advances the woman was giving after to change her mind. Was this woman unaware that they were in a public place right now? Some of these moves could get her in jail for public display of indecency. Had she no modesty? At least have some thought on how people would see you and do it behind closed doors. Reputation is important in this kind of society nowadays.

Abruptly leaving for her car, she spared no moment to hear the pleas or the calls of indignation that followed after. All she wanted to do right now was to go home and hope this time she would get a good sleep.

* * *

Her dreams had been haunting her these past few days. It kept her from getting any rest and from the work she's been given lately, a good night's sleep seemed so far out of reach. Like a star in the sky. So near yet so far.

These dreams were different than what she usually had. The surroundings were still as vague as ever but the pain was something new. Ruffling her hair, she couldn't help but feel disappointed and frustrated.

Disappointed because **it was not what she looked forward to.**

Frustrated because **she could not do anything**.

There was always someone crying in there. Muffled sobs. So quiet. _So loud_. She didn't want to hear; each cry painful and heart wrenching. But no matter what she did it felt like speakers were stuck to her ears; so loud, so clear.

She could do nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Different than her usual dreams, her hands could not touch. _Could not comfort_. All she could do was watch as sorrow spread through her veins like a virus.

**Unstoppable**.

**Unbearable**.

_**Slowly killing her off**_.

Why was she so affected? She knew nothing of her dreams; only that there was someone there. _Someone_ who usually smiled at her. And that s_omeone_ was now crying for some reason she knew not of.

It felt like it was calling to her; invisible hands pulling. But she knew not this person; being kept in the dark in her dreams. All she knew was this presence beside her. This warm presence she liked so much that only came to her in her dreams.

* * *

"Konrad? Why are you in a business suit?"

Rather suspicious for a person who claimed to be on vacation. Natsuki scrutinized him for awhile; as if searching for an answer through his body language.

"I dislike being a sore loser and going back on my word so I have to fulfill my end of the bet. This unfortunately, means that I have to meet with one of my prominent business associates who has heard of my visit to the land of the rising sun."

Satisfied with his answer, she relaxed in her stance.

"Why do you always get yourself into these kinds of bets?"

"Because it is somewhat amusing. You should try it sometime, my dear."

He grinned at her, placing a fedora upon his head. With a kiss on her cheek, he walked out the door to the awaiting car.

* * *

"By the look on your face, the meeting must have gone well. *Sigh* That means another workload to occupy my desk."

Alyssa frowned at the thought of work awaiting back home. She felt lazy, especially when she was lounging on the beach chair, soaking in some rays.

"Well, not exactly."

The upturn eyebrow directed at him prompted him to continue and explain what he meant.

"You wouldn't believe this but our company has little to do with this deal. It seems there were clashes in various parts. Fortunately, I was able to give him a suggestion."

"Oh, really?"

"I managed to persuade him to look up another company which is affiliated with us. One that I know would be appropriate for the job and specializes specifically on the parts he wanted. Though our parts are good; great even, we're still better at cars."

Clapping her fist onto her palm, Alyssa made an "Ahh~" in realization.

"…I see where you're going. But it is also a matter of convincing the other party."

"I am very well aware of that. I'll just leave it up to her to decide. It is not a must to get this deal."

"…but it'll be good if she didn't reject it like she did others we gave, right? Her company would be well known if she did."

"Yes…unfortunately, she is stubborn like Saeko."

* * *

"It was great to see you again, my dear."

They were just about to leave and already she felt like she missed them. At times like these, she would question her decision to live far apart from them.

"By the way, I recommended you to one of my business associates. You'll be hearing from him soon. I've known him for quite awhile and it would be nice if you consider his offer. But it is up to you whether you want to accept it or not, I'm not forcing you."

Kissing her on the cheek, he wished her well.

"Tschüß, my little Natsuki."

Walking away with Alyssa next to him, he raised his arm in a wave with his back facing her. Alyssa turned backwards and waved as well, giving a smile and mouthing the words, "Take care little sister".

* * *

Author's note:

Ahmm...I'm sorry for my behaviour previously. So embarassing. I don't really think it was because of impatience; was kinda lacking in confidence so when I didn't really get any feedback, I automatically thought that that I did something wrong and that the chapter was not even worth reading.

Thanks for the reviews, though. Really, thank you so much. I really needed/wanted to hear your opinions. m(_ _)m

I'll just continue writing then...until someone tells me it's so damn horrible and to just stop. ;D


	6. First Time

Longest chapter yet! Ho ho ho. As always, thanks for the kind reviews :3

Hey, would it be weird if I suddenly started adding first person POV in the story? Cause so far I have been writing in third person. =o

Note: 'Duran' here refers to Shizuka's plush doggie which made an appearance in chapter 2 and was never mentioned since. And if you didn't know already, 'sensei' means teacher in this context.

* * *

"Shizuka!" I called her. She wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I shook her.

"Shizuka! If you don't get up, you'll be late for your fist day of school," I pleaded, getting tired of trying.

"Give me a peck."

Did she just ask me something?

"Huh?"

"Give me a good morning kiss and then I will wake up."

Her eye peeked out from under her eyelid, looking straight at me. Awaiting my answer. She's joking at a time like this?

"You're already awake. Why should I need to do that?"

"You need to because I won't get up from this position until I get my kiss."

"You sneaky little devil, if Kaya-mama was here she would have already pinched your cheeks and taken your Duran away."

"Nuh-uh. If mummy was here, she would have kissed me already. She is not as stingy as you are when it comes to kisses, mama."

A smirk played across her face. She knew she was going to win this. Oho, Shizuka is definitely getting better at this.

"Fine."

I gave up and kissed her cheek. If this was all she wanted then I wouldn't mind to spoil her a little and put a smile on her face.

"What about here?"

She had pointed to her other cheek, giving me an expecting look.

"This one feels jealous that righty gets a kiss but it doesn't."

"Oh, you're getting so cheeky."

I smiled at her, pinching her cheek in the process. A pout graced her features, making me feel guilty, just a bit.

"Aww, you know I didn't mean that, sweetie."

I swooped in pecked her other cheek, eliciting a blush on her cheeks. I've taken her by surprise, it seems.

"There. Now can you go and get ready?"

Recovering from her slip, she grumbled a "yes" to me, sprinting to the bathroom.

* * *

The pancake flew at a steady speed as the pan swung upwards, giving it lift. When it reached its maximum velocity, it started it's descend downwards helped by the power of gravity and not forgetting, flipping over as it made a landing onto a shiny white china with a 'plop'. This happened a few times as the older Kuga stood in the humble kitchen, adorned in an apron whilst she hummed a sweet catchy tune, as one by one the pancakes landed gracefully on top of each other.

The smell of the activity going on in the kitchen wafted into the other rooms and was not missed by a small, petite nose of the one called Shizuka whom at this moment, was putting on her crisp new uniform. Its long sleeves were at the same length with her slender arms and the dress itself fitted snugly on her frame; the skirt just below her knees. Her uniform also consisted of a ribbon which was fastened to the collar of her shirt. Now, she looked like any other preschooler in the vicinity of their neighbourhood.

Her red eyes peeked through the doorway, picking up a sight to behold.

The sunlight shone beautifully on the figure swaying back and forth as her arms set the table and placing freshly made pancakes onto the table. The figure then approached the cupboard on her left and attempted to take mayo out, only to catch herself and chastise herself silently, placing it back into the cupboard. She then proceeded to take out the maple syrup and placed it next to the pancakes. After dusting herself off, she smiled brightly and approached the door where her daughter stood.

"Shizuka, I know you are there! Come out already or I'm going to have all the pancakes to myself~"

Shizuka stood away from her hiding spot and ran towards her mother, hugging her once.

"How did you know?"

"Didn't I tell you I had a Shizuka radar before? I'd know where you are in an instant."

"Seriously?"

"I wonder…," she said softly, neither confirming nor denying her statement.

"Anyway, you look pretty today, princess."

"Mou, don't call me that."

Natsuki laughed as her daughter pouted at her.

"Well, you are my princess, so of course I'll call you that."

Grinning, she pinched the tip of her daughter's nose.

"...whether you like it or not."

She combed the silky curls of her daughter's fluffy bronze hair, one of her hands buried within them, feeling the soft tresses between her fingers.

'You've grown so much from the little baby who would not let go of my hand,' she thought to herself, reminiscent of the time not so long ago.

'…and now you're going to school.'

Her loving gaze never left her daughter, unshed tears within them.

'_Kaya your daughter is growing up_.'

* * *

A sleek red car stopped right in front of Fuuka Gakuen Preschool Division. The door opened and out came two shapely legs which planted firmly onto the ground below as Natsuki emerged from the car. Sunglasses sat on the bridge of her nose to protect her eyes from the Sun's piercing rays. She walked to the other of the car and let her daughter out, one hand holding onto her daughter's.

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

Shizuka's eyes roamed around the vast area surrounding her new school and she found it to be quite nice. Plenty of trees and flowers to admire and even a playground to play in and it seems that the school was next to the elementary and high school as she caught sight of many older students going in another direction some distance away.

Unbeknownst to them, quite a few eyes were on them as they continued into the building. The noise inside was a big comparison to the ones they heard. Man, kids can be loud! Natsuki herself was not used to this. Shizuka was…is…a fairly quiet child unless she was playing with her and that could reach notes on a high scale but that is completely different from this level of noise. There were screams, shouts, cries, pleads and many more all mixed in a bowl of hotchpotch which seemed to take a life of its own and wasn't going to die anytime soon. It was deafening. Downright deafening.

Many of the young children did not seem eager to leave the side of their parents. Their hands clutched tightly onto the leggings or skirts of carefully tailored business suits and dresses of housewives and their faces showed fear of their surroundings, eyes roaming the environment in which they had to spend their kindergarten years in. The older and more experienced group of children that was in the middle of all this chaos was anything but behaved; playing rough and shouting here and there.

Natsuki wondered how the years have changed her once peaceful memory into one of a mini nightmare. What happened to this school? Or has she been oblivious to all of this as a kid? Whatever it was, it weakened her resolve in sending her child to school. Who wants their child to be in such an environment? Especially one as well-behaved and sweet as her daughter. It certainly does not seem like a place of nurturing and learning.

Shizuka felt her excitement towards school diminishing with each step she took inside. Her earlier thoughts had been overshadowed with the rowdiness happening before her done by the older children. The younger children didn't bother her as much even when the crying was 'annoying as hell' as her mother had put it. She would cringe ever so slightly every time the older boys would pummel each other. Shizuka had never seen such behaviour before in her life. It looked painful and yet the boys continued on, laughing at their own antics.

The eyes that had looked at them from when they first entered were still watching them closely.

They neared a classroom with a sign which proudly stated 'Sunflower Class' with a picture of a Sunflower drawn next to it. The interior of the room seemed pleasant but still they were reluctant to enter. They could feel the stares now, choosing to not turn around and face them. A few moments later, one of the teachers inside came to greet them, having seen them stand there for some time.

"Hello there, I am Kobayashi-sensei. May I help you?"

"Uh, hi there. I was told the other day that my daughter will be in this class?" Natsuki replied curtly.

"Your names, please?"

"Oh, right. My name is Kuga Natsuki and this here is Shizuka."

Natsuki nudged her daughter, silently asking her to say something.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, sensei," Shizuka said, bowing.

"Ah yes, the new student. You've come to the right class then."

The teacher moved away from the doorway and gestured them to enter. When she turned her head, her gaze met the heated stares and she almost jumped out from surprise and maybe fear. Quickly averting her eyes, trying her best to ignore them, she showed the two the classroom which was standard procedure for newcomers.

Outside the classroom, a gathering had occurred amongst a group of the parents namely, the ones who were previously staring at the pair.

"Did you see that woman?" She was very beautiful and sexy," one of the men exclaimed while the rest agreed with perverted grins plastered on their faces.

Some women pinched their husband's ears, hoping to get rid of such an expression while the rest (husband or no husband) nodded their heads in agreement with what the man had said.

"I wonder who she is. Her daughter looks adorable. I bet her husband is handsome as well."

"I saw her car! It was a freaking Carrera GT!"

"Did any of you catch what her name was?"

They all shook their heads. She was too far away for them to actually hear what she said.

"I'll ask her later then," said the same person, eliciting an uproar among the crowd, all wanting to do the same thing.

"I want to ask her if she can have a play date with my son," said another.

And from that, the halls were filled with waves of "me too".

The children stopped what they were doing as they watched the adults acting strangely. They looked at them curiously before deciding that it was just something grownups do and went back to playing.

A chill ran up Natsuki's spine. Her gut told her something bad was going to happen but she shrugged it off.

* * *

A shrill ringing filled the hallways and suddenly a rush of footsteps began entering the classrooms. All the students seemed almost docile now that they went in and took their seats by the urging of the teachers.

"Well Kuga-san, as you can see, it is time for class. I'm afraid that I have to usher you out as parents are not allowed to be here during class time."

"Ah yes, I understand. Thank you for your time."

Before Natsuki left, she bid farewell with a kiss to Shizuka's forehead. Once she stepped out, she spotted a crowd approaching and her fight or flight instincts kicked in. Walking away quickly in a different direction, she tried to get away from what was probably an overly eager mob. Being less enthusiastic to meet with people right now, she chose to high-tail out of there. _She was not much of a social butterfly anyway._

As a red sports car sped out of the parking lot, a ring of curses filled the air. Fortunately for Natsuki, they had missed their chance to speak with her and fortunately for them as well, the children weren't around to hear them cuss.

The moment she passed the gates, she sighed in relief. She managed to dodge them thanks to her quick thinking and if traffic doesn't disagree with her, she will be able to arrive at work with minutes to spare. Minutes she will use to get a head start at work and maybe finish early.

* * *

Many eyes. Black-brown eyes. Many black-brown eyes staring at her. Uncomfortable silence. Silence was very much appreciated as it was rare in this type of place but the uncomfortable feeling just made it far worse than the noise she was unfamiliar with. Having been living a sheltered life made her unfamiliar to the noise which was associated with a gigantic group of mischievous energetic children. Being home schooled certainly has made her foreign to the workings of the norm. So she stood there, tight-lipped and nervous as can be but her face unreadable; uncomfortable to let her feelings show.

One could say she was indifferent if you were one of the few who saw her at the time. She was supposed to introduce herself to the class but all she did was say a formal greeting and politely asked the teacher where she should sit. She talked as little as possible, choosing only to ask questions when absolutely necessary. Her formal attitude probably would have screamed arrogance yet she showed none, making the other children disregard her abnormal behaviour and just go on with class. They did try to welcome her excitedly too; happy to have a newcomer but it was cut short when the teachers were unable to put up with the shouts. And so, as supposed to, the class went on as planned right from the beginning.

Excitement bubbled in her. It felt so big that she felt like she could burst at any moment. Her first chance at making friends! It came to her very fast and she felt the previous nervousness ebbing away. Her lips curled in an awkward grin as she sat in her place between newly acquired acquaintances on a place mat, listening to the teacher talk about the animals in the book she was holding. Although she knew what her teacher was talking about, she still listened enthusiastically; her hands instinctively joining together on her lap and her legs positioned properly in the seiza position though it was not required. It was more of a preference as she had always sat like that ever since she could remember. Kaya had always sat like that so she too had done so. Natsuki however, was the only exception, choosing to only sit like that if told to by her wife.

* * *

When will it stop she wondered. The old man's voice kept going on and on and she was getting bored about his mindless chatter. As if she wanted to know about his son and how he went to some famous university. Pfftt. She didn't have a care in the world about some rich man's son or any male at the matter.

'Maria, this better be good for business otherwise I'm going to give you hell for making me sit in a meeting with this idiot,' she mentally said as the man became lost in his own world describing how great his son is.

'I wish I can just bolt out of here. This meeting is already over but this man won't shut up! I mean, his son has nothing to do with our meeting at all. Damn Maria and her work ethics!'

"Maybe you can meet him some time, Kuga-san? I'm sure you will find him quite charming," he said lastly with a glint in his eyes.

'Is he suggesting what I think he is suggesting? Doesn't he see that I have a ring on my finger? The nerve of this man!' Natsuki thought, annoyed by his hinting to have a date with his son.

"Ah, unfortunately my schedule is tight, Imado-san. I don't think I have the time to meet with people outside of work. I am a busy woman after all," she said carefully, trying not to show any anger in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I understand. But when you do find the time just give me a call. I would be happy to arrange a meeting for you," he remarked, not at all perturbed by her reply.

"I'll think about it."

She faked a smile at the obnoxious man who then returned an ugly smile of his own as he finally left her office. After she was sure he was gone, she swirled her chair towards the giant glass window behind her and let out a long sigh. That meeting had been tiring; draining her entire being. All she wanted to do right now was to go home and lie down on her bed together with her love ones. Kissing the ring on her left hand, her eyes turned sorrowful.

"I love you."

She closed her eyes.

"I always will."

After a quiet moment to herself, she opened her eyes once more and turned back to her desk, continuing with her work; having had found strength from thinking about her beloved in the clear blue skies.

* * *

Paper was put in front of them and there stood a simple outline of an animal. It looked like a tiger though its stripes were blank. The next item placed in front of them was glue and it didn't take Shizuka long to figure out what would be needed for them to complete their current task. But something was still missing! And just as Shizuka was about to ask the teacher, Kobayashi-sensei placed baskets filled with bits and pieces of cut paper of various colours on each of their tables.

"Okay class, I want you to stick pieces of from each of your baskets onto the picture," she instructed, holding a page of the same paper.

"I'll show you how to do it."

Grabbing a pink-coloured piece of paper, Kobayashi-sensei applied glue on one side and stuck it cleanly onto the tiger. Immediately, as if a button was pushed, the children excitedly followed suit.

"Umm, sensei?" Shizuka broke out from the pace of the busy children.

"Yes, Shizuka-chan?" the teacher replied attentively.

"When you stuck that pink-coloured paper onto the picture, did you imply that we can be aberrant in our choice of colour?" she quietly asked.

The teacher was stunned for a moment that she almost failed to answer her.

"Err, yeah. Wow, Shizuka-chan sure has an amazing use of vocabulary, ne?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Shizuka asked, confused as to what her teacher had said but before she finished, Kobayashi-sensei had already gone to the other side of the room where another student had called for her assistance.

Frustrated at her teacher's disappearance, she huffed and sat back on her seat.

"Shizuka! You should do this! It's very fun," cried her neighbour, noticing Shizuka was back at their table.

Both her hands were covered with glue, tiny bits of paper stuck here and there but Shizuka couldn't take her eyes off the wide smile on her face.

'It must be really fun like she said if it were to make her smile like that,' she thought to herself.

Minutes later, Shizuka came face to face with a 'rare' purple blue-striped tiger and she found it rather humourous at the thought of a real life one ever existing. Sticking each piece of paper meticulously and with precision, she managed to not get any glue on her person. She hummed in satisfaction as she finished her artwork. Adjusting her position on the chair, she watched the rest of the class continue to add touches to their unfinished masterpieces.

Passing a glance to her right, the tiger she saw was a tiger of different shades of pink; the owner most likely having been fond of pink. Her other classmate who was sitting on her left however, had chosen to not be confined to one or two colours and instead took any colour she could find to produce a rainbow tiger from the brightest of red to the lightest of indigo. _Every colour at her disposal_.

She noticed that a lot of the children were somewhat messy in their execution of their creations. Glue and pieces of paper were strewn all over the place and all over their hands and clothes. For some, even their hair was not spared from the chaos. She even recalled the teacher scolding one of the children for trying to sample the glue by licking it. It had shocked and appalled her but she chose to ignore it like she did when a boy dug his nose in front of her.

* * *

Her eyes wandered to the clock. Shizuka would be finish with school soon. Lifting a finger to her chin, Natsuki pondered on whether she should finish off her paperwork now or leave early and do it later at home. Her thoughts then wandered off to her daughter and she decided that she could put it off till later, knowing that if she tried to complete them now, she would be late. Opening her briefcase, she carefully placed the documents inside before latching it with a 'click' sound. With her coat put on, she left the confines of her office, not forgetting to say goodbye to her secretary. She met Maria, her vice as she passed by her office on the way to the elevators, who to her dismay was giving her a stern look.

"I'm hoping that you plan on finishing the paperwork I placed on your desk."

"Of course, I will. What do you take me for?" nervously she answered.

"The pile wouldn't be so big if you had done it in the first place."

"Well, I would have done it if I didn't have other work to be done like that awful meeting with…what were their names again…anyway, you try sitting through one of those 'my son is so wonderful' talks, it will drain the life out of you," she said earning a chuckle from the older lady.

"True. True. But don't think I don't know about those doodles you do even though there is work to be done. Those are hardly designs we can use to market to buyers."

The grey woman's face was serious but her eyes were playful.

"How did you know about that? Never mind. *sigh* A person can dream can't they?"

"Yes they can but not when there is paperwork to complete. I need those documents done by the time you come in tomorrow, okay president?"

"Yes, Miss Maria."

Lightly she bowed her head, careful to appease Maria so that she would not dwell on her and move on to whatever she had previously been doing.

With the key in the ignition, she started up the red monster. When it growled to her satisfaction, she reversed out from her parking lot and drove to her destination, Fuuka Preschool. As she neared the opened gates, she steadied herself for what may happen in there.

'Keep your calm and remember that those people are the parents of Shizuka's new classmates. It's definitely not a good idea to be cold to them cause you might have to see them for the coming years that Shizuka will study in that school,' she reminded herself.

She wouldn't want to create a hostile atmosphere between the parents and herself. Maybe if she befriended a few of them she might get advice on parenting as she heard that they're almost like support groups because they are all in the same boat with kids in their care.

'They share their experiences with each other, that's what Mai told me,' she remembered, carefully parking her car.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, noticing that not many of the parents had arrived yet.

'Good, that means that I don't have to deal with a bunch of them all at once.'

Placing her hands in her pockets, she strode over to the building, taking her time to observe the interactions between some parents and their children.

* * *

Kobayashi-sensei watched over her students as they played with the toys available in the classroom. She had to see each and every child off before she could work on her lesson plan for the next few days. It was the school policy to make sure that every child gets home safely with their respective guardians. News of crimes around the area had frightened most of the occupants, especially the chairman of the school. Just the other day there was a sighting of a flasher near the school which prompted the school to give safety talks. One Natsuki has yet to be given. Having known of the new student's arrival, the headmistress herself had assigned her to take on the job of giving such a talk to Natsuki. Sighing to herself, she went over the points in her head.

The door opened before she could go over it the third time. Fortunately for her, the elder Kuga gracefully stepped in and immediately, the young Kuga in her care rushed towards her mother. She could get this done quickly now that the person she needed to talk to was here.

"Mama!" Shizuka cried, excited to see her mother after a long day in school.

"Hey, angel," Natsuki's husky voice sounded as her lips curled into a smile.

They shared a brief hug before Kobayashi-sensei strode towards them.

"Kuga-san, do you have time to spare? There is something which I would like to speak to you about," politely she stated.

"What is it? Did my little girl misbehave?"

Natsuki glanced towards her daughter which prompted a protest from her daughter.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Kuga-san. I assure you Shizuka is a fine girl from what I can see so far. I just need to inform you of our safety guidelines."

"Oh, okay."

Natsuki sighed in relief and patted her daughters head. For a minute there, she had expected something bad to happen. After Kobayashi-sensei had informed her partner of her absence, she led Natsuki to her desk and offered a cup of tea which she gladly accepted. Shizuka had gone back to playing with other children, sensing she was not needed in the discussion.

By the end of the lengthy talk, the both of them shook hands.

"Thank you Kuga-san for sparing some of your time."

"No, no, no. Thank you. No time is wasted if it's used for the safety and well being of my child."

Leaving to check up on her daughter, Natsuki excused herself.

"Shizuka, let's go."

Shizuka clasped her hand after making sure everything was neat and tidy in the play area.

"Mou, you took so long. I didn't get the chance to introduce you to my new friends before they left," Shizuka pouted.

"Ah, sorry about that. So how was your first day of school?"

"Great!"

She smiled widely which made her mother smile as well. They said goodbyes to the teachers and drove home with Shizuka explaining her experience in vivid detail throughout the journey.

"…and I saw him plunge his finger into his nostril."

"Gross."

"It was even more grotesque when he took it out and there was a huge booger on it! And do you know what he did after that?"

"What?"

"He ate it."

Several witnesses saw red Porsche swerved slightly before a chorus of "yuck" and then laughter erupted from said car.

* * *

At an office, right in the heart of town sat a woman. With glasses on the bridge of her nose, she read through important documents. The company's financial condition was superb and she thought if an economy downturn were to befall upon them right now, she was sure it would not affect them at all. Maybe a little loss here and there but overall, the company would not suffer anything major.

From amongst the steadily decreasing pile, she pulled out a red file. Red meant that it had come from her father as all the other files had the classic black covers.

Fujino Takashi had already retired, leaving the position of president to his only daughter; someone he knew was far capable for the job. He had trained her himself, sharing the tricks of the trade and how to nurture an ever growing business that had been in the family for five generations.

Opening the file, her hands swept across the printed pages, paving a way for her eyes to follow as she read through the details gathered meticulously so far. When she had told him about a project she was thinking of starting on during dinner awhile back, her father had offered a helping hand, saying how he had an acquaintance who was well-versed in the stuff she was looking for. His face gave a 'leave it up to me' kind of look which made the oncoming protest die in her throat. It was hard to say no to her father, a man who could not be persuaded if he made up his mind. That was why the family business flourished so well during his reign.

'A meeting has to be arranged with Kuga Co. We still need to go over the details pertaining to the deal and come up with a decision. Thanks to father, they have agreed to consider a partnership in this project.'

Placing a hand on her cheek, she thought deeply on the deal. Reading the company's specs, it seemed reputable. Despite being not well-known, it still was able to garner some praise from previous clients and people they've worked with. She had no idea how her father had obtained these papers regarding this company's reputation but it sure did help her in considering on whether to work with this company. Even without these papers she still trusted her father's judgment on the matter and if he thought this company was good then there was no need to go looking anywhere else.

Making a mental note to schedule a meeting with them soon, she tidied up her desk, placing papers and folders in their appropriate places so when she went looking for them, she knew exactly where they were.

Donning her pea coat hanging from the coat rack in the corner of her office, she was ready to leave for the night. It was getting late and she planned on going to Red tonight. This time would be her second visit to the establishment for reasons such as work had kept her from setting foot in nightclubs. Also, the club was rather new so it wasn't surprising that she hadn't been there more than once.

Red was dubbed the coolest hangout in town just days after its debut with its sophisticated look and range of good music. Only the 'hottest' of people were allowed in as security was tight; the list of people permitted in to join the fun, exclusive. You could only get in if you are well-known or knew somebody in the club and if you're lucky, maybe just your good looks could get you in but that rarely happens. If you didn't have any of these then good luck on finding a better club. It was important for the club to filter the type of people to be allowed in to keep a good atmosphere in the club; a perfect place for the gathering of socialites. And it helped that the bills were pricy, shooing away cheap drunks who usually ruin the fun and atmosphere with their gallivanting and sometimes violent ways.

She quite liked it. The number of people she rather not associate with was considerably less here than compared to her usual hangouts. Not to mention, it was a great place to find beautiful women; groomed to please the eyes. Did I mention that this particular club was for women only? It was a good place for women to enjoy themselves without the need for men to ruin their fun with their perverted ways. People seeking companionship with man, again, should just find some other club. Because this was the way it was ran and that was what made it unique; appealing to women who only want to enjoy their time with other women.

* * *

What was she doing here? That was the question that lingered in Natsuki's head as she watched the neon sign flicker ominously from across the street. Mai had dragged her here from the restaurant which happened to be only five minutes away. _Tricked_. That was what she was. She hadn't expected this to happen when she got a phone call from Mai an hour ago to come and have coffee together. She should have think it odd that Mai had requested her to dress nicely but the trusting side of her just classified it as just one of Mai's motherly quirks.

Who knew that her 'motherly' friend would even think of bringing her to a _**club**_?

"Now, before you try to run away, let me explain. I had a talk with Nao and she thought it would be great idea to come here and have fun. You know, to hangout."

"You followed Nao's advice?"

"Because I know you **don't**_ like_ karaoke and Nao seemed to come up with a surprisingly good suggestion."

Sighing, Natsuki swept her palm across her face as if doing so could ease her troubled mind.

"Why a club? I've never been to one of those."

"Trust me; it's going to be fun!"

The smile she had gotten was quite convincing and she knew Mai would not have brought her here if she really knew Natsuki was not going to enjoy herself so she let herself be pulled by her busty friend to the entrance.

"Where is spider anyway? Shouldn't she be here if it was her idea? I know she likes these kinds of things."

"She's already inside waiting for us."

True to Mai's word, Nao in fact was inside; literally behind the front door as they entered. Looks like she had planned to lead the way inside as the minute they passed through the doors after greeting the bouncer who seemed to be familiar with Mai, Nao had gestured them to follow her.

"Took you long enough. I was getting tired of waiting for both your slow asses to walk through _my_ door."

"What do you mean _your_ door?"

"Precisely that. Didn't Mai tell you I own this place?"

"Own?"

"Ehe…sorry, I forgot."

"Why does it matter anyway? It just means you get to enjoy yourselves in here for free, thanks to me."

Smiling smugly, Nao patted her chest, feeling proud of herself.

"It matters because this could be dangerous if it is run by the hands of an idiot."

"…which is why I am a genius! This club here is the hottest thing to ever hit the city! Come; let us enjoy it for ourselves!"

Tired of talking with Nao; exhausting as it was, she decided to follow quietly, observing the interior which was full of interesting designs.

'Well at least they have good music,' she thought positively.

Right now, both she and Mai had found themselves seated in plush velvet couches at one corner of the dim room. Nao had gone off to get some drinks, saying, as 'inexperienced' as Natsuki was, she would probably order a sissy drink and Natsuki who immediately retorted with a cry of "I'm not a sissy!" let Nao do it, not thinking how dangerous that decision could have been.

* * *

"So how was it seeing Shizuka go to school for the first time?"

"Mai, she's growing up so fast. I feel like just yesterday she came out of her mother's stomach and I looked at her for the first time."

"Ah, I know that feeling. It was like that with me when Mikoto graduated high school. I thought that day would never come."

"I know. I was sitting right next to you when you started bawl your eyes out. My sleeves were dripping wet by the end of the ceremony," she teased Mai, who blushed and coughed into her hand, embarrassed at the memory.

* * *

She should have not trusted Nao to get her drink. Not that she was caring about it now though, because at this moment, she was drunk and couldn't care less what Nao had done. Who would have thought she couldn't hold her liquor? Certainly not _she_. So it was not weird at all when she stumbled onto the dance floor, her primal instincts calling for her to dance amidst the sea of bodies.

_Clashing body against body._

_Letting a complete __**stranger**__ touch her provocatively._

**Not weird at all**_._

She felt so **alive**. Was it the alcohol talking? That she didn't know but never before had felt this free in such a long time. The arms that wrapped around her were magical; so very warm and it made her leaned back into the body behind her, her head resting against the crook of the neck of _her _stranger. However, she did not notice the face behind her, choosing to just feel the moment and let every bit of inhibition leave her.

* * *

Gin. Scotch. How many has it been? She probably have had too much to drink but there was no helping such a thing. It was a dare so she couldn't just idly stand by and let a person insult her. She had to prove that she was no coward and that no amount of drinks could take her down.

By the 7th drink her opponent admitted defeat, slumping to the floor in drunken stupor. She won, proving once again that she was no pushover. Giving a brief smug grin to her opponent, she patted the head of the blonde whose face was flush from all the liquor. Her friend was beside her, giving a glare but knew it was her friend's fault for challenging her in the first place. _Always diving into challenges head on_. The dark brown haired woman with glasses smiled sadly at her companion before helping her up, choosing to leave the club for her friend could barely stand up, let alone dance, so it was stupid to stay any longer.

Watching the two leave, she sighed in relief. A few more drinks and she too would have been like that. Her mind was already beginning to get fuzzy but she did not want to go home yet. She hadn't had her fill yet; a dance was still in order.

Sauntering off to the dance floor, her heels clicked against the marble; slow but rhythmically, like she was making her own music; tap dancing her way onto the dance floor. The music egged her on, causing her limbs to move to the hypnotic beat.

In the middle of the dance floor, her movement began. It started innocent at first; a respective distance between her and her partner. But it all turned hot and heavy minutes later; she, unable to keep her hands to herself. The smell was intoxicating; the ocean wafting through her nose. She found herself kissing the soft hair, taking in the scent. Heat seemed to radiate between them, an amazing feeling against the cool air of the club.

_A tangle of two bodies._

_So beautiful._

_Insatiable lust._

**Never before had she felt like this**.

Just as she was about to pull her to the bathroom and get reacquainted, a hand grasped her shoulder; forcibly grabbing her to meet with the eyes of the perpetrator who dared separate her from her newfound interest.

It was one of the women she had slept with previously. Pretty but _boring_.

When arms wrapped around her neck, she pushed her away, giving her a look that said she didn't want to play with her. Not now, not _ever_. The woman, knowing when to quit, left with a huff and her head held high. _Trying her best to salvage her pride_.

With the nuisance dealt with, she quickly turned back, wanting to continue what she had planned to do. But it was too late.

_The mysterious beauty was long gone._

_**And she never got a chance to look at her face.**_


	7. Face to Face

Um, yeah today's update was kinda slow...Sorry about that. I kinda spent the whole day yesterday going to this 'Hobby Con' thing instead of typing out this chapter :B Its sorta like an anime convention, I think? Lots of cosplaying and stuff but quite small scale with 18 booths. I was very surprised when one of em was selling a kimxshego fanbook. Didn't know these kind of things existed around here where I live... Kinda nice to know that there _is_ people who like yuri here. It would have been über cool if it was Shiznat fanbook though, I would totally buy that. Hehe.

Btw, Shizuru's birthday is coming soon. I have no idea what I'm going to do OAO

* * *

Here were the both of them, in a red Porsche on the road to where they had planned for weeks ago. It was a Saturday and both were excited to finally go on a holiday trip. Natsuki was elated to have a day off from work, having had just finished a major project she had been working on for months. Her clients were happy. Maria was happy. S_he_ was happy. So it was only natural that she took a well deserved day off, she reasoned.

"Are you excited about today?"

"Yup! It has been so long since we've been able to go out." I could tell she was pouting as she said this.

It really has been a long, not since Alyssa and Konrad was here. I watched her in the corner of my eye as she swung her legs back and forth, eagerly awaiting our arrival to our destination. Her small lithe hands held onto the edge of the window, her body leaning forward but careful to not put her head out. We passed many buildings, those tall grey trees of the city in all different heights and sizes. From an architectural point of view, it was a work of art with the genius of engineering displayed for all to see. But I doubt that was what she was looking at.

We were not going to reach our destination soon despite her enthusiasm. Unfortunately for us, it still is an hour drive away from here without traffic but the good thing about that is that it is far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. We are going to enjoy our weekend being surrounded by nature.

A vibration erupted in the folds of my pockets and then music fluttered into our quiet atmosphere. Quickly, I pulled to a curb and answered my phone.

"Hello, Kuga speaking."

"Kuga-san, I know it's your day off today and I'm truly sorry to say this but you have to get to the office as soon as possible. The Fujino Corporation insists they hold the meeting today and we can't do it without you the president. I've tried to convince them but they said that we must do it today. I apologize for my helplessness."

"It's alright Maria. I know how stubborn business people can be. I just wish they had the decency to tell beforehand so I can adjust my schedule. *Sigh* How am I going to break the news to Shizuka?"

I said that last bit to myself not anticipating a response at all from my uptight assistant. That made me unprepared for her reply as I almost jumped out of my seat when she spoke.

"Kuga-san, if it is my place to say this, I think you should tell it to her straight. God knows how mature that girl is. She's got a good head on her shoulders, that little one. One wonders how she is your daughter."

"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I? Anyway, thank you Maria. I appreciate advice."

"My pleasure, president. I am after all your aide so it is natural that I help you. Now, I would _advice_ you to 'get your butt here this instant' as you youngsters would like to put it."

"Haha, yes, yes. Okay, I'll see you soon then Maria."

I hung up the phone and look towards my daughter, bringing my hands together.

"Shizuka, I have something to tell you."

Her head had dropped low, hiding her face with locks of ochre.

"Its work isn't it? You have to go there and cancel our trip, right?"

She already knew, possibly from overhearing my conversation earlier.

"Yes," I answered solemnly.

"I knew something like this would happen. I just knew it-," her voice seemed to trail off.

"But don't worry; we can go another time, okay? Next week if you want."

"Can't we go today? We can still stay overnight and then play on Sunday too."

"You sure you want to? It's going to be a tiring day and you would have to wait in the office so that we can leave straight away."

"I don't mind. I want to have our vacation today. I don't want to wait until next week."

"Okay. If you say so."

The moment I stepped out of my car, Maria was already at my side, holding her planner. I was caught by surprise, having thought that she would wait for me at my office.

"Maria! What are you doing down here?" I asked as I opened the passenger door, letting my daughter out.

"I thought that it was best that I brief you while we walk to your office, Kuga-san."

"Ah, good thinking Maria. It's no wonder you're my vice."

She gave me a look which said 'Of course! Did you not know that?' and a curt nod of the head in response to my statement.

Before Shizuka could go and wander off, I swiftly scooped her into my arms and her little hands circled my neck, worried that she might fall off. Giving up her struggle for freedom for fear of falling, she laid her head on my shoulder as I exchanged words with Maria.

When we got in, the receptionist stood and bowed, greeting enthusiastically on my arrival. Her excitement was lost on me as I wondered why she seemed so happy to see me. Usually people are afraid of their boss, aren't they? Don't I look intimidating enough?

We rode to the top floor in the elevator where my office stood prim and proper. Over the past years, I have learnt to keep things tidy compared to my days of childhood where I used to throw everything everywhere. This is all because of you, my love. Ah, I'm getting a little bit sentimental here.

I went through my drawers and cabinets for the papers and files needed for the meeting. I have organized my stuff in a way that even Maria could not handle which explains why she did not gather them for me beforehand. Only I knew where everything was and that was more comfortable for me and much safer.

I had laid Shizuka on the soft brown couch in the corner of the room. She had fallen asleep on the way here. I wasn't surprised that she would be like that since we both had woken up quite early today just to prepare for the trip. I softly pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lightly on her forehead. It was going to be a long meeting after this.

* * *

"Kuga-san, you do know you're not wearing your business, do you?"

"Oh, I know."

"Then why have you not change?"

"I don't find a need to. This looks proper enough. If the business partners put up a fuss, it'll be their fault for interrupting me from my long awaited vacation. Besides, I'm feeling a bit lazy right now."

"Tsk, tsk. Such behaviour is unbecoming Kuga-san."

"Meh, I've done worse."

I shrug my shoulders and Maria simply shakes her head from side to side in disapproval but a sliver of a smile had managed to creep upon her face. Finally we approached the door to the boardroom.

"Are you ready, Maria?"

"I was ready even before you were here, Kuga-san."

I laughed at her, nodding along to her words. When my hand came upon the door knob, I steeled myself and put on my business smile.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Kuga Co. Shall we start?"

"Ara, Kuga-san so nice to see you've finally arrived. It is Kuga isn't it?"

Huh? That voice…so familiar.

"Ah yes and you are miss?"

"Fujino. Shizuru Fujino, president of Fujino Corporation."

I turned to face her, ready to shake her hand in greeting and formally introduce myself. But what I saw made me catch my breath, a lump hardening in the back of my throat. My eyes began to water but I held them in, keeping myself neutral. It wouldn't be good to drop my business persona in front of potential business partners.

"Nice to meet you, Fujino-san," I managed to utter, forgetting completely to say my name and reluctantly shaking her hand, willing myself to not tremble in her presence. I could feel electric shocks from the touch of her soft, slender hands. Quickly, as politely as possible, I let go of her hand and sat onto my seat. She gave me a quizzical look for a moment but I just faked a smile at her and she dropped the matter completely.

* * *

'Someone is staring at me. I can just feel it. I wonder who it is. Ara, I hope I haven't gotten another fan girl to bother me. I already have enough stalking me back at the office.'

Shizuru shifted her eyes sideways subtly, looking for the culprit from the corner of her vision. Her eyes landed on the Kuga Co. president, catching her in the act but it seemed that the woman did not notice for she was spacing out.

'I wonder what she is thinking about to be staring at me like that. Though, I don't mind a pretty lady like her staring at me.'

"….and that concludes our presentation. Thank you," the speaker said, breaking Natsuki from her reverie which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru. She managed to catch that brief red flush upon her face, probably from embarrassment.

'Such a cute blush,' she thought.

Everyone clapped as the presenter bowed and returned to her seat. That meant that it was already Natsuki's turn. And so she stood up from her spot and addressed the occupants in the room.

"Now that you have been informed of our company's plans, I ask you to think thoroughly if you want a partnership with us in your project. I must warn you though, that we are not like other companies as we operate quite differently. Thank you for attending this meeting and we will be awaiting your response to our offer."

"Ara, I too would like to extend my thanks for this wonderful meeting. Hopefully, I would present to you a positive response by next week."

And they both bowed, their respective business smiles plastered on their faces. They shook their hands once more; a brief and short contact. So short in fact, they barely even touched. This was fortunate for Natsuki who was going around in circles within the confines of her mind but careful enough to not let it show.

That handshake was the signal for the end of the present meeting; the Fujino Corp. representatives leaving with smiles on their faces, chatting amongst themselves while the Kuga Co. representatives stayed on, breathing a sigh of relief for a job well done. Natsuki smiled brightly at them and gave each a pat in the back as she turned to leave towards her office where her little girl awaited.

* * *

Her breath came in short desperate puffs. It was quick and heavy, mirroring her erratically beating heart. She kept her eyes tightly shut; so tight it almost gave her a headache. She propped up her knees in front and wrapped her arms around them. Her hands clenched firmly on her clothed legs, enough to crumple what little cloth she managed to grasp between her fingers.

She did not utter a word. She did not want to, not yet at least. Saying it would make it true and she was not willing to acknowledge it yet.

It was not **real**.

It could **never** be real.

She could never be _her_.

But she wanted it to be. _Wanted it so badly. _

Shizuka knew she was in distress; stirring from her comfortable position on the feather soft couch at the sound of her mother's pained muffled whimpers. But she also knew that it was not her place to ask when her mother was trying so very hard to calm herself down.

_She would only incite guilt. Guilt of not even being able to control herself in front of her daughter. _Her mother had her pride after all and Shizuka was not one to do something that would hurt her; intentionally or unintentionally, unless necessary. Her mother thought too much and is not able to get rid of her inhibitions; that much she understood. The confrontation with Konrad and Alyssa further proved that point. They had made progress then but it still wasn't enough to get her to voice out her feelings. _She still needed time_.

She pretended to sleep and listened to her mother's laboured breathing. Her hands itched to comfort her but she stayed still in her position. She bit her lip in frustration, wanting nothing more than to hug her and chase away what was haunting her. If you looked at her closely, you would have notice the tremble in her otherwise rigid body. _Strong was her self control._

When breathing seemed normal and controlled, it was then that Natsuki trusted her limbs to withstand her weight. Her dark emeralds penetrating the darkness the room was encompassed in and the pain she held buried within them. Her hands unclenched from the fabric of her pants and she felt the pins and needles poking at every inch of skin which she took in stride; a welcomed distraction to her afflicted mind.

The minute she heard her get up, it was like a green light was given. She could finally go to her troubled mother and instantly she relaxed. She pretended to stir from her sleep and from her mother's face she could tell that it was convincing.

"Ara, hello mama. How was your meeting?"

She put up a smile just for her, willing her to smile too and avoid finding out about her distress. But the pain in her eyes overshadowed the small little smile she let on to convince her daughter she was alright.

Shizuka did not question her even then, giving her space to gather her thoughts and will. She patiently waited, even when they left the office, said goodbye to Maria and entered the lift. As the saying goes, 'all things come to those who wait' and her patience was rewarded when her mother finally got a hold of herself and uttered these few words,

"I saw her today."

* * *

"I saw her today," she said softly, enunciating each word carefully as she leaned against the steel wall.

"Who?" I asked, confused at her statement.

"Kaya. Kaya-mama."

I could see the beginning of tears in her eyes as she looked up towards the ceiling to avoid my gaze. The words she said were impossible for there was no way my other parent was alive. Her body was already buried beneath the soil.

"But mummy isn't here anymore," I said carefully for fear she might snap.

"I know. But she was so much like her, Shizuka. Her eyes, her hair, her face…s-she even has her voice!" she was so animated, she shouted at the end.

"Are you sure?" I ask, hiding my surprise. I needed to be calm.

"Yes! If you saw her, you would think so too…"

"It can't be, mama. It simply cannot be. It probably is someone who looks just like her. You know, they say that everyone has one or two people that look like them somewhere in this world."

"But-"

I shushed her before she could continue.

"Shhh. Don't think about it. Focus on the present. Think about our vacation," I said, trying to take her mind off the supposedly similar looking person.

I clutched her hand, squeezing it for comfort. I actually wanted to pat her back soothingly but I was much too short for that. So I had to settle with the only thing I could reach with my height; her hands.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed in and out, her furrowed brows beginning to slowly relax and her mouth regaining its pleasant curve. And I couldn't help but smile as my efforts were not done in vain.

Slowly, her eyes emerged; the green as bright as emeralds. From then I was reassured that she was fine.

"So are you okay?"

"Hai, sorry for the interruption."

"Ah, it was nothing. Your mental health is important."

Suddenly, her hand grasped onto mine and she squeezed it like I had done before.

"Sometimes I do wonder if you're really just 4 years old. You act much more mature than I do, it's almost embarrassing."

"Almost? Aww…then I don't get to see you blush~"

What I said caused her to laugh, precisely what I wanted.

"You won't get it from me that easily."

She grinned as the elevator finally came to a stop at the last floor. I noticed that the minute we stepped out, all eyes were on us. If I am not mistaken, the look on their eyes had hearts in them; _if that was even possible_. Am I seeing things? On some of their faces, it would appear that they had drool hanging on the edge of their mouths. Ewww. Are they babies or something? Drooling like they don't have any self control.

I tightened my hold on her hand.

"Mama, they are all looking at you creepily."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she uttered before turning to look towards the people in the building.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that one of them had blood oozing from his nose when my mother's gaze fell on him. Just what is going on here?

"Ara, Kuga-san you look rather ravishing~ What exactly did you do in the office?"

"Fujino," it was a mere whisper but I caught it.

This must be the person whom she was talking about since she gave such a reaction. Her voice did sound like mother but where was this woman standing? She wasn't in front of us.

"Ravishing? Huh?" mama uttered incoherently, unable to comprehend what the woman had just said.

"Yes. Ravishing," the Fujino woman said once again, her footsteps approaching from who knows where.

* * *

My mind was in a mess, my thoughts swirling like the water in a toilet; flushing. Her voice does this to me. So alike my Kaya's. _Yes, so very much alike._ Why Kaya? Why do you torture me so?

_No._ This is not her doing. It merely is just a coincidence. A torturous coincidence.

"If you don't believe what I am saying, I'll just have to show you, don't I?"

Fujino suddenly appeared in front of us, her eyes gleaming shiny red. Like rubies. And I couldn't help but stare at them helplessly, frozen in my spot. Before I knew it, her hand tugged at my unoccupied hand, catching me off guard and pulling me along to wherever she was going.

_So warm_.

Realizing my thoughts, I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip Kuga! This woman is pulling you along, invading your personal space. Don't gape there and be pulled to her pace.

"F-f-f-fujino-san where are you taking me?"

Despite my earlier determination, I still stuttered. She turned back to face me with a small smile on her face.

"To show you how ravishing you look right now of course!" she said to me confidently as if I was asking the obvious.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of mother's hand, Fujino-san," a voice spoke out from beside me, jolting me from my thoughts.

I had actually forgotten about Shizuka due to my inner turmoil. Bad Natsuki!

"Ara?" was all the woman uttered as she for the first time took notice of Shizuka who was standing next to me, still holding onto my hand. Her eyes showed bewilderment even though she tried to mask it. I have after all honed my skills in the art of reading faces by watching other people, especially business people. This was one of the skills you have to have to be successful according to Konrad's code of building a thriving business. He's got good tricks up his sleeves, that old man. I took this chance with her being shocked to retract my hand from her unmoving ones.

"Who might this be?" she said after finally getting herself together, not at all perturbed by me taking my hand away from her grasp.

"She's my daughter, Shizuka," I exclaimed proudly, grinning. I tugged my hand forward, yanking Shizuka towards this woman who after taking a glance, continued to keep her gaze on me.

* * *

To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. It's like saying that my mother likes mayonnaise and we all know better than that. Now that I got a look at the mystery woman, I can't blame my mother for losing her cool. She does resemble her. Her fawn hair, although styled differently, was just like mommy's. Her eyes were crimsons just like hers; a very rare colour to find in people.

I contemplated silently, watching her every move as she dragged my mother along to what I presume to be the washroom. However, Natsuki-mama has not caught onto it yet, asking and stuttering. *sigh* My mother can be a bit dense sometimes. Not that I mind though, it made her quite cut- *cough* I mean amusing. Yeah, amusing. When the woman answered, she still hadn't gotten the picture yet as her brows furrowed.

I decided to butt in. The doppelgänger's hand was beginning to bug me. She was acting way to close to my mother. I won't allow that, not even to someone who looked like mommy. _No_, especially to someone like that. There could be dire consequences by letting someone like her be near my mother and I wasn't going to risk that happening.

After I told her to remove her hand, she finally took notice of my presence. Am I invisible? I think not. She looked shocked for some reason. Interesting. But she regained her composure as fast as it took for the expression to envelop her face.

"Who might this be?"

"She's my daughter Shizuka."

Suddenly, I was flung forward by my own mother, my wine red eyes staring straight at her own.

"Kuga Shizuka. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fujino-san," I said as I bowed politely, she too doing the same.

"Fujino Shizuru. The pleasure is mine as well, Shizuka-chan."

She had given me a smile and somehow it irked me. Something was off but I kept silent.

"Ara, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's continue on."

She gracefully walked towards the washroom at the end of the hall. My mother, finally understanding where we were headed, followed after but at a slow pace, her face unreadable.

* * *

When Natsuki laid her eyes on the mirror, she finally understood why everyone felt that way. How she came to look like this was beyond her. With her slightly disheveled hair, teary eyes and the top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned it was no wonder they reacted that way.

'Argh, how embarrassing. I should have looked at myself before leaving that elevator instead of just wiping my eyes with the back of my hand,' she thought.

Never before had she opted to show any cleavage and that made her wonder how her buttons had become like that..

'Ugh, now some of the employees are going to start flirting with me like the last time this happened. And it took so long to get rid of them the last time too. Such unnecessary problems I have to deal with because of my carelessness.'

There was a particular day during the time when the company was first established when a certain dark-haired individual waltzed in the office building still half asleep. As she had rushed to the office because a certain someone made her late, she had forgotten to button her shirt completely. Thus, leading to a convert of all company employees working that day to flirtatious idiots or complete fan girls. Well, except for a certain grey-haired, rigidly conventional woman named Maria who was the one who pointed out her flaw in getting dressed. Not only did she gain unwanted attention that day but she also was introduced to one of Maria's longest ever lectures which was enough to awake her from her half-sleep state and be enthusiastic in working to get her off her back.

She sighed at her reflection, prompting a question from Shizuru.

"Why are you sighing, Kuga-san?"

"Nothing."

The room was quiet then with only the two of them inside. Natsuki was busy fixing her appearance to notice Shizuru watching her in silence.

"I see what you mean, Fujino-san. I can't believe I actually let myself look like this," Natsuki uttered after awhile.

"May I ask what was it that Kuga-san was doing earlier to look like that?"

"Eh? I didn't do anything," Natsuki quickly replied, not wanting to reveal what had taken place.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look like nothing happened, ne?" she teasingly said as she sauntered towards her, a glint on her eyes and a somewhat mysterious smile playing on her lips.

And then she whispered in her ear and it made Natsuki unconsciously quiver. Not from what she said but because of the close proximity. She had barely registered what was uttered but one word had caught her attention and that made her confused as she did not know what Shizuru meant by it.

* * *

"Were you doing something naughty in your office…hmm, Kuga-san?"

I whispered in her ear softly and I felt her tremble next to me, her eyes slightly glazed over. But that look only stayed for a second before she turned her head towards me, looking confused.

"What are you trying to say?" she said frowning.

"Well, from your appearance, one would assume you were…," I stated, the last few words a tiny whisper.

And she turned an adorable shade of red at that.

"I did nothing of the sort," she sputtered.

Her cheeks were puffed out as she glared at me angrily. How cute! After that, she attempted to leave but I placed my hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to offend you. It was horrible of me to assume that. No hard feelings?" I said to her, donning my most apologetic face.

"That was not a nice thing to do," she pouted, averting her head away from me.

"That's why I am apologizing, so please forgive me?" I pleaded once again, this time batting my eyelashes in effect.

"Alright, alright! Just stop giving me that look," she yielded under my gaze and waved her arms frantically, willing me to stop.

"Thank you."

I smiled and then without wasting any second, I went and pecked her on the lips when she let her guard down. She stood there stunned right at that moment, stiff and rooted to the ground. Her whole body flushed red and her mouth hung open. I giggled at the scene. She was just too adorable to tease! But when I was about to continue my onslaught of teases, a cough interrupted me.

"Ahem."

And I turned to my right to see the girl I had forgotten about. And she did not look happy.

* * *

I do not know what was going through my mind when I decided to stay outside while my mother went into the bathroom with the Fujino president. All I know is that I couldn't stand another minute in the same proximity as that woman. I did not know what compelled me to think that my mother was safe alone with this woman but right now, I have totally regretted my decision to not follow them in.

Here I am standing right in front of a scene I did not think would happen in a million years (or maybe just until I….well…ummm…am pretty old?). That conniving woman had kissed mama on the lips! She's being awfully close for someone who has only known my mother for _**mere**_ hours. And my mama just stood there blushing! Well, I can understand why. You would too if your beautiful 'wife' kissed you and you just happen to be a really, really shy person. And that you absolutely love her to bits. Anyways, as I was saying, that woman was being too touchy-feely if you ask me. She barely even knows my mother!

So before she would/could continue her assault which I knew she would, I interrupted her once again, putting my most menacing smile on which by the way, I think is quite scary. Trust me, with both the parents that I have, you learn a thing or two on how to intimidate people.

Fujino looked at me, unaffected by my 'welcoming' smile. There was a smile planted on her face as well. A plain simple smile. I swear this woman was always smiling every time I see her. If I were to name it, I'd call it the 'smiling poker face' because you can't even tell what she was thinking. I just kept staring at her, searching her eyes for anything but sadly, I got nothing.

* * *

The two brunettes continued to stare at each other, not moving a single centimeter from where they stood. The green-eyed individual however, was still shocked beyond belief. The moment the tall brunette planted her lips on hers, her mind was sent into overdrive and memories of the not so forgotten past came flooding back; opening wounds that had only just begun to close up. Her eyes glazed over as her vision was covered with images of the times she had together with her deceased wife. Her smile, her laugh, her touch; she felt it all but it was just a _ghost_ of the feeling. She desperately tried to get a grasp on it but the harder she tried, the faster it faded away.

"Kaya," she uttered, her voice sounding strangled.

Tears sat the edge of her eyes as she fell to the floor; her legs finally giving in. The other two had stopped their staring contest the minute they heard her voice and rushed towards her when they saw her falling. But they were too late when her knees made contact with the ground, the crash making a loud thunderous sound against the tiled walls. The smaller one got there first and stopped the other from approaching with a wave of her hand and a stern look; she did not want this woman near her mother.

She placed both her hands on each cheek and tried lifting Natsuki's head to hers.

"Mama. Mama, wake up," she called.

"Kaya, don't leave me," was the response she had gotten and she felt dread well up inside her.

"Mama, wake up. Listen to me, Kaya-mama is not here anymore."

"No. No. NO."

"She is not here. Look at me!"

She stopped responding, staying motionless in her grip.

"Perhaps you should let me handle it," Shizuru interrupted.

"No! Can't you see? This only happened because of what you did. If I let you go near her again, it might become worse," she denied adamantly.

The Fujino president was at a loss of what to do. She questioned what it was that she did wrong. After all, she thought she was only being 'nice' to one of her _fans_. But of course she did not know how mistaken she was.

And then a slap resounded across the room. And then another and another until the person who had done it breathed heavily from exhaustion. Tears had begun to build up in her eyes but she blinked them away. Her throat throbbed in pain as it craved for water. Her head had begun to feel dizzy but she kept her eyes upon those emeralds who had gain back its exquisite colour after her multiple showers of slaps.

"Ouch" was all her mother said as she rubbed her sore cheeks and the youngest Kuga breathed a sigh of relief, slumping her shoulders.

"You idiot," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, burying her head upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki muttered back, rubbing her daughter's back.

"You always are," she retorted and flicked the woman's head in retribution for the panic she had caused earlier. She then let go of her wrap around her and dusted herself off, pulling her mother up to her feet after she deemed herself dust-free. Looking towards Shizuru, she gave a pleasant smile, having let go of the animosity she had earlier.

"We will be taking our leave now, _Fujino-san_. Thank you for your **concern**."

Despite being the cause of it, Shizuru did show concern. It was not right to get angry at her for all she did was get too close. Shizuru would not have known that her mother would react so violently. So it was unfair to put the blame on her even if her actions had gone too far.

"Gokigenyou," she greeted politely and bowed, getting the same reply from her as well. And they left, Shizuka leading her mother who had not said a single word since her episode as she tried to gather her muddled thoughts.

It was hard to think straight when she was near Shizuru; especially with what had just transpired.

* * *

Finally, they both meet face to face and it took six freakin' chapters! xD

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think.


	8. Out in the Woods Part 1

Happy Birthday Shizuru!

Since it's her birthday I decided that this chapter would only follow her. Though, I don't think Shizuru would like the situation I put her in. :B

This is the first chapter where I did not write about Natsuki or Shizuka at all. o-o

Thank you very much for all your reviews. They put a smile on my face whenever I read them. :)

Feedback is always much appreciated. It's great that you guys like Shizuka, cause I like her a lot. xD

* * *

_**Kidnapped.**_

That she was, for certain. One minute she was walking to her car and the next, blinded and manhandled into a car. The rest after was a complete blur to her.

Now, here she was, with no knowledge of what had just transpired except the fact that she had been taken against her will. Why would she think so? Let us trace back to what she had gathered so far since she had awoken.

Was she taken by force and without permission? _Check._

Has she no knowledge of where and why she is here? _Check_.

Is she unable to see or move her limbs? _Check_.

Is her mouth gagged? _Check._

And this was why she had confirmed herself a victim of a sudden kidnapping. It was not something that was unexpected to happen considering who and how she was but it didn't lessen the severity of the situation. Usually she was very careful too. She was able to defend herself well with the lessons she had taken in self defense but somehow this time she was not able to prevent herself from being taken. Her guard must have been down at the time and she wondered why it ever was.

Who kidnapped her? Was it one of her many enemies who were bitter at her success? Or was it some deranged fan girl who has finally gone off the deep end? Either one seemed likely. She could get killed or at the very least 'touched' against her will. Cringing at the thought, her mind raced, thinking of a way out. She needed to get out of here – the faster the better.

Shizuru was never a coward. Not even when faced with a life threatening situation. It did not do well to panic when one was in trouble. So when the voice of her captor whispered into her ear, she managed to remain still and calm. Her suspicions were confirmed when a hand without hesitation caressed her cheek. It was one of her more notorious crazy fan girls, a stalker more like it, particularly named Tomoe and just the thought of her made her want to puke.

On a bed she was, made apparent by the rustle of sheets she could hear as Tomoe made herself comfortable next to her; so very much in close proximity.

_Was she clothed?_

Feeling the protective layers upon her body, she gave a mental sigh of relief. She was not naked in front of this madwoman. But she still felt uneasy as she could feel the body next to her; the heat prickling her skin.

Once again she felt the hand on her cheek. This time it was worse as she sensed the face of her captor inching closer, the breathing thundering through her ears like the dread building inside of her.

"Kyaa~ Shizuru-sama, you are so beautiful."

The green-haired monster squealed in delight, the lust in her voice barely concealed. It was a compliment she had gotten used to hearing but the way it was said made her skin crawl. Or was it by _who_ it was said?

Stopping herself from flinching in disgust at her touch, she bit harder onto the gag in her mouth. She had to show that she was not perturbed or afraid. That she did not feel threatened one bit by this shackled state she was in. And that this was nothing to her. This was so that her captor did not feel empowered. _Did not feel that she was in complete control._

"I'm so happy that we are finally together. I was waiting for this day to come."

The voice was getting nearer, the rushed breathing even louder. Hands went behind her head, untying the cloth which imprisoned her mouth.

She was going to kiss her!

Her eyes immediately went wide behind the blindfold, her mouth letting go of its hold. Feeling the face coming closer, she brashly pulled her head away, her actions causing her captor to miss her target. Still the moss persisted, getting up and grabbing both of her cheeks, forcing Shizuru to face her. Tomoe growled before trying once again to meet lips with lips but her strength had failed her for Shizuru was much stronger, pulling her head away once more with force, this time forcing Tomoe to lose balance and hit her head on the headboard of the bed. Rubbing her head in frustration, she frowned.

"You don't want to kiss me, my love?"

"No. And don't call me that, we are not lovers or whatever your head got you into thinking."

"But you love me. You just haven't realized it yet."

The hands went through her hair, caressing it. She felt like retching, the sickening feeling building up in her stomach. This woman was delusional.

"I know! You just need to get to know me better and then you will realize how much you love me!"

* * *

I was still fully clothed. What a relief. Apparently, she has no intention to bed me yet, wanting to take it slow. This gives me time to escape before I have to let my body be touched by her disgusting hands. I do like my fair share of women but in no way was I going to let that woman have her way with me. I choose who I have fun with not the other way around. And she certainly is not to my taste. I like my women nice and pretty not crazy and delusional. She is insane enough to stalk and kidnap me. Now if that wasn't a sign that she should be avoided at all cost, I don't know what is.

She left me alone in the room, telling me that she had to go somewhere. Giving me a kiss on the cheek (which I inwardly blanched at by the way), she said "Do not worry, my love. I'll be back from my _trip_ soon". Mentally blocking her 'sweet' talk, I focused on the part about her possibly leaving this house.

Just my luck, _thank heavens_, from a distance away I could hear the sound of a car starting up and moving out of a driveway. This gives me an opportunity to search my surroundings for an escape.

First things first, I needed to get out of this blindfold. Fortunately, she tied my hands in the front and not at the back so I was able to lift my hands toward my face. Pulling the blindfold down, I was finally given the chance to take a look at where I am. A small room with wooden walls which I think is a bedroom if the bed was any indication. The room was dim, the view outside through the window showing the first few signs of the sun setting, the rays slowly fading away into the distance. It was soon to be night which probably makes it roughly four hours since I was taken. Noticing the window, I tried to calculate how big it was and if my torso could fit through it. That however, was impossible for it was far too small; not being able to let my shoulders pass because of the metal bars separating the windows into four equal parts. Not to mention, the shards of glass I would have to endure to free myself. I had to find another way.

With my hands tied I couldn't free myself of the bind on my ankles. She had tied them pretty well as my legs could barely pull apart. I guess she would probably have to untie them when she wanted to have her way with me because I think she would have a hard time placing a hand between them at the moment, objectively speaking.

It was a good thing I was on the bed. I just have to dangle my legs off the side of the bed and already I can stand up. From my position, I dragged my body in a worm-like manner towards the edge. When my feet touched the floor, I lifted myself off the bed by standing on my feet. Now, finally being able to stand, I hopped about the room looking for anything that might help me.

It turns out Tomoe had barely furnished the room except for a few basic items such as a bed, a chair and a table. The room was mostly empty. It seems that I have no other choice but to break the window.

Dragging the chair closer to the only window in the room, I made my way slowly, careful to not trip at the binds on my legs. Gathering all my strength and keeping my balance, I swung the chair at the window with full force, shattering it to pieces and leaving jagged shards sticking out from the frame. Releasing the chair onto the floor, I went around and climbed on top of it, kneeling. Carefully I lowered my hands, positioning a glass shard between them and with the motion of a woodpecker, shoved my hands back and forth so that its sharp edge would cut through my bonds. Luckily, she did not use metal cuffs. Metal would be hard to cut through.

Free from my restraints, I flexed my hands, trying to get the feeling in them. Blood rushed to my fingers, painting them pink with warmth. I then grabbed at the bonds on my legs, getting around the knot holding them together. She had tied them tight there. Tugging forcefully, I loosened the knot and my legs were free. Swinging them of the edge of the chair in triumph, I decided my next move.

_Would she lock the bedroom door when I am fully restrained?_

Leaning my ear upon the door, I try to listen for any activity going on behind it. You can't be too sure. I don't think I heard any sounds of the car coming back from its journey. But what if she had accomplices? I'll just have to see for myself then.

Turning the knob in my hands, I found that indeed it was not locked. She must have thought that I wouldn't try to escape. Opening the door wide enough for my eyes to peek through, I saw no person at all guarding me so I slipped passed the door and took a good look around.

It looked like any other house with a living room, a dining room and a kitchen. The bathroom was next to the bedroom. Sadly, the whole house was practically empty like it was recently purchased and the tenants hadn't even moved in yet. Did she not live here at all? There was little food in the fridge, all still in their packaging and unopened. No working phone either. _Figures._

Stumbling across the front door, I approached with no expectation. She wouldn't leave it open like the bedroom. I mean the bedroom was fine because she thought I wouldn't escape but the front door is an entirely different issue. She wouldn't want burglars entering her house, now would she?

Just as I suspected, the door failed to open. The lock worked both ways so I needed a key if I wanted it unlocked and the door looked solid so trying to kick it down would be a wasted effort. Looking to all the windows, I get the same answer; there was no way I could get out from here.

It was beginning to darken considerably outside; the woods giving off an eerie atmosphere. I could hear the chirp of cicadas as night enveloped the area. The house was dark for I fear that turning on the lights would alert my captor when she came back. Sitting on the couch in the living room, I awaited her. She held the only way I could get out. Without any tools at my disposal, I can only try my luck and attack her.

A flash of lights caught my eyes from the window and the sound of an engine followed after, masking the pleasant sounds of the night activity going on in the woods. Quickly making my way to the door in complete darkness, I waited for my chance to pounce on her like a lioness, my stiletto in hand as the only weapon I could wield against my enemy. I hope it'll be enough to stab her but that is just my wishful thinking. Maybe I'll try gouge her eyes, that might work.

My heart was beating erratically, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Slowing my breathing, I was careful to keep silent. I can't risk her suspecting my whereabouts; I need her to be caught off the guard so I could get an advantage. I had the element of surprise in my hands.

* * *

A 'click' sound reached her ears and the knob turned in place. The kidnapper was coming in! Once the head of green popped out from behind the door, she stuck her foot out, tripping the unsuspecting enemy. Not only did her opponent fall to the floor but several objects dropped from her hands as well, all with a different sound of its own. She didn't anticipate this as she went to her opponent, ready to take the first strike with her hot red 5 inch heels. When her foot took a step, she slipped on something and struggled to keep herself upright.

Steadying herself, she was ready to strike again but Tomoe had already recovered and grabbed the switch, lighting the whole room. When grey eyes fell upon Shizuru, rage engulfed the moss-haired individual.

"What are you doing out here!" Tomoe screamed at her, so loud it almost made her flinch.

"You can't keep me in here. I'm going back," calmly she stated, her eyes glaring her down and her hand clutching tightly onto her shoe with anger.

"I'm not letting you escape. You belong to me and no one else!"

Screaming once again, Tomoe jumped at her, trying to get a hold of her hands. She quickly sidestepped and kicked her. It was enough to make her cry in pain and hold onto her aching limb.

"I belong to no one. Especially not to you, _Tomoe_," she said with venom, hitting the assailants face with her shoe.

Tomoe screamed in agony from her attacks, her hands flailing to try and get the shoe off. As Shizuru spun around to try and run off, Tomoe managed to seize her wrist and clenched tightly. Facing her captor once more, she kicked her hard in the shin and felt the grip loosen. She took this opportunity to run into the forest, Tomoe hot on her trail. But it wouldn't be long for the vegetable head to lose sight of her as the foliage provided a perfect cover under the night sky.

And she ran as far as she could, with only the moon as her source of light.

* * *

_Cold_. I hadn't expect the night to be so cold. The rain felt like it was pelting down on me with ice cubes. Contrary to my earlier thoughts, trees weren't as good for a cover under the heavy rain as they were in shielding the Sun; at the very least not the trees around here. Rain drops just seem to be able to squeeze through the leaves and attack me. The winds are freezing cold under this condition and it made me thought of how much I wanted to be at home right now, curled under the covers in my safe and warm bed.

_Oh, how badly I wanted to sleep._

But this is neither the time nor the place. I need to find a shelter against this rain. It's hard navigating around in this darkness but if I planned on surviving at all, I will have to push on. Also, I don't think Tomoe would dare look for me in the dark so I would have to take this opportunity to put as much distance between us as possible.

After what felt like hours of carefully placed steps, I finally stumbled upon a cave; unhurt except for a few scratches and also unfortunately, extremely wet for I was unprotected from the unforgiving rain during my trek. It seemed like the further I walked, the heavier it poured down on me; each strike a piece of ice upon my skin, draining me of my strength. The entire incident was physically and mentally exhausting and I felt my urge to drink tea overwhelm me- an automatic response to my already overused nerves of steel.

I could feel my vision going hazy as the weight of the day's events crashed down on me. I am far too tired to take another step as I curl up like a ball against the cave wall with the sound of the rain (which I once thought of as my enemy but later refuted the thought for it was silly), lulling me to sleep. And when my vision blackens to that dark unknown universe, I am left with one thought before I succumb completely.

_**Will I be okay tomorrow?**_


	9. Out in the Woods Part 2

Merry Christmas everyone!

Your reviews for the last chapter left me laughing a lot. Thanks. I was evil wasn't I? To let Shizuru be kidnapped like that on her birthday. xD

I've done some simple drawings for this story, if you're interested in seeing them, I posted the links on my profile. They're just drawings of the characters. If you do take a look, thanks, I appreciate it. :)

* * *

During the night and into the early hours of the morning, the rain continued to shower vigorously outside my window. I had woken up in the middle of it feeling restless and worried. Feelings that had just suddenly come to me amidst my dreamless sleep. My heart had begun thundering upon my chest almost painfully and I wondered why it was acting like that as I had gone to sleep calm and happy. The events that had happened earlier today had been pushed to the furthest recesses of my mind and even right now I am not thinking about it as I had given myself not a single opportunity to ponder upon it for fear of ruining the vacation.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Come on, mama!"

She ran towards the lake, unable to stop her excitement. It has been awhile since her family came here and she could not wait to explore the grounds once more.

"Do you think Duran is here?"

She turned towards her mother once more who was walking towards her calmly, taking her time.

"You mean Duran the puppy? Isn't he in your backpack?" Natsuki teased, pointing towards the purple bag her daughter was holding; smiling as her daughter gave her a pout.

"Ikezu! You know what I mean," she admonished, her hands resting upon her hips in mock irritation, causing her mother to let out a chuckle.

"He should be here; this is his home after all. Every time we come, he's never failed to meet with us," she replied, ruffling her daughter's hair.

Two eyes watched them from behind some bushes; its colour, yellow like the moon under the night sky. It waited for the right moment to pounce on the unsuspecting individuals; bending its hind legs, it got ready to jump. And pounce it did, directly on the taller of the two, burying its fur onto her body. With a lick on her nose, the win was his.

"Duran!" Natsuki shouted after being pummeled to the ground.

"You've grown so much. Is it me or has your tummy gotten bigger?" she joked, stroking his fur. He growled at her before turning around and swishing his tail in her face. Feeling satisfied when she cried "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just joking you fur ball," he directed his attention to Shizuka who had chosen to watch him intently with sparkling eyes.

"Jeez, I didn't know wolves were sensitive about their weight," Natsuki uttered quietly. If he did hear it, he chose to ignore it, choosing instead to nudge his nose on Shizuka's cheek.

"Hello, little one," he seemed to silently say, his eyes enunciating them perfectly.

Shizuka has only seen the wolf once before. She was about two years old when her parents last took her to their lakeside vacation spot. Kaya, whose condition had gotten worse the past years made them unable to make the trip here again. There was never a time where they had thought to leave her behind and visit themselves.

His fur was grey and white and soft to the touch. Standing regally like royalty before her, his dignified presence astounded her. She was enthralled by his rough beauty once more; he looked exactly like he did two years ago and her hand reached towards him to make her memory tangible. She traced her hands all over his face and he let her, not uttering a sound. Natsuki by then had already left, giving them the time to reacquaint themselves.

His big exterior allowed him to support her weight without straining a muscle. Shizuka, who did not know this, was quite hesitant when he nudged her to do so. But with a reassuring lick to her cheek, she was unable to protest. So there she sat on the back of this large magnificent creature, overlooking the valley below on the cliff he took her to not too far away. And once again, she found herself speechless of the beauty displayed before her. She took her time taking it bit by bit as Duran waited silently for her.

The Sun setting made the view all the more ethereal as the orange hues graced the vast land before them. But the distancing Sun also meant that they should be heading back for she was expected to be home before nightfall or her mother might worry. She didn't need to say anything to let Duran know of her need to return. Probably, he already knew it, having turned around when he noticed she was looking down at him. She felt like they had a silent understanding between each other; knowing what the other felt without the need of words and she noticed it was like this with Duran and her mothers as well, recalling the times where her parents would do things with the majestic wolf.

The smell of dinner wafted from the kitchen, tickling both their noses and causing a grumble from the child's stomach. She had forgotten how hungry she was; the little sightseeing she had kept her entranced the whole time. They both walked towards Natsuki who had her back towards them, reading a book on the couch. Dinner was already done fifteen minutes ago and she had opted to read, not knowing when the two would be back.

"Had fun, angel?" she inquired, raising her head towards them.

The question brought a smile to her face and she nodded her head energetically.

"It was beautiful, mama!"

Getting up from the couch, she ruffled both their hair with her hands before leading the both of them to the kitchen.

"Now that your little adventure is over for today, let's see to it that your stomachs are filled. And yes, Duran I have something for you as well."

Biting down on his steak, Duran gave a howl of approval from his position not far from the dining table.

"I am glad you are pleased with your slab of meat, Duran. I brought it especially for you."

He looked up at her for a minute in what would seem as a thanks in his eyes before going back to masticating his meat.

"So where did you go?" she asked Shizuka.

She could tell the girl was bubbling with excitement to tell her. Especially since her tea was left untouched. Odd, for it was a habit of hers to drink tea all the time; one she could have gotten from her mother. Smiling as wide as she could, Shizuka happily recounted every single detail she experienced with Duran.

*End Flashback*

* * *

After hours of trying to go back to sleep and failing miserably, I settled to go down and have a cup of tea. The rain had slowed to a mild drizzle by now and was showing signs of stopping soon. That was good since if it had continued on, Shizuka and I would have to stay indoors even though we had come all the way here to enjoy the great outdoors.

As the house was unequipped with modern entertainment such as a television and any game console, I was stuck with reading a book as a way to pass the time. This house was the home away from electronics and the place to be surrounded by nature so it was stripped to the barest of forms and the only things that used electricity were the lights and heater.

The pit of my stomach was still feeling uneasy as I turned from page to page; the words barely registering in my mind. It was hard to concentrate with my heart beating restlessly, the tempo far above normal.

* * *

So…warm….I wonder what it is? I can feel the coldness fading as if it were never there. I try to open my eyes but they were so heavy. My hands and legs were uncooperative as well, choosing to stay where they were. Before long, I felt my consciousness slipping once again as I snuggled into the warmth beside me.

* * *

Duran's howls thundered through the house, his nails could be heard scratching upon the door. Immediately I jumped to my feet, racing towards him to find out what was causing him distress.

He held his gaze upon me, bright and bold. There could have been traces of tears but before I could linger upon the thought he nudged me, asking me to follow him.

"What's wrong?"

His cries earlier were loud enough to awake my daughter, who, like me, reacted at once and came down to see what was the problem.

"I'm going to go and see. You stay here and sure all the door and windows are locked okay Shizuka? Don't go out and don't let any strangers in."

When I got a nod from her, Duran raced off into the forest, not wasting a minute.

"I'll be back."

He had waited for the rain to stop and the Sun to rise before he came to me. The urgency in his eyes stated how dangerous the situation was and that time was crucial. My feet pounded against the wet ground, a contrast to his flitting feet which made little noise despite his fast movements. We passed countless number of trees, all green and fresh with dew. The air was still misty, feeling chilly against my skin. The further we got, the harder my heart pounded in my ears. Was this what I was anxious about?

_Lub-dub._

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

And then he turned his eyes upon me once more, signaling to our arrival. A small cave hidden away deep in the heart of the forest. Wasting not a second, I ran inside, Duran right beside me.

Not long after, my eyes fell upon a body and from where I stood I could see familiar brown tresses peeking out. I gasped at the sight, reigning in whatever emotion that was ready to burst out. Now was not the time.

I held onto her hand and it felt very cold to the touch. Her skin was pale and her breathing seemed laboured. Grabbing a hold onto her without thinking, I carried her on my back. Almost immediately the scent of lavender invaded my senses and I trembled. Frowning at my pathetic state, I forced my thoughts away and tried to only focus on my will to save this woman. Duran's howls for me to hurry up had helped me in that endeavor as I raced back homewards with him leading the way so I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

The familiar scent of the ocean is surrounding me. It feels like I am floating in the air, suspended from the ground. But something is covering me, I can feel it wrapped around me like a spring roll. I turn to my side and it follows me, continuing to keep its hold on me. And when I attempted to push it aside, the cold air swoops in and I shiver against it. The next thing I know a voice speaks out and the cover is placed back, wrapping me with warmth once again.

"Baka, do you want to freeze yourself to death again?"

That voice is familiar too. It was like music in my ears. _Beautiful_. I find myself craving to hear more of it, moving my hands to push the covers again.

"Stop doing that."

A hand grabs hold of both of mine and I don't fight against it. I feel like my strength has depleted, the cold grip on mine the only thing holding them up. Why do I feel so weak? Covering me once again, the hand releases mine, burying them beneath the layer as well. That same hand again appears on my forehead, pushing aside the hairs upon my head. It was cold, causing me to let a whimper escape my lips.

"Crap."

All of a sudden the hand leaves me, the presence beside me disappearing with it. I frown, upset at the lost of contact; I was beginning to like it. Then I hear a rush of footsteps and the sway of water, whispers of curses following after. It came nearer and nearer before it stopped just a few steps away. A rush of water sounded beside me and immediately after that something wet and warm swept across my face, the sweat that had begun to gather, wiped away, the wet trail feeling cool as air rushed in, covering my skin with goose bumps. A sigh of content leaves my lips as the uneasiness in my chest starts to fade away.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I brought her back here and still her fever seems to not want to relinquish its hold on her. She hasn't woken up from her fever induced slumber. Her arms felt weak against my hold which meant that her strength had not returned yet.

When I came home, Shizuka had thrown a minor hissy fit. It was a rare sight indeed for she does not act like this often. She didn't like the idea of this woman being in our home despite the obvious signs of ailment upon her features. No words had left her mouth but the look on her face was not hidden. She was clearly upset and the pout upon her face showed her displeasure. Stamping her foot once, she narrowed her eyes at me before leaving with Duran out the front door. I sent her off to play with Duran seeing as she didn't like the presence of the Fujino president. She'll come back when she has cooled off and accepted the idea that this woman was going no where at the moment.

I was shocked at how red Fujino looked when I first laid her on the bed and it pained me to see it because it reminded me of how Kaya would look when she fell ill. The similarities between the two were uncanny from the line of the brow to the curve of the chin. How could they look so much alike?

She had sighed when I wiped her face clean of sweat, her features contorting into a peaceful smile. She seemed to be feeling better. That was good. Deeming it safe to leave her side at the moment, I left for the kitchen. I needed to make some breakfast and some food for her.

Shizuka was already seated at the table when I stepped inside; in her hands, a cup of tea. Duran was lying at her feet with his eyes closed and ears in a relaxed position, probably sleeping. She looked up at me, a smile on her lips as if the irritated state she was in earlier was only my imagination

"Would you like a cup of tea? I just made some," she spoke, her finger circling the clay cup.

"Yes, please," I answered. A cup of tea sounds nice right now. I was feeling quite thirsty.

Her small feet stepped upon the wooden stool as she poured some tea for me from a teapot, careful to not spill a drop as I took my seat across from her own at the table. She clutched the cup protectively between her fingers as she made her way from the kitchen counter to my seat and laid it down gently before me. Taking a sip of the fragrant green liquid, I closed my eyes when I felt the warmth spread through my body. It was very calming to say the least.

The egg fizzled on the pan, bubbles popping here and there. The spatula in my hand slid beneath it, taking a hold of it as I lifted the spatula to the plate sitting readily on my other hand. With two already done, I placed the plate onto the table. I put Shizuka in charge of the toast which she duly fulfilled, buttering them after they popped out of the toaster.

Together we ate in silence, the chirping of birds filling our lack of conversation. Duran continued to sleep under the table, his nose whistling as he breathed. It made me chuckle, my daughter raising an eyebrow at my sudden mirth.

"He's snoring," I said, pointing downwards and she giggled, looking at me.

When the dishes were washed, I started on making some porridge for the bed ridden brunette. Making porridge was simple enough, a dish I have made quite often due to the numerous occasions where my beloved had fallen ill. Watching the fire, I waited for it to boil before I lowered down the heat to a simmer. Stirring occasionally, I added bits and pieces of chicken and vegetables here and there and some spices to give it some flavour.

By the time I got back to the room, my charge had already sat up on the bed, wondering where the hell she was for the look in her eyes before she noticed me was one of lost and confusion. And when she did see me, she became even more confused and not to mention, guarded as well.

"I found you in the woods this morning."

She tried to say something but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a series of coughs. Her throat must have been dry. Holding a cup of water before her, she readily took it from my hands and drank it.

"How do you feel?"

She didn't respond to my question so I took it upon myself to check by placing a hand on her forehead. Her skin felt hot upon my palm but it was much better than earlier.

"Its still warm but I think after eating some medicine and getting some more rest you should feel better. But first you have to eat."

She watched me as I brought a tray towards her and when she went to take the clay pot; I swatted her hands away which made her look at me questioningly.

"I'll feed you. You haven't gotten your strength back, right?"

Her eyes had turned cheery for a second and it looked like she was about to say something but it never came and the look disappeared. I was tempted to ask her about it but since she had a pleasant smile on her face, I didn't linger upon my curiosity.

"That is nice of you Kuga-san," she said after awhile, folding her hands on her lap. Her voice sounded raspy; her usually smooth Kyoto accent hoarse and throaty yet she still managed to maintain her grace, her whole body exuding elegance and etiquette by just a simple posture.

She ate each and every bite I gave quietly and somewhat reserved. I don't know why but it felt like she was holding back on something. Maybe she was just feeling uncomfortable being in an unfamiliar environment.

* * *

Shizuru was indeed feeling uncomfortable but it wasn't what Natsuki was thinking. She felt like she was surrounded by broken glass; any wrong step would mean horrible consequences. In the presence of Natsuki, she was afraid of upsetting her. She never really cared for other people's feelings before except for her parents but for some strange reason she felt horrible with what had happened before.

She was sorely tempted to tease and the blue haired woman only made it worse by leaving so many opportunities. It was torturous but she managed to stop herself, biting her lips when she couldn't hold it in. Most of the time she just smiled at her and kept her mouth busy by eating.

It was hard to swallow with her throat feeling scratchy but it was necessary to eat when one was sick. Her body needed the nutrients and the medicine could not be taken on an empty stomach. Luckily, the food was at least tasty so it made the experience a lot less horrible.

After taking the medicine, Natsuki made Shizuru lie back down on the bed, ordering her to get some rest. She took a seat at the chair beside the bed, deciding to accompany the brunette until she fell asleep. Her sights were met with Shizuru's back when the brunette turned her body to the side and unconsciously she frowned.

"Were you taking care of me this whole time?" Shizuru's voice penetrated the silence they were enveloped in. It sounded soft and meek, so very unlike her usual persona.

"Uh, yeah," Natsuki answered simply, taken aback.

"Thank you."

Her cheeks felt warm. Is she blushing? Was it from the fever or could it be that she was embarrassed? Shizuru hoped it was the former as she touched her cheeks with her hands.

Natsuki too was blushing herself; surprised at the sudden express of gratitude from her charge. Shizuru was acting differently than how she when she first met her. And she smiled, feeling a sudden rush of happiness.

"You're welcome."

She had wanted to ask her what she was doing in the forest in the rain but missed her chance when she heard the rhythmic breathing coming from the mysterious woman. _Shizuru had already fallen asleep._

Before she knew it, she was looking at the serene face, a hand stroking the soft cheek lovingly. When she realized the way she was acting, she quickly pulled her hand away, eyes wide in bewilderment. She ran out of the room, blushing furiously and shaking her head vigorously.

"What were you doing Natsuki!" she whispered harshly to herself.

Leaning her head against the wall, she closed her eyes and sighed.


	10. The Hunt

Happy New year! :D

There always seems to be different reasons to celebrate every week lately o-o

And with the new year comes the start of a new school year. Sigh. I gotta go back to school on Monday. _Ugh._ DX

Unfortunately, I won't be able to post chapters up weekly like I usually do. I have no idea when the next update will be or if I have the time to write but I'll try my best. ;)

Thanks for for all your reviews! 50! xD

* * *

Shizuru's fever was gone by the she had awoken from her nap. Feeling convalescent, she stretched her arms out, waking her sleepy muscles from their long slumber; the stiffness fading away. She stifled the yawn threatening to leap out as she slowly became aware of the presence not too far away from her in the same room. Focusing her eyes upon that direction, she noticed that the figure did not stay long at that same spot and was quick to make its way from one corner of the room to the other.

"Ara, what are you doing?" Shizuru looked at the woman quizzically as she went about the room, fingering the items in her hands and putting them back.

"I'm organizing the room because it'll be awhile before I come back here. I don't want my first sight of this room the next time I come to be that of a mess," Natsuki replied, not turning her gaze from what she was doing.

"Are you not staying here, Kuga-san?"

"We only came here for the weekend."

"So your daughter is here?"

"Yes, Shizuka is outside right now."

"Where exactly may I ask, are we Kuga-san?"

"You came here without even knowing where you were headed?"

"Well, the circumstances at the time did not allow me to know of my whereabouts."

"Why were you in the forest anyway? In the rain no less."

Shizuru ruminated long on the question, contemplating whether to reveal what had happened or not. She didn't know how the elder Kuga would take it. Would she even believe what she had to say? But before she even needed to answer, Natsuki spoke out, her patience having been worn thin.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's fine. Whatever you do is your own business. I was just curious as to why you did something as stupid as that and endanger your own life but I'm sure you have your own reasons."

She had said it like she didn't care, crossing her arms and averting her gaze but Shizuru had caught her stealing a peek. Also, the slight furrow in her brows was pretty unconvincing. Giggling behind her hand quietly, Shizuru continued to watch the woman with her mind made up on the matter, feeling her confidence somewhat renewed.

"Would you believe me if I said I was kidnapped?"

Natsuki didn't seem fazed by the question, her expression normal, as if she didn't hear what the brunette had said. But she did and she pondered upon it inside her mind. Her hands and legs continued to move without a pause and then suddenly she stopped, raising her head up with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I do admit that the sound of it is somewhat ridiculous but with what is going on in this society nowadays, I don't find it unlikely to happen. People would do all sorts of things for money."

"And what if I said that my kidnapping had nothing to do with money and it was done by one of my admirers who wished to bed me?"

"Then I would say that you've got one hell of a crazy admirer there. So…what does this supposed kidnapper look like?"

Natsuki chuckled; not at the fact that Shizuru was kidnapped but at the horribly foolish nature of the 'fanatic'. Shizuru's face gave the impression that she took the situation lightly and was probably joking with the sly grin on her face but she could tell that the ochre-haired woman was anything but that as her eyes did not try to hide anything. She was being completely honest with her.

"Ara, crazy indeed. Hmm…she has dark green hair and grey eyes. Usually she has this perverted look on her face but I doubt she looks like that all the time. Oh and she goes by the name Tomoe. I could probably tell you more but I don't bother to remember these kinds of things."

"Heehhh~ That sounds awfully like the person my daughter met by accident yesterday in the forest and by what she tells me, this person did in fact have a disgusting perverted face on. If I'm not mistaken, she described it as being stared at by a lion which had not eaten for days and it was enough to **agitate** Duran," Natsuki said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin in the process.

"Duran?"

"He's a family friend and also the one who found you and led me to the cave."

"Ara, I must thank this Duran-san for his kindness."

On the outside Shizuru was smiling but on the inside she frowned despite the gratitude she felt. Was this Duran a boyfriend, perhaps?

"If you want I can call him in here, he's outside playing with Shizuka."

"That is alright, Kuga-san I do not wish to bother him, I will find a chance later."

"If you say so. Anyway, this Tomoe person sounds like dangerous person. She's even preying on my little girl. I am afraid to imagine what might have happened if Duran wasn't there. Now that I know what she is capable of, I don't think it's safe to let her roam around freely."

Her face had turned serious as did her tone. She had planned to let the matter slide since the person hadn't done anything to Shizuka except look at her but what Shizuru revealed had her thinking that this person might pose a threat. She couldn't just ignore it this time; not when her daughter could be in danger

"She must be living in one of the cabins south of here. That's about 10 kilometres away from here and not as deep in the forest as we are currently. It wouldn't be hard for the police to find it but I think we should pay a visit to make sure she's there when the police arrive."

"By _we_ do you mean me as well?"

"You don't want to get some revenge on your captor for the ordeals she has put you through?"

"I suppose that is a fine idea and I am feeling a lot better now. Would Duran-san be coming along as well?"

"Hmm…if he is, Shizuka would have to come along as well. But I don't want her anywhere near that psycho so I guess not."

Somehow, Shizuru felt relieved at her answer, letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. Natsuki shifted from her spot, rummaging through a drawer. Pulling out some clothes, she tossed them towards Shizuru who caught them with ease.

"Some suitable clothes for our little _trip._ It'll be easier to move in them. I'll go gather some things and then we can be on our way."

She left before Shizuru could get a word in, causing her to frown. The shirt looked like they would be a very tight fit on her figure, made evident by the difference between their sizes. It was no contest to say that she was much more well-endowed than her blue counterpart. Not that Natsuki was small or anything; it was just that Shizuru was bigger and the shirt would definitely accentuate it. But she had to take whatever she could get so she put it on anyway. She was sure that the woman would notice her mistake when she got a look at her.

And she did.

With a bright red flush even.

It made her grin with amusement, thinking how fortunate it was that she didn't manage to ask for a bigger shirt. If it were not for that she would not have had the chance to see this lovely sight.

"Ah! Gomen, Fujino-san. I did not know it would be so small," Natsuki uttered, running to the dresser as if she was being chased by a rabid animal.

Her words were rushed as she once again rummaged through her clothes, making a mess. Finding what she was looking for in the deep corners of her now not so well kept dresser, she quickly handed it to her, the blush still staining her cheeks and her eyes averted away from hers.

"Umm… here. That should fit better. I'll be downstairs."

It was amusing to see her blurting almost incoherently and running off like that. She was like an embarrassed puppy in a way and it caused her to giggle.

"Ara, how adorable."

* * *

"What is the plan, Kuga-san?"

"Natsuki."

"Hmm…?"

"Call me Natsuki, hearing you call me Kuga feels weird."

"Ara, weird?"

"I mean…only people I'm not very familiar with or dislike call me Kuga except Maria and I've given up trying to persuade her and uhh…I think what we're doing now qualifies as way beyond acquaintances, don't you think? I mean I can understand if you don't want to but…. I don't know…. it feels weird….."

She began to ramble, pushing her pointer fingers together nervously and Shizuru enjoyed every moment of it, watching as she nervously mumbled on. For some reason Shizuru felt very happy at Natsuki's words. It was very touching to know that her saviour and now soon to be co-avenger thought that they were more than just business associates. Could this qualify as being friends, she wondered.

"Ara, we are going to ride on **that**, Natsuki?"

"A car would make too much noise and it is quite a distance away."

"I don't remember ever seeing people use bicycles in spy movies."

"Well, they are usually better equipped and stuff… but that has nothing to do with us! Bicycles are good for the terrain around here and we can take shortcuts to the house since we don't have to follow any roads."

"And there's only one?"

"The only other is a kid's bike so we have to settle with this."

"Is it safe?"

She was worried, having not ridden on a bicycle since she was a young child and the fact that the both of them would have to go on **one** bike. Can one bicycle really support the weight of two full grown adults through the rough landscape of the forest?

"Trust me Shizuru. I've done this many times before. You'll be safe behind me."

The ride was as she said 'safe' since they **did** make their way to the destination in one piece. There were bumps here and there which made Shizuru tighten her grip on Natsuki's waist a little too tightly on several occasions.

Natsuki mostly enjoyed herself despite getting the wind knocked out of her several times. _But thanks to that, her mind did not linger on the feeling of those hands on her waist._ She was always fond of riding bikes, in whichever form they may be and the experience this time was even more enjoyable with the screams of fear coming from the woman behind her. She would have laugh if not for the warning she had gotten from the normally calm woman; she could still feel the chill on her spine she had gotten from the venomous tone in which she had spoken.

They hid behind some bushes, scoping out the territory of their unsuspecting prey. The car that was used by Tomoe was still at the house so there is a big possibility that the green moss was inside. Sneaking her way to a window to have a clear view inside, Natsuki peeked in to see if there was any sign of the prey. She didn't see her so it was probably safe to enter at the moment; Tomoe could have gone out to search for Shizuru.

She signaled to Shizuru who was checking out the kitchen window and told her that they should try to get inside. After getting a nod from her, she made her way to the front porch. Pulling a pin from her pocket, she wrestled with the lock and gave a small noise of satisfaction when the door opened from her tampering. Shizuru had kept watch for her during this and was unable to suppress the chuckle at the sound that came out from her companion's mouth.

Sticking her head in from the small gap that she allowed herself to peek through, she made sure that the enemy wasn't nearby. Deeming it safe, she and Shizuru entered slowly, wary of any signs of the green moss. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the direction of the bedroom; _a groan of some sort_. They hasten their steps to the door, careful to not make any suspicious sounds.

"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like her, probably."

Natsuki put an ear to the door, curious as to what was going on behind it. What she heard tinged her cheeks red and her face sour. Her head immediately repelled away from the door and the reaction had caused Shizuru to focus her attention solely on her amusing partner rather than the suspicious activity going on behind the door that had been the cause of said reaction. She already had an idea of what could be going on in there and she would rather not confirm her suspicions by hearing that dreadful voice she was sure to make her puke.

"Nasty," was what Natsuki growled out when she recovered from her momentary petrified state. She had been frozen for a solid five minutes from the horrid visualization she wished she never had.

"With her obsessiveness and admiration you would think that she would go looking for you since you were lost in the forest but nooooooo, here she is doing something like _**that**_ without a care in the world," she spat, astonished at the fact that the stalker was not worried about her target.

"Ara, what does Natsuki by _that_?"

Shizuru couldn't let this chance to tease pass. She felt bolder now that they were calling each other's names like friends.

"…w-h-at? W-ell, you know…_that_…"

Natsuki averted her eyes, her cheeks flushing an even deeper red. Her fingers were doing weird motions in the air, reflecting her inability to broach the subject. Shizuru on the other hand found it inconceivable as to how much more adorable this creature in front of her could be and was barely able to contain herself from hugging said adorable creature. She did however, let a chuckle pass her lips which did not go unheard by the fiery red faced individual.

"Shizuru! You already knew, didn't you?" she rebuked, having realized that Shizuru could have been playing with her. Why else would she laugh?

"Did I now?"

She smiled at her, batting her eyelashes; trying to look innocent. Growling in exasperation, Natsuki threw her hands up, giving up on the matter entirely. It was best to focus her energy on the mission which they had seemed to have momentarily forgotten.

"What should we do now? I don't wanna go in there and get a visual on what's going on in there. The sounds were enough to scar me."

"Oh, poor Natsuki. There, there."

The pats on her head were harshly batted away and a stern look was given, effectively halting the tease.

"Focus," she growled out.

"Hai," Shizuru chirped back.

She should probably stop now before Natsuki would get angry. She was really testing her boundaries. It was so much fun that it was hard to restrain herself.

"I know what we can do!"

All of a sudden an idea popped into Natsuki's head and she pounded a fist to her open palm in realization, prompting Shizuru's full attention.

"We just need to make a sound loud enough to alert and lure her out and then we nab her. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. What do you need me to do?"

Honestly, she hoped that she didn't have to be the one to grab hold of the creep. That was why she was glad when Natsuki suggested that she should be the one to lure the criminal out while she apprehended her.

Everything went according to plan. Tomoe had rushed out, looking disheveled and before she could scream at the sight of Shizuru, Natsuki had already bashed her on the head to oblivion with the stick she conveniently found lying around the house. Falling to the floor, her head slammed first into the ground, marring her forehead with a red bump to match with the one at the back of her head.

Shizuru, who had helped Natsuki tie the psycho at her hands and legs, was now rewarded with the sight of her stalker hanging from the ceiling in a net like a human piñata.

"Was the net necessary?" she questioned.

"It'll be easier for the police to take her away. Don't have to dirty their hands by touching her," Natsuki replied, smirking.

Dusting off her hands, she admired her masterpiece. It would be fun if she could whack the _thing_ around with a stick but that would be too cruel of her. Besides, she didn't think Midori would appreciate it very much if she were to find her prisoner all bruised and bloody. The blood could stain…but maybe one hit wouldn't hurt? She doubts that _it _would bleed from one measly hit.

"Here. Why don't you take a whack at her for the things she's done to you."

She decided it was best if she gave Shizuru the honors for she was the one that had been dishonoured, being the victim of the stalker/kidnapper.

Shizuru looked at her smiling genuinely. She felt honoured that Natsuki would let her do it since she knew by the evil smirk Natsuki was giving the human piñata earlier that she was eager to do it. She could practically see the invisible tail wagging behind her as she plotted, waving the stick around menacingly.

"Can you do it for me, Natsuki? I feel rather tired."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Don't worry about it; just give her a strike for me. Make sure to not hit her head though, we wouldn't want her to get any more brain damage than she already has."

"As you wish," readily she agreed with a chortle, wasting no time to fulfill the request.

* * *

The police arrived five minutes later with Midori leading the arrest. She was the one who received Natsuki's call to take the criminal into custody. Having been a long time friend Natsuki's, she had no qualms in coming such a distance. Natsuki always made her police life all the much more exciting with her impulsive nature. If she had a dollar for every pervert she caught because of Natsuki…ahh, the alcohol she could possess!

Holding a mini megaphone in her hand, she raised it to her lips while placing one foot on top of a huge rock she found conveniently located in front of the house.

"Hey, Na-chan! You in there? There's no hostage situation is there?"

"Chief!" several of the officers beside her gave a cry of alarm at her words, their eyes wide, showing their state of shock.

"If by hostage, you mean someone who is held prisoner against their will, then yes, we do. But we're not demanding anything other than to put said prisoner behind bars away from society and maybe rough her up a bit," Natsuki's voice fluttered from inside the house. Her voice betrayed her mirth as she tried to stifle the laughter bubbling in her throat.

Inside the house, Shizuru was looking at her partner in crime curiously. The way her mouth was curved, the twinkle in her eyes, the half chuckle escaping her throat…everything about this woman was fascinating and it baffled her. _Never before has anyone piqued her interest this much._

"Someone you know? She sounds fairly energetic," she found herself asking, her eyes wondering over her face once more.

"Yeah, a friend of mine in the police. I called her before our escapade."

She made a grin at her before going back to watching the front door for when Midori would burst in. She wanted to see the expression she would make when she saw the 'present' she joyfully prepared.

"Oooooh~ That could be arranged; me and my buddies here could use could use some exercise. Police work shockingly ain't always about car chases and kicking butt like I thought it would be. I take it you've already restrained her for us?" Midori spoke through her megaphone again, even more interested than before.

"The least I can do for asking you to do all this," Natsuki replied, sounding sincere.

Giving a look to her crew who could not help but stare at her wordlessly without a clue as to what she would do next, Midori pulled the collar of one of them towards her so that they were face to face.

"I'm putting you in charge of my mid-afternoon drink. I expect it in my hand by the time I come back alright, officer?" she directed in a serious tone which got a prompt affirmative from the poor fellow.

"Where will you be going chief?" said another officer, causing her to sigh at his incompetence.

"_**We're**_ going to retrieve the '_hostage_' inside…. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she shouted, practically skipping her way to the house.

From where she stood, the view of the green vegetable head was indeed amusing and she whistled, impressed at the excellent workmanship.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Na-chan," she quipped, poking at the lump with a stick she found outside prior to their entrance while the rest behind her stood in shock.

"I know right? I had help this time," Natsuki grinned at her while the redhead moved to see the person she was referring to. Fixing her eyes upon the brunette who stood up from her position at the couch, she furrowed her brows and was surprisingly silent. She stared long and hard at Shizuru, scrutinizing her and tapping the end of her stick at her chin in thought. Shizuru smiled at her politely, waiting for her to say something before she introduced herself.

"She looks like her doesn't she?" Natsuki blurted without thinking, breaking the strained silence between them. Midori ignored her comment as she strode towards Shizuru and shook her hand, smiling at the already smiling woman.

"Hey, nice to meet you! The name's Sugiura Midori."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Fujino Shizuru."

"A Fujino? What are you doing here with this idiot?"

"Hey! I am not an idiot!"

"Ara, Natsuki was kind enough to take care of me when I escaped that kidnapper your men are trying to get down at this moment," Shizuru said while eying the officers who tried their best to cut the rope at the ceiling and wondering why they chose to climb on each other when they could have just used a chair.

"Oho, is that so? Do you know the identity of the person who kidnapped you?"

"Yes. Her name is Tomoe and she has been known for several years now to having been stalking me despite numerous actions against her."

"A multiple offender, eh? Got a last name?"

"I believe it was Marguerite."

"Was there anything else she did besides kidnapping you?"

* * *

After thanking Shizuru, Midori excused herself and went to the net lying idly by her subordinates' feet. Hearing a groan coming from the lump, she kicked it, feeling happy after it became silent again. Feeling the heated stares directed at her, she defended herself.

"She deserved it, that crazy psycho."

Receiving no reply from her statement, she took the rope at the end of the net and pulled it over her shoulder. She held onto it without attempting to lift the net off the ground with any ounce of her strength, planning to drag it the whole way to the car.

"You guys can go now; I just need to say a few more words."

"Yes, chief!"

Shooing them away, she made her way to Natsuki, dragging the net behind her and enjoying the sound of friction. Her face then suddenly became serious when she came close to Natsuki's. It meant that what she was about to say should not be taken as a joke.

"Don't do anything foolish okay, Na-chan?"

Midori glanced over to Shizuru and made sure that Natsuki noticed. Following her gaze, Natsuki somewhat understood what she was trying to say.

"I would never," she denied.

"I hope so, Na-chan. I really hope so," Midori whispered solemnly to herself, patting her back before turning around to hide the sad expression she allowed to crawl across her face for a few moments.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I said, see you later! Call me when you need justice to be served again, I will gladly oblige anytime!" she exclaimed cheerfully, all traces of her attitude before gone as she marched confidently with a wave of her hand.

Chugging down the brandy (handed to her by the trembling newbie she had ordered earlier), she smiled widely, waving like a madwoman to her friend as the police car started to leave.

"Say hi to Shizuka for me!"

* * *

The sky had already begun to turn into night when they had finally gotten back. Shizuru was exhausted; remnants of the fever earlier that day still made her less energetic than usual. Resting herself at the kitchen table, she was greeted with the smell of freshly brewed green tea.

She was aware of the girl that kept glancing at her but she chose to keep silent, closing her eyes in deep thought. Cupping her hands around the cup, she let the warmth run through her palms before lifting it up to her face and taking a whiff. Just the smell was enough to tickle her senses and make her feel better; the torrent of thoughts running through her mind settling in a much needed pause. Sipping the clear liquid in her hands, she felt it slide down her throat and immediately she felt refreshed.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Her voice surprised the much younger girl who hadn't thought that she would speak. When she saw those rubies of hers close, she had assumed the woman didn't want to talk. It wasn't her intention to seem like she wanted something from the woman; she just couldn't help but stare. There _were_ a lot of things she wanted to ask but thought not to, as most of them were fairly intrusive in her opinion. It was true that this woman unsettled her immensely but it would be impudent of her to ask She didn't want to be rude in spite of her dislike towards her.

"Hey Shizuru, where do you live?" Natsuki asked, popping her head into the room.

"Ara, what does Natsuki intend to do when she finds out?" Shizuru voiced suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

She narrowed her eyes. Since when had they gotten so close as to call each other so intimately? The fact that they were getting close worried her; who knows what could happen with the both of them together in close proximity. It was also shocking for her mother to befriend someone so easily and quickly but then again it shouldn't be surprising considering how the other party looked. Her mother was _weak_ when it comes to things pertaining to her other mother.

"Baka, I need to know because I have to send you home."

"Ara, there is no need. I can just call someone to pick me up."

"I'm doing this because I don't think that they would be able to find this house, especially in the dark. This place is on private property and only my family knows how to navigate through this area without getting lost."

* * *

They had a dilemma. The thought had never crossed her mind even once when she realized there was no other way than to send the woman back herself. Staring in shock at her car, she chastised herself for her negligence. This should be fixable…..right?

And then an idea came to her.

Her face had lighted up but then she frowned again. Thinking closely, she didn't think Shizuka would agree to it but there was no other way. How Shizuru would take it was a mystery as well. But the both of them would just have to deal with it…unless they rather be stranded here.

"What?"

Shizuka had lost her calm. After her sudden outburst, she quickly shut her mouth, her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, holding in the shouts of protest that she was tempted to let out.

"I do not mind."

Shizuru on the other hand, was indifferent towards the decision. She didn't have much of a choice anyway and it was not like she had any problem with it. She had done it many times before (though never in a car) and it never cause her any strain at all. Plus, it would be a child this time and not a full grown adult like it usually was. This will be easy as pie.

Shizuru was the first to be comfortably seated in the car, her lean body cushioned by the leather covered seats. She was smiling her usual smile as she beckoned the young Kuga to come to her. Shizuka only gave her a sour look which only seemed to encourage Shizuru to continue, not at all perturbed by her attitude. If anything, one would think that she was enjoying it as the twinkle in her eyes would seem to indicate.

"Go on."

Stomping her way childishly to the car, Shizuka followed what her mother had asked albeit reluctantly. She huffed before taking her seat, not at all pleased at the position she had to take. Crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks, she showed her dismay while glaring at the air in front of her.

**Why does she have to sit in this woman's lap?**

_Curse this car for only having two seats!_


	11. Tea Party

Helloooooooooooo there!

How ya people doing? :)

I hope people are still reading this. Many thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters. It was what made me want to post this as soon as I finished this which was yesterday. I'm so sorry it's so slow and um, I hope you like it. :D

* * *

'A tea party at a five star hotel? Swanky. At least I know the food is going to be good.'

Hiding her hands in her pockets, she made her way through the reception hall and out to the back where white finely carved garden tables greeted her amidst rose bushes of red, white, yellow, peach and pink. A wonderful sight for the eyes while sipping a cup of English tea and sampling sugary cakes; the ideal setting for the usual 'posh' member of society.

But not for her.

She rather preferred things on the traditional side. Japanese tea was more of her palate and she rather liked the _tatami_ mats and the sounds of the bamboo fountain whenever it tilted down from the weight of the water. Although she did hate that she had to sit in _seiza_. It was the whole atmosphere of the tea room; quiet and peaceful and the fact that she would be immersed in her family's roots and culture every time she was there that she loved it so much.

She could never forget the first time her parents took her to her paternal grandfather's house. The mixed scents and tastes were firmly ingrained into her memories. Even the all too bitter first sip was not a memory that she could forget. Every single detail from the cleaning of the utensils to the preparation of the tea to the passing of the cup was in its own beautiful and held great meaning to her. It was the picture of her childhood days, way before her parents had left for the skies beyond.

It certainly wasn't very long before the first call of a harpy reached her ears. The sharp, high-pitched voice causing her to cringe initially. Fixing her momentary stumble, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them; her business smile was right in place. The woman swung her hips from side to side as she made her way towards her, the gigantic smile and quickened footsteps showing her obvious excitement.

Natsuki stopped her footsteps, preferring to let the woman come to her while she was stationary and lengthen what little time she had before facing one so perky. And when she blinked her eyes from the piercing sunlight, she was surprised to find that one had multiply into three. To her dismay, taking another blink in disbelief of what she just witnessed only served to multiply them yet again, this time into seven and from there goosebumps began to form on her arms. She almost let out a curse at the insanity of it all but thought to herself that she shouldn't be surprised; these women never come alone and are always in groups.

* * *

Make up and jewelry.

These were the features which stood out. Artificial things. Not their eyes, their nose or their teeth. Not a thing of their body. Oh wait, I forgot about the excessive amount of cleavage; so big that men could be seen stumbling as they pass by. She couldn't help but feel that there was a lack of elegance in the way they were dressed as she saw them. She simply could not understand the need for the openly show of their assets either of body or of shiny rocks. Also the ample amounts of coloured powder on their faces baffled her every time. Did these people not see that they somehow looked like aliens? She wondered what they were thinking when they looked in a mirror and stare at themselves. But she guessed it was all in preference and maybe that was why her views differed from those of the harpies. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder after all. Then again, there should be a limit to how much chemicals you are willing to put onto your face. She doubted it could be good for their health.

Bowing her head in formality and greeting, her eyes had missed a certain look exchanged between the women who were now surrounding her from left to right. The president of the Parent Teacher Association (PTA), Shimada Ryoko aka leader of the harpies as she liked to call it, was the first to greet her, her purple hair donned in princess curls much like the bread rolls she used to have in elementary school.

"Thank you so much for sparing some of your time to join our little tea party, Kuga-san. Welcome! Welcome!"

Her smile reached her ears as she said this, her eager to please persona ever present. Natsuki ignored the heavy feeling in her gut and replied pleasantly to her, her gaze going past the people to the neatly stacked cakes further down the path. At the very least they did not lie about the cakes, she thought optimistically. This was after all one of the main reasons she even considered to come, another being to seem amicable to the PTA who graciously without fail, tried to invite her almost week (even going as far as to get Shizuka to extend their messages) to which she had declined vehemently until now. There was really so much she could do before they might snap against her, she thought to herself.

*flashback*

She had been fine up till now. After her first encounter with the overly bubbly parents (which she promptly named harpies thereafter), she had vowed to spend as led time as possible in their presence despite how supposedly 'advantageous' Mai had put it to be to mingle with them. She reckoned her sanity would be lost before anything of said 'advantages' would happen.

**That was not a price she was willing to pay.**

Having preferred to sacrifice precious moments of sleep to avoid the harpies, she usually awoke earlier and sent her daughter to school before any of the chatter bugs could catch her. Unfortunately, this particular morning, her sleepiness or you could say laziness got the better of her and she had forgotten her reason for such an action thus making them late enough (but still early enough for school) to be caught by the parents who had waited for this day to come where their object of interest were to appear front of their eyes.

Oh, how she regretted letting herself take those extra five minutes (which subsequently turned into ten and then twenty-five) of sleep!

"Pardon me, I must be on my way."

"Kuga-san! Would you be interested in joining us in our usual tea party? It would be wonderful if you could grace us with your presence this time," Ryoko smiled, her eyes twinkling with anticipation like the company behind her.

"I am af- "

Before she could finish her sentence, one of the braver one spoke, noticing her expression was one of whom was about to decline.

"We might be discussing PTA matters! As I recall, Kuga-san has yet to participate in any of our meetings."

That was true but Kobayashi-sensei had told her that participation was optional and not particularly necessary especially for busy parents. Despite that, faced with stares and hopeful expressions she felt her negative answer slowly die in her throat the longer she was subjected to them. She felt like a prey in the presence of hungry predators; cornered into a decision with her fight or flight instincts kicking in.

'Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!' she could hear them chanting even when their mouths were closed. Sighing quietly to herself, she gave them what they wanted albeit in a small hesitant voice.

At least the prospect of cake which they had mentioned moments later was enough to make her feel less depressed from the horror she knew she was going to put herself through.

*flashback end*

"Kuga-san, did you come alone?"

"Ahh…"

"Where is your husband?"

"What! I have no husband!"

She found the question preposterous. Why did they automatically assume that she had a husband? Were same-sex couples that rare?

"So… you are single?"

"Kuga-san is single?"

"Really?"

Looks like that it was not a one on one conversation as many joined in after hearing that she had no husband and soon she was surrounded by more of them the crowd getting thicker by the second of interested parties. _She knew that she would regret coming here_.

"Umm…well, you see…" was all she could let out before they cut her off.

"I have a brother in Tokyo. He's a lawyer. If you want I can set the two of you up."

"No fair Ijikawa! Oh Kuga-san! My cousin who's a doctor is available."

"My brother-in-law would be a great match for you!"

"I'm available! I just divorced!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

It was suffocating her. She tried to get away from the group; smiling politely while inching away slowly but when they noticed the distance between her and them they moved nearer to close the gap.

"Really it's fine. I don't need any of that," she said desperately, her footsteps getting quicker.

"No, you mustn't be like that Kuga-san. You need the support of a spouse and your child will need a father figure in her life."

"I am fine! My daughter is fine!"

"Trust me, Kuga-san. You are not fine this way."

"Yeah!" the rest of them agreed.

The next thing she knew, she was practically running away from the group but alas, they did not relent. They followed after her, wanting to get her to approve of an arranged meeting which will hopefully lead to marriage.

In the midst of her escape, she turned her head to look behind her and there they were, chasing after her. And because she failed to look in front of her, she bumped into another person causing said person and her to tumble to the ground. Rubbing her shoulder, she looked up from the pained spot on her arm to apologize, only to be surprised as the three words left her mouth.

"I'm so sorry…Shizuru?"

"Ara, Natsuki? You missed me that much that you had to tackle me to the ground? I do appreciate the gesture but do use a less painful way to get my attention next time or at the very least think of the appropriate place to do so if you can't control yourself."

Shizuru had winked suggestively at her but Natsuki just stared dumbfounded at her; mouth hanging open unconsciously. That was before the harpies decided to make their untimely appearance once again.

"Kuga-san are you alright?"

And she was forced to confront them again for the umpteenth time, having been caught in their clutches.

"Ah, yes."

She patted herself down and was conscious of the presence behind her, who, during the course of her bewilderment earlier, had stood up and looked at her for a reply (or a reaction if you will).

"Kuga-san, about that- "

"As I said earlier, I do not need of those match-ups."

"But Kuga- "

"Iyaa!"

Having turned her back towards the teasing monster, she left herself vulnerable to an expertly placed jab at her side which caused her to accidentally yelp out in surprise and coincidentally reveal the brunette to the masses.

"My, who is this lady?"

Natsuki stared at Shizuru once again but there was no shock in her eyes this time. Oh bloody hell not. Those emeralds were blazing, screaming "I'm going to kill you for that" while her ruby counterpart shined in glee, unperturbed by the glare. She grabbed hold of the brunette by the hand and pulled a distance away so they could talk in private. The harpies did not follow; still wondering to themselves who the beautiful brunette could be to the one they were so interested in.

"What did you do that for, Miss Fujino?" Natsuki bellowed in anger.

"Miss Kuga _ignored_ me to talk with her _friends_ so it was only right that I punish her for her crime so that she doesn't repeat such behavior. It is horribly rude," Shizuru said self righteously with a smile that felt far too bright for Natsuki's liking.

"You're insufferable, you know that? I did not do that and for your information they're not my friends."

"Ara, you did and after putting poor little me to the floor at that. Ikezu."

"Didn't I already apologize for that? What are you doing here anyway?"

"You don't know why?"

"Was I supposed to know?"

"Didn't you know that I was _stalking_ you?"

Incredulous was she at the face of the deviously smiling businesswoman; mouth opening and closing like that of a goldfish. When she finally got her voice to speak from the shock, it was a mumble of sorts and incoherent.

The blush was right where Shizuru wanted it. Having been disappointed at the lack of response earlier (particularly a red hue she was looking forward to seeing), she did not halt her onslaught of teasing until she got what she wanted. Chucking behind her hand, her eyes shifted subtly towards the crowd behind her friend not too far away and at the receiving end of her stare, the gossip mongers felt a sudden weight upon them like a bad feeling of sorts but disregarded the fact that the newly revealed goddess was even staring at them. So oblivious were they to the danger that awaited them even when their animal instincts from their past ancestors had warned them of the threat a certain red eyed devil would pose if they were to upset her.

"Yes, what is it Natsuki?"

"…you are joking, right?"

Her voice sounded like a squeak as if suffering from a lack of air. With eyebrows knitted together, one could tell she was struggling to make sense of the situation, unsure if she was being teased or not for the woman was somewhat convincing in her answer. Which says much of her still lacking expertise in the face reading department; she still has more to improve on, apparently.

"I wonder…"

Shizuru moved her face closer and whispered mysteriously, taking the chance to admire the lovely rosy cheeks presented before her. As emerald grew wider, she relished at the opportunity to examine them closer. And how pretty they were! So green and clear, the jewels in the shops were like imitations compared to them.

"Wha- Wha- Wha- ," Natsuki sputtered.

Chuckling once more, Shizuru could not contain her mirth any longer.

"Ara, Natsuki does not believe that I would actually do that, would she?"

"No?"

"Do you really think me a stalker? Ara, Natsuki should know that I do not have the luxury to spend my time shadowing a person, no matter how adorable I find **her**. My schedule would simply not allow such an activity."

"Adorable?"

"Yes, that is what I think describes Natsuki best at the moment."

"I am not adorable!"

She glared indignantly at the woman, willing her to fix her 'mistake' but no matter how long she waited, the smile did not move. Agitated that she did not get the response she wanted, she huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head away to show her displeasure. With the turning of her head came the sight of the yet again approaching crowd from the corner of her eye and it made her growl unconsciously in frustration.

* * *

"Kuga-san, may I ask who is this woman?"

"What happened to Shizuka's father?"

"Is she a friend?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Did you bring your friend along instead of a husband?"

The bombardment of questions was becoming too much for as she struggled to come up with something to appease them and get them off her back. Her heart rate rose and she felt like she was going to go insane. With her mind in turmoil with panic, she blurted an unexpected answer which caused everyone including herself to halt in a state of shock. Even the ever smiling brunette beside her stumbled with her mask but everyone was too dumbstruck to notice.

"Ara, what did you just say Natsuki?"

"I said…"

As the more the thought lingered in her mind, the more she was convinced that this was the answer to her problems. It became a conviction in her eyes.

"**She. Is. My. Wife.**"

A laugh.

Another.

And another.

And another and another.

They laughed without restraint at Natsuki; so hard, there were tears in their eyes. Furrowing her brows, Natsuki was sorely tempted to give them the glare of death; feeling insulted at their lack of manners.

"For a minute there Kuga-san I thought you were seriously implying you were married to this woman here."

Ryoko wiped at the corner of her eyes as her other hand pointed at Shizuru. She did not notice however, that said brunette was actually frozen stiff though no else did anyway.

"I am."

"Surely there is no need for you to joke any further, Kuga-san."

"I shall have you know that I am every bit serious. Would you like to see a photo of us together?"

She did her best to exude confidence to their disbelieving stares, refusing to back down. Retrieving her wallet from her pocket, she revealed a photo tucked securely between the folds. Holding it between her left pointer finger and thumb, she allowed them a view but did not let them take it from her clutches. They bent their necks forward, trying to get a closer look and indeed it was a photo of the two of them with Shizuka holding both of their hands.

Unfortunately, however convincing it was, many of the harpies' desires to wish it were not true prevailed. They refused to believe even when the undeniable truth was laid before them (though in this case it was a half truth in a way but it should have been indisputable considering the circumstances) as they still hoped for a chance to obtain the blue headed beauty be it in the hands of their relatives or for themselves. After all, who wouldn't want a woman who had beauty and wealth as well as a beautiful and intelligent daughter to boot? It was like obtaining the ideal family to them. Blinded by their desires, they tried to find any loopholes as to dispel the notion of this woman being attached to someone. In other words, they wished that she was lying.

Hearing not a sound coming forth from the exasperating group before her, Natsuki's breathing became calm out of relief, thinking that they were subdued from their mission to marry her off and bring hell to her life. She pinched the bridge of nose in an attempt to soothe the headache brewing at the back of her head only to notice the photo in her hand was missing and she started to panic before her eyes laid upon a brunette who had discretely, without notice from the blue-haired one, inched closer almost to the point that their shoulders were touching.

The photo was held tenderly between her long, manicured fingers like a precious baby. Looking at them, she got curious as to how the woman was reacting to such a picture. From her position she could smell a hint of lavender from the fawn mane that obscured her view of the crimsons her friend possessed.

'She must be in shock,' Natsuki thought to herself, fingering her own midnight locks.

She was about to put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder to get her attention but was abruptly stopped by a voice calling her name.

"Kuga-san! I am afraid that we are unconvinced of the relationship between the two of you. Though the photo does prove that you know each other and are on quite friendly terms with each other, it does not however, imply that the both of you are married to each other."

"You can see that she resembles Shizuka. What more could you want as proof?"

She was flabbergasted. It should have been accepted without fail. Anyone would have believed it, wouldn't they? She just couldn't fathom their reasoning. Why couldn't they accept it and move on?

"Unless you come out and show us that you are more that close friends, we refuse to believe that the two of you are any more than that. A kiss perhaps would suffix?"

"Wha-? That is a breach of my privacy. Why should **I** have to show you that?"

Her cheeks were slightly pink at their request. Even when she was panicking on the inside, she could not help but be amazed at the lengths they would go to confirm her relationship. This day was turning crappier by the minute. She would not do it! Not even for the sake of being on good terms with these harpies. She would end this right here right now and tell them to stay the hell away from her. This is detrimental to her health. She would change schools if she had to if they start to become 'unpleasant' with her and Shizuka. Enough is enough! She couldn't go through with this anymore! Her sanity is on the brink of death!

And then suddenly all thoughts left her.

A blank when just a second ago it ran with a million thoughts.

She started to feel dizzy.

Her legs threatened to give out.

It was so intense, her cheeks tinged with the brightest of reds.

She felt so weak that it was hard to keep her eyes open.

Before she knew it her tongue was taken a hold of.

And she lost herself under the unbearable heat.

After awhile it was over and a sweet voice fluttered into her ears.

"This is my payment for letting you use me."

It was but a whisper she heard between her heavy pants. Her mind was working now but her thoughts were muddled. Except for one.

'Shizuru kissed me!'

And then she fainted; right into the arms of the one who kissed her.

"Ara, maybe I overdid it a little. So cute, my Natsuki. Still so innocent," Shizuru uttered, knowing the crowd heard her as she held Natsuki up in her arms.

By the time Natsuki awoke, the crowd had all dispersed, continuing with the much forgotten tea party. They had all bet on that one kiss to determine their chances with Natsuki and now after witnessing such an intense kiss and not to mention a glare from the ochre-haired woman that had clearly stated that the emerald beauty was hers alone and that none shall take her, they knew there was no hope. Finally, they had given up.

The first thing her eyes were greeted with was the most beautiful rubies she had ever seen. The smell of lavender surrounded her and she felt at peace. But all that was broken the minute Shizuru spoke. She then realized that she was laying her head on the smiling teaser's lap and became conscious of herself, immediately sitting straight up and taking a proper position on the bench.

"Thank you for helping me, Shizuru."

"Ara, I was simply taking what I wanted. Natsuki need not thank me for such a thing."

"But still, you did it for me didn't you?"

She did not get an answer for that but from the corner of her eye she could see the telltale sign of a faint blush on her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

This chapter was especially hard to write but I managed to have a bit of fun writing it especially the last bit. The idea came to me suddenly and I just had to put it in. Tell me what you think ;D.


	12. Green & Red

Thank you very very much for the reviews for the last chapter. You touched my heart with your kind reviews (TT-TT) I am eternally grateful for the support you constantly give me m( _ _ )m

I just hope that you like this one as well :)

* * *

Spring was in session when Green met Red; an encounter which would not have taken place had it not for Red's parents' decision to move to a more welcoming neighbourhood. They had been living in heart of the city before and found it was quite a stifling environment for the little girl to endure. What they needed was a place which exuded peace and tranquility, a place untouched by the moderns of society and the unimaginable pollution that came with it; be it in the form of boisterous noises, dirty air or something else that disturbed the natural order of things. This was because you see, the father was a doctor and quite recently he had caught onto something which he and his wife could only feel sorrow at the discovery-the girl was terribly ill but not in the sense that she could not move nor eat. She looked normal on the surface which was what lead them to assume all this time there was nothing amiss. They would've have stayed ignorant too if it were not for their growing suspicions.

What had truly saddened them was that inside that poor little girl was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen and no one but the almighty Kami-sama knew what or when something could happen to her. For they knew she could just disappear from their lives at any given moment and there was not a thing they could do about it. So it was in their minds to make life as loving and caring as possible for what remaining time Kami-sama had planned for their darling bundle of joy. But even as they feared for her safety as other parents would at the news of illness befalling upon their own child, they still persisted that she lived a life of normalcy as they did not want her to feel like the only thing she could do was isolate herself and be deprived of the life a child like her should live just because of her constitution.

It was as next-door neighbours did Green first encounter Red. Green always felt awkward in front of new people and she was one of honest opinions which often made her seem brash and lacking in empathy. When Red smiled at her at that time where their eyes first met, Green was upset and did not hide it. She did not smile back but instead ran into her house where her sister, Blue, chastised her for being rude. Green took the scolding with sealed lips, never revealing her thoughts as to why she took such an action against a person she only had just seen for the first time and have yet to speak with.

It would be days later before Green would meet Red again, this time as classmates. The more Green saw her the more she grew to dislike her. She would frown at the girl every time their eyes met and this continued to puzzle Red. Even so, Red continued to smile at her; seemingly ignorant of her obvious aversion towards her. Green had felt exasperation at her persistence and tried to avoid her like the plague; doing as best as a five year old could to ignore the girl but it did not last very long.

When Blue was tasked to bring those two back home from school every day, it became difficult for Green to ignore Red's existence. Blue had noticed Green's demeanour towards Red and decided to remedy the situation. From that moment it was established that when they headed home, Green would have to hold Red's hand. At the news, Green huffed her cheeks in anger but nevertheless did as her sister asked. She loved her sister very much and would rather endure the hand-holding than risk upsetting Blue.

As Green became accustomed to holding Red's hand after getting over her initial reluctance, she began to notice some things. Red's hold on her hand was always very light and extremely warm while her gait was slow and careful. When Green tried to get them to run (whilst ignoring a shout from her sister in the process), Red would try to keep up without uttering a sound in protest but her breaths would get faster and deeper as if gasping for air. Green started to feel worried for Red as she did this. Something was not right with Red, she thought to herself upon pondering her findings. With her thoughts occupied, her dislike towards the brunette was eventually forgotten. Every day Green would follow Red in school without notice. Always silently watching her.

Red, she noted once again, did not partake in any activities that involved any physical exertion. She was always excused by the teacher and she found it odd for the look that Red had each and every time was one that longed to join and yet she sat down to watch the others play. Unable to get her head around this oddity, she continued to shadow Red to gather more clues.

And then a day came when she witnessed something which made her blood boil after having followed Red to the garden next to the playground. A notorious troublemaker Green knew as a big bully (having been once a victim herself but had remedied the situation with moves she had learned from Blue) had trailed after Red without her notice. He probably managed to slip pass her observing eyes at the moment where she had tripped over an unsuspecting rock that had stood in her way. When she finally realized he was there, it was too late. He had grabbed Red by her fine brown hair and immediately started to taunt her.

Watching from behind leafy vegetation, Green's face flushed in anger at the sight but felt stunned surprise at the expression on Red's face. Not once did the smile on her face fall. Red stood there composed and unperturbed of the pain she knew was there and had made no move to get the bully to unhand her. That was enough to make Green burst with rage as she emerged from her spot towards the bully and kick him in the shin while grabbing her hand and pulling her to a place where no one could find them.

"Why do you always smile?"

Green shouted at Red and yet the smile was still there. Undeterred and hungry for answers, Green continued on.

"You are not happy are you?"

Clenching her fists tightly, Green stared harshly upon Red. She did not like it, those smiles. Her mouth looked happy but her eyes said otherwise. She could tell that Red was using it to hide something else. Even from the first moment she saw her she knew that it was not truthful and she hated it. Why even bother to smile? Why tell lies to the world?

"If you want to cry, then just cry! I will not hate you for that…you must be in pain, right?"

She did not know why she said that but that did it. Red had burst into tears and Green immediately went and comforted her.

"Finally, you are being truthful. If only you were honest like this from the beginning."

Green patted her back as she hugged her, the sobs from her companion slowly dying down. She liked Red now that she wasn't hiding behind her smile anymore because Green hated lies and dishonesty. When Red finally calmed down, she beamed, eliciting a grin from Green who would have gotten upset if it were not a real one. Her eyes truly reflected feelings of happiness.

Feeling like she had a friend in the dark haired girl, Red no longer had any qualms with talking with Green after that incident. Green on other hand was taken by surprise at the beginning for she had not heard Red speak before as she usually only responded with curved lips or nods and shakes of her head when Green would speak with her. _What a nice voice she had!_ Green liked it as much as she liked listening to whatever Red would speak about. With legs crossed and eyes ever watching closely at her companion, she never failed to put her full attention onto the things she said. It eventually became a ritual for them to set aside one part of their day to seclude themselves in a quiet, peaceful place where Red would just talk for hours while Green listened with a calm expression on her face. And before Green had ever realized it, she had unknowingly become Red's confidant in all matters of the heart.

Green learned many things from Red. Like how there many shades of purple or why drinking tea was good for you. She also learned many things **about** Red. The young brunette was actually much older than her, having been hospitalized for an accident that had happened to her when she was much younger and thus, was unable to attend school for quite an amount of time. There was also a period of time where her parents had stopped her from leaving the house when they first learned of her illness. Green had frowned at that, hating the sombre look that crossed her features when she spoke of her disease and resented the fact that her friend could just perish suddenly and without warning. And then she realized why Red had put on such a face of smiles for the world when she herself had felt the opposite.

It was at that particular moment that Green made a promise both to Red and herself. A promise which she made Red accept with a pinky swear and a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to live happily no matter what and never dwell on the things which make you sad. Promise me this as I promise you I will always do my best to keep you smiling truthfully as long as I live."

Her voice had shaken with the intense emotions she poured out from her heart. She felt very strongly at the need to get her friend to be happy always. Green had seen the expression Red would often try to hide from her but had never known what it was exactly before. It had been filled with pure sadness and resignation; enough to pull tears from her eyes. Now she did and it had lit a fire within her. Her friend deserved happiness. _She deserved to live_.

* * *

Red had always known Green was a nice person. No matter what responses she had gotten from the girl at the beginning albeit a sour look or just plain childish hostility, she knew deep down that Green was anything but an evil uncaring person. She had seen those instances where Green had shown her capability to be kind to even the smallest of creatures. She was there when Green secretly sheltered a lost puppy and had seen the relief as well as sadness on her face when it had been given back to its owner. Red was also there when the girl had beaten up a kid for trying to disturb a mother cat and her kittens and the look of triumph she had in protecting them.

And because she knew this, Red was deeply perplexed. She knew not the reason for the girl's antipathy towards her for she didn't think that she had done anything to warrant such a thing.

Red liked Green but did not know how to get Green to do the same. She wanted to ask but did not know what to say or how to go about it. It was good that Green was the first to close the distance between them and for that she was forever grateful. Green was the friend she had always wanted and so much more. _She was her most important person_.

Each and every day was a blessing with Green by her side. The awkwardness she usually felt with her parents had gradually faded away and she had begun to see the world in a different light; one filled with abundance of love and care. And she started to love more and more, family bonds -Green and her family included- becoming her most treasured possession. She no longer felt the need to hide behind her well-crafted mask. Instead she would run into her Green's comforting arms for every bit of emotion she felt. _Happiness. Anger. Frustration. Sadness_. She became much more open with her feelings and that had filled her parents with relief because they worried over her lack of any sort of expression other than that practiced smile that felt out of place.

The two of them became inseparable, spending most of their time together. Even going as far as to sleepover at each others house every chance they could. It had reached a point where you could not see one without the other and it would prove extremely difficult to divide them apart. So if one went missing all you had to do was look for the other because that was always the case when it came to a lost child between the two families.

Well, technically it was almost always. There was one incident where one had gone missing while the other was left in the dark, feeling clueless and abandoned. That moment had been their separation from one another.

All it took was one single tragedy to cause a rift in the seemingly unbreakable bond.

It had taken away green's happiness and with it the girl herself for when Green was called out of class by Blue one particular day, Green never came back. Red never got to see Green after that. She had shut herself in her room, unwilling to speak or see her; not even a single acknowledgement of her presence. All she got was a word of consolation from Blue who, despite her usual self, was so sombre she had to rub her eyes to check if what she saw was real. Never had she seen a side of Blue that was never cheerful. Even her voice lacked the luster it usually had; replaced with one that had struck her heart heavy.

The next day, the both of them were gone; leaving nothing but an empty house in the wake of their disappearance. Her parents claimed to have seen hordes of people going in and out of the house in the middle of the night, explaining to her that they had moved out. It was then that she found out what had happened to the people she considered among her most precious; the car that had contained the two elders of her beloved second family had crashed and not a single passenger had survived that ill-fated tragedy.

She had mourned for days after that before finally deciding that anymore would just be a cause of distress for both her parents and the couple whom she missed very dearly. But it would take some time for body to accompany mind. It took quite awhile before Red could stomach anything more than a small bowl of mush and even longer than that to be able to walk outside of her home; such was the condition of her body after learning of her dear friend's heartbreaking circumstances.

Red did not give up hope in reconnecting with her companion again. Rather than that, she believed wholeheartedly that they would be together regardless of what stood between them and that this sudden disappearance was just one minor obstacle in their journey of life. Because this bond was not a simple friendship; what they had was something even more special than that. She believed this with every fibre of her being.

Without Green to keep her company, Red focused all her attention into studying and reading a multitude of collections found in the nearby library. This was so that when the time came for her to meet Green again she would have many things to tell. And without the prospect of being able to be in the same class with her dear friend, there was no longer anything holding her back from showing her true potential in academics. She skipped grades and someone took notice of that, sending a letter requesting her enrollment into a prestigious school. One she would have never considered to attend had it not been for the full scholarship she was offered and the insistence of her parents.

It was there that Red crossed paths with Green once more but such an encounter did not come without its difficulties. At that time Red was a second year while Green was third. She was in high school while Green was in middle school. However, that was not what made it difficult. They were insignificant and easy to overcome compared to what truly stood in her way. For even when Red was so overjoyed and close to tears to see her, Green did not even have the space in her heart to let her in. Green had changed. She was not the cheerful and honest girl she once knew. In its place was a glum, recluse, grumpy and often ferociously-tempered ice shell that sent shivers down the backs of everyone but herself every time eyes met. Added to that was the surprising absence of an effervescent blonde whom no matter where she thought to look was ever with Green. She did not ponder upon it too much since she understood that maybe it could be because Blue would have finished university by now and could be working.

Even with all these coming in between her reunion with her most precious person, Red did not falter from her promise. She did not curse life but instead took this as an opportunity to return the gratitude of what her dark-haired friend had done for her. _It was now her turn to get Green to love life!_ It became her mission to restore Green to what she once was and wash away the bitter thoughts which plagued her. She knew what was going on in her mind for she had gone through the same although in different circumstances. This task was not impossible; it was doable but extremely complicated as it usually was with things related to the heart. What was important was that she did not surrender all hope and stop trying for doing so would be like abandoning her dear friend when she needed her the most and Red was not a person who would shrink at the face of inexplicable terror nor would she sink to the lowest depths over an unimaginable obstacle that blocked her path. Her life thus far was a testament to that and she owed it all to the person who now needed the same of what she had been given even if on the surface she did not want it.

So Red did her best to become the constant presence in Green's current life; wanted or not. And it all began with a bold move she had decided to take after watching Green from afar days after her first sighting of the rebel of a girl. It involved a precious flower between the once sweet girl's fingers and her refusal to let her end its life.

"You shouldn't do that; flowers should be loved. It is trying its best to bloom with all its might in the however short life it has been granted."

She had said to her at the time, earning a nonchalant look from the girl; one which made her stomach churn from the lack of emotion towards her. What unsettled her afterwards was the notion that the girl did not even remember her, having asked who she was with less than pleasant words. At least she was talking to her she had thought optimistically, fully aware of the rumours surrounding the proclaimed 'ice princess' of the school. One being that anyone who had the nerve to say anything to her would be given an icy glare before being ignored completely while another would be that any sort of touching- accidental or not- would entail a horrid beating which left the perpetrator black and blue. She did not get that when she touched her shoulder as an act to stop her from plucking the delicate blossom; another positive sign which gave her that extra push to continue her pursuit. And with time, she would slowly chip the layers of ice encasing the heart of her much adored bosom buddy.

* * *

"Why do you disturb me?"

Red was asked one day as she sat next to Green at the very garden she first dared to approach her. It had been said simply with little feeling; she could tell from the lack of annoyance or anger in her angel's voice.

"It is because I am unable to leave you alone."

"I don't need your pity. Leave if that is what you are doing."

It took her by surprise; the sudden fit of anger emitting from the younger girl who appeared calm just moments ago but it did not disturb the smile upon her lips (whether Green noticed it however, she honestly did not know). Green might've been angry with her suspicions on the matter but still Red had been given a benefit of a doubt having not been told completely to leave.

"Why do you think so? I have been nothing but sincere in my encounters with you."

"You are the Student Council President are you not? Now why is it that you failed to mention this before eh? The highly acclaimed president, famous for good looks, personality and intelligence and is loved by all teachers and students alike. Why else would she be here with me the uncaring as well as violent ice devil other than to take pity on this 'most unfortunate soul' for not having any of the good graces she herself possessed?"

Red found herself further startled at the revelation, feeling anger building within her; not at the girl but at the _things_ which had caused her to have that kind of thinking of her own self.

"Natsuki should never herself to those hearsays born from malicious feelings and what I consider slander from the mouths of hypocrites. They do not know the poison for which they spew and can only think of themselves. I know not any wrongful things to which you are famous for nor have I ever seen the behavior they have accused you capable of."

Green had been silent then, taking in her words.

"You think so?"

Her companion was facing her, an eyebrow raised and eyes filled with challenge. Red begrudgingly stopped herself from staring at emeralds which danced brightly before her. It was not where should be placing her focus at the moment; there was challenge to face head on and she would not let herself be distracted from fighting it with her unwavering determination.

"With as much confidence I possess in this body of mine. The Natsuki I know now is just a lost puppy; misunderstood and immensely hurt. Not a single cell in her body holds any malice; that I am certain."

She grinned widely and that toothy smile grew as soon as she saw the noticeably rubicund display on her beloved's cheeks and the rosy hue remained there even as the girl cried in indignation at her words before slumping down to the grass in defeat. Her eyes were closed but Red knew she laid there in resignation.

"How did you…?"

Came the whisper which left her lips, an arm going across her face, hiding her already closed eyes. Red sorely needed to hug her, barely restraining her hands by grasping tightly on the grass by her feet. _Such vulnerability displayed before her!_ _From Green no less!_ It was almost too much to bear, being so close yet unable to give her the comfort she wanted to provide. She needed to address the question first before she got ahead of herself.

"I have always watched you ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you; the little adorable girl across the street with the dog plushie in her hands, pulling her sister along with her. Although I may have not seen her during those years when she had moved away, I still love and know her enough to be able to see pass the rough surface she puts on because I know deep inside there still exists the person I once considered my other half and will always be no matter what. You can't hide it from me Natsuki."

Plump lips were clenched between even teeth as Green absorbed her words. It was incredible the way Red knew so much about her, she thought to herself. Was she an open book? Did her thoughts show on her face without her knowing? While others would have found it quite creepy to have some stranger know them so well, Red was anything but a stranger to her and she expected no less from her to be able to see her facade for what it was. No, it was not because Red had been there herself in that consuming darkness; far from that. It was because she knew that Red was the only one for her; the only one capable of cutting the thorns surrounding her heart and pulling her out.

_She wanted no one else because she could not see anyone else._

_There was only her._

"When did you notice?"

Green's trembling voice was a reflection of her hastily thumping heart. It came as light as the breeze that grazed them, the sweeping embrace of rushed air rustling the grass between them. A hand swept through her dark tresses, bringing with it the scent of the flower she had begun to associate her friend with and a warmth she had long forgotten. Red had moved closer, she sensed; feeling fabric brushing against her arm that lay limp on the ground beside her.

"I had my suspicions from the start. You do not play the bad guy very well despite popular belief."

Red let out a mock sigh, shaking her head in tune with what she said. Jades were upon her now, the hand covering her face before having been moved to run across her stomach. Green trained her intense gaze upon crimson with a small simper gracing her lips.

"Really? I thought I did it well seeing as a majority of students would run the second they see me pass by. I think it's probably only you that feels that way."

"Ara, maybe it is as you say. It seems that only I can see the truth buried beneath the lies. Or is it just because I know you so well that the rumours feel so far from the truth and almost comical even?"

A weak chuckle came from Green. Her eyebrows creasing slightly, making her look guilty to the fair headed adolescent by her side. She felt a hand took hold of hers in a soft yet firm grip as she released a shaky breath.

"I did not mean to deceive you. I have changed; I know it very well. The question is would you accept it? This me you see now is not exactly the same as she was then; bitter and filled with hate for the world. I didn't want to pull you down with me. You deserve to be with other people who can make you happy. But I guess I am no match for you and your stubbornness."

Unable to stand it anymore, Red pulled Green towards her with all her might, hugging her as she fell upon her chest. The half smile she was given made her stomach flip, toss and turn.

"Damn right you are. It will do you right to remember that I will not tolerate you turning me away. Do not take light my affections for you."

She sounded harsh even to herself but she needed to convey twinge of anger she felt at her friend for thinking that being with her would not make her happy. It was actually the opposite; she found it hard to be happy without Green beside her. There was never a day that went by that she would not think of her friend and miss her during their time apart. Sometimes she would even cry because when Green disappeared, a gaping hole was left in her heart.

At the sound of her muffled sobs upon her chest, her expression softened, one hand moving to stroke the girl's head. Her anger had dissipated in an instant. Admittedly she didn't think that could ever really get mad at her, having not remembered a single time where she was infuriated with her though they did have some disagreements with Green being her usual hardheaded self.

"Silly Natsuki, don't you know that only you can make very happy? Being apart from you was painful. Was it not the same for you as well?

She felt her nod, the bawls unrelenting even as she did it. Red could not prevent a smile from spreading across her face, having felt reassurance from the answer. She had been afraid of rejection or abandonment from Green. All those nights wondering if Green would still want as her friend had cause insecurity to bloom in her heart. She may have seemed confident but in actuality she was horribly nervous throughout their conversations.

"There, there."

Stroking her back just as Green had done years ago, Red felt that she was one step closer to helping her friend achieve happiness just as she had done for her. Somehow felt even closer to her on a deeper level despite still having no knowledge yet of the events that had taken place during their time apart.

* * *

Once again, after all those years of separation, the ritual continued where one talked while the other listened for hours. This time however, it was Green who voiced her thoughts while Red offered her ears and comfort. Little by little, Green's heart would heal and the relationship between the two strengthened. It grew and grew and grew till love sprouted and took its hold.

In the spring marking the 15th year since their faithful encounter, Green married Red in a small ceremony filled with family and friends who shared their joy. Soon after a baby girl was to be born to this lovely couple, Red choosing to be the one who carried their precious little one. She had insisted upon it; wanting to have the experience as a memory. She was healthy now, so why not? She felt that if she waited any longer, she would miss her chance. More importantly, it was something she had always wanted to do and nobody had the heart to deny her even though they worried for her health.

Nine months later, out came a beautiful baby into the world; an exact image of her mother that bore her with copper curls upon her head and tiny rubies which Green had always loved about her wife. Kissing both of them on the cheek, Green felt relieved that they were safe and could not wait for the days that lay before them.

Red loved every single day, every waking moment and every dream she dreamt in the loving embrace of her family. Even as she got sicker with passing of years, she kept her promise and the true smile upon her lips never left. Even with her last breath, she was still glad for the life of happiness she had been granted.


	13. Thoughts

Rawr! :D I thank thee for reading this far and I'm glad you like the previous chapter. It's my favourite. Heh.

This chapter is not as long as I would have liked but I thought that it was time I posted something. Just two days too late to post on Natsuki's Birthday, awww...I blame that on exams and umm...my slowness. :X

As always, thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Golden hair that shined so brightly under the mighty Sun. Red eyes that seem to bore depths of crimson so rich it was like blood; thick and dark. Beautifully sculpted hands of pale yet pinkish skin, folded neatly on her lap. And an all too dazzling smile upon her lips. Such was the visage of my companion; her countenance capable of yielding the utter fascination of many. _Including myself_.

She did not hide the inquisitiveness in her eyes as they peered into mine by the mere mention of 'Kaya'. Having been the one to bring up such a question from scrutinizing the photo between her fingertips, she was brazen in her desire to obtain her much wanted answers. An act which compelled me –more so with her gaze upon me in such a close proximity- to tell her anything she wished to know despite my weariness on touching that particular subject.

So thin were my defenses against the face she pulled at me. I have little doubt that you would have done the same in my stead; she had a certain charm that could not be ignored even with the roughest of individuals. Then again, there was something in me that made me feel that she deserved to know especially with the events that have taken place. _It was only right after blatantly using her like that without prior notice or consent. _

At the end of my tale, she was reticent; her face unreadable and lips pulled into a thin line. Her brows lightly creased while fixing a passive look upon her entwined fingers. As I eased back onto the polished oak behind me, I closed my eyes to gather myself. Talking about the past was not easy at all. So many emotions still lay beneath the layers upon layers of memories I wish not to forget. I was getting better at controlling my feelings, I noticed. It did not hurt as much when I think of Kaya now.

_How did it feel like to see a carbon copy of yourself? To hear of a life different to your own even if you share the same face?_

I cannot even begin to imagine what was going through her head right now. All that I am sure of is that whatever she was thinking of could not have been something as simple as 'Cool! There is someone who looks like me!' I would imagine myself thinking if I was experiencing the same thing. I am confident of that for two reasons:

One, she would never talk like that. It just doesn't feel right with me. Plus, I have a feeling that she has never said the word 'cool' in all the years since it's invention. Think about it, a woman with her elegance and stature? It would be hard to believe such word would fall from her lips. Awkward at best.

And two (a much more serious answer than my first which, now that I think about it, kinda sounds like a joke), the news could hardly be that simple to her if it could invoke such a distracted expression upon her features. _Yes, distracted_. I know for a fact that she hides her emotions well and that the staring off into space look I was getting is far from the 'everything-is-dandy' smile she would often have. Ah, another thing similar to my wife. _Hiding behind a smile_. I wonder how many similarities there are apart from their beautiful faces.

Those wine red eyes which I previously had seen so unfocused before suddenly shimmered darkly and I found myself at the receiving end of an attention grabbing stare. What was it about these kinds of rose-coloured eyes that has me mesmerized by a mere look?

* * *

"Your wife is a very lucky woman."

Shizuru was staring at the photo once more, her eyes soft as a finger traced lightly the enthralling image similar to her own. Though she had never done her hair that way nor had she ever smiled so beautifully before, it was irrefutable that the person in that photo looked exactly like her. From the brown honey locks to the rare crimson irises to the shape of her nose, chin and mouth; every facial feature unique to her own was imprinted exactly the same and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her 'rare' beauty often praised as one-of-a-kind being not so. Ah, but considering that only she was alive at that moment, the title still held; not that she took pleasure in thinking that or anything. In fact, she didn't really care. It was just a fleeting thought amidst the thousands upon thousands of musings running through her currently overworked brain.

"Why do you think that?"

She had almost forgotten that she had even said anything, having voiced the statement impulsively. Furthermore, the seemingly long interval before her companion spoke did nothing in keeping her thoughts from wandering off. She did not turn her head to address the question but instead remained at the face she probably had been looking at for almost the entire time they were seated there.

"Her smile, it looks like one of absolute happiness."

She wished she could smile like that. _Had a reason to smile like that_. What was it that enabled her to express herself in that way? For sure it was not money because she had plenty of that and yet she did not have what her copy had. Both her parents had more money than they could have imagined and yet she did not remember ever seeing such a spectacle from either of them. Surely this woman was lucky for finding _it_.

"She also has a lovely wife such as Natsuki."

Shizuru did not say this with the intention of eliciting a blush (though she did find it a bonus), she really did mean it. Natsuki is a very devoted wife; that much she had gathered. For one, she still wore the ring they exchanged on their wedding day. This was an assumption on her part seeing as it looked far more expensive for anything other than that and she doubted the woman would go through all that trouble earlier if she had a fiancé. And there was that time when they had first met; to lose her senses just from a mere touch (a peck on the lips actually) which she now assumed was because she looked very much like her wife. It definitely showed how much she still loved her wife dearly.

Deep inside, she felt a flicker of envy coursing through her. It was a startling and unfamiliar feeling and had caused an internal debate to ensue within the confines of her mind. She was aware of its presence but questioned its origins; turning from one thought to the other. Was it perhaps jealousy towards that woman? A woman who not only had her looks but also something else? _Yes, that woman was lucky_. She was lucky to obtain what she, Fujino Shizuru had _sought _but have yet to _procure_.

"May I ask you one thing?"

Her eyes had already drifted away, the photo left forgotten on her lap. Suddenly, it was as if the trees straight ahead were much more interesting but her mind had not been there. The question prompted the emerald-eyed woman who was quiet with a blush before to place her attention upon her _pretend_ _wife_.

"Shoot away."

A grin she gave with her answer, the rosy colouring leaving her cheeks rapidly. Shizuru watched as it faded away before she asked, the beginnings of a smirk tickling her lips.

"If you knew that those _ladies_ were going to hound you like that, why did you not ask Duran-san to accompany you?"

Puffing a breath of air, she made herself more comfortable as she straightened her back. Crossing her arms, she peered at Shizuru with a relaxed disposition.

"While I knew they were going to bother me, I had no idea they would be so nosy about my love life."

She chuckled a little, a hand going to her face as she shook her head. Shizuru found herself nodding along to her words. She had been to many parties like these by the insistence of her parents (strengthening business relations and whatnot) and the women were mostly like that; always meddlesome in her affairs especially when it came to choosing a date and in worse cases, a marriage partner. She was fortunate her parents didn't care much for that and left her to her own devices when it came to who she associated herself with. They did not believe in marriage for business and were powerful and experienced enough to say that even if she did marry any one of them, it would benefit the other family more than it would them. _They would probably be nothing more than opportunists anyway._

"Besides, I don't think bringing Duran here would be a wise choice. His mere presence alone would cause uproar even if he is well behaved and is not likely to attack."

"Attack? Does he have anger problems?"

"Eh, no. He only attacks when he senses danger but other people would think otherwise regardless because just by seeing him they are already scared. With this pompous lot of people, it's definite."

"Ara, what is it that scares them when they look at him? Is he famous for being rough or something like that?"

"…why do I get the feeling that there is something wrong with this conversation we're having?"

Natsuki scratched her head, confusion evident on her face. Going over what Shizuru had said previously, she then realized something the brunette probably had not; which obviously meant that Shizuru was now likely clueless and befuddled with what she had just said seemingly out of the blue.

"You have not seen Duran, have you?"

She answered with a shake of the head; unable to see where this was going yet curious at the same time.

"What do you think Duran is? What is your perception of him?"

"He is kind and quite strong. Having saved me when I was lost in the forest, I would think so…"

Her hand went to cup her cheek. She couldn't think of much else since she had not seen him neither had she heard of him other than that one time in the forest. There was something else but she didn't really think it was relevant anymore seeing as her companion did not seem like she was attracted to the opposite sex now that she had heard a little of the woman's history. Again, this was just an assumption; she didn't really know for sure.

"You are quite right about that. He surely is kind and very much strong. Is there anything else?"

Egging her to continue, she almost looked like she was holding in a chuckle to Shizuru. What was it that she missed? She tapped her cheek lightly in thought, disliking slightly the feeling she had that the woman was purposely withholding something. 'Out with it,' she would have said if she didn't have any patience and self control. Seeing as there really wasn't anything she could say, the thought she had dismissed earlier was let out for the fun of it. _Because saying nothing would be too boring._

"I think he is quite… a nice man. Is he a boyfriend, perhaps?"

Just as she had suspected, her companion was indeed holding in her mirth because the minute the words left her mouth, she had erupted in laughter. She would be lying if she said it didn't irk her –though just a little. Shizuru was not used to this setting as it usually was the other way around.

"I am glad Natsuki is enjoying herself at my expense. Now please tell me what is it you find so humorous?"

"…boyfriend? My relationship with Duran could never develop into something like that. And that is not because he is _male_. While he is nice, he is not in any way a man other than in spirit, maybe."

Lifting an eyebrow, Shizuru could not hide the curiosity from showing in her face as her eyes brightened under the Sun. It had overshadowed the joy she felt at the confirmation that the woman before her really was as she assumed; though it was no surprise since it would take a lot to convince her otherwise.

"Ara, then what is he then?"

She had grinned widely from ear to ear like that of the Cheshire cat Shizuru remembered seeing in a movie once as a child. It made her look mischievous which she thought was very fitting for it described perfectly Natsuki's behavior at that particular moment. Will she finally reveal her thoughts now? Or will she continue to dance around the subject? Frustrating as it was, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself.

"Why don't you guess? I'll give you a clue: Red Riding Hood."

"A wolf?"

"Yes, that is correct! Here is your prize."

Suddenly, Shizuru found herself being patted on the head and her cheeks florid involuntarily. Even her parents had rarely (if any) done that to her when she was younger. It was a nice feeling she reluctantly admitted but made her feel like a child. Maybe that was precisely why she had never seen anybody do that to a fully grown adult.

"Ara"

"…I expected a kiss if anything."

That had earned her a pinch on the shoulder and she daresay a blush though minor but still pinkish enough to be seen. Seeing past the mock anger, she was pleased to note that her jest did not offend her. In her subconscious, a strange feeling of calmness disseminated it itself upon her without notice; her features relaxing ever so slightly that even as Natsuki sat across from her on a bench which probably from the looks of the space between them could only fit a rather small child and not anything bigger, she did not notice the face was any different than it was. _Neither did the owner herself_.

"_That_ is not something to be given out so easily just like that!"

'_Which makes it all the more enticing to me.'_

It was true. The woman in front of her seemed much more desirable than she had been before when Shizuru had first met the dark-haired beauty. She didn't know it yet but her interest in the woman was starting to develop into something else. It was funny how both Shizuru and Kaya, similar as they are characteristically, also had the same taste in women; or in particular, a certain someone named Kuga Natsuki whose indescribably enchanting qualities captured their attention almost immediately and unknowingly_, their heart as well_.


	14. Alone Time

Hello once again! :D

I miss Shizuka. Do you?

This is just something I got the sudden urge to write. And it's short. I'm sorry. OTL

Do let me know what you think and if it's bad; I'm so so very sorry. :(

Since I have some time, I'd like to take a moment to reply to your reviews for the last chapter:

**Garrita salvatrucha**: I am so very honored you feel that way. Makes me feel like I am doing something right with the story. Thank you so much reading. :)

**SangLune**: Sorry it's short. This one too. I'll try my best to make it longer next time.^^

**oOYuuOo**: Hahaha. Maybe. Do you think it would be too cliché if it was?

And lastly to **anonymous** (cause you really didn't leave any name nor any way of contacting you): It was my intention to lighten the mood a bit but I didn't think it would ruin the story. I still have a lot to learn it seems. Sorry I ruined it for you. :( As for the Sandman part, I honestly have never heard of John Blund till you mentioned it. It does fit the description very well. But it was wrong of me to assume that every one might know of the Sandman as I thought. I'll be careful next time. Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts. I appreciate it very much. :)

* * *

"You misspelled a word there"

Natsuki was sitting in the living room facing her laptop on the coffee table when Shizuka broke her concentration. Suddenly, her train of thought was lost and she blinked back the immediate blank that came after; distracted momentarily from the document she had been working on with the seriousness of a tigress watching her prey for the past two hours. Her hands stayed motionless on the smooth keyboard as her mind tried to break from the disorientation she was experiencing; her body doing just the same, making her look as if she was a statue one would see in a park.

Shizuka's arms were wrapped around her neck while her legs locked onto her midriff. Clinging like a koala, her grip was strong upon her person and she had only just noticed. Engrossed as she was, she did not notice the extra weight even though it had already been ten minutes since Shizuka clambered onto her lean frame. And even if she did, she wouldn't care as it was a normal occurrence in the Kuga household. Since the time Shizuka had been born into the world, Natsuki always held an affinity to holding her daughter. Perhaps it was because it kept her close and was like a form of skinship; a way of bonding through physical contact.

The first time she held her in her arms, tears had immediately formed rivers from the joy. There in her hands was a miracle born from the love she shared and as the warmth spread through her fingers from a single touch, the connection came in an instant. The upward curve of her lips had been instinctive at that moment, spreading from ear to ear and completely unstoppable. It stayed there till her cheeks throbbed with pain having been stretched to its limits in the hours in which it was spent. However as the curve slowly dissipated, it did not rid her of the bounce in her step nor the cheer in her voice. Not one word could describe perfectly the happiness she experienced.

"The misspelled word; do you see it?"

Little incandescent eyes were not upon the screen when she repeated her words to provoke movement from the still figure caught in her hold. Head angled to a position where there was space between their faces, she could see the edge of the unfocused green alight with the comprehension of what she just said.

"Where?"

Her body moved unconsciously from side to side as her eyes tried to pinpoint the exact location her daughter was hinting at. The little koala on her back was moved along with her movements, its clutch on her tightening at times but not distinct enough for her to notice.

"Over there."

A tiny hand moved from under her neck to point at the screen where her eyes spotted a red jagged line. Chuckling at her mistake, she clicked the mouse to where her finger was and erased the accidentally added consonant there.

"I'm lucky to have an extra pair of eyes to help me," she uttered thoughtfully, earning a happy expression from the girl who hugged her closer.

Brunette strands tickled her nose as a breeze flew by from a nearby window. With her hands occupied at the moment, she blew them away with her mouth before she got the urge to sneeze. After typing a bit more, she saved the document and closed the laptop. Standing up, the grip upon her tightened for a moment and relaxed again once her stance was more balanced and straight. Taking a few steps around the carpeted floor, the little koala showed no sign of wanting to come down from her tree.

"I'm guessing you don't plan on getting off me anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"What should I do then…hmm…"

Sitting right back down, Natsuki mumbled to herself, a hand moving under her chin in a motion that seemed like she was stroking a well-flourished beard. A giggle sounded next to her ear as she caught the little hand that had wandered too near an exposed cheek.

"Oh? What do we have here, eh?

She blew upon the trespassing hand before pretending to pull it closer to her opened mouth.

"I'm going to eat you~!"

"No! Mama! Iyaaa."

Little legs wriggled at her waist (putting up quite a fight for the other hand that was desperately trying keep the girl from falling which, during her excitement, she had forgotten of) as the little girl tried to extract her hand away with all her might. But of course her strength could never be a match for her mother. That, however, didn't mean she wasn't going to do anything to avoid her fate. Kissing her mother's cheek frantically, she hoped to surprise her enough to loosen her grip. It had worked but not in the way she thought it would.

"Guwahh…how did you know…that…was…my…weaknessssss…?"

Staggering in her step left and right with her whole body dramatically –wriggling hands included- she acted like she was slowly losing her strength and it made Shizuka chortle as she was carried along, her previously captured hand tucked tightly beneath its twin around her neck.

With her back bent low, she took an appearance similar to that of a humanoid robot that had just ran out of battery juice. Then she took her knees to the floor, her hands supporting her from falling face down on the ground and stayed motionless as the girl on her back laid her head gently on top of her with closed eyes.

"I miss this."

Her soft whisper was just loud enough to be heard but too soft to be carried further than the ears she spoke to. A hum was the only response she had gotten and was the only thing she needed and expected to hear. There was no need for more words to be spoken between them.

Having had her fill, Shizuka carefully found her footing on the carpet beneath her. Taking care to not lose her balance, she still kept her grip on the cotton sweater before completely removing her weight on her placid looking mother. With a quick kiss to the cheek, she quietly excused herself to her room where Duran the plushie would keep her company for the rest of the day as her mother got back to the work she so graciously distracted her away from.


	15. Cookies

Ohoho, I don't know how it escalated to this but Shizuka is starting to scare me now. This is my first chapter without ever writing a rough draft on paper first. Completely done spontaneously in front of the computer. I do have notes here and there to guide me along but writing it out is a different matter all together. Keke. It was fun though to write this part. (n* w*)n

Mighty thanks for the reviews. Especially to Garrita Salvatrucha. Your review made me positively beam :) Though I didn't quite understand the last bit. Is it spanish? At times like this, google translate can be quite useful. And to oOYuuOo too. Your answer was very helpful. :D

Anyways, let me keep you no further. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

She kept hearing those words in her head. Replaying over and over again. She was glad she had managed to keep the redness in her cheeks to a minimal at that time but felt depressed as well for the lack of mental power she had to block the images and words that seem to float back every few seconds. And it had already been quite a long time since that day.

Had she not thought that it would've been pointless and probably made her look like some weirdo, she'd be pounding her fists in frustration right now (particularly at the noggin which was doing the heinous deed). Instead she chose to hold her head in a fierce grip with shut eyes and will it to go away_. Just like all the other times unwanted memories or thoughts would invade her. _

Gah!

Get out of my head!

It had been on impulse when she patted Shizuru on the head. Natsuki did not know she had done it until she felt the familiar softness beneath her fingers. Her hand had been shaking as soon as she forced it away, hiding it away from Shizuru's vision. Oh how relieved was she that the woman didn't notice! She wouldn't be able to explain herself. Neither would she be able to save her poor self from further embarrassment.

There was something about Shizuru that made her lose herself momentarily; her composure going out the window. But that was not what she _feared_. It was something else. What she feared was that this giddiness she felt around the woman had nothing to do with how she looked. True, there were times where she would do things she would normally do with Kaya on impulse around her but there were also times where she noticed something else. What she noticed was, even as it had been like how she usually treated her late wife, it was still _different_.

_**Traitor**_.

Her body was a _traitor_.

_No_.

Her body was her _own_.

She was the _**traitor**_**.**

**And it scared her**.

Yet, even with the fear, it was still not enough to keep her away. The woman would hop right back into her vision and she would be then drawn by some invisible force towards her like a moth to a flame. The fire would burn her and yet she would stay regardless. But if you were to ask her why it was so, you wouldn't get an answer. Her body was ahead of her mind and it had always been that way as far as she could remember; _at the very least, when a certain brunette was concern_.

It would be a couple of hours later when she finally calmed down, forcing the feeling away as the need to pick Shizuka up rose. Today was a weekend and it was today that she had sent her daughter to play with her grandparents. She knew that if Shizuka was with her at the moment, she would not have been able to hide her thoughts from her.

_Exposed_.

Shizuka could almost always read her like an open book and it was with this thought that she pretended to not see the look Shizuka gave as she dropped her off on Emiko's and Gensou's doorstep. There was a fear that one day her thoughts would cause her daughter to hate her. _Leave her_. True, she knew that Shizuka would love her no matter what as she had said many times before. But there was no guarantee because regardless of how good of a mother she was, if her daughter saw the ugliness inside of her… she dare not think what would happen.

She did not want to lose that light in her daughter's eyes whenever she saw her.

The love and adoration she had towards her. The pride in being her daughter.

It would break her heart if it was lost and all that was left was disgust and shame for having her as her mother.

Because she meant the world to her.

* * *

Shizuka loved cookies. Chocolate chip, buttermilk, jam-filled and the likes. She loved baking them and the people who taught her to. But as much as she liked all these things, her thoughts would always lead her towards her mother who haphazardly left her in the home of her dear grandparents. Note the _haphazard_ way she had done it. She had still been sleeping when her mother burst in the room, cleaned her up, stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth and dropped her off for breakfast with grandpa and grandma **without her**.

It was a cause to be concern; the way she was acting. Who wouldn't be suspicious? Despite being half asleep, she still managed a pout and something of a reproved look on her face. She had been looking forward to mommy-daughter time as was with the usual plans on weekends. And to be ignored! Her mother was sorely wrong if she thought she didn't notice that she pretended not to see. She saw, she was sure of it!

Munching on a freshly baked cookie- courtesy of Emiko- the wheels in her mind turned. Her brow had been furrowed and Emiko thought a good chocolate chip cookie would be enough to remedy that. But the Kuga genes stayed strong. Distracted with her thoughts, the furrow was stuck until she decided that perhaps she shouldn't pursue it any further. Her mother had a reason and she would let her be. _For now_.

Gensou ruffled her hair as he passed her to get one for himself. His hand was smacked away by his wife who warned him that this batch was for their lovely granddaughter to take home to eat.

"One couldn't hurt, love. Don't I get one too?"

"Of course you can have some; just not these. The ones you can eat are still in the oven."

"But… that will take awhile before it's done."

"Patience is a virtue my dear and by waiting you get to eat Shizuka's personally made cookies. She had made them all by herself. I'm sure you will be delighted to taste them, right?"

"All by herself? My little pumpkin?"

"Yes, grandpa gets to taste my first attempt at reproducing grandmama's famous choco cookies."

"Oh dear, how much you have grown."

He hugged her and pinched her cheek before taking a seat at the dining table to watch the sweet smelling cookies in the oven, Shizuka sitting beside him as was Emiko.

'Not as much as I would have liked to though.'

It was not enough. It was too slow. _Much too slow_. She wanted to grow faster. _Much, much faster_. She needed to be older. There were just so many things she could get done. _So many opportunities to make use of_. Almost all the things she wanted to do now only could be done if she was older. _Much older_. If only there was a way to grow rapidly in a short span of time. But it was impossible. _Damn impossible_.

So she could only do things that were possible with her current self. But that wouldn't mean that she would limit herself to what people would normally think a child like her could do. No, if she thought she could do it then she would. She won't stand by other people's standards. No, she will not. All that mattered was what she thought. Because she and only she, could know where her limits lie.

Rules be damned!

Who says that just because she was _so young_ she doesn't get to comfort her dear mother?

To chase the baddies away?

To prevent her heartbreak?

How could she just sit by and watch it before her eyes? She knew. She knew her mother was troubled. And she knew the cause of it. It was obvious. She already anticipated as much – though she had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Nothing had been said yet because she only chose to turn a blind eye. Because it would only trouble _her_. And she knew that there was a right time for everything. She would get her chance. It was only a matter of time.

She didn't have Alyssa's or Konrad's support this time. A call could fix that but she didn't want to. They were busy people; that much she knew. They would visit often otherwise. She also knew they would drop everything for her if needed but that was not something she would be pleased with them doing. Shizuka rather preferred to take the road with the least number of inconveniences given to the parties involved. Better yet, not a single trouble to anyone but herself. It was selfish to bother other people with her own selfish desires. Well, that was what _she_ thought anyway. Konrad or Alyssa could care less; as long as she and Natsuki were happy. They would fly to the moon to get a moon rock if they asked.

And because she didn't want them to worry, she told the both of them they (Natsuki especially) were fine. It was within a range that was manageable even for her was what she had said over the phone (yes, she does call them sometimes or rather, Alyssa insists she keeps them updated). Because that was what she believed and also because telling them that her mother was completely fine so soon would have been too suspicious. They weren't dumb. In fact, they were very intelligent people. So she was very careful with her words. She'd liked to think that she's been quite successful thus far… but who knows what those two were really thinking.

By eleven Natsuki was already at their doorstep, rapping her fist upon the solid wood in front of her. There she was the perfect picture of a calm, confident woman to strangers' eyes. If you looked hard enough though, you could have seen the smile on her face falter just for a second before she had made herself known to the occupants of the house.

Combing her hair with her fingers in a gesture of nervousness, she exhaled a quick breath before someone came to answer her knock. It was Emiko who stood there with her hand upon the door, happily greeting her and then pulling her in with a hand upon her wrist. Shizuka did not come to the door for her like she had thought she would or usually did. Suddenly, her stomach didn't feel too good anymore.

When she saw the smile on her daughter's face and her hands covered in cookie dough, she exhaled another breath quietly. The weight upon her stomach fluttered away and her mood brightened immensely. Returning the expression, she bent down to speak with her daughter face to face as she excitedly told her of her morning in the kitchen and her surprise waiting on the table and also in the oven. After her successful first batch Shizuka had decided to make another; a different type but still another of Emiko's ancestral legacy. Recipes handed down from mother to daughter were now being handed down from grandmother to granddaughter. But it will still take awhile before the fledgling could master all 48 recipes and be able to pass it on to the next kin.

Mischievous as Shizuka was, she couldn't help smudging her finger on the skin displayed so nicely for her. The almost whitish skin was the perfect canvas for her dough covered hands. And it was the perfect thing to make her feel better; for her mother's absence and also for leaving without a word. The reprimand afterwards was nothing short of merriment as her mother pinched her cheek, rubbed her dirtied cheeks on hers and laughed aloud.

And now the two of them looked like a tornado just passed through a bakery and they were in it; which of course, prompted Emiko to send them to the bathroom to get cleaned up before they brought the mess somewhere else or on someone else. It took effort to get her home to look prim and proper. Messing her house is a no-no; not even if it was endearing to watch them. Though, they did get out of an earful of lecturing.

"This cookie is great!"

Gensou's head peeked from the kitchen into the living room, cookie crumbs all over his face. Pushing his head back into the kitchen before the crumbs fell on her clean carpet, she expertly directed him back to the kitchen table where he then took another cookie to his mouth. Handing him a napkin, she smiled before sampling one herself. Her granddaughter was really turning out to be quite the apprentice!

Feeling pride sweep through her, she planned what she should teach her next; calculating the amount of effort needed and required of the small but bright young student and taking the much easier ones into consideration rather than the harder ones. Age was not the reason she thought Shizuka shouldn't take on the much difficult recipes in her arsenal. That was not what she had in mind. It had to do with her lack of experience. Sure, her body could prove to be a challenge but Emiko believed the girl could do it despite that. She had seen the girl in action and boy, could that girl make it look as if it wasn't even an issue. Nevertheless, Emiko did keep a watchful eye and help her here and there every chance she got. There was no way she could not worry even if she knew how capable Shizuka could be.

Shizuka observed her every move with bright sparkling eyes from the moment she took a piece from the plate to the second she took it to her mouth. They were still on her as she sampled the warm brown cookie and when she gave a hum of approval. It was only after she took the last bite that she turned to meet her stare, her eyes curious and her mouth still chewing.

"Like them?"

"You did great princess!"

Natsuki had replied with a mouth full of cookies and it earned her a pinched on the ear for her bad manners by none other than Emiko herself. Covering her mouth to hide her giggles, Shizuka watched as her mother gave a quick apology and nursed her wound. Recovering fast, Natsuki was back to eating the delightful confection in a matter of seconds.

The cookies felt strangely nostalgic but Natsuki kept the thought to herself. There was a slight distinct taste to them, differing from how Emiko's were like but still mostly the same. Something like how different hands could produce different things; each person could follow the same recipe but still the end result could have differing qualities to them. That was how she felt. Even Kaya's were different from the both of them. Still, she loved every one of them. They _were_ great cookies, there's no denying that. Not just the taste but also the love and care that was put into them.

After a long day at her parents-in-laws' house (Emiko insisted that they stayed for lunch _and_ dinner because it was not often when they came to visit), Natsuki was tired despite feeling quite happy. Shizuka was the same, nestled quite comfortably on her back, fast asleep. She quickly put her to bed as soon as she got the sleepy little girl to brush her teeth (with help from her mostly lest she wanted the girl to have a face full of toothpaste). Kissing her lightly on the forehead, she wished her sweet dreams for the night before she too retired to her own bed.

That night, she dreamt of cookies, mayo and a kiss.

* * *

In a garden surrounded by sunflowers, she watched as the clouds moved in the bright blue sky; her jade eyes lazily recognizing familiar shapes. Beside her was her ever faithful companion, Duran the Wolf version 2.0, his eyes pointed to the sky to watch the same vast scene.

"Oh, another rabbit!"

Her finger came up to point towards it, her voice filled with excitement directed towards her friend. Hugging him closer, she looked towards him to make sure he saw before going back to the scene of her newly discovered 3rd rabbit of the day. Funny how most of the clouds seem to look like rabbits today. There must be a pile of carrot clouds up there somewhere, she thought to herself. Sharing that thought with her companion, she got a laugh from him which she managed to stop by pulling his ear. Letting go of the cotton ear, she saw him point his tongue at her teasingly.

"Meanie."

She whispered in rebuke, pushing him further away from her and pouted. Crossing her arms, she turned her head away from him in a show of displeasure. It was at the moment that she heard him apologize that she finally faced him and hugged him tightly. He said something that made her smile and she forgave him entirely, giggling as she spread her body across the soft green grass surrounded by the pretty flowers her grandmother had planted.

"Natsuki-chan!"

Instantly she got up at the sound of her sister's voice, looking towards the door leading into the house. Getting to her feet, she ran towards the blonde and then was picked up and lifted from the ground into her sister's inviting arms. Looking up towards her blue eyes, she remarked how they were similar to the sky she was just admiring moments ago until she noticed the slightly suspicious look Alyssa was giving her. Quite instantly after that she felt an impulse to get off from the arms that held her; her instincts sending minor warning signals.

Run!

Just as her sister mentioned the word "bath", she got herself free and ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Now, it was a game of hide and seek and she was determined to hide as long as she could to prolong the imminent. In her haste, she spotted a bunch of bushes and dived right in, catching leaves in her long dark hair. Squatting down with her back to where she came from, she caught her breath; surveying her surroundings for any useful ideas to make her capture harder.

"Shiro!"

She shouted not so quietly before covering her mouth just as fast, her eyes wide at what she had so carelessly slipped. Natsuki hadn't meant to scream but the dog had caught her by surprise, appearing suddenly from his hiding spot just a little away from where she sat. She thought it was Alyssa coming to carry her away but as soon as she spotted his long white bushy fur she corrected herself. He came towards her and pulled at her checkered blouse, pulling her towards to where he came from. Giggling at his antics, she gave no resistance to his actions and followed like a good soldier.

The sight that he brought her to was nothing short of 'coolness' - as she would have put it so eloquently having picked up the word from her dear sister and molding it as her own. She smiled at the excited puppy that swished his tail back and forth as she inspected his present. There was a hole just big enough for her to slip through, which, with all the endless curiosity made to fit into her one tiny body, seemed to ignite the all too familiar spark in her. An adventure right before her eyes! Not a chance in the world that she will ever pass an opportunity like that.

She ducked her head in to inspect it just after rewarding her friend with a pat to show her gratitude and pride for him. From her position she could peek at the light coming from beyond the fence, giving way to another place, one that she had been just a little bit curious to find out having heard voices before that reflected good humour and sometimes playfulness coming from there. It sounded like people she could see herself playing with. However, she still needed to make sure that they were as nice as their voices seemed to be.

And so her adventure began with following the footsteps of _Alice_ from 'Alice in Wonderland' by going through the hole. Though, she had not been led to the hole by a clothed white rabbit but by a white clothesless dog and she had also _crawled_ and not _fallen_ like her predecessor had done. Nevertheless, what awaited her beyond the hole under the fence was not lacking in any excitement for the small dark haired girl.

Safely behind the fence, she grinned at the thought of escaping her sister's clutches in the process. Not that she would hide from her too long; she wouldn't want to her to get too cross with her. Peeping through a small hole further along her side of the fence, she made sure her sister was unaware of where she had gone.

Exactly at this moment not too far from where she was, stood a blonde sighing to herself in resignation.

Alyssa was not amused. After searching for a solid ten minutes with no luck, she decided she would just retreat for now and come back later when her little sister was more willing to get herself cleaned up. Really, she didn't understand why it was so difficult to get the girl to bath; it was not like she hated it or anything. What she didn't know (and probably the girl herself) was that the reason why Natsuki avoided baths was that usually after having a bath she was not allowed to go back outside and play around in the dirt. So she tries to prolong it as soon as she can to be able play as much as she can until she is satisfied or till someone catches her.

Feeling satisfied with what she saw, the girl backed away from the peephole planning to turn around and explore. But she was stopped by a voice which called to her; unless of course the name '_stranger_' was meant for another _unexpected_ _guest_ in the very _same_ lawn she decided to _intrude_ on.

"What is Stranger-san doing?"

The voice was very _near_. And very _amused_. It was a girl and sounded very much like the one she heard just the other day.

"Nothing."

"Stranger-san doesn't want to tell me? How mean."

The other girl looked sad and having turned around, Natsuki caught it and she frowned.

"No, no. I meant that it was nothing interesting!"

She tried to convince her; feeling bad for unintentionally upsetting her and also a bit sulky for being called mean.

"I'm not a meanie. Look."

Pulling a funny face at the girl, she hoped to get her to at least smile. Hearing her laugh, she mentally pats herself on the back and thinks to herself how nice it is to hear such a sound. Grinning amicably and quite roguishly, she placed a hand before her to which the other girl takes and grips firmly, she too mirroring her expression but with more gentleness and grace. Immediately a friendship was born between them and they wasted no time in getting acquainted with each other; the other girl leading her towards where she was playing earlier.

There was a tea party going on but there was nobody else except the girl beside her. Yet, there were two plates and two cups waiting on the table as if she had already expected company on that fine sunny afternoon. Natsuki had noticed this but did not raise a question to the girl – imaginary friends were not foreign to her as were with many other children her age. While Natsuki usually liked to spend her time running around and getting herself in often dirty and dangerous (for a child) situations, she did quite like the quiet and peaceful atmosphere when it came to having a friendly conversation with someone; as long as it was interesting and did not involve the ridiculousness that came with silly little girls and their need to talk about silly little things like how their dad managed to spoil them by buying some new doll which could _amazingly_, poop (how they would find that amazing she really couldn't understand).

Her new friend thankfully, was not like that –they had clicked quite well with each other, finding similar interests between them - and it made her glad that her assumptions earlier were correct. This could turn out to be quite a friendship, she thought happily. She only knew the girl for a few minutes and already she felt like she knew her whole life.

Laughing at what the girl had said, she was about to partake in the refreshments placed between them when the girl suddenly stood up with a wide smile on her face and her hands clasped together. A question raised with a lift of her eyebrows sent the brunette before her to stare at her with a glimmer in her eyes but with sealed lips. Seeing that she was being kept out of the loop, she pouted, only to inspire a bout of quiet giggles from the girl who shook her head and whispered that it was a surprise.

Not too soon after, she found herself anxiously waiting for her companion's return. The brunette had gone inside before telling her to wait patiently as she prepared. Whatever it was, she did not say; leaving Natsuki to ponder and imagine what it might be. Drawing circles absent-mindedly, she cradled her head on a palm and stared at nothing. Only a soft gentle voice would manage to shake her out of her reverie and claim her attention, an inquisitive look in her eyes towards the unexpectedly blushing and nervously fidgeting girl she had been waiting for. A smile crept up to her face as the girl lifted up her hands with an interesting looking cookie nestled on top of them.

"For me?"

She could barely remember anyone other than her family who had given her a present personally made or picked for her. It was very thoughtful and it touched her; filled her insides with glee. A 'thank you' instantly flew from her lips immediately after the girl nodded her head. She took it in her hands but did not eat it straight away. Somehow she just knew that the girl had something important to say.

"Umm, my mama always made this for me when I'm especially good. I want to share this with you. It's special to me."

If she wasn't extremely flattered before, she certainly was now; garnering a similar blush upon her cheeks. Suddenly feeling quite bashful, she took a curious bite into her gift, her eyes staring anywhere but the brunette's own. Letting the taste sink in, she was unable to hide her expression on the shock to her taste buds and the girl noticed.

"You don't like it?"

"...I love it. It's…special."

"It's okay you don't have to lie."

"No, I really like it."

She stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth to convince her. It wasn't really that bad really; quite pleasant in fact. Just that she was not used to it. _A new experience_.

"I've only ever seen her do it once."

The brunette admitted, nervously staring at the ground. She took what was the closest looking and the nearest at her reach to emulate what her mother had made but in her rush and excitement, she did not think to taste it first. What was supposed to be on the cookie was cream. But what had ended up on the baked treat was the white creamy substance that went by the name of…

_**Mayonaise**_.

Natsuki was at a loss at what to do to cheer the girl up. Her protests did nothing to get the girl to look at her and smile like she wanted her to. Suddenly she felt the need to go closer towards her and force the brunette to face her. What she did next was totally brave to her and totally unexpected to the brunette who could not beat the slight pink that claimed her cheeks. With her friend's arms hugging her tightly, she found it impossible to not believe the words that left her mouth.

"I really, really, really like it. Please believe me."

"I would never ever lie."

Her friend hummed in response, feeling quite comfortable in the embrace and embarrassed for not believing her at first. They stayed like that for a bit before Natsuki noticed the sky getting darker and realized that she should probably head back before Alyssa would frantically look for her seeing as she was not in the compound of their grandmother's house. She pulled herself away and was about to leave towards the hole after having said a goodbye reluctantly but had been stopped as she neared the fence.

"Thank you."

She was about to respond but had been stunned to find the girl coming closer and something warm and soft touched her lips.

"…what?"

"Mama says that a kiss is for someone you like."

"…and I like you."

* * *

Feedback is very much appreciated! Especially if it can help me improve. :)


	16. Surprise Surprise

Happy Birthday Shizuru!

Merry Christmas everyone!

I know I'm late to wish the birthday girl but I am early with the christmas wishes so that should even it out, right? xD

A quick chapter before I fly off on vacation. Exams are finally over! Yes! Yes! So happy x) I hope you guys are enjoying your holidays too. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And if it pleases you, do tell me (^ U ^)/

* * *

When Natsuki awoke the next day, she would have forgotten 90% of her dream within the first five minutes; 100% by the tenth. It was pity that she could not remember since that dream would have answered quite a few questions. But that is a story to be told at another time. What was more of a pressing issue at the moment were the two little legs which seemed to be peeking out from the side of her bed.

Hmm…now who do you think that could be?

A tickle _here_. A tickle _there_.

Guess what happens?

Whoosh! The little feet disappear deeper under the bed.

Ara, are you disappointed the fun ended like that? Don't be calm now just because the suspicious feet have disappeared. You don't know what will happen next. The owner is now completely not within your sight. What could be happening under there hmm? If you had paid any attention, you would have noticed the tiny hands appear on the other side. They are crawling inch by inch, pulling the body behind across the wide expanse under your bed. This happens until the body has conquered enough space to sit up and brace itself.

And when you do finally realize and turn your head, you are attacked from behind and you grit your teeth at the impact. Your face is then attacked by something wet all over; your nose assaulted by the scent you know so well. Hearing the laughter right next to your ear, you can't help but smile. But as the assault continues, you find your thoughts changing or rather you come to a realization.

This isn't the time to sit and leave yourself in the mercy of the enemy! You have to fight back; it is a war!

Your hand reaches to touch the skin before you and you attack the spot you know is her weakness. And as you tickle your way to victory, you marvel at the cries of mercy around you; laughing evilly for the heck of it.

But just as you are reaching the surrender you were waiting for, the phone rings and you sigh in disappointment and annoyance. Stopping your actions, the laughter beneath you halts as well, followed by a silence that urges you to pick up the phone. You stare defiantly at the disturbance so very near from you; deafening screams reaching your ears. Your body does not get up; your mind somewhere else. Plagued with conflicting thoughts, your body halts and you focus upon the center of it all. The captive who is now your ex-captive.

She understands that you need to do whatever it is you need to do. That work is important and your cell phone ringing during the day only meant business. Because family and friends would call the house phone first. _Because today is not a work day_. She is so understanding and yet you feel _angry_ because she always lets you off like that; only thinking of you and never of herself. You wish that she would be more selfish. **Work could never be more important.**

The phone continues to ring as you ponder this, the body beneath you getting up to give you some privacy. Watching her back disappear out the door, you resign yourself and grab the cell phone on the bed stand next to you. Pressing the button to receive the call, you are unaware of the blush that fights your cheeks the moment your caller's voice reaches your ears.

* * *

"Hello, this is Kuga speaking."

"Ara, this is Shizuru speaking. Kuga-san, may I speak with Natsuki?"

"Mou, I am Natsuki! Didn't you call knowing that this is my number?"

"Natsuki sounded so distant I am afraid I couldn't recognize her voice. Who's to say that you are really Natsuki and not some relative?"

"Well, err….because umm…"

"…you do know I can hear you laughing right? You are not as quiet as you think."

"Ara, I am caught."

"Yes you are. Now is there anything that you need other than to tease me?"

"There is one little thing. It is about your motorcycles. I was wondering if I could get a little demonstration."

"You want a demo of one of the earlier models?"

"Yes. As you know, this is the first time Fujino Corporation has ever ventured into the motorcycle industry. Sadly, I have yet to see one in action having only read about them from various sources. I was hoping I could get a little demonstration to know a little better of what I am investing in."

"That sounds fine. I think I can set one up. Is tomorrow morning okay with you?"

"Splendid. Thank you, Natsuki."

* * *

Early Monday morning, Shizuru was directed to the race track near the Kuga Co. building upon arriving at the front entrance. She had been greeted by a perky receptionist who, in different circumstances, she might have flirted with. But now she was not in the mood for it and you could say that she was finding her presence quite annoying. When asked if she would like her to stay, she gave a quick negative which caused the girl to leave dejectedly back to her post.

Looking around the track, she saw no signs of the dark-haired woman. She was hoping to have a nice chat with her whilst she did her little 'research'. 'Where was she?' she wondered. As time ticked by she found herself getting restless. Finding her behavior a little surprising, she sat down on the bench provided to calm her nerves. Thinking to herself how a cup of tea would have been delightful, she frowned slightly for having let go of the receptionist before asking for some. She was sure she would have brought it to her gladly.

With the absence of her most-awaited companion, the thought of leaving ran through her mind. She did decide to do this with the intention to find a chance to speak with the woman after all. And if she wasn't going to be here, then Shizuru would be unmotivated to go through with it. But because of her personality, she decided to stay. It would look bad if she just suddenly upped and left when she had been the one to request for this after all. Thinking back, Shizuru regretted not specifically asking Natsuki to accompany her.

A roar of an engine caught her attention and she trained her eyes upon it just in time to catch a glimpse of blue as it zipped past her and unto the track at lightning speed. Watching the motorcycle circling the track, she couldn't deny that it was somewhat intriguing. The driver was impressive at maneuvering the bends and really knew how to present the bike in a way that would attract buyers. There would definitely be some people who would want to buy one just from seeing the way this driver rode; they would even pay just to look as cool.

As the vehicle slowed to a stop not too far from her, she stood and clapped her hands lightly to show her appreciation and undoubtedly, to be polite. Though she was disappointed Natsuki wasn't with her, she did at least enjoy the show so she approached the fully suited individual with a pleasant smile. She was surprised to find out - by the womanly curves hugged tightly by the biker suit- that the driver was in fact female. Even more shocking was the fact that when said driver pulled off her helmet and shook her hair like in those shampoo commercials, she was greeted with silky blue. It was dazzling. And pretty. And beautiful.

Emerald eyes stared smugly at her and she probably knew why. The surprise must have showed on her face despite her efforts to seem unaffected.

"Betcha didn't think it would be me huh?"

"Natsuki had failed to mention that during our conversation yesterday."

"Surprises are always more fun."

Shrugging her shoulders and flashing that handsome grin of hers, Natsuki was unaware of the effect on Shizuru. Very not so good things were running through her mind and it was good that she had enough self control not to act upon it.

"Hey, you know, I think if you want to learn better about motorcycles you don't just see them in action. It's best if you feel it first-hand."

"Ara, you don't mean…"

Shizuru didn't need to finish her sentence because what Natsuki said next had confirmed her hunch.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

Thoughts of the bicycle ride they had before suddenly flashed through her mind and a part of her cringed. The other part however, was not; it was rejoicing. Rejoicing for the fact that this was a chance; a very good chance.

Minutes later, Shizuru finds herself behind Natsuki on the motorcycle, wearing a helmet and feeling a bit less apprehensive than her time on the bicycle. Mostly because she made her swear that she would not pull any crazy stunts while she was on the thing and a speed limit was impose until Shizuru gave her okay to any increase. Other than that, it was her pride that did not let her be made a fool of by the same thing twice; the first experience a lesson to prepare for the second- if there were any. A Fujino does not back down unless strategically needed.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins at the sensation of being on a fast moving bike was exhilarating even for Shizuru who found the longer she was on the thing, the more relaxed she was. And with this release of tension, came the ability to enjoy the ride. _Especially where she was holding onto at the moment_. _Those abs_. _Ohhh, how delicious._

* * *

The ride had left in a good mood for the rest of the day. This was witnessed by her employees at work and her parents when she had tea with them that night. To them she seemed a bit friendlier than usual and genuinely happy.

"Ara, Shizuru dear, you look happy. Something interesting came your way?"

"Yes, father. I have recently met this pretty little flower. I'm sure you would enjoy meeting her."

"Oh? Do tell me more of this flower."

"Remember that company you introduced to me? Kuga-san is quite engaging."

"Kuga as in _the _Kuga of Kuga Co.? Ara, what is she like? From her profile I sent you there wasn't much to go on. I do remember that she was a head turner; very pretty eyes."

"Easy to tease."

Laughing heartily to himself, Fujino Takashi wrapped his arm around his wife and gave her a knowing smile.

"I seem to recall someone who was like that. Do you, honey?"

All he received was a halfhearted pinch on his arm to which he guffawed.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Hearing the grandfather chime, Shizuru tried to excuse herself. Tomorrow was another long day at the office and she really felt like catching some good sleep. Despite the day's exciting events, she still was a touch exhausted. Her mother's voice however, piped in just as she was about to get up.

"Takashi, she plans to leave without elaborating further. Our dear daughter withholding information from us. For shame!"

"Yes Aria, for shame!"

"Ara, have I not said enough to satiate your curiousity?"

"Enough? Afraid not, my dear. May I remind you that we are retired adults with lots of free time on our hands."

"And it's not often that we get to hear you speak of your personal affairs. Especially not something as juicy as this. Oooh~"

"Ara, Aria you know just what I was going to say! My honey!"

Takashi pressed a peck on his wife's cheek in good humour. Shizuru seemed perplexed as he took a peek at her in the corner of his eye. Frowning on the inside, he wondered what she was thinking about. Surely, they were not asking too much of her?

But her face did not stay the same as he pulled back and he knew that what was going through her head would not be expressed at this very moment. Perhaps she needed some time. Perhaps she didn't want to share. Granted, he knew that they did not spend as much time with her like normal parents would have done in the past but they tried. And now they are trying even harder because work could no longer get in the way, retired as they were. A lot of free time meant that they thought a lot more of the people around them and how they wanted to be so much closer to Shizuru. They were beginning to realize that they did not know as much about her than they thought.

"How much do you think would be enough then?"

She had this grin on her that he thought that was beautiful, if not defiantly mischievous. It was different than what she normally showed but it reminded him of his younger self.

"Up to the challenge, I see."

"Always. I am a Fujino aren't I?"

"Spoken like a true one. Truly a daughter of mine."

For a minute she looked like she was contemplating something and then after that determination settled upon her ruby red orbs.

"Father, mother, is there perhaps a relative I do not know of that looks very similar to me?"

Her parents did not show any unusual reaction to the question. In fact, they looked as normal as can be, calmly sipping their tea as they thought over her question. Takashi shook his head lightly and gazed at his wife.

"Aria, do you know any? A cousin or niece of yours maybe?"

"Takashi you know that our daughter has such unique features. She takes after the _both_ of us after all. I have not heard from any of my relatives about them having any children with red eyes or flaxen hair. Apparently, flaxen hair is actually quite rare in our family."

"What is this about Shizuru?"

"Curious that is all. Have you heard anything about Kuga-san's wife?"

"She has a wife? Ara."

"Not only that, she looks eerily similar to me."

Her parents were shaken but not excessively so. It was to be expected. She too, was shocked when she heard and saw for the first time. It is definitely not something that happens every day.

"I think that is enough for today, yes? My apologies but I would like to retire to bed now father, mother. Good night."

"Yes, good night dear. May you dream pleasant dreams tonight."

As she walked away, she mused lightly, chuckling right after.

"I don't suppose you're hiding any siblings from me, are you?"


	17. Searching

Writer's block is an absolute nightmare.

Am sorry I took so long. Not very satisfied with this chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm crossing my fingers that this doesn't disappoint you.

Thanks again for the reviews, they keep me motivated to continue. :)

Kata - detailed choreographed patterns of movements practised solo or in pairs.

* * *

Body still yet eyebrows knitted together, seemingly in a troubled fashion. Or was it just by the will to keep the eyes closed?

She didn't want to wake up from her dream. She needed a closer view. A better understanding.

Lately they have become much more vivid in detail. Tangible somewhat. Before, she could not really see anything but could feel traces. Smiles. Laughter. _Pain_. _Tears_. Now, the only thing she can't seem to get any grasp on were the faces. There was always a blank; a void of black where eyes, nose and mouth should be. She could hear them, their voices ringing true to her but when she awoke each time, she seemed to forget their distinctiveness; the point needed in which she could remember them clearly, to be able to discern them and pick them out from a sea of voices.

_Damn it_, she would think to herself countless of times; dissatisfaction scorching within her. Why couldn't she remember? Why did she only remember how clear it was in her dream and not the voices themselves? Why could she not see their faces?

It is because of this that every single time she is interrupted from her dream world, she spirals into a bout of frustration and upset before she reluctantly continues on with her day. She had taken every measure to make sure that absolutely nothing would give her a premature awakening. There were no more 'invited guests' allowed to stay overnight in her bedroom anymore and the alarm clock was now a banned item, which, if caught sight in the bedroom, would be smashed to smithereens and properly disposed off into her prettily purple waste basket. Not that she actually needed a clock. She had an innate biological clock but that didn't stop people from giving her one. And with this biological clock came the inability to sleep in, not even for a second longer. Trying to sleep earlier didn't help much either. She would be unable to fall asleep or she would rise up even earlier.

Shizuru yearned to see their faces and finally get a clue as to who her mystery person was. Then maybe, she could find her happiness like the princesses in her childhood stories. The princess meets the prince and they lived happily ever after. But such thinking was unrealistic, she reminded herself. Happily ever after in the real world does not likely exist. But a girl can dream, yes? And the dreams from her sleep only made her much more convinced that her soul mate could be out there- didn't they say that when you dream something in your sleep, it might come true? -like a premonition of some sort. The emotions she felt in them were so real, the touch a warmth in her heart.

It became something she could not part with and sleep became her solace from the reality she lived in. _Unloved and alone_. These were feelings she felt from time to time. Not _always_ because she convinced herself otherwise. _Time to time_ because there were times she felt _weak_- h_elpless_- but always in the solitude of her bedroom, never in front of another person's eyes or within earshot of unwanted ears.

It was not that her parents were in any way horrible to her. They were really nice people. Though they made her happy, their presence was never strong enough for her. Probably it was because she didn't feel close with them as she thought she should or could be. It might be because they never did spend much time with her. As far as she could remember, they were always working. Being sent to boarding school in her early years only worsened the distance. There was no free time at home for her other than school holidays and during those times they were mostly busy with meetings and business trips.

Apart from that, she had no real or close friends. The only people that approached her almost always had false pretenses. They never wanted to know the real her; only the dreamlike self they thought she was. When they find out she was different from what they imagined, she knew they would soon lose interest. So she didn't bother with them.

Fan girls were not friends as far as she was concerned. Maybe if they stopped their obsessive streak or worshipping then maybe she could reconsider. But really, she doubted that. There was the possibility that if she befriended one the others would go berserk. There was no telling the mental state of some these people. Not to mention that one time she got kidnapped. Getting close to them posed such a great potential for danger that it was much better that she kept her distance.

All the people she ever dated were all shallow relationships; short-term relations, easily forgettable.

Such was her sad, dreadful life in which she hated. Sure, she had some things,

A stable job? Yes.

A home to live in? Yes.

A family? Yes.

Lots of money? Yes.

…but a complete heart? No. She wanted to be loved and to love back. She wanted to feel the caress of a lover who cared about her; filled her with happiness, cheered her up when she was sad, listened to her thoughts and problems and be her pillar of support. Someone to share good times with and be there for her in times of loneliness.

Her other half. Her everything.

She wanted to be engulfed in that passion that love gave and be smothered with endless warmth.

_Just like her dreams_.

Strong arms were hugging her from behind again. They encircled her waist and held unto hers. The figure's legs surrounded her at the sides. Like a protective cocoon wrapping around her, the body kept her warm from the chilly morning air. They were watching the first rays of the sun with remnants of a well prepared and well eaten picnic beside them.

"It's so beautiful," she heard herself utter in awe.

"Yes, it really is. That's why I wanted to show you. I used to come here a lot when I was small," the figure said before giving a sudden chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Ara, what was that for?"

Gentle whispers flew to her ear and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

Her eyes opened wide. She stared at the ceiling. In reality, she too felt the warmth on her cheeks. It was rare for her to blush but those whispers stirred something inside of her.

"For being my love; my happiness."

Those six words shook her to the core. The desperate longing she suppressed rose up and she shook in protest; trying to subdue it yet again.

"Where? Where are you?"

_Murmurs flutter into the air to nothingness; desperate and needy_.

Only her self-disciplined routine kept her from looking disheveled that morning; her morning rituals done almost robotically. Had it been a Sunday however, she would have probably be still in bed, fighting the haze in her head. But alas, it was a work day and someone had to run the company.

When it came to dealing with distracting thoughts there were a few ways Shizuru could deal with the problem:

Tea always helped, acting as a calming balm to her restless mind. As soon as she had her usual customary tea, all strains on her mind and body would be manageable enough that her thoughts did not bother her as much.

_Naginata_ practice served to further empower her in this effort when she repeatedly follows through with her _kata._ Doing so needed a mind that was clear and focused, allowing the body to move in fluid and precise motion and left her in a state of refreshment and consciousness.

Overworking herself to exhaustion was another option she could take. Though not as favourable as the first two, it is still one of the most effective. Her job required copious amounts of concentration that whatever unrelated thoughts she might have had would be pushed aside until she took a break or when she got off of work. That was why 'to exhaustion' was needed so as to not allow her mind to continue working even as she finished. She would be so tired after work that all she wanted and thought of was to sleep.

Apart from that, there was one more – finding something even more distracting. It was by far her most favourite out of the four probably because most of the time it was interesting and enjoyable. Unfortunately, other distracting things did not come by often so this method was not always useable. Luckily for her, she had found something utterly interesting to occupy her mind lately and that was what she went to on this particular day.

_On this fortunate day where a meeting with Kuga Co. was scheduled._

* * *

Just as the said meeting was adjourned, she struck; expressing her wishes to speak privately with her as soon as the opportunity arose. The woman held her attention on her, silently nodding to her request as she watched the last of the others leave the conference room from the corner of her eye. She had a blank expression on her face as she waited for Shizuru to speak, her eyelashes flickering as she blinked.

"Would you like to have lunch with me Natsuki?"

Her face changed at the question, a noticeable look of surprise then a small amicable smile.

"I would love to."

And that was how she had found herself sitting across the dark beauty in a quaint family restaurant 4 kilometres away from her office building.

"I am grateful for your invitation Shizuru. I kind of got the feeling that Kanzaki-san was itching to come up to me and ask before you made your request. I tell you, the smile drop right off his face as soon as I said yes."

Her laugh was infectious even if she felt a tinge of anger then for reasons unknown. Perhaps it was because she didn't like the man very much. She had heard quite the rumours of him, playboy of the office he was. Though he was a capable individual business-wise, she couldn't seem to have a better impression of him when it came to anything other than that.

"Ara, he is known to be a ladies' man. Are you sure you wouldn't have liked to?"

"Oh please, don't even joke about that. Anyway, have you decided what to order yet? The-"

"Kuga Natsuki!"

Her companion went stiff at the tone of the voice; the words she was about to say, halted. She watched as a red-haired woman stomped right to their table with a spatula in her hand. Despite coming straight from the kitchen it looked surprisingly clean though she could not say the same for the chef wielding it.

"What have you been doing? I have not seen or heard from you in weeks! You should give me a call at least."

"Mai? How did you know I was here? It's lunchtime, you should be in the kitchen cause you know, it's the busiest time of the day."

She looked nervous which was a pretty interesting sight to Shizuru.

"Well, I would be had I not seen my missing friend! You should be glad I have extra help here or it would be your fault my good customers are starving."

"Okay, okay. Would you just calm down. You're making a scene and not to mention a bad impression in front of my friend here."

At her words, her friend finally took notice and the look that graced her features was absolutely humorous. There was only one conclusion to such an expression.

"Ara, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mai-san. That is your name, yes?"

A nod was given but the dumb stricken look on her face did not fade as quickly as she thought it would.

"Did you know-?"

"About the similarities? Yes, Natsuki did mention it to me."

"I was going to ask if you knew Kaya and Natsuki since a long time ago but I guess I would have heard about you at least if that was the case. How long have you known Natsuki?"

There came the thinking pose, so very reminiscent to the two who were witnesses to it. The answer did not take long to form, the words leaving her lips before their minds could begin to wander off from the present conversation.

"A little over a month, I surmise."

"A month? "

A harsh sharp turn to the left. Blazing eyes with angry questions. A gulp in answer.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment, Miss-"

"Fujino. Fujino Shizuru."

Mai pulled a reluctant Natsuki to the back, behind the counters and into the staff lounge area. Her feet were dragged upon the checker-tiled floor, creating a wince from the red head which quickly turned into a glare. The sound stopped and so did the pulling, followed by another new set of footsteps trying to keep up with the former. When both stopped, an 'oomph' was expelled, then a mouth opened and the voice that came out had Natsuki reeling and put further back into the seat she had taken forcefully (with much surprise) by Mai.

"Sheesh Mai. There's no need to shout."

"In case you don't know, I am furious. Absolutely furious, Natsuki."

"What for? I don't seem to recall having done anything to deserve such emotion."

"Honestly, you go for months without any news and then do this? To stoop so low."

"What the hell, Mai?"

"I would have never thought you would be desperate enough to go and look for a replacement. Can you honestly tell me that just by freaking coincidence you just happen to find a woman who looks exactly like your late wife so soon after she passed? Not only does she look exactly like her, she even has the mannerisms down to a boot!"

"To find- to find an actor and then give her plastic surgery is just too much, Natsuki. There's no love in that."

"Huh? What kind of crap have you got in your head Mai?"

She was about to open her mouth yet again but the startling buzz in her pocket stopped her and she reached for it. Noticing the caller id, she huffed and answered.

"Is it important, Nao? If not I'm going to hang up."

"Woah. What is going on Mai? You sound angry. Wait, let me guess. Natsuki is there, isn't she?"

"_Nao_."

"Okay, okay. I have some crazy news here so don't hang up."

"What is it?"

"You know how I do my research by reading business magazines? There's this article or rather picture you guys got to see. I guarantee it to be a shocker. Trust me."

"Nao, I don't have time for this. Either you tell me exactly what this 'article' is or I rudely hang up in your face."

"You won't believe me if I say it. Ah, never mind. I'm already at your restaurant's back door. I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Nao, can't you go through-"

Nao had hung up on Mai just as she strutted through the door like she owned the place.

"Hey Mai! Hey Natsuki! Have I got something that will knock your brains out!"

She grins as she approaches them, her hand going to the rolled up magazine in her back pocket.

"Am I or am I not awesome? Yes? Anybody?"

There, on the cover was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. The same person they had just left minutes ago.

_Fujino Shizuru. Daughter of business tycoon Fujino Takashi. Heir to the longstanding Fujino empire. The new president of Fujino Corporation. _

_Our most eligible bachelorette of the year!_

"Oh my goodness! Isn't that?"

"Yes Mai."

"But she…how did the two of you meet?"

"We're business partners."

"Wait. Wait. So you the both already knew of this identical twin of your wife here? And you are somehow business partners with this said woman? Why have I not caught wind of this yet?"

"I only saw this woman minutes ago by chance. It seems Natsuki has been friends with her for over a month though."

"Oho, Natsuki's got some explaining to do, doesn't she?"

"No, I don't. There's nothing more to it. We're just working together and are friends. Anyway, I should head back. She is still waiting there."

Without giving them a chance to hinder or speak, she left.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry about my friend back there. When she gets excited she's like a train. You can't change her from the set course."

She spared her a laugh, the motion with her fork and spoon left idle as she raised her head from her plate.

"It's fine, no inconvenience done. I am in no hurry so a few minutes spared is no harm. Natsuki really should not worry. Her friend did not leave a bad impression on me."

"That's good cause she really is a good friend to me. Though, she could get naggy at times as you have just witness."

A pleasant smile danced on her features and a comfortable silence fell on them, their meals unforgotten. Sounds of cutlery clashing with ceramic filled the space, the chatter from other occupants in the restaurant only a murmur to their ears.

"Natsuki, can I ask something of you?"

"Depends on what you want to ask for."

"It's about Kaya-san. Do you have a picture of her family with you now?"

"I think I do. Let me check."

Between cards and notes of various sizes, a few photos were laid carefully and safely. Her fingers went through each of them, stopping by the third. Out came a photo of a time when Kaya was still well and healthy looking. Two gracefully aged people were seen behind her in the photo. Shizuru, having expected them to be of a similar age to her parents, was quite taken aback.

"This picture was from how many years ago?"

"Before Shizuka was born. So about five years?"

They looked much older than her parents. Their hair was completely white whereas her parents were only starting to grey. The photo was slightly blurred and there was not much she could go on with their faces but she still saw how much of a family they were. It showed so much happiness, it hurt a little. A brief close of the eyes and the pain ebbed away.

"Why do you need to see it?"

"Ara, I was just curious is all. Perhaps her parents are distant relatives of mine. Does Natsuki have any other photos I could see?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"That is too bad then."

She expelled a sigh, expressing her disappointment.

"I was hoping that I could find something and be able to put the thought to rest."

"If it really bothers you that much, then why not I bring you to see them in person? Maybe you can even ask them some questions that could help ease your mind."

"You would? That is very kind of you Natsuki."

"I'd be a fool to not accept such an offer."


	18. Déjà vu

Howdy! xD

Seeing the updates from my two of my favourite authors on this site gave me the boost to get this chapter going. omo. I'm hoping the feeling will last and the next chapter would come sooner. Hahaha. We'll see. :B

* * *

There I was again, sitting on that tree branch. I only remember trying to look over the fence below me and waiting for something. Waiting for what exactly, I do not recall. This dream reoccurs from time to time and I notice that it usually happens on those quiet rainy nights where I slept alone in my bed. Though not always, but noticeable enough that sometimes when I expect it to happen, it does.

Never an unpleasant dream to have considering how all I see is just my little back on that big tree and occasionally hearing my younger self humming with the wind. However, sometimes I do wonder, was there something I was missing? There is a feeling that I should be doing something, sitting there waiting as I was.

When I awake from this dream, a lingering feeling stays within my chest; undecipherable and curious. This feeling, it doesn't bother me but I do want to know what it is. To have a dream that could affect me in such a way was definitely something I don't think I should take lightly. Maybe it had a hidden meaning to it that I just couldn't see? Or was this me in the past? What was I doing then if it was?

Looking through my family album, the scene doesn't seem to resemble any part of my parent's old house. Such a tree did not exist there when I was around that age. Seeing pictures of my deceased parents as I look through the photos, I can't help but reminisce on the good old days. Alyssa was my hero then, an example of what I wanted to be when I grew to her age. Mother was always chiding me whenever I followed Alyssa around and got myself in trouble. Father however, would just laugh and mess up my hair. Sometimes he would whine and say "Why didn't you bring me along?" or "Why always Alyssa?".

He was weird that way.

I take a minute to just breathe in deeply; concentrating on how my chest heaves from the action. My mind wanders as I simply release all tensions restraining my body. A sudden epiphany strikes me the moment I look at the cover of the photo album once more and from there my thoughts travelled.

Perhaps Alyssa would have another album with her? It's unlikely for only me to have all the family photos.

And if that house did exist and I was there, then wouldn't Alyssa know something about it?

She is much older than me so she should know more than I do about the places we went to back then. My age at that time was so young. I probably didn't take much care to my surroundings.

"Mommy, we should be leaving!"

Glancing over my shoulder, Shizuka could be seen with a pout, her hands holding unto the handles of her tiny backpack. She was standing by the door, next to her shiny black shoes, staring straight at me. I find it surprising that she seems willing to go when she had been whining just the day before. Something about having to go to school while I had my day off. I understand a little about her feelings on this matter but I couldn't just simply let her skip a day of school now can I? And with a reason like: so I could spend my long awaited day off to play with my daughter? The school would never allow such a thing. Lying on the other hand would be setting a horrible example and who knows how many of these kinds of day offs I would get in the future? I can't simply pull her out of school every single time this happens. To give her this one chance would not help me or her in the future.

Grabbing my keys and slipping my feet into my shoes, I pat her head to stop her pouting. She averted her eyes away from me, holding up her shoes towards me. 'Help me put on my shoes and I'll forgive you', was the message she was sending. She knows how to put them on but wants me to do it for her. So I humour her, pecking a cheek as I do. The lift of her lips afterwards tells me she is in good spirits and that's when I know everything is all right.

Buckling her in, she surprises me with one of her own on my right cheek. A light slap follows and then she pulls my head to the side so that my other cheek is facing her where she repeats the action yet again. Satisfied, she huffs through her nose and pushes my shoulders so that there is much distance between us. Waving her hand in a sort of dismissive manner, she gestures for me to continue what I was supposed to do before she interrupted me.

It was these little things that could keep me cheery for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Good morning."

"Why, hello there beautiful. What a lovely day it is for you to finally call your sister. Though I had hoped you would call at an hour that wasn't so ghastly."

"Oh, right. I sometimes forget the time difference. Should I call later then?"

"No, no. I am up anyway. Besides, having you call must mean it's important. You rarely call me. I shouldn't miss this opportunity. Ohohoho."

"Well, not really and I do call you…sometimes…I think…"

A light cough.

"Anyway, there is something I needed to ask. Was there a time when we were kids that we would visit a house with huge trees behind?"

"Huge trees? My, that's very little to go on Na-chan. There were probably a few we might have visited. Didn't our house have lots of trees too?"

"The trees look different than the ones we had. Much bigger. Wait…. I think they were maple trees. The green ones. There might have been red ones but I don't quite remember."

"Ahhh…you must be talking about Yori-sama's house. "

"Obaa-sama? They had another house?"

"_She_ had another house. It was her mother's I think. That would make it our great grandmother's place. She only went there when the old man wasn't around though. There was a time where she would bring us there when he and Kuro went on one of their business trips."

"Oh. What happened to the house then? How come I've never heard about it?"

"Well, right after Yori-sama passed, it was decided that the house would go to her sister or something like that. I wasn't made aware of the details and you were quite young then so I don't think you would have remembered either."

A sudden exclamation came from the other end of the phone and startled the younger of the two.

"What? What's going on over there Alyssa?"

"I suddenly remembered something I received a few days ago. I was so busy I hadn't had the chance to fully go over the whole thing but I think it had something to do with the house. Damn, your timing is incredible. You sure you're not psychic? I could use some numbers for this casino dinner thingy I have to attend tonight."

"No, I have not suddenly awoken to any mysterious psychic powers so unfortunately, it's just a coincidence."

"Are you really, really sure? Try predicting what colour is my underwear right now."

"Alyssa.."

"Shhhhh, okay. I'll go read this letter now and get back to you later with the details. Bye, my cute little sis."

Natsuki was not surprised when she heard Alyssa hastily end the phone call on her side. She was however surprised that it would only take five minutes for her sister to call her back.

"Today might just be your lucky day or something. I think I know a few of the numbers I'm going to use tonight. 15 and 8 sounds awesome right now."

She could hear cackling coming from the other end.

"What was in the letter?"

"Apparently, the house is now under our possession; us being the only grandchildren of Yori-sama and unfortunately, the only living descendants of her family line."

"What about her sister? You mean…."

"Yes, she had passed away peacefully last year. We did not hear of her funeral because they could not contact us. The reason is the same for this rather late letter of notice. Why they sent the letter to me and not to you, they did not mention. Maybe it's cause I'm the older sister."

Some more cackling was heard and Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"But still, it would make much more sense if they had sent the letter to you since you're still living in Japan. Germany is way too far for me to go and collect the keys and check out the house. You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"That I have to go and collect the keys and check out the house since my sister is too lazy to move her ass?"

"Exactly. You forgot to put 'sexy' before the ass though."

Ignoring her comment, Natsuki remarked,

"Well, I was curious about the house anyway."

"Oh right, you never did tell me why you wanted to know. Anything to share with your bored yet wise onee-sama, hmm?"

"Nope. I just want to check something out. Anyway, I think it's time you get back to your sleep. The beauty needs her beauty sleep, yes?"

"Way to steer the conversation away. I do like the beauty comment though. But I do not need beauty sleep to look beautiful. I always am! Mwuahahaha…. Nevertheless, I do like some sleep. That's why I will let you off now. Be warned that next time I will not let it slide and I _will_ get you to tell me!"

And with that, Alyssa hung up on her end and she was left staring at phone incredulously. The next second, her fax went off and she found herself staring at a copy of the letter her sister had received.

After a talk with the lawyer and getting the okay in the form of a set of keys, Natsuki drove off to her destination. Humming to herself, she notices that the neighbourhood is one that is filled with all sorts of houses; distinctive of the individuals whom reside behind their doors. Spaced generously they were; taking up quite a bit of land that one might think that the area housed people of the well-off or old money kind. Land was not cheap. No, not here in Japan.

"16, 17…18. Ah! Here it is."

The lone house stood out in the sea of mish mash houses. No two houses here were the same and yet it gave off an appearance that was not like any other; so distinct it was. And to be deemed super special out of a crowd of special was a feat in itself.

Her first impression was that it was imposing. Despite its smaller size (the neighbours did have rather large houses), it could not be rivaled in terms of presence. It was not grand in the sense that it was large. It was not designed to impress nor was it a product of exuberant riches. Shiny it was not. Polished it was not.

**Majestic.**

The house oozed unrestrained dignity. Standing nobly on the ground on which it stood, it exuded a sort of power which pulled towards her. Enamoured, she could not look away. Though wooden gates blocked half her view, she could still see the top half of the house peeking out. If only just seeing this got her captivated, then what would she feel when she brought herself inside beyond the gates? Pure excitement shot through her like that feeling she got the first time she ever built a bike from scratch.

There was just something about traditional houses that brought out the curiosity in her.

Unlocking and pushing past the front gate, the sight left her speechless. A sense of déjà vu washed over her, giving a brief confirmation as to the address she was supposed to visit. Before entering, she had some doubt as to whether this house indeed belonged to her grandmother but now that she had the feeling that she'd been here before it was quite clear that this was indeed the house.

The house was old, well kept but old. Her grandmother's garden still surrounded the compound, enveloping the area with a healthy green. A sudden feeling of warmth spread through her pores as she took in the sight. Somewhere in her subconscious she remembered of a time where she had seen and helped her grandmother tend to them. Of the summers she used to spend at this house.

She circled around the house, going through the garden slowly. Every step she took, a tingle coursed through her and it felt like pieces of a puzzle was coming together in her mind. A picture of her past. She had a sense that she knew each part of the garden just as soon as she saw them. Her feet picked up their pace, her fingers nervously twitching at her sides unconsciously as the more steps she took, the more prominent a biting feeling resided at the back of her skull.

A glimpse of red was all it took for her legs to be unshackled; uncontrolled. She ran like her life depended on it, panting and huffing when she was done.

So there were red maple trees here!

They were beautiful but her mind did not focus on it for longer than a second. A brief acknowledgement. Her eyes barely moved as she tried to catch her breath, taking only a single blink to moisten them and then go back to staring. A cog turned in her head, setting into motion a moment of clear thought.

In that dream, she had been sitting on a green maple tree didn't she?

Where had it been?

'_Left. Turn left and you will see it.'_

Her mind had known it but she was too confused to have understood what it was trying to tell her. Unconsciously, her body moved as if it had remembered and she turned to the left. There, her vision seemed to focus only on one spot. On that one tree. That one splotch of green in between two red maples.

The shape had been identical but she could not be so sure. It had been something she was trying to remember from a dream after all. But why was she focusing on that one green maple tree? It all seemed too unreal and weird. There were a few there but her mind seemed to be set on that one, her feet moving towards it before she even thought of approaching it. A hand reached up and caught a branch. Testing it, she brought her other hand up and let herself hang, lifting her legs off the ground to see if it could stand her weight. Deeming it safe, she carefully analyzed the tree for a way to get up. Finding a foothold upon the tree, she climbed up and sat on the branch.

She didn't know what she was trying to accomplish by sitting on that tree. Perhaps to see what was on the other side since in her dreams she could not? Was she trying to seek an answer? That that something she was waiting for could be there? It certainly did not hurt to try.

But now she did know that the dream was real. This place did exist and she did sit on this very tree a long, long time ago. Her mind told her so. Her heart told her so.

And it was beating very fast for some reason.

Thumping in her ears.

"Natsuki?"

She looked up from her silent contemplation.

"Shi-zu-ru?"


	19. Uneasy

Hi! Hello! Wassup awesome peoples! :D

I can't believe this story has already reached 70k and 100+ reviews. (ﾉ O AO)ﾉ

Thank you so much for the feedback and your kind words. Ahaha I feel like tearing up right now. ;w;

Feeling kinda guilty for getting distracted by *cough* rizzles *cough* but it did help me finish this. Well, sorta... so...

Hope ya enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

I stare at her and she stares right back at me. Our eyes meet for just a second before I forced mine down and broke contact. Slowly, a smirk begins to emerge on her face as I tried not to focus my view on those pink – soft- lips and remember that brief contact we had shared at the tea party thingy.

"Wuh – w-hat are you doing here-?"

"I could say quite the same to you. What are you doing on that tree, Natsuki? Spying on me, hmm?"

'_What is Stranger-san doing?'_

Huh? What was that?

"I did no such thing!"

"Then what could you be doing? Imitating an orangutan? Ara, Natsuki has such interesting hobbies."

"I was not! Hmph. I just…ah…wanted to take a look at the view around the house."

I wasn't lying. I really did want to take a look- just not on my side of the property. She tilted her head as she gave me a sort of skeptical look but did not say a word. Her lips were tight as I scratched lightly at my cheek; my fingers unable to stay still. After awhile I faltered under her mesmerizing gaze and took to lightly tracing the lines on the bark below me. She gave no indication of seeing my obvious attempt to avoid her piercing eyes and instead continued on with the conversation.

"What is Natsuki's relation to that house? I heard that it has been unoccupied for quite some time."

"Ah, you see, my sister and I got it as an inheritance of sorts from my mother's side."

"Ara, so that means Natsuki is my new neighbour? That is wonderful news!"

With her hands clasped together like that and her lips smiling so widely she looked like an angel before me. Is it me or is her eyes sparkling? Wait, did she just say neighbour? OH MONA LISA.

"This is your house Shizuru?"

"Well, technically it is my family's house; not only mine and I don't stay here all the time. I have a condo nearer to the city, the one you sent me to after the woods incident. My stay here is usually during the weekends or when I have days off."

Releasing a breath I did not know I was keeping in, I see her eyes watching me. Suddenly (or was it just that I didn't notice before?), the temperature around me seems to escalate and I find myself sweating profusely, the shirt clinging oh so slightly to my skin. Not exactly a comfortable feeling I tell ya.

When she sees me wiping my forehead with the back of my arm, she invites me to her side of the fence.

* * *

"Would Natsuki like to join me for tea? I was just about to have some chrysanthemum."

'_Let's have a tea party!'_

Strange. Was there a voice just now? Shaking her head, Natsuki looked to where Shizuru was.

"Sure. Just let me get down from this tree."

"Would you like a ladder then, Natsuki?"

"Ah, no need."

Before Shizuru had anytime to blink, Natsuki lands with a thud onto the grass right in front of her with a gigantic smirk upon her beautiful – sexy – face. Caught by surprise, her eyes had widened without her knowledge; her breath caught in her throat. It took some seconds for her to remind herself to breathe again.

"Ara, I don't know whether to be impressed by your skill or be alarmed by how easily you have managed to get into my family's garden. I would assume father might consider getting a guard dog if he hears of this."

It was such a mess of butterflies fluttering about in her tummy. Her chest throbbed just the slightest. She frowned mentally, her hands tensed behind her.

'What is the matter with me?'

"Hey, you already have a cup ready for me. What, so sure I would say yes?"

Natsuki had grinned but it was interrupted by the shock the quickly passed through Shizuru's face. One she did not think she would catch if she hadn't been staring at her at that exact moment. Her thoughts stumbled and paused for a second, unable to comprehend what had happened. What was with that reaction?

"Were you expecting someone else, then? I can just go back if that's the case. Don't want to interrupt or anything."

"No! It is nothing like what you are suggesting. To be honest, I don't exactly know why either. Perhaps it comes from a force of habit."

A sheepish smile fought her lips as she waited for the woman's reaction. She hadn't planned to be honest but the words just flew right out of her mouth. There were two cups because her hands placed them like that without her noticing. It had happened just as every other time it had happened. Unconsciously and without her knowledge. Many times before she would pour herself a cup of tea and when she sat down, there it was, a steaming hot cup staring right back at her.

Actually, she hadn't really noticed it much. Each time she did it, she would reason it as a byproduct of her stressed out mind or she was really not paying attention – absent-minded if you will. As she continued to think about it however, it seemed like it was occurring way to often that it seemed a bit unsettling. Before coming to this house it barely happened so she could just let it pass off as something insignificant. But after…it noticeably became worse. And Natsuki's mention of it made it all the more glaring; so much so that she couldn't ignore it like she always did.

By now her belly was a raging storm; a strange injection of nerves floating around and making a home for themselves inside of her. The appearance she let on was nowhere near to what she was feeling. Swallowing what felt like a melon (which was actually nothing at all but her nerves playing on her), she inconspicuously smoothes her fingers on her skirt in an attempt to throw said nerves away.

Deciding that she needed to focus on something else, she beckoned the woman to sit whilst she poured them their brew. As Natsuki took her seat, she watched her going through these motions and never once did Shizuru look up at her. Perplexingly, she found it bothering, a dull ache passing through her just as quickly as it appeared. She did not dwell on it for longer than a second but in the back of her head a tiny haze settled; confusion deeply rooted in the recesses of her mind.

Tucking a stray lock behind her ear, she took a sip of the warm yellow beverage.

"How do you find the tea? Would you prefer some sugar or is it fine as it is?"

"Ah, it's okay. I'm more used to the bitter stuff anyway so it's alright."

A peaceful silence settles between them, only interrupted by the sounds of china clinking against each other. Soon enough, Natsuki gets tired or rather, bored of looking around from where she sat; curiousity getting the better of her.

"Hey, hey, was this where you grew up?"

"Once upon a time. Before my fifth birthday. Strangely, I don't remember much of those times."

"Eh. Then where'd you go after that?"

"Our official residence had changed to Tokyo and we stayed there until recently. My parents only decided to come back after they retired not too long ago."

"Why didn't you stay in Tokyo? Last I heard, Fujino Corp. headquarters was there, Miss President."

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't want me here? Huhuhu."

She thought she saw tears there. The woman was a very good actor but she knew better. Though it was not enough to prevent herself from reacting way before her mind came to its conclusion. Unconsciously, she bends forwards, nearer towards Shizuru and lays a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"You know that was not what I meant."

Time seemed to stand still, Shizuru found it hard to move her eyes away from the body brought closer to her. Hearing more words coming out of her companion's mouth, she forced them upwards to look into her eyes. Manners ingrained within taught her to always look at the person who was talking to her - _despite how great of a distraction it was disturbing her concentration_.

She could see the sincerity in there and she felt a pinch of guilt which led to the death of her tease. Not a response she planned for, she answered the question to avoid addressing what Natsuki had said to calm her crocodile tears.

"I needed a change of scenery."

It felt like a lie. There was some truth in that statement but she couldn't say it; the real reason she decided to move from the home she had for a number of years. Shizuru figured she wouldn't even believe her if she told her. Some things in her life recently were done on impulse; on that sudden feeling in her that screamed that it was the truth. That she needed to do it. _That it was meant to be_.

If she hadn't, would she have met her? Dear, dear Natsuki who seemed to haunt her thoughts and make her chest hurt. She was beginning to realize that this was simply not lust and for once, maybe, just maybe, she could even be falling for her.

Was she really?

* * *

"Is this your first time here in Fuuka?"

"As in are we new to this beautiful town? Hardly. My family and I have already been back here quite a few times already. Though, you could say this is the first time that we decided to stay here permanently."

"After such a long time."

"Took you quite some time to decide, eh?"

"Yes, a really lengthy time."

"I know the feeling. Decisions like these needs some serious discussing. Me and my wife also took quite awhile before we finally decided that this place was the one."

"I see."

"I'll tell ya, you won't regret choosing Fuuka. The wife and I have spent some wonderful years here. Did wonders for our little girl too. The whole reason we moved was because of her. But it was a good choice. Definitely. And now we have a grandkid growing up wonderfully."

"A grandkid? Congratulations. We are still waiting on our girl to get her one and only. I conjecture it'll probably be a few years before we catch a glimpse of one of our own."

Chuckling, the man's hand went to that of his wife's, sharing a look before continuing,

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A sweet little girl. Would you like to see a picture?"

A friendly nod was given, his wife accompanying it with an enthusiastic smile; their fingers entwining in between them, only to come untangle when the man got up to receive the photo from their companion sitting behind the dark wooden desk.

"She's four, just started attending preschool."

They seemed to have their breaths caught in their throats as they look along the length of the photograph with big curious eyes.

"Cute."

The wife suddenly spoke with a squeal to her voice, snatching the picture from her husband's hands to take a closer look.

"She is, isn't she?"

A warm smile pressed on his lips, Gensou laced his fingers on the desk, his eyes flickering to a photo frame placed delicately on top of his desk.

* * *

The chimes from the grandfather clock were loud enough to travel to the ears of the garden occupants and for once, since meeting the brunette earlier, Natsuki is made conscious of the time. And boy, did the time flew by for her. Realizing what time it was, she released a sharp cry from the shock.

It was past 4 o'clock. Much too late for her to reach Fuuka Kindergarten in time to pick Shizuka up without inconveniencing the teachers. The house was way on the opposite side of town; distance between here and there a little over an hour at best without traffic.

She had no choice but to call Emiko. Excusing herself from the table after startling Shizuru with her sudden outburst, she walked a distance away towards the shrubs of azaleas; clusters of white, pink, red, and fuchsia blending together to form a sea of flowers. Appreciating the sight as she listened in on her phone for the person on the other end to pick up, she bent down to feel a petal between her fingers.

When Emiko's voice flowed through with a "Hello, dearie", she lets a smile touch her lips for a second at the endearment. Explaining her situation, she nods as Emiko gives her a mild scolding even though she could not see, providing grunts as a voice of her understanding at what she was trying to say. She did feel guilty for being unconscious of the time and for a second forgetting her duties so she let her lecture on without a grumble.

Shizuru watched her from the table, nearly drooling at the sight of her bending over, accentuating her very sexy ass. When Natsuki stood up and looked to be about to finish her call, she quickly averted her eyes, feigning interest at her empty cup. Reaching for the tea pot, she did not look up as Natsuki made her way back to the table.

"Hey, remember what I said at that diner the other day? I'm heading to Kaya's parent's house to pick Shizuka up. You wanna come along?"

Cradling the cup in her hands, meeting her gaze as she looked up, Shizuru grinned up at her, a "yes" not even needed to answer the question.

* * *

"Where's mama?"

The little girl held tightly to her backpack, a frown not even bothered to be hidden. She ignored the sheepish look her grandmother was giving her as she strode pass her, away from her peers and teachers towards the hallway. Seeing no sign of dark hair distinctively of that of her mother's, her frown widened and she huffed in a disappointment. She had been feeling a bit off the whole day and this only served to make her feel an anger she didn't know she possessed. Maybe it was wrong to call it anger, because she was not angry at her mother or anything else at the matter. But still, she did not possess the knowledge on what she could call the emotion building up inside of her. She could only frown in a way she knew was totally uncharacteristically of her, a bitter feeling climbing up her stomach.

Today was just not her day.

Stomping did not make her feel any better. Neither did fuming in her seat and refusing to speak. Emiko's soothing voice and hand did not quell it completely but it was enough to prevent her from self destructing; hold her back from dwelling on these thoughts of needing to be upset. Biting at her lip, her eyes narrowed at nothing in particular outside her window, the wind beating at her face.

She needed her mother. That was what it was. The feeling would go away once she saw her, she was certain. Why couldn't she just come like always? Waiting was horrible. Feeling like this for so much as a second longer was horrible. She felt horrible.

Climbing out of the car, she swallowed the uncomfortable feeling, reminding herself that she was among her grandparents; people who love her and were not the cause of her ire. Mama was coming soon. It would soon go away. Just bear it. Bear it.

Pushing herself closer to her grandmother, she let her hand soothe her; the kiss on her temple a cooling balm. She needed to stay by her side she reckoned- to feel some reprieve- holding tightly onto her skirt wherever she went, always in step with her movements. If left alone, she could not guarantee that she could be calm and non-destructive; so unlike herself.

They went through the hallway connecting the house to Gensou's office next door, a tray of refreshments waiting to be delivered. She had a cookie in her hand, her teeth sitting on the edge of it, gently nibbling without thought. The grip on Emiko's skirt never relented but she was mindful not to slow her down or accidentally trip her. Matching her pace, Emiko hummed an old folk song, her voice cheery and pacifying.

"Jii-chan is busy with a patient today. We're going to serve them some refreshments so they feel more comfortable, okay?"

"Un."

"Remember to greet them properly."

"Un."

She still didn't feel like talking, giving short responses that sounded more like grunts. Emiko did not say anything else but the air around her did not seem to have any presence of displeasure, she noted. When she looked up at her eyes, she saw the emotions of understanding swirling in them; not an ounce of anything otherwise. Taking long, deep breaths, the gratitude in her voice after was very clear and put a smile on the matriarch's face.

"It's okay, pumpkin."

After knocking gently on the door, Gensou happily called her in the room. His face welcomed her and lit so much more brightly at the sight of the child next to her. The two other occupants slightly turned their eyes towards them, mirroring his expression. Setting the tray down, Shizuka helped her place the cups on the table as she placed the plate of cookies in the middle. Never once did Shizuka lift her eyes.

"May I introduce to you my wife, Emiko and our granddaughter, Shizuka."

Pulling the girl next to her for a polite bow, Emiko greeted them cordially. Putting a hand onto her shoulder, she urged Shizuka to do the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

And when she met their eyes, a cold frost seemed to settle in her body; goose pimples rising on her skin, a shiver passing through her spine.

"Ara, so polite. It is nice to meet you too, little Shizuka-chan. I am Taka-chin and this is A-chan."

She lowered her head back down in haste. The urge to cry suddenly overwhelming her. Nodding her head so she did not seem rude by not acknowledging what they said, she bit her lip in an effort to calm the shaking she seemed to feel crawling across her body. Shizuka was glad Emiko was preoccupied with the conversation between her husband and his patient because had she known of the discomfort she was displaying, she would have asked and she really didn't want the spot of coming up with an answer.

"Aww, ain't she a shy one."

"Strange, she normally d-"

She could feel their eyes on her. It felt somewhat heavy. Weighing down on her. She needed to get out of there.

"Umm…Nana? Can I - head out first? Mama is going to come soon so I'd like to wait for her in the living room- if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Squeezing her hand tightly and forcing an amicable expression, she hoped she quelled the disturbance inside her enough to look convincingly normal. Once behind the door, she hastily ran –quietly- before anyone could unexpectedly come through the door and see her tears.

Curling on the couch, face buried in her knees, she let herself go for a moment of reprieve. About five minutes later, she wiped furiously at her face, getting up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Taking a tissue as she passed the living room table, she blew her nose into it and tossed it into the waste basket. After quenching her parched throat and washing her face, she went back to the couch and laid down, closing her eyes as she waited for sleep to take her.

Sleep did claim her but it did not take her away from her troubles as nightmares seemed to plague her; whimpers escaping her lips now and then.

"Mama."

Suddenly, she was wrapped in warm arms; cradled in the safe, protective arms of her mother. Shizuka did not wake but her dreams calmed at once in the familiar embrace of her mother's.

"Oh my poor baby."

Kisses were peppered onto her cheeks, a lullaby hummed into her ears.

"I'm so sorry."


	20. Coincidences?

Honestly, I hadn't plan on taking this long to post this one. *cough* Rizzles *cough* is turning out to be a much bigger distraction than i thought. Actually, I had planned to get this up before I left for my trip but I ended up finishing this in the week after I returned from it. To make it up to you guys I worked extra hard and surprisingly, it turned out much longer than I expected. _  
_

This chapter was so fun to write.

I hope you like it as much as i do. Please enjoy. :D

* * *

_**Fear**__._

_That was what coursed through her veins. It felt like someone was keeping a death grip on her insides, her mind racing with a million thoughts and none at the same time while her heart throbbed against her ears as if counting down to her oblivion. Tremors rippled through her entire frame and the urge to retch crawled through her throat but she stayed stuck to that spot - wherever she was- holding it in. _

_It was dark. Awfully and intensely dark. All she could hear was the sound of an engine; a motor sputtering in the background. She noticed her breathing was coming in heavy; horrid, short gasps escaping her mouth with each puff, her body, hot and feverish. Sweat poured over her body; the fabric she wore, stuck to her in a crumpled mess. It felt like she was stuck in a sauna and the heat prickled her skin in such an uncomfortable way that she felt like jumping into a pool even though she barely knew how to swim and was still quite afraid of the water._

"_We did it, bro! I can't believe it was so easy!"_

"_Hey, don't get so cosy there. The most crucial part hasn't been done yet. Don't go celebrating- watch out!"_

_Suddenly the voices stopped. No, it was like everything was set to a halt; gone. Even the engine sputters were absent. The sun was upon her eyelids, her vision turning red under them. That was when she opened her eyes and forced her limbs to move. To where she did not know but all her mind was centred on was to get away from there as soon as and as far as she could. She was vaguely aware of the cuts and bruises on her person; the trail of blood from where she had been a clue to how serious it was. The pain did not register; her movements undeterred. She did all she could, even to go as far as to crawl when she fell from her feet. Pulling herself across the pavement, she noted the smell of smoke before darkness took its claim over her once again but this time her senses felt not a single thing. _

_Floating in a sea of nothingness, she could finally relax. _

* * *

"Oh looks like Gensou had just finished with his visitor."

She pointed towards a car that was leaving and then to a house.

"That's his office right there. He's a family doctor, in case you were wondering."

In her mind the car seemed familiar but she couldn't put a finger on it. The car was already out of her sight before she could look closely. Shrugging it off, she check herself subtly at the side view mirror. It never hurt to make sure you look prim and proper. Prim and proper here meaning: 'Hi, I am nobody suspicious so you can tell me anything' and maybe, if possible, 'Don't I look nice and charming? _I would be a good match for Natsuki, won't I?_'. Though the thought never really sunk into her that these people were in fact parents to her lookalike (the late wife to the person she was pining over) and not exactly Natsuki's. But at any rate, _it never hurt_. Especially since Natsuki seemed to think quite fondly of them, if her tone and gestures when talking of or with them were any indication.

"Well anyway, here we are. Welcome to the Arikawa residence."

It looked every bit the typical suburban home. Even before she pulled her car towards the driveway, she could already sense the homey feel. Instantly, an image of a family living there popped into her head. She could just see it; the parents sitting on garden chairs out on the front lawn, watching over their kid playing with a big, fluffy dog while sipping lemonade. And they were laughing; so, so happily. A twitch registered but was otherwise ignored. Facing away for a moment of stillness, she pushed the thought away.

"You said you used to live around here? Which one was it?"

"You see the one with the green roof over there across the street? That used to be where my family lived. The new owners have already remodeled the house though so it doesn't look quite the same as it did back then."

She gave the house a once over, noting a small playhouse sitting pleasantly on the front lawn. Its walls were a plastic white with a splash of pink on the front door while the roof was a hue of purple a shade bluer from violet. But what had caught her attention was the little head poking out from one of the windows; a bob of black with strikingly big wide eyes staring straight at her. She gave her an affable wave with her hand, partly to wrench her away from staring so intently bright at her. The girl's response surprisingly, was to run into the house instead of the wave she had expected as per the norm.

"It looks like the children living in that house have a tendency to run when people wave at them. I recall Natsuki saying that she had done the same before."

However the reason for the girl's rush was for an entirely different reason than what had happened between Natsuki and Kaya all those years ago. While Natsuki had run in annoyance, the girl did not express the same reaction. She had been shy and also excited to tell her mother of this beautiful woman at their neighbour's house. Luckily for them, the girl's mother was not fully paying attention to what had been said by the girl. Had she heard and looked through the window to see who it was, she would have gotten the shock of her life and come night time, the neighbourhood would be abuzz about the sighting of a woman thought to be deceased. By morning, the phone in the Arikawa residence would be ringing with a vengeance.

Suddenly thinking of the possibility that such a thing could happen, Natsuki clicked her tongue before uttering,

"Maybe we should head inside."

She half turned her head to look at the windows as they walked towards the door, feeling relief when not a single one had their curtains open. It would be a pain to explain to everyone her situation as it was, especially with the nosy neighbours that lived in this community-oriented area where words travel fast and everyone liked to get into everyone else's business. She thought it nice at first -that they liked to help each other and seemed like a caring community- but when they went too far and got too near her personal bubble it felt more like they were sticking their noses where they shouldn't. No one would want a neighbor who knew every single detail of their life now would they? Especially when said life had some very, very private issues that one does not wish to be known by anybody other than who they chose to disclose them to. And not to mention the fact that she was after all, a very private person.

The door was unlocked when she turned the knob in her hands. Thinking Shizuka must have left it like that when expecting her return as she did quite a few times before, she did not have any suspicions when entering the house. Walking in, Natsuki was startled by the whimpers coming from the couch facing away from them and immediately she went to comfort her daughter, crouching down towards her with arms curling around the tiny curled up body, guilt eating away at her heart as she did so.

As Shizuru watched her from where she stood, a wave of conflicting emotions flitted pass her only to be squashed down by her mask of nonchalance; everything she didn't need pushed so far back in her mind that she tricked herself into thinking she didn't have them. There would still be a gnaw there somewhere that presented itself as a mild headache but she found it easier to handle than what she was feeling at the moment.

She had dealt with pain many times before. Pain was much more straight forward, uncomplicated and easily ignored. She didn't have think too much on it nor do anything about it. Because given enough time, it would simply go away. As used to it as she was, it was simply like pain already had a home in her head and this was one of those times that pain would come back and stay there till it decided to go on vacation again. She had grown up with it. Grown used to it. All those times when she was left alone to herself; isolated because of the evident differences she presented between her and her peers and also having to deal with inattentive parents who were never there when she wanted - needed. She went through each and every one of it with a swallow, her chest up and a head held high as if it never affected her, never giving in to the tears. As far as she was concern, she had no tears.

She couldn't even remember the last time she cried.

* * *

"Looks like we've a got some lively ones on our hands eh, Emiko? People who usually come to me always seem to let themselves go until too far before they finally decide to see a doctor. But they carry themselves so well; I think it will only be regular check-ups for them in the near future."

"That's good ne."

"Yeah. If only other people would do the same then we wouldn't have to see so much pain and grief around us."

I swallowed the frown threatening to fill my face, giving my wife a meaningful look as I enclosed my left hand in her right. It wasn't easy having to watch my precious patients go through what they do because of the bad decisions they made during the course of their lives. I just wish it didn't have to come to that. Of all the possibilities that could have. If they could just come to me before it got so serious. That's all I ask. I'm not a miracle worker; I don't magically cure people completely of their illnesses. I have already embraced the fact years ago that I am only human and that I can only do what I am capable of. The rest is in Kami-sama's hands and I can only pray and pray and pray.

My sweet, sweet, Kaya. I couldn't do more than give her all the love I could give. Give her the best years of her life that I could have possibly given her. I only hope that it was enough. That she was content with what I had given to her. That she was as happy as she could be despite everything.

I know all this is only me doubting myself and that of course I should believe her every word but you just wonder sometimes. Kaya was the type that never caused trouble, never said a word that could in any way somehow hurt us or upset us. So sometimes -just sometimes- you wonder how much is she really holding back? How much is she really feeling?

_Were we really enough?_

Emiko squeezes my hand in understanding, caresses my cheek with her free hand and I give her a small smile. She always knew when and how to make me feel better even when I don't make it a habit to tell her my insecurities. She just knows and I can't help but to think to myself how lucky I am to have such a woman by my side. How lucky I am to have such a wonderful family. I give her a brief kiss, one she responded with those cute dimples I love so much about her.

"Honey, you are so beautiful even after all these years."

"Oh stop you."

With a playful sway I learnt from going ballroom dancing with my wife, I twirl her around with a hand on her waist as we make our way towards the living room, only letting her leave my side when she halfheartedly slaps me on the shoulder with her hand, laughing cheerfully. Suddenly it all stops and I can see her back stiffen.

"Ka-"

Her tilts head back and before I knew it I am by her side, holding onto her with all the strength I could muster with my –dare I say it- aged body, Natsuki shouting somewhere near me. It only took her a good 10 seconds to make her way beside me, providing relief for my rather shaky balance and together we carefully place her onto the ground. I felt another presence not too far behind me, a tingle notifying me by raised hairs on my arms. There was no time for me to turn my back to see what or who it was but it seemed to me that it had something to do with Natsuki because she seemed to give a quick shake of her head towards that direction before training her eyes on me for instructions. Checking her breathing and pulse, I told her the first sentence that crossed my mind,

"We need to get her to my office."

She quickly nods her understanding, hooking her elbows under my wife's shoulders, pulling her up and over her body as she squats down, lifting her in what we know as the fireman's carry. I would have done it if it weren't for my, you know, absence of youth which would mean that I would have surely caused more injury to myself and my wife if I took over the reins. Hey, I know we don't stay young forever but I sure do feel quite a teensy tiny bit upset that I couldn't do this for my Emiko. Sometimes you just got to swallow your pride and focus on what you really can do and not what you wished you could do.

The presence behind me doesn't follow us at all as we made our way to the other side of the house, back from where we came from just moments earlier. Passing through the door, Natsuki only grunts once, laying Emiko down onto the bed with as much care and gentleness that I have only seen when she was around my daughter. Propping her legs up, I carefully examined her.

"Darling, why did you suddenly faint?"

I say, letting the question hang in the air. It was mostly for me actually, but unlike the silence I was used to getting when asking questions to people who were unconscious, Natsuki seemed to have other ideas. I don't need to tell you that certainly my interest was piqued, if not a little shocked by the reply.

"Um, actually, I think I kind of know why she fainted. Well, I didn't really think that this would happen but I do get why she would. She is okay, right?"

I watch her as she paces back and forth in front of me.

"She is. Everything looks fine but I think that I should let her rest. Now, what is it that you are trying to say, ne?"

After wrapping my wife under the covers, I focus my attention on the woman I love as deeply as my own daughter, taking a seat on the chair right beside the bed to rest my feet; the past few minutes having taken a toll on me I hadn't realize until now. She tugs nervously at the collar of the shirt, clearing her throat as she does so, not exactly avoiding my eyes but not really able to stay quite still. A scratch is directed to the side of her head, her hands squeezing together and then just when she is about to say something, her voice comes out in a squeak and she stops.

"Don't be so fidgety. Take a deep breath and use all the time you need. I don't think I will bite you for any reason."

I wink at her and chuckles a bit although it still sounded quite nervous to me.

"Ya see, there's this person I know that really wants to meet you guys and the circumstances that led to this is really not something I would say 'normal', it's in fact very, very astonishing and it's not really unsurprising that Emiko-san would react the way she did because I do think that if I were in her shoes then I would have too but I didn't exactly do that when I met Shizuru so I don't really know, you know?"

"Natsuki, stop rambling. So you think it's your friend, this Shizuru, which made Emiko lose consciousness? What is it that you think might have caused this? It must have been very surprising."

"Heh. Heh. Hoah. I don't- I mean-"

She clears her throat yet again, biting her bottom lip before taking a glance towards the door.

"Um, I think maybe it's easier for me if I just show you though I don't know how you'll take it. You won't faint on me, would you? I guess if I didn't, there's a good chance you won't."

"But Emiko did."

"Yes, she did. Uh huh, yup."

A bout of silence consumes us as wait for her to take her move. She lets out a breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Okay. I'll try to tell you. Maybe that will soften the blow."

Wringing her hands, she closes her eyes for a moment.

"I don't understand why I find it so hard to do this. It was so much easier with Mai and Nao. I think."

"It could be adrenaline in your system that's making you all jittery. Perhaps you should take a seat. Take all the time you need."

I ease her into the couch, taking a hand into mine and I could see her visibly relax. Taking my seat once again, this time by her side, I patiently wait for her to finally say what it was.

"Okay. Yes. My friend. Shizuru. She- she looks like Kaya. I mean absolutely, undeniably looks like Kaya. Her voice- oh. You'd be surprised. Yeah."

"I see."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

Her wide eyes looked into mine in disbelief but I do not respond. In fact, I think my face is frozen.

"…but your face doesn't say the same. Huh."

At first my head was a complete blank. I couldn't believe my ears let alone compute what was just being said to me. Then it just feels like my mind is buzzing all around. She looks like Kaya? Heck, even sounds like Kaya? Maybe Kami-sama is playing tricks with us. Or could this be another chance to get rid of my regrets? But I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Maybe this just a coincidence. _A very damn perfectly timed coincidence_.

"You mentioned she wanted to see us?"

"Oh right. Yeah. I should probably bring her in here. Give me a sec."

She leaves me in the room to go get her, sparing time for me to get myself together. Palming my face, I try to let as much of the shock as I could to leave my system. I know seeing her in person would just bring it all back if what Natsuki said was truly a reality but it would do me and her better if I was as calm as possible when I see this girl. From my position I would have to turn my head if I wanted to see whoever passed through the door, the couch having been placed towards the corner of the room on the same wall the door was located. That meant that I didn't have to see her unless I was absolutely ready to; not that I would be rude in not looking at her if she were to greet me first though. But I have a feeling that they would know to let me accustom myself first lest they want another unconscious person to deal with.

When the both of them walk in (the tapping of shoes with heels higher than mine ever would a clear sign) and I instinctively look towards the door way, my tongue is tied; my vision solely focused on the figure I miss so terribly.

I was seeing my daughter. My beautiful daughter. As much of a person who rarely cries as I am, the circumstances certainly make it harder to keep them all to myself. One look at her and I feel a tear crawl its way down my cheek. And I am speechless. But not as shock as I thought –as she thought- that I would be when seeing her in person.

I've seen my fair share of patients throughout my whole life; a share quite innumerable in my earlier years as a young doctor in one of the busiest hospitals in all of Japan and because of that I can honestly say that there are cases, sometimes, that you just meet people that bear similarities with each other. Sure, the timing she has is uncanny. The striking resemblance is too. But it's not impossible. At least that's what my brain is telling me. And that is probably why I'm not freaking out like a mad man right now as I think I should be when it looks like my daughter has come back from the dead – though I'm not saying she did; it just looks like it.

"Gokigenyou Arikawa-san, it very nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, gokigenyou, my dear. You can just call me Gensou. There is no need for formalities here. May I know your name, fair maiden?"

"It's Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru."

Wait, Fujino? As in Takashi and Aria Fujino? Huh. The coincidences just seem to keep piling up, don't they? And why didn't I notice it earlier that the nice couple did have quite the resemblance? Not exactly obvious but I should have picked up on it. I seriously don't know what to think at this point. Those two didn't even bat an eyelash when they saw the picture. Shizuka looks so very much like how her mother did. Why didn't they say anything? Could it be- No. Perhaps this is a private matter. It is not my place to assume.

"Is there something wrong?"

Oh no, I better fix my face. I'm letting my thoughts show.

"Ah, no. It's nothing. Why don't we all take a seat right here on the couch?"

* * *

Well, that didn't go as how I had planned. Not only did I not get any of the answers I wanted, I also seemed to have managed to come home with even more than before I met them or rather, one of them. But I'm sure Emiko-san would have given me the same replies that her husband did. Perhaps a gradual build of trust is needed. It did seem to me that he knew more than what he had let on. I believe that momentary pause at the sound of my name was anything but 'nothing'. From my experience, when people say 'it's nothing' it usually means that there is something; it just takes a little bit more prodding to get it out.

And meeting the awakened little mini wasn't a very pleasing encounter after such a somewhat fruitless endeavor and had only added to my displeasure. Surely I did not deserve the obvious cold shoulder towards me when our last encounter hadn't even been left to such heated terms? I admit it was tolerance at best but we were at least civil with each other the last time I checked.

To reject my very existence was very rude. I mean I could understand her not liking me because of what I had done to her mother during our first meeting. But that just now, I don't think I deserve it; her hiding her face away from me so violently and with such overly exaggerated reactions, not even bothering to acknowledge my greeting. I don't take well to being treated like that especially from someone who is probably only a fifth of my age and not even close to approaching half my height or even a small part of my prestige. And especially when I was being quite cordial too. Have I ever treated her badly? No, I do not think so. Therefore her attitude towards me is totally unwarranted.

There never was an ounce of hate or dislike within me towards the little girl but after this I could very well be approaching the beginning of it.

That is before I thought of how out of character it was for her to do so. Perhaps it is presumptuous of me to think like this when I barely even know her but I just have a feeling that that was not the usual little brat that liked to challenge me. Natsuki even said it herself that she was not acting like herself and I am inclined to believe her.

Why was I even bothered by this in the first place?

Sighing, I roll on my side over the soft covers of my bed. Immediately I could feel a sharp poking on the leg I am lying on and I roll back to my previous position, thrusting a hand into my pocket to pull out the offending object. Glinting under the artificial light, the earring I had picked up earlier in Gensou-san's office receives my full attention. There was something familiar about it that I couldn't seem, for the life of me, to recall.

Where have I seen this before? Think, Shizuru. Think.

Walking to my dresser, I lay it on top to look at it as I change into more comfortable clothes, searching my memories as I do. Taking my eyes off the gradually bothering sight before me (I hate it when I can't remember something that I know), I make my way to the attached bathroom to freshen up, splashing water all over my visibly tired face. I could use some sleep right now but I didn't want to spoil my routine. If I did go to bed at this hour, I would most likely be awake by 3am. I involuntarily cringed at the thought. If I did wake up at 3am, tomorrow would be a very long and exhausting day.

A snack may be what I need at this moment; some fruit might help those cogs in my head to move. So it is with this thought I brought myself out of the room, through the halls, down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a banana from the fruit basket, I sauntered into the living room, peeling it and taking a bite as I go. Choosing to pace around the room rather than taking a seat on sofas or the very inviting chaise longue (fighting the very urge to nap), I soon find myself by the fire place where our rather grand family portrait seemed to glare right down on me from where it hung.

I have never liked looking at photos of myself. It's just something that always bothered me but never made any sense. Every time I look at them I get this very empty feeling and sometimes a queasy moment passes through me; never enough to make me heave but definitely uncomfortable, and when you have that kind of reaction, you pretty much rather not see them. Looking at my own reflection in the mirror also sometimes produces the same effects so I usually avoid spending too long of a time in front of the mirror.

But there is one photo of myself that no matter how many times or how long I look at it I will never feel these effects. It is the only photo I have that has me below the age of five; a survivor of the fire that had disposed of all the rest that supposedly exists. Yes, there had been a fire many years ago. A great fire that was said to have burnt all of the pictures my parents had of me before the age of five- before we moved from here. That was not all it burnt seeing as it had happened in my room. My whole room had been burnt and my parents had to remodel the whole thing and replace everything. So basically not only have I lost my memories of my childhood before the age of five, I also seem to have nothing to remind me of that time. Except that photo of course, but it didn't have anything of significance inside; just an image of what I used to look like.

This photo, why was it so special I wonder?

Somewhere inside of me, I can't help the feeling that it isn't me in that photo. Perhaps it's that bright smile on the girl's face. Or the way her eyes seem to twinkle. I can't shake the feeling that it is not me. I feel so detached- so far away from it. Now that I think about it, it kind of reminds me of the picture Natsuki had showed me of her wife.

Skipping my gaze upwards and away from the part where my own portrait was, my eyes glide to the part where my parents were; their proud stance shining back at me. This portrait had only been made recently; when the both of them decided that they were going to live here permanently. I remember that day quite well because it had been their wedding anniversary and my father had brought the photographer with him as one of his gifts. His other gift was the unique one-of-a-kind pearl moon drop earrings my mother wore from that day on.

At the same time I focus my gaze upon the earrings on the portrait and thought of my father's gift, I suddenly realize such an idiot I was. That earring I found in Gensou-san's office and sitting on my dresser at this moment could only be my mother's.

That would mean my mother had been in his office.

Wait, the car I saw leaving their house!

It could've been my parent's as well.

How suspicious. It doesn't feel quite like a coincidence at all that they would have Gensou-san as their doctor. Especially when they already have an appointed one much closer to home. I know because I was the one that brought them to the doctor's office when they first moved in here. They hadn't even mention that they were going to visit a doctor to me when I asked about their plans for the day.

Are they hiding something from me?

When I finally came out of the rage from the thought, I find that I am not in the living room anymore. My feet had already taken me all the way to my parent's bedroom. With one look around, I notice they were not inside and before I can get myself out the door, my curiosity is taken by the small white paper-looking thing sticking out from one of their drawers.

The paper was calling out to me. _Calling me to look at it_.

The call was just too strong to ignore and in no time at all and without much effort (not even needing to open the drawer to pull it loose), I had it in my hands.

It was in fact a photo. With the words 'Shizuru and -' scribbled at the back. The other half was smudged.

And when I flipped it around to see what it was, I got the shock of my life that I could almost feel myself on the verge of fainting. I didn't but I was close to.

Looks like my parents have a lot of explaining to do.

They can't possibly deny of knowing of another person that looked like me.

Nor of having any photos of me when I was younger.

Especially when they have a picture of two _kids_ who looked like they were a _carbon copy_ of each other.


	21. Buried Truths

Had to rewrite all the notes I had for this chapter. Omo. I can't help but feel that it's very messy. So if you feel confused, it might probably be my fault. :X

If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. It might help me fix any problems there might be in here.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

One might say that Shizuru was quite the master of hiding/controlling her emotions. And one could say that she had honed those skills by herself.

But that was only partly true.

Because she didn't learn it completely on her own. Though she thought she did. What she didn't know was that she had unconsciously picked it up from her parents. So while she was exceptional in doing so, her parents were actually better. They had more experience and because of that, Shizuru could not see what they had hidden from her all these years.

But that was also because she had no reason to doubt them – to accuse them of hiding something.

Because she simply did not know.

If given the chance and knowledge, she might have picked up on the simple gestures that might have given them away – but only just barely. As much as she loathed to admit it, she was never any good at reading other people's thoughts or emotions unless made painfully obvious. She could easily sniff a rat or a plot by some obnoxiously devious backstabbers of the business kind but when it came to empathy she always seemed to fail horribly. She wouldn't know someone was upset unless they expressed it or were in tears. If no one gave any indication to it except for the occasional frown or gut feeling, she would never see it.

Being so out of touch of her emotions as she was, it was no wonder. She only knew from what she had experienced before and unfortunately, she never really had a person she could share emotional experiences with.

She had always missed that look in her parent's eyes (or perhaps never acknowledged); that underlying sadness that managed to flit across the millisecond their eyes fell upon her. The way their eyes would lose that slight twinkle whenever they saw her as a child. It got less noticeable as she grew and by the time she was an adult leaving home for the first time, it was already gone. But when she had brought up Kaya, it might have come back again.

Before, she couldn't even be sure it was there. But now, it seemed that it could be something. And (to her relief) it wasn't just her being paranoid. She might not be 100% sure she was not imagining it but there might be some truth to her suspicions.

Because now, she might have a reason as to why they could be acting that way.

* * *

That day, it had started off like any other day. Shizuru would wake up to the soothing voice of her dear sister, her hands stroking her unruly mane. If her parents ever did wonder why her hair always looked so immaculate even after having just gotten out of bed was because her sister always had a habit of brushing it with her fingers be it when Shizuru was asleep or when she was concentrating hard on something without the help of her sister (basically when she was bored). Why she had such fascination to hair that was similar to hers, Shizuru would never know.

A quick trip to the bathroom would then lead them down the stairs and straight to the dining room for morning breakfast, their parents already there in their seats, side-by-side at the table facing the door they would come through. Mother Fujino is always the first to greet them, her radiant smile welcoming them into the room before she disappears into the kitchen. Father Fujino would then peek from above his newspaper, his deep masculine voice tickling their ears with a joyful, 'good morning my little ladies'. Replying in turn, they would then take their places opposite; Shizuru helped into hers by her dear sister as their mother places the spread before them.

With food in their bellies and dishes put away, the family would then retire to the living room, conversations done over a cup of tea. They usually talked about various things, especially on what would happen for the day and whether it constitutes something other than work. The topic that stood out the most on that particular day was the announcement (though actually a reminder to the rather forgetful sisters) that they (the whole family) would be going to a formal luncheon that was being held by one of their parent's business associates.

As always, frowns were exchanged between the younger two, their plans for the day (usually entailing some sort of mischief on Shizuru's part when they thought their parents were going to be too busy working) ruined by this unexpected obstacle in their path; one they found to be usually boring with them being far away from the comforts of home, unable to do as they please without feeling the eyes of disdain from the more stickler of the crowd of adults sure to be present there, having to pretend in front of them to avoid such things and the disgrace that might be directed to their parents for having 'unruly' kids. They were a bunch of stick-in-the-muds as far as Shizuru was concern and she tried her best to ignore them as much as her manners allowed her to.

When they hear the groan coming from their youngest daughter, Takashi and Aria would share a look with each other, Takashi gesturing his head as Aria sighs in return, rolling her eyes as he gives her a goofy smile. Shaking her head lightly, she gets up from the couch and excuses herself from the room, promising a swift return. Shizuru and her elder sister do not notice the exchange as they rethink their plans to fit their current schedule, having gone through enough parties to know the drill on what the day would entail and what they could do to make it better.

Mother Fujino comes back and her entrance would steal the attention of the little girls in the room, Shizuru squealing in delight as soon as she sees what she is holding with her hands, jumping from the couch and running towards her. Her older sister watches her from the couch, sighing as she catches sight of the dresses. A sneaking suspicion crosses her that their father is the one who bought them. Seeming less enthusiastic than her little sister, she stays on the couch even as Shizuru takes one from their mother's grasp and twirls around in glee, their father clapping along in good humour. Then when asked if she needed help putting it on, Shizuru would deny saucily, claiming to be at an age when she should know how to do it independently- or at the very least try to. Chuckling, their parents are impressed though slightly disappointed at a lost opportunity to coddle their littlest one.

Back in the room, Shizuru attempts to put the dress on herself, her little fingers getting caught between the fabric. Clearly, she had underestimated the task (or overestimated herself) because by the fifth grunt she expels, a wail of frustration leaves her; a plea for help to her already fully dressed sister who couldn't help but give her that look she always had that conveyed amusement at her self-imposed predicament and also made her feel like she was saying with a good-natured sigh, 'this little sister of mine, what shall I do with her?'. Helping her out of the tangled mess, she smoothens and straightens the dress of creases before going to vanity table to grab a brush.

Putting herself to the task of brushing soft curls that had fell out of place on her little sister's hair, she tries to assuage the tight pout twisted onto the girl's mouth with soft whispers. Shizuru protests but hardly voices actual words, knowing she stood no chance in an argument but still determined to remain sour. After awhile, her crossed arms would loosen their hold as she slowly loses the battle. Unable to stay angry, she narrows her eyes, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as her sister's face greets her, rubies matching her own.

She throws her hands up in exasperation, giving up when eyebrows are raised up with an earnest expression. Roughly grabbing the brush away from her, Shizuru insists that in compensation she lets her do her hair but in her rush and excitement pushes the handle down a little too harshly as she combs. Too much concentrated on her task, she misses the minute wince as bristles graze a little too hard against skin. A hand reaches out and touches hers in an effort to calm her, praise leaving the elder's lips to encourage her further in the task.

Couple of minutes later, Shizuru leads the both of them to their parent's room to see their mother. Kisses are planted on both their foreheads as she fusses over them, giving appraisal to the dresses they wore. As she goes to ask on how Shizuru fared in putting it on, a subtle shake of the head from her eldest stops the sentence from being completed; a passing comment on a well done hair brushing diverting the youngest attention away from it. Patting her hair at the proud expression on the baby of the family, Aria has a happy expression glued on when her eyes meet that of her husband's through the mirror before her, her hands continuing their earlier task of putting on the diamond earrings. The eyes watching her convey his rather bubbly mood without a single word as he nods towards his watch, mouthing the number of minutes he expects them downstairs.

A short drive leaves them on the front porch of a fairly large house, the door held open for them by a friendly butler who sends them through the house and into the backyard where the party was being held. With a polite greeting to the hosts for the day, Shizuru and her sister quickly find themselves in the company of the other children they had already met quite a few times before from several other parties. Pretty soon it would be decided that a game of hide and seek would be the best to spend the day with, the group of them playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who was 'it' (the one who has to search for the hidden participants). Both managing to win, an eager Shizuru drags the both of them away as soon the loser drawls out the first number out of thirty, careful to not run too hard for fear her sister might lose her breath. She pushes past ixora shrubs, pulling her sister down with her to squat behind them, giggling quietly as she eyes the leaf stuck in the older girl's no longer immaculate hair.

One skillfully done hard stare is enough to shut her up and the silence gives way to the sound of shouting coming from a distance that made it incorrigible to their ears. They do recognize the voice however, and it made them huddle even closer for fear of being caught even though it sounded quite far from where they were. Time passes and still they hear no other sound after the first, Shizuru getting bored with each passing second after the first five minutes.

Keeping her hands busy, she absentmindedly picks at the tiny little flowers and pulls them together to see how many she could attach together before they would break off. With pride, she manages to attach the very last flower she allowed herself to take without feeling guilty to the very first one, forming a long necklace which she throws around her sister's neck, eliciting a smile and a kiss to her cheek. She couldn't have been more happy and filled with pride at that moment, watching her dear sister admire her gift.

Suddenly, the older of the two straightens, her eyes as big as saucers. Shizuru puts her arm onto her elbow with worry, watching as the girl slowly relaxes in her hold as she asks what was wrong, her voice in barely a whisper. Her sister shakes her head, dismissing her question with closed eyes and an 'It's nothing'. Unconvinced, Shizuru pouts but it quickly disappears as she suddenly finds herself quickly pulled to her feet, her elder sister's countenance spreading with distress.

"We have to get out of here!"

The words she whispers are expelled harshly, her feet moving much too fast for her body to be comfortable with, the edges of pain starting to throb within her. Even through the sudden panic and rush, Shizuru would notice her sister's rather terribly erratic breathing, worry wracking at her tiny little body as she finds her mouth frozen at the sight.

_She could see the fear in her eyes._

Shizuru hadn't realized they had gone so far away from where the actual party was until now- when they seem to be taking forever to get back. As her sister's breathing gradually became harsher and harsher, she is struck by how scared her sibling really was; pushing her body so hard to get away from whatever it was.

But a mere moment of distraction is enough to send her tumbling to the ground, halting her sister's movement as she does. The pain in her knees pulls tears at the edges of her eyes and it takes awhile for her to find the strength to get herself back up on her feet despite the help she got.

This slight delay is one of the things she would blame herself for what was to happen moments later.

If she concentrated hard enough, concentrated to hear what was around them, she would have heard the heavy footsteps approaching them, the rustling of leaves as it came closer. But she had only notice it when it was already too late. And when the older of the two Fujino siblings turn instinctively at the sound of a voice, a shiver would run up her spine. Her face would harden, jaw clenched with hostility while the Shizuru would look apprehensive at her, too afraid to turn and see who it was. She would soon hear herself scream as she is pushed away violently and when she looks up from her spot, Shizuru would see a stranger standing next to her sister. Before she can even scream a second time, she is hit with such a force that her vision blurs and the world turns black as she loses consciousness.

What happens next is only known between the only conscious girl of the two and the two men that appeared before them.

"You only need one! Take me; I am enough for you to get what you want!"

The girl would sacrifice herself for her younger sister, thinking it would be okay for her to be gone. She knew she didn't have long to live; she had overheard her parents talking one night when they thought the both of them were sleeping upstairs. Her body was telling her something anyway so it was only a matter of time before she found out so although the news had saddened her for awhile, it was not enough to make her despondent.

_Her heart would fail at any given time._

If it was going to be that way, she would have no regrets for doing this. Better her than her sweet little sister. Her precious little Shizuru. No one knew how big the affinity she felt for her own sister was. The moment she had heard her in her mother's womb, the bond between them was already there, growing the more she spent time with her.

And if she could, she would use every single cell of her body to protect her from any harm.

The two men were there to kidnap any wealthy family's child, intending to get rich from ransom money. The Fujino sisters had caught their eyes almost immediately, the area where they found them so perfect that they praised their good fortune. The girl being so willing to go with them in exchange for them to leave her sister was also something to thank their luck for. For it was going to be much easier for them to handle a willing captive than a noisy, potentially annoying unwilling one; their tempers were easy to flare, the now unconscious girl an example of it. Sure, they could just take an unconscious girl with them but it would make escaping so much harder with having to carry the girl and all. And if someone spotted them? Very hard to explain. It didn't take long nor much effort to reach the car. It was starting to look like it was a very lucky day for the men.

Only, it didn't end well for them.

Even though the girl was willing and posed no threat to their plans, they still thought it wise to put her in the trunk because in their heads, just one look at the girl from anyone (especially authorities) and the gig would be up. Anyone could easily see that the girl didn't belong in that car and any suspicions could foil their plans so very easily. They knew the cops were smart. Put two and two together and then before they could even get their ransom money, they would come with guns blazing in their little hideout and all would be for naught.

Their drive to said hideout had been smooth for quite awhile before it all ended horribly as they took a wrong turn and crashed. The impact had left them bloodied and within seconds they had succumbed to their injuries; the wounds made so much worse by the fact that in their excitement they had forgotten to fasten their safety belts.

The crash left an opening in the trunk and by sheer will alone, the girl had crawled out far enough that when the car had burst into the flames, she was already a safe distance away. She would be later taken to a hospital by an ambulance called by a passerby just in the nick of time. It would take weeks for her body to recover but unfortunately, her memory had been lost.

Had the passerby been there earlier, she would have seen the girl crawling out of the trunk. But she hadn't and it was the loss of this witness that the fact that girl was not reunited with her real family became a reality. Because she did not see, they did not know this case had anything to do with a kidnapping and as a result of that, a fatal assumption had been made in the investigation of the crash.

_One that left the girl to be thought an orphan. _

The two bodies in the car were burnt beyond recognition and it had been assumed that these two people who had died were this girl's parents. Coupled with the fact she could not remember a single thing, it was proving difficult to find out whom this girl was and if she had any relatives.

As time passed and the girl's injuries became better and better, the doctor who attended to her would feel something for her. He would grow affection for her, having not been able to have a child of his own. His wife would feel the same when she came to visit husband at the hospital, taking a special liking to the poor little girl as she took it upon herself to take care of her after hearing the tragic news.

So when she left that hospital, it was as the newly adopted daughter of the doctor and his wife did she leave it as.

* * *

Although some people- usually strangers- would assume that they were twins, Shizuru and her sister were actually two years apart. Her elder sister's sickly constitution often made it hard for them to distinguish the age difference by size (Shizuru already catching up pretty quickly at only the age of three) but it was still pretty clear who would be the older one of the two; the mother hen attitude her sister seemed to have towards her was not lost on them.

Her sister always took her role as the older sister very seriously.

They were two years apart but sometimes it felt even further. Sometimes it would seem like her sister was in a very far off place; one so very hard to catch up to. Her older sister was almost just as small she is- people still treated her like a kid just as they did with Shizuru- yet the gap felt so wide. They were only two years apart but sometimes it felt like she could never hope to understand what she was thinking.

She still couldn't understand why she had done what she did.

She had push her away at that time.

But when she woke up and found herself in the hospital, her parents at her bedside, bawling that they were glad she was safe and alive, she thought to herself that maybe this was what her sister had thought of. To make sure she was safe and alive. But why wouldn't she be? What had been that danger before that her sister knew and she didn't? What had caused her to be in the hospital?

"Your sister…she's gone."

They were crying so, so hard and she never thought she would see any adult doing something like this. She certainly had never seen them shed a tear before and frankly, it scared her so much. But the words they uttered were so unbelievable. So unthinkable. And she found that it only made sense that they would miss her so much to be to the point of tears. She certainly felt like doing just that but something she suddenly remembered kept her from doing so and the words that would come out of her as a result of that would shock the entire room into silence.

"Sister? What are you talking about papa? Why am I here? Why are you crying?"

The next few months she saw (in secret) her parents struggle through the days, worriedly waiting by the phone, hurriedly answering calls, her mother so worn down to tears she barely saw her without them, her father with the pain etched across his features, his proud gallant face shattered into a barely held together semblance of his former self. And as the more days passed, the lesser the calls that came, the more pain she saw consuming them, the more she saw of the maids and butlers rather than that of her parents.

She hadn't been sure of the choice she had made. That choice she made on that hospital bed looking into their faces which were so worry stricken as they delivered the news to her of her elder sister's disappearance. Something her sister had foreseen that morning and told her to promise to do.

"Ruru, listen to me. If I'm not there when you wake up tomorrow, you have to promise me that when you see papa and mama, you will pretend that you don't remember me. You also have to try your best to forget about me, okay? I know it's going to be hard but you have to promise me."

It was only because she trusted her sister so much and that she had promised did she keep to it. The fact that it would not help matters more if they worried about her as well for having lost a sister they knew she loved deeply, strengthening her resolve in staying silent about it.

Then one day, as if from thin air, everything just disappeared. Her parents were no longer waiting by the phone. They seemed normal, not even worrying and crying in secret like they did before. The next thing she knew, they moved far away. All the stuff in the house was new and did not resemble a single bit like their old house. It took a long time before Shizuru could get used to it.

Without Shizuru realizing it, her memory too was changing. The lie she kept telling her parents and to herself because of her promise and choice ate its way to a point where she couldn't tell the truth from the lie and not too soon after, the lie became a truth in her mind.

The lie that she never knew **Fujino Shizuka** ever existed.

* * *

A lie told often enough becomes the truth – Vladimir Lenon


	22. Who

This chapter is a toughie for me. :S

Glad to see that people enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint.

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Oh and,

Happy Birthday Natsuki!

* * *

Why was this little girl's name Shizuka?

Why did she look like her?

Why did she act like her?

Why did she remind them of her?

It had been painful to see her. To watch as her little red eyes sweep over them without an ounce of recognition. Without an ounce of the love and adoration they had always expected and waited to see from them. But they weren't her eyes were they? They weren't her lips, her hair, her nose, her hands, her legs, her heart;

Her anything.

Because it wasn't her.

The girl they lost all those years ago.

She wasn't her.

But it was like seeing her again. She had been around that age when she went missing. She even had the same name. Even her mannerisms were the same. Did time suddenly jump ahead where the girl was concerned? Did she just jump to the future from the time they lost her? They knew they were being silly as they thought it through but there seemed to be no explanation for this whole mess in their heads. What was more frustrating is that they had already reasoned that this girl was not the person they had been searching for but still there was no closure for them. No answers to the question they held onto for many, many years and even more than that, they can't seem to let it go; that that somewhere in their minds the answer was still there where the girl was.

Who is this girl Kuga Shizuka?

And how would knowing who she is lead them to what they were searching for?

They had meant to ask Dr. Gensou who her mother was but thought better of it. It was only their first time meeting the man and they didn't want to seem like they had ulterior motives for their visit but oh, the temptation was there. The questions were teetering on the edge of their lips and Takashi had to be the one to keep them in control, his hand squeezing just tightly enough to rein Aria in from saying something they both would regret later.

The information they had gotten from the private investigator had been unsatisfying at the least. While they had managed to uncover a bit of the woman's history and also a little of the girl, there still was a lot left to be desired. There was not much information on Arikawa Kaya; only where she had gone to school, who her parents were, her wife, her daughter. She never had a job. Never participated much in outdoor activities organized by the school, neighbourhood or the town committee. Never seemed to have made much friends outside of her very private circle. Not that she wasn't friendly; it was just that she kept to herself most of the time.

The one information they had gotten to which they wished they hadn't was of her death; of the confirmation that she was no longer within reach to ask. To _tell_. They had missed their chance. The only one with the full answers to the questions was no longer available. And if she turned out to be who they thought would be…they daren't think. That would mean they would never be able to see her once again.

To hold once again.

To beg and plea for her forgiveness.

To apologize for failing her.

To apologize for giving up on her.

They hadn't completely but did what was necessary to go on with their lives which definitely could not be put on hold. Time simply would not wait for them. There was always that tiny flicker of hope within them but with each day, month, year that passed, the heart grew heavier; it became harder to get up in the morning and face the sunlight outside their windows, knowing that she was out there and they could do nothing to get her back.

And so they learned to not think about it.

To push it away and focus on work.

To take away everything that reminded them of her.

And that had meant pushing Shizuru away until they could cope with the idea of even being in close proximity with their youngest child and be able to look in her eye without feeling that pain shoot through their systems as if they had just taken a bullet through the heart.

It was selfish, they knew.

Cowardice, even.

But it was the only way they knew how to stop hurting.

* * *

"What is this?"

Shizuru stared hard at them with what looked like the missing drawer from their bedroom. Silence met her question, the noticeable holding of breaths and remaining tight-lipped igniting her anger.

"What is all this?!"

A flick of her wrist is all it took to spill all of the contents spiraling onto the coffee table and spilling to the floor. Takashi could literally hear and feel the tears her wife was already letting go the moment she recognized the wooden box in her daughter's hands. Her head was buried in his chest as his hand lifted up to bury them in her hair to soothe her. Watching as his daughter breathed heavily, her grip on the box loosening until it fell to the carpet with a dull thud, he asked the question he wished he hadn't had to; the question he had feared for all the years they had kept the secret.

"Do you remember?"

It would be painful. Just like it had been painful for them. A hole would open up in her and nothing would fill it up.

She would never be the same again.

"A little…"

"She was my sister, wasn't she?"

Her voice had been so small, sounding a little afraid even. Very uncharacteristic of her. Especially with the anger she had displayed just seconds ago. Suddenly, he was reminded of the little girl she had been; the young Shizuru who had hid behind her sister with a sorry expression when she got into trouble and knew that there would be scolding.

"Yes."

He had a rueful smile on his lips, plucking a photo in between his fingers and staring at it with sad eyes.

"Missing just before her fifth birthday… Do you remember that day?"

"It had been a party… w- we were playing...hide-and-seek and then we were… running. I remember she was gasping for breath but just kept on running. Pushing on. And I fell."

Shizuru hadn't known she was crying until she felt the wet, salty tear touch her lips and as soon as she felt it, she stared at her hands, watching as the droplet travelled down to the palm of her hand.

"I fell and they caught up to us."

"They? Who were they?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't see them? Couldn't tell who they were? Had they been big? Small? Someone you knew? Strangers? Robbers?"

She was biting her lip at this point, her eyes shut tight as she shook her head with a vicious force, her hair whipping behind her.

"I don't- "

Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, turning white with the strength she put into them. The pain in her head was throbbing harder. Shizuru couldn't think much more than she already had on the subject. The memories, they only came to her in bits and pieces and she hadn't even given herself enough time to even process them. It had only been a half hour since she saw the photo. A half hour since she had realized she had a sister she obviously forgotten. Her brain was still scrambling to reclaim the pieces locked up deep, deep inside a place she never knew existed.

"It's okay."

It took awhile for her to notice but when she did it brought her to sobs. Somewhere between her struggle, her parents had left the couch to gather her in their arms, an attentive hand stroking her back to soothe her. They kissed her forehead, repeating over and over that it was okay. And when she had calmed down, she quietly excused herself and went straight to her room, curling under the covers.

She wanted silence.

No thoughts.

No pain.

Just a quiet silence in her head.

_Even as bits and pieces, they were still too much_.

* * *

Ever since Shizuka had woken from her dream, she has barely said a word. She was very quiet even with me. Her eyes would be drawn and her lips pulled tight in controlled contemplation every time I looked at her. Though, I don't think she even noticed I was watching her.

Her reaction towards Shizuru upon her wake was nothing short of surprising to me. I mean I always knew she was sort of wary towards her but the cold rejection she gave was almost pointing towards hatred. It was very uncharacteristic of her to answer congeniality with animosity and at the time, Shizuru was really making an effort to be friendly. Shizuka has never even been openly unfriendly as far as I know and this sort of behavior had baffled me to the point that I was rendered speechless. So when Shizuru left, it was with an apologetic expression did I grace her with whilst holding my daughter in my arms with her little head curled tight around my shoulder.

Shizuka's arms wouldn't let go of me and I had been forced to hold her until she relented when I was faced with the need to buckle her in the car so we could drive home. And when we did get home, she retreated to her room as soon as the door opened and before I could even utter a word, the lock was in place, blocking me from entering to her sanctuary. I didn't think shouting at her through the door was a thing I should even consider and she had never acted like this so reprimanding her was far from my mind when I went to the couch to sit and think. At this point, I figured she just needed some time to herself and I should wait for her to be comfortable enough to come to me because that is how she is; Shizuka usually knows when she has made a mistake and she will own up to it - but if she showed no signs of remorse later on, I would be sure to discipline her like a mother should.

As I sit there enveloped in silence, the blank stare of the television reflecting onto me, I am suddenly gripped with the overwhelming urge to visit my grandmother's house again.

But not right now, I couldn't.

Perhaps I can find some time tomorrow while Shizuka is at school. I doubt she would even like to follow me there if she knew who was at the other side… but maybe it would be a good opportunity for her to apologize. Would Shizuru be there though? She did say she also stayed at an apartment closer to the city.

Hmmm, I feel like going there alone anyway.

Just that, I think I need a private moment just to reminisce and also familiar myself with the garden I remember loving very much as a kid. Not to mention I have yet to check the inside of the house. Who knows what danger might be lurking in there? If I remember correctly, there haven't been any children visiting this house since my sister and I were there. So if there is anything that might be potentially hazardous to children, it would be best I check the house myself first.

But that might just be me being overly cautious. Actually, I think that I'm being quite paranoid with that thought. What would be potentially dangerous in there anyway? I doubt my grandmother or grandaunt would have a gun lying somewhere in the house. Or a knife hidden somewhere in her room. Or medicine strewn haphazardly on the living room table. Or furniture with sharp corners that could harm anyone. If anything, I think it should be safe as can be especially since an elderly woman was living there by herself.

However, I do know I'm going to seclude myself in my thoughts and also memories of the place and if I brought her with me, I might probably leave her all by herself and if anything were to happen while I wasn't watching her…I would never forgive myself.

Tomorrow came faster than I thought it would. One minute I was on the couch with my thoughts and the next I find myself sitting up with a pretty painful kink in my neck and an arm protesting from the odd angle I had put it during my unconsciousness. It took awhile for me to push through the fuzziness from my half asleep state but when I did, I notice the brown curls of my little Shizuka at one end of the room, leading towards the kitchen.

Coffee is placed on the low wooden table in front of me before I manage to utter a single word and I smile in thanks, kissing her cheek in greeting and then diving into the hot cup of java. She watches me as I swallow, her eyes moving down sometimes as she thinks of what she wants to say. It's a habit she has sometimes when she feels especially nervous; lowering her gaze to look at nothing at all and making it seem as if the space near her feet had something of interest. Still, she doesn't say anything at all even as I finish and she, avoiding my gaze, looks unprepared to share her thoughts so I leave it be.

Fully awake, my own gaze shoots to the clock and I stare as the short arm blaringly locks onto the 8 like a thorn on my side. The long arm is at 2 and now I know I only have 10 minutes to get presentable and get us out the door and on the road so that she may get to school on time and if the traffic is merciful, get there fast enough that a trip to a café for some sandwiches would do no harm. Luckily, Shizuka is all ready for the day. All I need is a quick trip to the bathroom and a change of clothes to leave the house without a thought that I may embarrass myself.

After expertly avoiding the harpies (aka parents of other children, particularly those of the PTA), I made my way to the office to catch up on some paperwork. Maria was there waiting for me as I strode past my secretary with a pastrami sandwich in between my teeth (I was really hungry!) and when I catch her eye, she gives me a look that sends a shiver through my spine and a hand that quickly snatches the mouthwatering delight away from my eager mouth. I stare forlornly at it before deciding to hell with it and stuff the rest into my mouth and walking quickly into my office.

Mid chew, Maria follows me in and waits for me to swallow first before flicking my forehead with her finger and I tell you, she manages to leave quite a lasting red impression there which I think still was there after I rubbed it for 3 minutes. The pain only lasted a few seconds but her glare did not disappear until I looked positively ashamed but I wasn't really; just a little terrified and feeling like a child under her scrutiny.

By lunch hour (usually when me tummy growls), the papers on my desk is mostly done. Having nothing else scheduled for the day and no meetings to attend to later in the day, I decide that I could go for that little trip to grandma's house seeing as I could not get it out of my mind since last night. I would have to slip out quietly though if I want to avoid another mishap with Maria. I don't think she would take kindly to me taking off early after the little thing this morning but if I manage to avoid her until tomorrow maybe she would have cooled down enough to let it slide – there's nothing much to complain with my paperwork all done. The only thing I'm doing wrong is not following the working hours… but aren't I the boss? I could do this! I do a lot of work at home too! So in a way aren't I balancing it out?

Bah, who cares? I'm just going to do this. Satisfy the craving. Feel a lot better.

I drive home after a quick lunch, changing to more comfortable clothes and exchanging the car for my bike. In no time at all, I pass through the familiar wooden gates, the engine from the metal monster under me grinding to a halt. My first move is to take the same steps as I did the first time, my feet already bringing me to the tree but I take a slower pace there, expanding my view of the garden by taking my time to smell and fully see the detail.

Sitting on the tree branch, I can't help but withdraw into my thoughts once again.

I wished I knew what Shizuka was thinking. It seemed like she was holding something in. Something big I can only imagine. Her hesitance to talk for so long makes it seem that way. While she never really was able to lie to me, she was always good at keeping secrets and her thoughts. Sometimes, I just know when she seems to be hiding from me but I could never pry it away from her clutches unless she lets me willingly. Other times, she is so good at hiding it that I only know when she has revealed it to me and I would kick myself for not noticing at all – well, only if it was something I should have known as her mother.

I sigh. Why are all the brunettes around me so damn secretive? So good at hiding their thoughts? _So similar to one another?_

Before I am conscious of it, my eyes are sweeping the lawn of my neighbour's house. There is no doubt to what I am looking for and as I realize this, my hand reaches to palm my face as I groan in frustration. I came here knowing that probably she wouldn't be here. She works just like me and this is not her only place to stay so the chances of her being here are really, really slim.

Yet, why am hoping for Shizuru to appear again over that fence like she did yesterday? This feeling is so confusing. I seem to be craving for her presence more than before and it is not just because I see my wife in her. Frankly, I don't even think it has anything to do with my wife at all and in a way that scares me. That I would…

What was that?

My senses are on alert, adrenaline suddenly pumping in my veins. A sound seems to be coming from somewhere way behind me. If it were from the place in front, I wouldn't have been so prickled but as it is not, I am a bit startled like an animal would if it sensed a predator approaching. I know there is a presence somewhere in this garden and I know not if it is just a lost critter on the property or someone committing unlawful acts; I am just reacting like anyone would to an unknown being that is trespassing on my tranquil space.

Swiftly, I look around and quietly alight from my perch on the tree. I crouch low and survey my situation, catching what looks like a boot covered foot sticking out from a crowd of shrubs and flowers.

Someone was here! Who could it be? A robber?!

Moving closer while not actually getting too close, a bunch of theories invade my thoughts; so many that when I hear a voice, I am more spooked than I should be and maybe not as quiet as I thought I was.

"Are you perhaps the new owner of this house?"

The soft welcoming voice, I realize, is that of an older woman. Her back is still facing towards me. A big straw hat sits firmly on her head and covers much of her long dark (almost to the point of looking blackish) brown hair. Her body is bent over a bed of daisies, her hands busy tending to them. She gave no indication that she had been talking at all when I study her profile but when I took too long to answer, she glances over her shoulder to look at me for a second.

"Y-eah. Who are you?"

"As you can see, I am tending to the garden. So that makes me the gardener, yes?"

"I did not hear from the lawyer anything about employees to the house… besides, apparently there has not been an occupant to this house for almost half a year. Who are you really?"

"Ara, I did not say I was an employee. I am merely a gardener who tends to this garden."

She laughs with a lilt that calms me and all thoughts of suspicions towards her seem to halt. There is something about her that warms to me. As she finally stands and turns to face me, my eyes go over her again to study her. She seemed petite, tiny even but looked like she could put up a fight. Just like mine, her hazel eyes are studying me closely as well; a certain glimmer cast onto her dazzling eyes.

"My, what a handsome woman we have here, I do see some resemblance!"

A warm smile is directed at me as she dusts her glove covered hands and carefully removed them. Putting them away in her back pocket, she then grabs hold of my cheeks and twists my head from side to side. I jumped at her actions initially but as soon as I realize what she was trying to do I relaxed in her hold. My gaze lowers and I notice absently the petal of what I think is an azalea caught onto the folds of her trousers – they seem to be too long for her figure.

"Which part does? I know I look like my mother but I have not heard how much of those traits were of my grandmother's family."

"You have her beautiful dark hair and her expressions. Did you know your grandmother was famous for her scowl?"

"So you knew Yori-sama?"

"We have met a few times years ago."

"Then why are you tending to her garden now?"

"Ah, I am also a friend of her sister, the previous owner of this house. I had been helping her with the garden and after her departure –bless her soul- I couldn't bear to let them wilt away. I know how important it was to the both of them. Their soul resides in this place."

A warmth crawled up into my chest by her words and I couldn't help the smile that filled my face.

"Thank you."

"The way you smile, it is very much like her"

Her brown hair is of a darker hue and her eyes much too brown to be red but her personality reminded me so much of my wife. How she used to lift my spirits just by talking to me. How much her voice seems to be able capture my full attention.

How with just her demeanour I feel at ease.

How I feel like I could trust her with anything.


	23. Hidden Secrets

Sorry it took awhile for this one.

School happened. Writer's block happened.

Honestly, I don't think the next chapter will come any sooner either. :/

But I am determined to finish this story no matter how long it will take!

And and and

I can't believe its already two years today since I first posted this. This story is seriously longer than I had originally expected it to be. Hahaha

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

Note: When Shizuka says mama she refers to Natsuki and when she says mommy she is referring to Kaya.

* * *

She reminded me of my late wife.

My Kaya.

Not in a way that Shizuru does to me. She had air around her that put me at ease; a gentleness to her that made me feel safe and calm in her presence.

Shizuru doesn't naturally do that to me. Her whole being is electrifying. She makes my body tingle from the barest of touches from her fingers. My heart races when she is too near to me. My eyes will follow her unconsciously. The way Shizuru affects me is not something I can say I have ever felt before. Not with Kaya. And that is what baffles me sometimes. _What makes me scared_.

There's just something about this woman. I don't know.

It felt like I could trust her with anything. Maybe it was because she was a stranger to me; a very friendly stranger who I now know had been an acquaintance of my family for years. If she had been in my grandmother's trust, then for sure she could be trusted. Or maybe it was because she knew nothing of me and the fact that if I told her anything, it would not be compromised. I don't know what it is but all I feel at the moment is that I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me.

I didn't need an answer from her. I just needed an ear; a person to tell all the thoughts that are threatening to spill out because if I didn't do it soon, I might very well burst and Shizuka would never know what hit her when she finds me locked in my room, refusing to come out. That is the me I know that would come out when I reach my limit. I would simply lock everything out, literally, till I get a semblance of control onto my emotions and I will hide behind the newly created walls I built during that time.

"That's a beautiful ring there on your finger. How many years has it been?"

She follows my eyes to her ring finger, a smile crossing her lips as she catches it glinting under the rays of the glowing sun.

"Happily for almost thirty years. And you?"

I hadn't expected her to ask so it took me awhile to respond but when I did, I couldn't help the stutter, shaken by a sudden rush of emotion.

"A few years. She p-assed not too long ago."

"Aww, honey. You poor little thing. Come here."

She wraps me in her arms and I am instantly flooded with the feeling of safety; tears clawing at the edge of my eyes from her comfort. We sit on the grass and she grabs hold of my hand as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Can I ask you something? Your significant other... you married because of love, right?"

"Yes. I love my husband very much. He is the one who I want to spend my whole life with."

"How did you know he was the one?"

"I met him when he was studying in Spain where my family had lived for generations. It's where my ancestors were and where I thought I would forever live. But would you believe it? After I met him, I couldn't live with the thought of being separated from him. It felt like I couldn't breathe without him. And now, here I am."

Before I knew it, our fingers are interlaced and resting upon her lap as I worry my lower lip between my teeth. I focus my eyes on the scenery before me rather than on her face, her words playing over and over in my mind.

"What was she like?"

"Warm. She made me feel butterflies in my tummy. She made me smile just by looking at me. With her, I was safe and loved."

"But...?"

"How do you know there is a but?"

"You wouldn't ask me if I knew my husband is my one and only if you didn't have some doubts."

"That makes sense, I guess. There's someone...she makes me feel different."

"Different?"

"Hot. She makes my skin burn. My tummy churns in somersaults and I blush from just the slightest things. I have never felt such intense emotions for someone before. While my wife was a calm stream, she is a raging sea in the middle of a storm. Do you think...should I continue to see her?"

"That is something you have to decide for yourself, my dear. Would you be able to live with that decision? That is a question only you can answer."

I am quiet. Pensive. I already know the answer yet I am unwilling to admit it. My head is telling me I shouldn't; that it comes with consequences that I am not ready to face. But my heart is already certain, telling me that I should go for it. That I would regret it if I didn't.

_Hurt if I do, hurt if I don't_.

Whether I am willing to make myself vulnerable and also risk my relationship with my daughter or squash my heart and cope with the unfilled trench wedged deep inside it. It feels like my decision would be a selfish one because I would rather go for the former than the latter. Does that make me a bad parent? Shizuka would understand, she would come around- that is what I tell myself. I know she doesn't hate her. There is something else. Something she's not telling me.

Excuses. Are they excuses? Is my pride gone? I hope and wish not.

Mai and Midori worries that I am using her as a replacement for Kaya but that is not it. My feelings for Kaya and my feelings for Shizuru are two completely separate things. I know that now. I don't go for face value though it helps a lot in my attraction towards them. The emotions I feel reverberates through my very soul and has nothing to do with what I think of them but rather what I feel for and from them.

"Oh dear, I think it's time for me to head back. Takashi is expecting me for tea . If I leave him waiting too long he might start without me."

She caresses my cheek before giving a quick kiss to my forehead. Smiling softly, she gets up and pats herself down, leaving me sitting there on the grass.

"Take a chance at happiness if it is there for you to grasp at it. As Tennyson would have said it, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' And you my dear, sound like you are in love."

She is gone when I finally rise up from my position. I had watched her back as it disappeared past the bushes to a wooden door I never really noticed before. Hidden strategically behind trees and bushes, I wouldn't have spotted it had I not seen her open the door and walk past it. Standing, I continue to stare at it even after she had long closed it behind her. As if suddenly everything clicked into place, the hairs on the back of my neck rose as my eyes widened for a fraction of second.

Looking all around the garden, I see no azaleas.

A door that leads to the house next door.

Natural brown, wavy hair. A shade darker but still brown.

A smile so familiar.

Oh Mona Lisa. No wonder Shizuru was so adamant in finding out if there was any connection. After meeting her mother, I'm not sure if I can be convinced otherwise either.

* * *

Bored.

Where did my enthusiasm go?

I feel so unstimulated.

Art is nice. PE is okay. Others not so.

I want to learn something I haven't yet but I don't think it will come anytime soon. It is so hard to hold a conversation with anyone here. I can't keep up with them; like we are not on the same wavelength. They stare at me at length and when they don't, they ignore my words altogether. It bothers me when no one listens to my words seriously.

They are fun when we play together. But at other times I find myself longing for long quiet talks; ones I used to have with mommy. The deep conversations we had in the library she kept, surrounded by the books she loved dearly. I miss the way she would wrap her arms around me with a book on my lap, her voice in my ear. I miss reading books together, hearing her voice enunciate each word with such care and precision. I miss how she would nuzzle my nose when I got the answers to the things she asked. I miss how she would smile at me when I said just the right words. When I tell her I love her.

When I tell her I would miss her when she leaves.

She smiles and I can feel the sadness she tries to hide.

She knows it is inevitable. I know it too.

That day; I thought I had been prepared. I was a fool though. No amount of preparation would ever prepare you for such thing. I had coped better but there is no denying it that I still miss her.

She is my mommy after all. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't?

When you lose someone that important in your life, it is impossible to feel nothing. She is a big part of me and in having lost her, I feel incomplete and without direction. The me right now feels so small while the world feels so much bigger than before.

Looking out the window, I drift away from the classroom; the teacher's voice slowly fades as does the voices all around me. My hand is under my cheek, holding the weight of my resting head when I start to think back at what I had been pondering the night before.

Secrets.

Everyone has them, I'm sure. Intentionally or unintentionally, as long as it is something we are trying to hide or try not to speak of- it is a secret as far as I am concern. Whether it was that sneaky bite of cookie you were not supposed to take or that affair that you were having behind your wife's back; everyone has something they do not tell.

I have a secret.

A very big one.

No one knows because no one asks because no one even know it even exists.

So if anyone asks me I would tell them but since nobody knows of it, it remains a secret until I find it opportune to disclose it.

Honestly, I don't know if I should.

Everything already seems complicated enough. I should have known better when I first heard of _her_ but it took me awhile to remember. Not to mention it was way too soon since Mommy's last farewell; I was still recovering from that blow. My head wasn't working fast enough to fit the pieces together that when I did, it had already missed the right time to say it.

There are things that Natsuki Mama does not know that I do.

Things my mommy could only share with me.

Shizuka.

Did you know that the person who gave me that name was not Natsuki Mama?

Mommy says that the name had come to her in a dream. She often has dreams that were so vivid she could retell the whole thing. Guess who was there when she felt like having a storytelling? That's right, me. But these dreams were special. She didn't always have them and if what she thought was true, she started having these kind of dreams when she was pregnant with me.

The first time she had told me of her dreams, it had been a quiet night and I was by her bedside, holding her hand between both of mine. It was only mommy and me in the house; Mama was busy at work, trying to get the finishing touches to her latest project done. Plagued by a fever, sleep was what mommy had done the whole day while I kept watch over her, reading as the hours passed. She always took such deep sleeps that sometimes I worry that it would be her last. Only by hearing her delicate breathing do I feel reassured.

It was after one of her most longest and peaceful rests that she turned to me suddenly with a look in her eyes and a demure smile upon her lips. Her hand reached out to feel my curls between her fingertips as the words flowing from her mouth, soft and smooth, caressed my ears. I climb nearer to her bedside, practically leaning over her with my eyes locked onto hers. Both of her hands covered my cheeks, the crinkle around the corner of her mouth more pronounced. One of mine covers her own before she lets go entirely and places them on her lap, her eyes half closed.

"She must have been sad."

When she opened them, there was this faraway look in her eyes.

"Waking up to find that I was not there."

"Who was it, mommy?"

She didn't answer me that time. I don't think that she even knew it yet when I had asked her. She kept staring out the window after that, pieces of her dream scattered to separate moments where she felt like saying them out loud. I knew that she wanted me to hear them. It had been a subconscious action but one that she had wanted to do; If not now, then later on.

Gradually, she began to understand her dreams more and more, her thoughts conveyed directly to me as she woke from them. The constant person who appeared in her dreams had to have been someone very dear to her; she had said to me one day with her eyes bright and clear. Why else would she constantly dream of her? The affection she felt in her dreams were very real to be something of imagination and that had convinced her more so.

Yesterday, on the couch of my grandparent's home, I had a dream that was eerily similar to what I have heard before from mommy. One of her more horrible experiences. While most of her dreams had been pleasant, there had been one or two that were able to upset her and this dream I had was one that was able to leave her paler than usual, her face utterly blank. However disturb she was with it, she still told me in the end the things she felt in her slumber.

When I saw Shizuru, everything I tried to suppress from that dream came rushing back to me and fear had coursed through my very veins, my instinct to protect myself flaring as soon as I felt them come back. Anger blanketing over my fear. Anger protecting me from the vulnerability I had felt at that moment.

I feel bad that she had to be the receiver of my bad mood.

But...

If she hadn't been there I might not have reacted as such.

Still, I need to apologize. It is only right that I do so.

What was she doing there anyway? I never did ask mama. What does ojii-chan and obaa-chan think, I wonder? How much do they know? Did mommy ever tell them anything? Did they tell mommy anything? Am I the only one who really knows?

Ara, ara, so many questions. I think I need to slow down a bit.

"Shizuka-chan!"

Mrhh?

"Little missy, are you paying attention?"

"Ara, gomenasai. I was just distracted for a moment. It won't happen again, Kobayashi-sensei."

She seemed flustered, one hand on her hip as she gave me a hard stare. After awhile, the stern expression dissipates, replaced with a forced smile.

"Ah, well... As I was saying before to your classmates, do you understand what sensei said earlier?"

I look towards the small blackboard held up by her arm, seeing numbers.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then can you tell me what seven plus five equals to?

As she said them, she took a piece of chalk and wrote them unto her board, the white contrasting on the black surface. My classmates eyes were either on her hands or on my face, their mouths metaphorically zipped up as they waited for me to answer.

"Twelve."

"Yes... that is correct."

Writing the number upon her board, she continued on with her lesson. She had seemed a little cogitative to me after hearing my answer but I decided it was probably nothing. It had been my fault for ignoring her lesson so I understand if she had felt bothered with me.

It was after class when she approached me again, two letters in her hands. Crouching down to my level, she held it in front of me with instructions to give it to my mother. I knew what the first one would be (she had mention something about a parent thing going on this weekend) but the second, I am worried what its contents would be.

Could this be a warning letter, I wonder?

You know, the letter to notify a parent when a child misbehaves?

Ara, I think I might be in trouble.


	24. Gratify

Finals are over! Wooohooo~

I'm beginning to think that every chapter gets harder and harder to write...

Good news is I think I know how I am going to end this. It just came to me like, a few minutes ago. Wahahaha.

I can't wait to try my other story ideas. Have a few that won't let me sleep right till I write them out. OwO

Anyway, as always, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Was not 100% satisfied with it but I do hope it is alright for you peeps.

* * *

A long car ride filled with silence, Natsuki stuck through the tension she could feel resonating off her daughter from the time she picked her up from school. With her expression tense, Shizuka was afraid to say anything about the letters she had received from the teacher, wanting to delay the inevitable just a little longer in the safe confines of home.

There were both letters in Natsuki's hands by the time she got the courage to ask her daughter what was going on with her. But as she looked at the paper she lost her thoughts for a moment, staring at the stark white rectangles glaring back at her. Shizuka simply left them with her with not so much of a word, her head hung low. After a few silent seconds, she brought her head up with shining rubies right on her mother.

"I know my attitude yesterday was less than respectable and I admit that I have to apologize but what happened in class had nothing to do with it."

"What's wrong, pumpkin?"

"My mind had been wandering but I wasn't doing anything bad, really. It wasn't my intention to offend her."

How curious. Her fingers were itching to tear it open but she forced herself to slowly peel the flap to get to the paper folded inside, manners dictating her actions. Shizuka stood in quiet apprehension, too scared to watch her read the letter but too interested to leave the room. The first letter proved to be what Shizuka dreaded as her mother's eyebrows furrowed in serious consideration of what had been written. Suddenly the thought of snatching the letter away felt very tempting but it also sounded futile. The contents have already been read so physically taking the letter away accomplished nothing.

"You have nothing to worry about pumpkin. This letter says nothing about you misbehaving. It's just about some things about the school she needs to talk to me about."

Raising her eyebrows, the surprise was evident on her face. What things were there? - Knowing her mother was not lying to her (hiding something maybe), she decided not to push for answers and retired to her room; feeling strangely lethargic and in need of a short nap. When the door closed behind her, Natsuki went to reading the second letter, already knowing what it would say.

A Parent's Day, huh? Some family-school function she supposed. She could scarcely remember if she had one when she had been there as a wee lil girl.

She wouldn't mind going for it - despite the dread of meeting the other parents. It was a chance to see her little princess in action and have some fun together. But...there was the other fact that she had deal with which troubled her. Normally, she would be able to brush it off by giving an excuse but this time she couldn't. Not with the class teacher explicitly asking. She didn't really specify her reason for asking, just that there was something to be seen that is a matter of discussion. Kobayashi sensei did however hint to that whatever it was she was going to see was something good and that Shizuka is a wonderful child.

Not knowing what to think of the previous letter, Natsuki decided to swallow the lump in her throat and just get it over and done with. Reaching for the phone, she dialed the number that was already ingrained in her thoughts with trepidation. The phone rang twice before an answer was heard, the voice on the other end heavy with sleep.

"Yes?"

It was not as eloquent as she would have put her companion to be but the voice was definitely hers. Natsuki however was pleased to note that when just woken, even the most gracious of people would still be slow to get out of the haze of sleep. She paused for a second, trying to phrase what she was about to say; nitpicking at the edge of her shirt unconsciously.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"Natsuki has my attention. Pray tell what it is that you wish to request from me."

That was a very fast recovery, she thought; surprised at the sudden jump from the one word question to a bunch of melodiously strung words. Straightening her back, she looked down at the letter in her hands. Repeating the words in her head, she voiced them just as fast.

"How would you like to accompany me to a Parent's Day thing at Shizuka's school?"

* * *

Saturday rolled in way too fast in Natsuki's opinion. In no time at all, here she was, standing in front of Shizuru's apartment with Shizuka in tow. The days leading up to this day had passed by in a blur and if asked, she probably would not have been able to recount the steps it took to get her here. Shizuka surprisingly had been quiet about the whole ordeal. She had thought hard on how to explain the situation to her daughter but it had turned out to be unnecessary. Deciding not to curse her luck, she left it as it is.

Shizuru answered the door in a beautiful purple summer dress and Natsuki was left to catch her breath at the sight. Awkward "Good mornings" aside, Shizuka came between them, looking into Shizuru's eyes. With her undivided attention, she calmly made peace with an apology and a rather formal bow before she set off towards the lifts, not looking back to see if they were following behind her. Exchanging glances, one questioning and the other without answers to which was sought -just a tilt of the head- they wordlessly trailed behind into the elevator.

As they walked towards the school compound, Shizuka leading the way yet again, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm while her other reached into her pocket. Sliding the jewelry onto her finger, Natsuki stared into Shizuru's stunned eyes and slightly pinked cheeks. She decided she liked that look on her face and simply enjoyed it for a moment.

"Here's a ring. We don't want them to be suspicious. Actually, I'm surprised they didn't notice you weren't wearing any the other day. I bet they would have jump at the chance to say something about it."

Shizuru grinned, looking at her finger appreciatively.

"I think the kiss was enough to convince them there was no doubt to what our relationship was."

"...k-iss?"

"Ara, does Natsuki not remember? I would not fault her for it, since she did faint right after."

Blushing, Natsuki suddenly went quiet. She remembered. How could she not? She had been trying to forget it. That all-consuming fire that had burned from her chest all the way to the tips of her fingers and to her toes. The heady feeling that made her dizzy and powerless, completely under the spell Shizuru had spun. It was like drug to her senses, made her think about it time and again. Made her crave it at her weakest of times. Sometimes wistfully she would trace her lips without thinking and like thunder striking, pull her hand back in disgust. If Shizuru knew the extent of what that simple thing could do to her...

Natsuki coughed into her hand, averting her eyes from those of Shizuru's.

"Anyway, shall we?"

Offering her arm to hold, she blushed when Shizuru smiled warmly and curled her arm around hers.

They stood at the back of the classroom with the rest of the parents, showing very little interest into the chatter that was going around them. After the "good morning"s and "hi"s all around, they barely said a thing at all, only nodding here and there to show that they had been listening. Most of what was said were small little things like the newly opened shop down at someplace that was serving some tasty little morsel and that event that happened a few days ago that the mayor was at about something or rather. Natsuki for one, was glad that they were not talking about them or asking intrusive questions. In fact, she appreciated it and so was in a good mood. Shizuru, however was happy for something much else that was also currently taking most of attention at the moment. The warm hand in hers was very distracting and had made a strange feeling settle in her tummy.

* * *

She knew being here was bad. Really, really bad. But it was so good. So very, very good. It was all so confusing but also one of the most happiest things to happen to her. At least that was what it had felt like to her even though she didn't quite understand why and it had not even really started yet nor was it something she would have seen herself doing in a million years. Before the call - and the realm of unconsciousness that had taken her before that - she had told herself she needed to put some space; to figure the whole thing out and what she should do from there. But as soon as she heard her voice, everything didn't matter at all. So then she told herself she could allow this one thing. For this one day, Shizuru would let herself be embraced by these warm feelings that seem to come when she was near Natsuki; indulge in what could be if she wasn't...if Natsuki hadn't...if she had been...

Shaking her head lightly, she forced the blues away by sheer force of will, aware that Natsuki was not paying attention to what she was silently contemplating.

This day was supposed to be special and she would make it so. It shouldn't be wasted on dwelling on her melancholy thoughts.

She only has this one day. This one day alone.

Tomorrow, walls would have to be constructed and a world without Natsuki would have to be made.

* * *

"You okay?"

"I never knew that relay could be so heart stopping."

"You should have jumped over or run around that poor turtle rather than scream at it. You scared it too, I imagined."

"It was hard to think when all my focus was on running and balancing that egg with a spoon while trying to get a gap going. Harpy no.1 was too close for comfort."

Natsuki blew a frustrated breath.

"You'd think I would remember my own words of not looking back. What was a turtle doing here anyway?"

"I think one of the kids brought him in for the show-and-tell later. You must have foiled his great escape."

"Yeah, well, he should have known to look both ways before crossing. Shoulda seen me coming."

Was Shizuru imagining that pout on her lips? Giggling behind her hand, she offered her other to the still sitting Natsuki.

"Do you think you are hurt anywhere?"

"No, not really. But my pride is bruised, I reckon."

Natsuki is tackled from behind with an 'oomph' before she could wallow in her self-pity.

"MAMA! Are you alright?"

Running a hand through her daughter's soft curls, she sighed.

"I'm fine, honey. Sorry I wasted our chance. You did very good just now."

"It's okay. It's not important. Was fun though. Mama screamed like a baby!"

Shaking her head, she sighed again and placed a hand on her heart.

"Now my daughter's teasing me. I feel like I just took an even harder blow."

"Ara, I never took Natsuki for a overly dramatic person."

Frowning heavily, she faced Shizuru while holding her daughter on her back, understanding what Shizuka wanted as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"Well, seems like there's a lot you don't know about me..."

Suddenly, Shizuru was met with a very big grin and Natsuki's face just mere inches from her own.

"I can be plenty of things."

* * *

Retiring to the seats provided for parents, Natsuki watched as Shizuka ran back to her gaggle of classmates as she wrapped an arm around the back of Shizuru's chair. Enjoying how close Natsuki was being, Shizuru silently sneaked a hand to hold onto hers having missed the contact since when they were in the classroom. As Natsuki's hand gripped firmly onto hers, Shizuru found herself feeling incredibly happy. More than she could ever remember.

"Do you need my help, Kuga-san?"

"Oh, no, no. Just took a tiny tumble. No painful ouchies to be remedied Kobayashi-sensei."

Feeling bold, Shizuru took a chance and stole a quick kiss to Natsuki's cheek. Smiling devilishly, she interjected.

"Not the ones that can be fixed by medicine anyway. I'll take care of that."

"My, I think you already did."

Looking towards the reddening face, Kobayashi chuckled.

"I best be on my way then. These kids are too rambunctious for their own good for me to stay idle."

She started to walk away but stopped for moment as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be waiting for the two of you in the classroom after school so you know where to find me later."

"Roger that, ma'am. Is it good news?"

"I'd like to think it is."

Watching as the other woman left, she turned to the still widely smiling woman beside her and pinched her cheek.

"You sure know how to surprise a person."

'Well, I'm not the only one,' Shizuru thought to herself as she leaned her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Don't we look like a very convincing couple?"

"I bet."

After that Natsuki was very quiet, her attention back onto the field where she heard her daughter shouting excitedly. Watching her wave her hand animatedly, Natsuki couldn't help the curve of her lips for the sudden rush of euphoria it bloomed inside of her. She brought her hand up to her eye to wipe the stray tear, Shizuru squeezing her hand as she did.

"It feels like a long time ago, since I've seen her like this. Since I've felt like this."

Where was this contentment coming from?

Was it because she was finally allowing herself to relax fully? Was it because she no longer worried and let herself enjoy whatever this was? Was it that real beautiful smile she missed so much on her daughter's face? Was it because Shizuru was right beside her, holding her hand?

Maybe it was all these things. She didn't really understand it but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she felt it and embraced it and never looked back.


	25. Wanting

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You know, you really look beautiful today. Purple really suits you."

"Why thank you, Natsuki. I think you look quite dashing in a polo and shorts as well."

Grinning at her compliment, Natsuki went on to say, after a pause,

"Really, thank you so much Shizuru. For being here and helping me. Taking time out of your precious day off to play parent. I've been having such a fun time."

The smile of hers looked almost rueful now, her eyes downcast.

"It doesn't have to end here."

She didn't want it to end. No, this was her only day and she didn't feel like letting go yet. Not when the day is so far from over and she's feeling so amazing to want it to ever stop. If there was chance for it to go further on then come hell or high water she would do everything in her power to do so! Gripping Natsuki's hand with both of hers, she looked straight into those green emeralds with bright eyes.

"What do you say to walk in park? An ice cream cone for you, me and Shizuka?"

Smiling gently, she suggested further but was careful not to seem too eager.

"We can feed the ducks or take a boat out onto the lake if you'd like."

If with any other person, she wouldn't have; usually having no interest whatsoever in these kind of things. But with Natsuki she found that she would do anything at all just to spend time with her. Just as she did by coming to this event. There were many things she wanted or found herself not minding to do when it came to Natsuki. She never knew she could have such a sentimental side to her when it came to the relationships she forged with people, especially those that had to do with romantic involvement. Actually, one can say that she never even had any romantic involvement before. Her night conquests were just conquests. They were sexual and nothing else. Only for her to satiate her needs.

With her past "relationships" the one in control was her - everything went to her wishes on how it should progress or in most cases, end. But here, it mattered how Natsuki would react. She couldn't do as she pleased. Restrain and patience which were before only what she showed with her parents, were suddenly becoming more and more of what she practiced in everyday life. If her actions could be called ruthless before then now they could be considered having more deliberate and considerate thought behind them. At the very least towards Natsuki. But she reluctantly admits that she finds herself sometimes giving much more thought to her business decisions and interaction with her subordinates than she normally would.

Natsuki had the power to make a change inside of her.

The thought of it scares her but at the same time she accepts it. She knows it is a change for the better so she doesn't object to it; doesn't push it away. But only for her. Only for her and no one else.

It thrilled her but at the same time scared her. How different she was around the woman. How hard it was to hide behind a facade in front of her. How she not only wanted to bed her but also find out what she liked and what she thought of. What Natsuki's impression of the real Shizuru was. Did she like who she was? Was there something that she despised?

Actually, Natsuki made her _want_ to change. Made her want things she never thought she wanted before.

Natsuki cracked the shell she never even knew was there. Made her realize that there was another Shizuru hidden inside of her.

So yes, it was absolutely terrifying. But also necessary.

This new Shizuru was what she thinks had been missing her whole life.

Now, she was beginning to feel truly like herself.

A Shizuru that she could like.

Hopefully Natsuki did too.

* * *

Staring at the roof of the car, I will myself to fall asleep. I'm lying horizontal over the row in silence, secretly privy to the whispered conversation between the two adults in the driver and passenger seat. I want to sleep but I cannot seem to fall into unconsciousness. It's funny when at times, my ears can be so sharp when I least expect it too. You know, there are those times where I'm not even paying attention and suddenly my ears are in tune to every little sound. It can get annoying at times, when I find myself listening to sounds that can irritate me like when someone chews with their mouth open and I can hear every squish and squelch when I rather not.

All this while my eyes have been close. Despite how heavy they feel, I'm unable to slip away like I want to. My body feels so lethargic but overall my mood right now is content. Yes, I am blissfully content. The day has been pleasantly wonderful and right now, a nap would be a way to make it even more pleasurable. If I could just...

"I met your mother the other day. Well, at the time I didn't know it was her."

"Hmmm. Being next door, it was only a matter of time. She wasn't with father was she? Compared to her, he's not really the outdoorsy type."

Next door? What does she mean by that? Suddenly, I feel more awake than ever.

"Really? No, he was not. She did leave to meet up with him though."

"Yeah, father rather sits inside his study and read a book then spend some time on a golf course like his friends seem fond of. Can you imagine a man with business contacts as he does can actually be quite a coach potato? He might go out for business deals but he doesn't if it isn't needed. Since retiring, I think his skin has become whiter."

"No wonder she went inside for tea when the weather was so fair."

"Ara, he does sit out on the patio sometimes."

"Hey, did you know there was a door connecting both yards?"

"I do remember seeing a door... but I've never tried opening it. It's easy to guess where it leads to though."

"Not interesting enough for the elegant Shizuru, eh?"

"Well, considering how I haven't actually been there that often, I can safely conjecture that it is reasonable that I haven't been bored enough to intrude on another's property. I take it that Natsuki has trespassed before out of curiosity, hmm?"

"Hah, I was a wild child. I remember being scolded for doing all sorts of crazy things so I won't deny cause it might be true. I wouldn't put it past me."

"Ara."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Oh, no. I have no doubts. Just that the image of little Natsuki sneaking around suddenly came to mind. Ara, I think it fits my image of you as a child. A little naughty Natsuki."

There was something different about her voice there at the end but I don't know what it is. It was lower. Almost like a purr.

"Shizuru!"

Hearing the squeak in my mother's otherwise husky voice, I open my eyes. In the corner of my vision, I spot the fluster in her body language as she tries to concentrate on not affecting her driving. Then I notice a hand on my mother's at the gear stick and I can feel my eyes narrow. They seem to be more and more touchy feely since the last time I saw them together and what surprises me is that my mama is welcoming it. Her body seems relaxed when Shizuru touches her.

She says nothing of the touch. Not a word passes from her lips since then.

Mama is resisting no more.

I don't know what my feelings on that are.

I don't know what to think.

* * *

They were at the lake just like Shizuru had suggested, feeding ducks they passed with oats they picked up from a grocery store nearby. It occupied Shizuka, who was enjoying herself and laughing. Happy. Natsuki was with her, a hand on the girl's shoulder to keep her steady and to make sure she stayed in on the side of land and not water. Shizuru wasn't doing this; participating. She was watching over them like a person detached from the scene.

A glimpse into the life of family that wasn't hers.

The thought pinched and squeezed; like she was holding her breath.

Just months ago, it would have never crossed her mind. She wouldn't have cared all that much. But now, it was unbelievable. Surprising. The thought that she actually wanted this.

All of it.

She wants this family.

This wasn't about finding her soul mate anymore. Not about locating that person in her dreams. This was about the whole package. The whole picture. The entire dream. The whole life it presented.

She wanted Kaya's life.

It almost brought her to tears.

How could she do this? Her happiness was right there at arm's reach but was it hers to take? At what cost would it take for her to be able to live with herself if she really did take it? Would it be fair? Was it even welcome?

Funny how people change. If it had been months ago, she would be telling herself to take it; nothing mattered but herself. She would have thought, 'Others be damned! I want it, so I'll have it'. Now, she couldn't even dare bring herself to even think about it.

"Hey Shizuru, don't just sit there! Come 'ere, them ducks are dying to see you."

Out of her thoughts, Shizuru does not miss the pointed look from Shizuka to Natsuki and the sheepish smile that resulted from it.

"Well, not literally dying but you get the point."

She sees the hand thrust out to her and is surprised that there is more than one. A smaller one. Something lights up in her and a touch of tenderness reaches her eyes unconsciously. It certainly is not impossible that is for sure. If she could have it without the thought of Kaya's shadow looming over her that is.

Taking both with a genuine smile, she decides to put the all the thinking behind her and just try to enjoy it; serious thinking came after today, wasn't that what she had planned on doing?

Careful with her balance, Shizuru reaches the edge of the bank without raising alarms, squatting down as they did. Natsuki releases her hand only to turn it over in her palm so that she could place the grains in them. Shizuru barely notices when her other hand was let go but cheerfully notes that the warmth does not stray too far; still can feel it enough to know it's there.

"You see that one? I think it has you in its sights. It wasn't interested until you came on the scene."

"Oh? How do you know, Shizuka-chan?"

"Interestingly, I have been eyeing him as well. And if I had to guess, he's giving such sparkling eyes right now. Can you see?"

"Ara, really? We shall have to humour him then."

Tossing the grains into the lake, she made the mistake of emptying everything in one go.

Whispering conspiratorially, Natsuki held her wrist.

"Woah, careful there Shizuru. You don't need to fatten him up. He's not going to be on the menu."

Shizuka continued, whispering just as well.

"It would be kidnap and murder."

"Pardon?"

"Tsk, tsk. Shizuru, taking him home is kidnap. Cooking and eating him is murder."

"You're not that hungry are you Shizuru? I'd have to report you to the authorities if I so much as suspect you of looking at these ducks like you were going to roast them."

A moment of silence. With splitting grins on their faces, it didn't last long however. Soon, they burst out laughing, Natsuki falling flat on her butt as she lost her balance. And then Shizuka was pointing at her and they laughed even harder.

Wiping tears, Shizuru pulled Natsuki up by her hand and patted her clothes of dirt. Receiving thanks, she smiled.

"Want to walk around some more?"

Nodding, they started walking further down the path lined with trees and benches. Natsuki was walking hand-in-hand with Shizuka, swinging their joint hands energetically as they went with Shizuru by her other side. Exchanging glances and smiles here and there a companionable silence fell between them. The both of them didn't notice at first but at some point during their walk, Natsuki and Shizuru had managed to intertwine their arms hands and then interlock their fingers as if lovers. It was completely and utterly natural in the way that they did this instinctively rather than consciously- without realizing. Their hands gravitated to each other as if seeking the connection like two lovers separated and wanting to reunite.

* * *

It started with a funny story while waiting for Shizuka outside the public washroom; Shizuru telling a gripping tale on her encounter with a persistent salesman and his 'wares' and how she showed him the door _after_ commenting -quite distastefully- the 'poor quality' and that it was very much 'unneeded'. As the story progressed, Natsuki came nearer and nearer. Suddenly, the sweet smell Shizuru came to know as essentially and uniquely Natsuki conquered her senses and all she could focus on was her lips and the way her eyes sparkled. Her mouth felt dry. Licking her lips, she watch Natsuki chuckle.

Then, Natsuki was looking at her -right into her eyes- and it seemed like she was about to lean in towards her.

"Shi-"

"Much better!"

The moment was lost; Natsuki jumping back and leaving space between them which never seemed to diminish as they continued their walk. Shizuru terribly missed the contact and at times would stare longingly at the hand she could so take if she stretched but daren't not if it was against Natsuki's wishes.

"Yo, Shizuka!"

They were passing a playground when Shizuka spotted the neighbourhood kids she mingled with on occasion, or rather they spotted her and she turned to look. Waving back, she passed a glance towards her mother who readily gave a dismissing gesture and just like that, Natsuki and Shizuru were left to themselves.

Parking their behinds on a nearby bench overlooking the playground, the desire for closeness came back in full force- the electrifying air. Shared laughs. Touches. Looks. Totally innocent but told more of the changing relationship between them. They no longer had the excuse of pretending as parents to act intimately. This meant that whatever was happening right now was truly what they wanted. This was no act. Not an excuse.

They both wanted this thing between them. This closeness. This intimacy.

* * *

Right now I am watching them. They don't know it but I am. Mama...she is so taken by this woman and I can see it so clearly in her eyes. A look I am all too familiar with. In my hands there is ice cream. Vanilla. But it is not enough to lose this punch I feel in my gut. It doesn't hurt really, but it isn't comfortable either. Maybe it isn't something in my gut. It feels higher than that. Was it my heart? Am I showing signs of things I usually regarded utterly and lamely cliché?

I never liked romance stories. So sappy and predictable. But my mother really liked them and I was always with her, wanting to see her smile. I tried to do everything together with her and it had been unfortunate that I never understood her interest in the love between the couples in her books, television shows and movies. To me, they always seemed to follow a certain pattern. If it wasn't between people who hated each other at first, it tended to be two (or at least one of them) who were pretending to be lovers. Eventually they would fall for each other and then something happens to break them apart (third party or realizing one person had ulterior motives prior to falling in love) and then later on, they patch things up/ fight for the other to realize they belong together. They lived happily ever after. End of story. Then there are those that start with one courting the other but not reciprocated. When the other finally realizes their love, BAM! Amnesia. or BAM! Too late, moved on.

So, so predictable.

Maybe this is why I feel the ache in my chest. I can see it unraveling before me. This love story between them. And I know it is inevitable. Love is a powerful thing. I acknowledge this with much reluctance. I know where this is going to lead to if it already hadn't happen yet. But what happens afterwards? I don't believe it will be that happily ever after just like that. Real life is just too complicated for it. Not to mention in all those stories they don't really elaborate much before they end the story. They end at where the couple finally are together but not the struggle of keeping together. It is just a dream they like to feed to us poor emotional people who would pay money to bask in that temporary warmth we all like to believe in.

That there is a "and they lived happy ever after". That 100% happiness exists.

We all know that isn't true.

**In order to do the one thing you like, there is always going to be ninety-nine things you don't like.**


	26. Bereft

Quick chapter. I know it's short but at the moment my assignments are glaring a hole at me to finish them, I just can't think.

* * *

How did we get here? It was supposed to be just a simple outing at the park; ice cream cones and a playground. A bench with you and me. Talking. Somehow in the course of our conversation we drifted so much closer- breath for breath, eyes drifting downwards to the pink, soft cushion we call lips.

I remember the taste of green tea on your tongue and the sweetness from the vanilla you had just before. The sensation...I found I still am so very much enamoured by you. Your lips on mine. Our tongues clashing in a sensual dance. Moans mixing in together in the background. It was like the world around us didn't exist and that you were the only thing in my mind.

I couldn't get enough of you.

Breathless, we pulled back. Our eyes connecting with fire in them. You were rubbing your thumb on my palm as I place my other hand on your cheek. This moment had been magical and all I wanted was the world to just freeze and let me savour it for as long as I could.

You know that niggling feeling that everything is too good to be true? I felt it then. I was so happy that I couldn't help but feel that something bad might happen to break it all apart.

It was the calm before the storm.

Suddenly your eyes are not on mine and your hand is gone. As I follow your line of sight I can feel the immediate reaction of my heart thundering in my chest because the expression on your face was dripping with trepidation and I couldn't for the life of me understand why it was.

Until I saw her and the expression on hers was far worse than what I felt with yours. My stomach dropped.

Shizuka.

My dear little precious girl.

I could feel my heart break into teeny tiny cracks and just about to burst into shattered unglueable, unfixable pieces. Frozen inside my own body, I watch as the despair upon her face almost morph into tears and she runs.

I remember looking at her turned back and thinking to myself, "Ah, I've finally done it. I've finally driven the last person who truly knows and loves me. My very own flesh and blood. She's finally seen my true value. The effin missing link as to why everything that has ever meant so much to me just up and left."

Until now, I still can't believe I just watched her go.

This is my biggest regret. I will never forgive myself and I hope she never does because I am undeserving of it. If you hadn't been there? Shizuka would be at where you are...or worse.

No, don't go there Natsuki. Shizuka is safe.

But...Shizuru. Shizuru, please don't go.

Please.

* * *

Beep.

She felt so drained. So lifeless.

Beep.

The last of her tears had already dried. Her face, sticky but she couldn't care less to get up and move. To leave this room.

Beep.

How long more must she live with the fear and pain of someone leaving her?

Beep.

Why must they always leave her?

Beep.

Would it be better if she lived on an island far, far away from people she would get attached to? Would that make the hurt go away? Would she be able to live peacefully once again? To a time of no worry?

Beep.

The heart wants what it wants but she wished she didn't have to go through with all of this. Over and over again.

Will it ever stop?

A dark chuckle overtakes her. She must be cursed or something. Maybe there was something about her that just turns people away or makes her unworthy of companionship. A deep connection. Funny how she laughs when all she feels like doing is sinking down into deep black water and never rise back up. She wants to cry but all her tears have already been shed and all that comes out is the little gasps of air that makes her seem all the more pathetic in her own eyes. She stares at the glass of water by the bedside but doesn't move; just stares.

SLAP!

The blow is so hard her head twists to the side. It is a surprise but she doesn't flinch from the touch. In fact she welcomes it- anything to distract her from the one throbbing inside of her. Her hand reaches up to palm her cheek in automatic response as is what her eye does, looking up towards her assailant- surprise registering in her features upon recognition. But who else would have done it anyway? And with such power-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She's quiet. Just as she has always been since the accident. Oddly, she feels comforted from the sting of the blow; the warmth from the blood rushing, soothing her nerves in a way. Also, she feels like this is something she deserves so it does not prompt her to retaliate nor did she feel compelled to return favor.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

Both hands on her shoulders shook her, holding on like the talons of a hawk- she relishes in that it hurt as nails sunk into her skin. Blazing eyes on her despondent ones, it only takes a millisecond for her shy away from the intensity. Her head turns to other side, as if avoiding while presenting the other cheek to be slapped. Her questioner does not respond the way she wants.

"What about Shizuka?"

Surprise. That is what she feels when she notices the tears that drop to her lap. Suddenly she finds herself looking up again and scrambling to get them to stop. Now she feels even more guilty than before. Her hands rise to wipe them away but freezes at the last second as the heat from the skin reminds her that this level of intimacy for her is dangerous. She will not open herself up to hurt anymore. It is better to keep some distance. She will do the same to Shizuru too. Once she wakes up, Natsuki will leave her alone. If Shizuka is willing, she would bring her with her to wherever Natsuki decides to move to afterwards. But if she didn't want her anymore, there was nothing she could do. Somewhere inside of her, the tiny voice whispers that she knew this day would come.

She just didn't think it would be this soon.

'I told you so,' it continued to taunt.

Looking at Alyssa cry in front of her, the guilt that eats at her grows stronger. Still, the voice is stuck in her throat and the last of her will had long floated away seeing Shizuru unable to wake from her coma like the doctors said she would. It was supposed to be two days ago and yet, here she is still; a vegetable.

Konrad is nowhere to be seen. Spying the door way, she is relieved that there is no one else. Alyssa herself was hard to handle and she just didn't have the energy to feel like caring anymore.

What about Shizuka? What was there to say? She hadn't been thinking. She had let herself slip. She had let herself feel and not be guilty about it. But now she did. She wished she regretted doing it but try as she might, she couldn't. She would do it over and over again if no one stopped her. What she regretted was that she had let her daughter be open to the hurt and that had been selfish of her. Things could have gone better than it had and it was all her fault. Throwing caution to the wind was not as clear cut as it sounded.

Every action had a consequence and this time it might've cost her dearly.

* * *

Comments much appreciated. :)


	27. That Moment

Saving my baby, she was a hero.

But those last few moments when I watched in slow motion as the car screeched and her body flew through the air then fall with a heavy thud, had made my heart stop and flatten. I thought I was going to die when I saw her lying there on the ground and I too scared to touch or move her. Heart beating in my ears, I stare at her; making sure of the signs that she were breathing right in front of me.

She was looking at me.

Just me.

The moment those beautiful eyes flutter close despite my protests were like the start of the ever occurring nightmare I always fear to have before I go to sleep.

I'd never thought I would see the ambulance so very soon after the last time.

Not for the same reason. Never for the same reason.

Am I cursed?

My love.

How it falls through my fingertips like grains of sand.


	28. Acknowledge

Just in case you didn't notice, this is the second chapter for this update. So read the chapter before this if you haven't yet though I warn you now it's really, really tiny. I thought it best to separate it. Have been trying not to put too many povs but as you can see, still working on it. Hope this is okay.

And now I'll disappear again for awhile until after my final exams.

Y'all have a nice day! :)

* * *

Have you ever felt so utterly helpless? No control over anything even as you know what will happen. You can't do anything to prevent it from happening. All you can do is sit and watch as it unravels before you. You don't want to. It hurts. And when you hurt or am about to be hurt, fight or flight instinct kicks in.

And since you can't fight...

You flee.

Then you would understand the reason I did what I did, even when I knew it was bad. I know it is bad because here I am standing at the doorway looking at the consequences of my actions. I never wanted this. I never wished this.

In fact, believe it or not, I have never ever wished any harm to come to Shizuru.

I may have disliked her personality at first, what she represented and the implications of her being within close proximity of my mother -physically and emotionally- but I have never once hated her or wished anything upon her.

I didn't want to be faced with the truth. Knowing and accepting it as inevitable didn't mean that I welcomed it. Didn't mean I wanted to see it or made it hurt any less than what it would do. And it hurt a lot when I fully realized what it could -would- mean.

What would it mean to mommy? What would it mean to me? Where would it leave mommy and me? This love they shared...would there still be room for the both of us?

Does she still love mommy? Of course she does. I know she does. But I still question. I don't understand. I am not Mama so of course I don't. What does she see in Shizuru? Is it different from what I see?

Am I really meant to understand it anyway?

I think I've already done plenty that does not reflect anything parallel to my age but damn it, I detest the feeling of not knowing. Oops, mama is rubbing off on me. Profanities aside,

I hate that I am a sponge. That everything that happens around me does not leave me. I try to let go but I never forget and despite myself, the anger and hurt I felt at all those times before still affects me. I don't want to hold onto those ugly feelings. I wish I didn't. It was unnecessary. It was wretched. Makes me feel like nothing but an emotional wreck.

Some of these feelings, they weren't even supposed to be mine to begin with. They were felt in behalf of someone else and I think, from all the conversations we had before, she would have never wanted me to feel or keep them.

I wish that Shizuru would wake up soon. The longer she takes, the worse I feel and I know that she will wake up. A woman like that wouldn't be beaten that easily. I know she's not some super being or anything but from what I gather from her, Shizuru would probably be holding Death's scythe against him before she would even let herself be taken away before her time. That is how I see her- A raging storm that takes what it wants. But I don't hold it against her, just that I won't give up either. She can try as she wants and I can try as I want.

Ultimately, the one that decides is not us but the one we are fighting for.

* * *

Alyssa had been filled with rage and totally, utterly, feeling lost. The no answer was just letting her simmer in confusion and fury.

"How could you have left her alone? Tell me, how could you? What if that woman hadn't gone after her?"

Her hand was raised as if to slap yet again. The look on Natsuki's face seemed to anger her further, her body shaking from it all. She saw no emotion other than defeat and she felt disgusted. Pathetic.

Who was this person?

She couldn't even recognize her sister any more.

"Was your love for Kaya so great that you would abandon your child for this hope of yours; this image you are imposing on this woman who looks so much like your wife? And now, for this dream you are chasing, yet again you leave Shizuka all by herself once more? Have you no shame? I never thought you could be so shallow."

Again she is met with more silence and downcast eyes. The urge to break something flares so much stronger within her. Clenching her fists, she sucks in her breath.

"How my sister has fallen. I am ashamed. Here she is by her mistress' bed while her daughter locks herself in her room, feeling abandoned by her only mother."

Anger breeds anger and it was only a matter of time that self-pity would make way for rage to slip past to everywhere else.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, THAT'S WHAT!"

Natsuki heaves heavy breaths, red flashing through her eyes like fire. So big a change from seconds ago that Alyssa jumps in surprise. Her words, they cut her so deeply; her breath stolen from her like a sucker punch.

"Don't presume to know or even have the right to tell me what to do! You don't know anything! "

Anger breeds anger.

"I do know! I am your sister, of course I know!"

With venom she spat,

"No. No, you don't. Not since you abandoned me to go to Europe. You've lost that right when you turned your back on me when I needed you the most. And I suggest you give Shizuru more respect. She was never a replacement. Shizuru is Shizuru, don't you forget that."

"I did not abandoned you! I never did."

"Ma and pa were gone. You were all I had left and you just went away like that. Me! Your only sister! Didn't you love me?"

"How could even ask that? I love you! I've never stopped!"

Alyssa had her arms around her but she resisted, trying halfheartedly to push her away. The arms around her wrapped even tighter as she struggled. Like a weak little child she continued to resist unsuccessfully, grunting in the process.

"Why didn't you say anything? If I had known we would've taken the first plane back here even if we had to abandon the company."

"Why then?"

"It was the only way I knew that could take care of you. It was never my intention to hurt you. Konrad couldn't take you with us. Kuga obaa-chan refused to let you go and you know how much she hated me. And we knew to be able to take care of you right up to university, we needed money. Konrad's company had been struggling at the time but we knew we could make it work."

"I never knew."

"...we never talked. Not like we used to."

A minute silence envelops them where all they did was held and be held.

"Can we...?"

"Talk again like real sisters? Yeah, of course we can."

Natsuki hugged her tighter.

"...can I tell you something about Shizuru?"

She nodded against her shoulder.

"You can tell me anything."

A pause and a shaky breath.

"I love her."

"I'm in love with Shizuru. "


	29. Blessing

I worry about this story. It's turning out very different from when I first started with it. But as long as somebody still likes it, I will continue on and try my best to get it concluded.

Aside from that, have a good day dear readers. Hope this doesn't disappoint. :)

* * *

The last thing I remembered was the adrenaline in my veins as I made the quick decision to push Shizuka out of harm's way. I knew Natsuki would have been devastated and I knew I wouldn't have been able to bear to see her that way. And I do care for the girl despite our misgivings.

I have no regrets. Having seen a glimpse of what I truly wanted all along, I am satisfied to go this way. I wish I could have experienced it much more but I will take what I can get. For someone who has been so horrible in the past, I know not to ask for more.

The light is so very warm.

I close my eyes to the white nothingness that surrounds me, feeling at peace with myself. Breathing in slowly, I began to let myself drift further away.

"Don't."

Snapping my eyes open, I search for where the voice had come from. I know it. I miss it. It fills me with something indescribably tingly and makes my hair stand on end. When eyes of red tune in onto mine, recognition brings tears to my eyes and in no time at all I find myself running towards those open arms. The hand which strokes my hair, I have missed so much.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice can only be describe as one with care and regret. One that causes all sorts of feelings inside of me. I shake my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

I am lying in her lap just as I have as a child, her hand still stroking gently as we talk. Suddenly, I can feel her straighten a bit more; the air around us stilling. She looks deep into my eyes. Searching.

"Natsuki. Do you love her, Ruru?"

It takes me awhile but I answer honestly despite my fears. Coveting your own sister's wife- wouldn't this be some sort of betrayal?

"I do."

The stroking never stops. Never slows. Never quickens. Steady and as calm as a stream.

"Good."

I look up at her, searching her eyes.

"You both deserve each other."

My jaw slackens.

"She loves you."

At first she looks away, as if remembering a long forgotten memory. Then she turns right back and smiles down at me.

"Yes. She does, doesn't she... But Ruru, she never was **in** love with me."

Onee-chan, are my ears deceiving me?

"Believe me, I know. I have been watching and the way she looks at you- I have never seen her like that before."

She swipes her thumb under my eye, catching the tear I was unaware of.

"Don't you worry about me."

I open my mouth to protest but she covers it with her hand.

"I wish for both your happiness and truly I am thrilled at this outcome. Nothing else would bring me so much joy than to see my whole family together and happy."

She pushes me lightly, leading me somewhere I cannot see. Not too long after, we stop. Tears brimming in her eyes, she twirls her pinky finger onto mine.

"This is the last promise I need you to make for me."

She kisses me on both cheeks.

"Take care of my family, you hear me Ruru?

Before I could answer, she whispers the last bit.

"That includes especially you."

Suddenly, she pushes me with the strength I never guessed her delicate frame would possess and it immediately feels like I am falling.

"Take care of **our **family."

She waves down at me with a wide smile on her face.

"I love you, Ruru."

* * *

When I awake again, it is in darkness. It is from my eyes being close that I am surrounded in darkness for I can feel the fluorescent light shining upon me. If I could just lift my eyelids, I could see it but my body refuses to move. My limbs feel so heavy, trying to lift them makes me shake.

"...lo...Shizuru."

Was that Natsuki?

"Ugh..."

My eyes try to open, only managing to lift into tiny slits as I groan from the pain at the sudden jerk my body did although I barely moved.

"Shizuru!"

I see a blurry figure at my side but that voice is so clear to me that I already know who it is. I try again to lift my hand, open my eyes a little wider, speak some words but I am much to tired; the edges of vision starting to black once again.

"N...I...lo..y..u"

I force those words out as best as I could with my lead of a tongue, fighting the sleep that so wants to pull me back.

"..need...rest."

My ears, they weren't working right, and it seemed that my words didn't come out right; didn't elicit the response I expected. I could still feel however, and the lips on my knuckles sends a spread of warmth within me. That was the last thing I felt before sleep overtook me once again.

* * *

This time the first thing I notice is the hold on my hand. Slowly lifting my eyelids, I find the task less taxing as earlier. It takes awhile for them to focus but in the mean time, my ears are occupied on the snoring I hear from my left where I feel my hand is being taken as well. I try to turn my head and thankfully there are no protests from my body. Encouraged, I try to lift my right hand to the beautiful mane of my Natsuki but at the moment I still don't have the strength to move that far. All I can settle for is feeling her presence beside me and relish in it.

I am frustrated that I can barely move but I understand that my body still needs time to recover. At the very least my brain is working fine and I don't seem to have any difficulty remembering so I'm grateful.

I want to hold Natsuki. I want to kiss her. I want to see her smile. I want to get up from this bed and experience all sorts of things with her!

"How are you?"

My ears prick at the sound of her voice. Automatically, I remember a part of the accident where her scared little eyes were staring right at me just before the car hit.

"Shi- sh-zuka."

My voice is raspy. Suddenly, I'm made very aware of the sandpaper like feeling in my throat. Before I know it, Shizuka is at my bedside on the right and handing me a glass with a straw. She doesn't expect me to take the glass from her, purposefully putting it so close to my mouth that the straw is touching my lips.

"Drink."

I do as she says, my eyes still on her; our wine reds meeting in wordless conversation. She doesn't waver nor does she flinch but the frown on her pretty little face seemed etched onto mouth as if smiling was rather a difficult task. Her gaze breaks when I let go of the straw and she places the glass back.

"Thank you."

She gives me this look and I understand the message quite clearly.

_'I should be saying that.'_

I smile, intending very much to say that I never want or expect anything from her. I made this decision. All these wounds, they are mine to bear. Her gaze falls to the ground, the furrow in her brow so reminds me of her mother. Very Natsuki.

"Hey."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. My head jerks right back to where Natsuki had been laying her head, the pain from the sudden movement registering like a distant echo from the top of a mountain. It was worth the effort to see those clear green eyes. Oh, how I missed them.

"Ara. Hello."

She looks tired. Her hair in a mess. But all I could think of was how beautiful she is and how I wanted to kiss her. I should probably tell her to go home and get some proper rest and take a long, fulfilling bath. Tell her to go home and spend some time with her daughter instead of being here with for the moment stuck in bed me. But I am feeling selfish and I want her here with me. So I keep my mouth shut from these thoughts.

But as time passes and I see her trying so hard to keep awake, I start to feel guilty. We were engaging in quiet conversation of inconsequential things - basically anything that was light and didn't pertain to the incident. I think Natsuki is not ready to broach it yet. For now it seems she is just content that I am okay - the sound of her voice says as much.

One more yawn and I send her on her way. Stubborn as she was, it took a bit of a well planned mix of words. Now, all alone in this stark white sterile room, I am but left again to my thoughts. Quite soon after, I drift back into dreamless sleep.


	30. Decision

With my injuries still healing, I am bound to the bed for an amazingly horrible amount of time. I don't like that I can't do anything on my own and the feeling of having nothing to do but think is quite unsettling. All this time alone in a very quiet room allows my mind no reprieve to the struggles I have yet to resolve. I still have no idea where I stand with Natsuki nor do I know what she wants. The times in which she visits me comes with a bout of mixed feelings. I don't know her as well as I hope but I can still pick up on her moods or facial expressions now and then and sometimes I get this niggling that underneath all those smiles, she is still debating on something with herself.

As much as I want to snuggle up close to her, hold her in my arms and kiss her, I can see her hesitate when I even do as little as try to hold her hand. If there is anyone else besides the two of us in the room, she refuses silently; apologetically. Suffix to say, I feel very frustrated with the way we are progressing after the accident. Perhaps she thinks it is all a mistake? I desperately hope this is not the case. I don't think I can bear it. Never seeing her again. Because that is what probably will entail if she decides this is too much to handle. It is a common reaction and I don't doubt it will happen. The heartache I'm sure I will feel when we break off would make me want to avoid as well; for her sake as well as mine.

While my relationship with Natsuki has me worried, I can quite honestly say (with much surprise on my account) my relationship with Shizuka has greatly and vastly improved. The past week she has been visiting me every day. Apparently her school holidays has started and she figured that it would be interesting to keep me company. At first she seemed to be full of apologies but as time progressed she got more comfortable after our conversations. Somehow through that she has me now reading her books! She is quite sneaky, that little one. I say that but actually, I am grateful she gives me something to do and it is quite interesting to watch her expressions as I do so. She may seem calm and collected but still she is a child and in the company of people she is comfortable with she does not hide her feelings.

Interesting that I only notice how very akin to Natsuki she really is now. How blinded I was before. So enamoured with Natsuki was I that I failed to see the little things I love so much in her embodied in this precious little child. She seems so very much likeable now that I see the apparent differences between her and the person I had unconsciously missed so incredibly. She may have the same name and the same face but if you took the time to see it, this child is no replica of my dear sister.

She is a precious gift that has come from the two most precious people in my world.

* * *

Shizuka was seated by my side, watching me. The book she had asked of me to read long forgotten on the night stand with the last of its pages fresh in our minds.

"Have you ever wished for a life that is not yours?"

Her eyes were bright, twinkling in curiosity.

"Before, all the time... but now, after meeting your mother, no more."

"Why?"

"You mean why I wished for it... or why I wish no more?"

A long pause.

"Both, I guess."

"Before Natsuki, I felt lost. I didn't have the drive for anything. No passion. No thirst. I basically went day by day only feeding my human needs. I simply watched as others interact and envied that they could get intimacy so easily. They had family and people who loved them, cared for them, whom they can spend time together and here I was, supposedly successful in life and yet no relationships to speak of. My life was one big desolate place. Empty."

I take my time, looking out the window as I gather my thoughts. She remained quiet, absorbing my words.

"Natsuki was the start of everything. I can't exactly explain it but somehow, meeting her, something opened up inside of me and what was missing was not missing anymore. The passion. The thirst. The human contact. Suddenly everything was at arm's reach."

My eyes were wet with tears as my sister once more resurfaces to the forefront of my mind.

"Natsuki was also the key to my past. A memory so long forgotten."

A whisper, tinged with a sadness similar to my own.

"Mommy."

"Yes. Your mother, Kaya. My sister whom you were actually named after."

* * *

On the day I was to leave the hospital, I decided that today was the day. Today I was going to get an answer. No more avoiding the purple elephant in the room. I've already given Natsuki enough time to think it over. Her answer will be what decides how my life would go from here.

My parents were handing me my crutches when Natsuki finally showed up at my room door. It seemed like she had been running just prior to entering and I could hear her taking deep breaths of air. I hobbled off towards her, nodding lightly as my parents left to give us some space.

At first, her eyes seemed like they were avoiding mine. I speak, anything to get her to respond to me. She looks at me but I'm still unconvinced she really is looking at me. Then I grab her hand and flash her smile as I kiss each of her knuckles and led her towards the chairs so I didn't have to stand for too long. Her attention is all on her hand, her head bent at an angle that I couldn't see her face.

Then she lifts her head and gives me a smile. A tiny little smile that if it weren't for the noticeable slight curves at the sides would not have been one at all. Actually, I think it is one that is she is trying to show so as to not hurt my feelings and I could literally feel my stomach drop right to the bottom as the thought that she did surfaces to the forefront of my mind. My instincts tell me that whatever she is thinking, I might not like.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before I leave for Germany."

"You're leaving? This is quite...sudden."

Try as I might, I couldn't keep the devastation from my voice. I think I can already guess what her decision is without even her saying it. Still, I want to hear it from her lips.

"Do you regret us?"

"No!"

She looks up at me as if I had said something so horrific that she can't believe I would even suggest it. But it's the thought that has always been on my mind lately. It's hard to miss the guilty look in her face every time she looks at Shizuka and for the past few days, me. Why she would even feel guilty around me so suddenly is what truly baffles me. But if she had decided then already that she was going to break off whatever this was with me then I definitely can see why.

"Then why? Why are you leaving me? You do love me, don't you?"

"You don't get it. It's not a question of whether I love you or not."

She shakes her head, hiding her eyes yet again from me. She let her hand slip away from my grip.

"I have to leave because it's the only thing I can do."

She stares right back at me with wet eyes.

"We can't."

I grab her hand back in mine firmly, a defiance flaring within me.

"Why heavens not? This love, ours, is genuine. From the moment I realize I truly love you, I knew that you were the one for me. Do you not feel it as well?"

She refuses to look at me, focusing instead on the view outside the hospital window. She is biting her lip and if it weren't for the situation we were in, I would have been tempted to take that lip between mine instead.

"You know I do."

Her voice is so small. So meek. This time when her eyes meet mine they are pleading and I almost feel bad for pushing. Almost.

"I know it's hard to let go but still we can't, Shizuru. It's for the best."

"No, it is not."

In frustration she gets up and puts some distance between us. She looks down, thinking, as a hand is balled and placed over her mouth. When she finally speaks, her voice is loud at first and then a bare whisper towards the end.

"I was married to your sister for goodness sake! Tell me how that doesn't make you understand that this was not meant to be? Don't you feel guilty for going after your own sister's wife?"

How did she know that? Did Shizuka tell her? No matter. It's good that she knows. One less hurdle to overcome. As much as she thinks how wrong it is, it is truly not. I won't leave it like this. Never.

"Tell me, do you only believe in coincidence and not fate?"

I get up to approach her and squash this distance she is trying to put up, undeterred as I watch her step backwards with each step I take.

"Was it just coincidence that we both met?"

One step.

"The way you found me in the forest."

Two steps.

"That I resembled your wife and was the perfect excuse for you in that garden party."

Three steps.

"You had been with my long lost sister all these years. My sister whom I have not seen since I was three when she was taken away from me. Not to mention only when she wasn't with you did we meet."

"Do you really think that these were mere coincidences? The way I seem to bump unto you at most opportune of times. We get tangled in each others' mess!"

I've backed her to the wall and am so close to her now that I can feel her breath on my face.

"You know, I just remembered something. I had a friend once for a summer back before my family moved away. She had been visiting her grandmother for the holidays with her mum and older sister. Although my time with her had been short, it was one of the fondest memories I have of a time I had locked away a long time ago. The first time we met, I gave her my favourite cookie and then she gave me a kiss."

"A kiss is for someone you like, she had said."

Playing with the few stray strands of her hair between my fingers, I watch as her mind worked and recognition slowly surfaced on her features.

"Thinking back, I think she was my first love."

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I laid my head on the crook where neck met shoulder. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, I lifted my head after when I had to whisper in her ear.

"She turned out to be my one and only love."


	31. Finally

"What about Shizuru?"

Shizuka stares at me as if I had lost my head and in a way, some part of me feels exactly the same.

"You're just going to leave Shizuru?"

Funny how the first thing she thinks of is Shizuru. From the look of her face, I think she too was also slightly shocked at the words that left her mouth. But that had been only at the beginning. When she gets over the initial realization, her expression becomes sombre - an air of disappointment around her - and I suddenly feel guilt when she focuses her full attention on me.

"Don't make a decision you will regret."

How do I make the choice? I wanted to leave her before she would leave me, which I know she will do eventually. I'm a type person who always get left behind one way or another so why should this time be any different? She already left me once (although not by choice) and it hurt so much. I don't think I could bear a second time. Especially when she makes that choice this time of her own will.

I am afraid. Petrified.

I cannot take another person leaving me again. I just can't.

* * *

Natsuki stands there with what little strength she has not to cry or break her resolve. Shizuru's words had hit her like a two-tonne truck moving at 80km/h on a highway. At first they had filled her with confusion but as the memory slowly resurfaced a strange warmth had enveloped her. Then as fear creeps back up her spine and worries cloud her judgment, her body stiffens instead of melting against the welcoming body in front of her - the blush from Shizuru's alluring breath on her neck and shoulder quickly disappearing and replaced with an almost too pale countenance.

Her face scrunches up, pushing none too gently against the shoulders of her love. As much and as deep as her feelings she had for Shizuru, the fear pushes her to unintentionally reflect rejection in her demeanour and she finds no strength to realise nor correct it. When Shizuru's eyes widen and the sorrow in them become more pronounced, she swallows the wave nausea that threatens her throat from the guilt and pain it causes her.

There is no doubt to the feelings of disgust she has for herself. For the coward she know she is. Of all the reasons she has for why this relationship could not go on, not a single one was more than a mere pathetic excuse for her to run away. Because she knows that the only reason she is unwilling is because of her fear of rejection. At some point in her life eventually the people she loves would abandon her and she believes it will be true for Shizuru as well.

The blood between Kaya and Shizuru was never more than a lie she kept telling herself to justify her leaving. In reality she already knew it was of no concern. She remembers very vividly the words her wife had imparted just before she left her. It was something she hadn't understood at the time but which had come to make sense when Shizuru came into her life.

_"You know, my 'love' and your 'love' is probably different."_

_"I am not the love of your life; your forever. I know that I never was and never will be. Me being here - about to leave - is fated. As it is with us meeting and spending so much of our lives together. As much as I want to be that for Natsuki, I'm not the __**one**__. But I'm still selfish, you know. I still wanted this life with you. You are my __**one**__ even though I am not for you. In the grand scheme of things, maybe this here was meant to be. I've lived as I wanted. Experienced everything I wanted. You and me meeting each other. Becoming best friends. Partners. Mothers. It was beautiful. It's all I could ever ask for."_

_"You may be sad now my dear angel, but she is already out there searching for you - waiting to love you. And once I'm gone, there's nothing holding you back from looking for her too. You may have been content with what we've had but Natsuki, you deserve better."_

So when she screams her vehement denial, it only stabs her with each word that leaves her lips. Because she knows they are wrong and she is only lying to herself and at the same time, hurting Shizuru as well. Every moment she is reminded by the hurt in her eyes put there by her insecurities, she beats herself up on the inside.

_'Natsuki you coward. You can have this life and yet you want to throw it away just so you don't get hurt. But what is life without Shizuru now that you have a taste of it? You know that you admittedly can't live without her - that you would die a little inside every time you miss her. Do you think it'll be any easier to live knowing that you could have had it just by stepping up?'_

She shuts her eyes when she feels herself giving in, the sheer defiance she is so comfortable with helping her in distancing physically and emotionally. But when she opens her eyes, her emotions are worn on her sleeve - unable to hide behind her superficial wall of denial. It is this window that solidifies Shizuru's determination to push on instead of surrendering to the rejection. She can see that despite Natsuki's protests, she can hear a tiny voice asking for her to not give up. _Pleading for her to never give up._

"Why are you fighting this?"

She is partially surprised by the anger that is evident when Shizuru speaks. Watching the pink tint to her love's visage and the dark eyes, Natsuki's voice fails her - the sobs she was trying to keep in tainting her words as she said them as if the mere action of speaking is actually choking them out of her.

"I just don't-. Can't- "

The coward in her is prepared to run but Shizuru sees this and blocks her path, trapping her to the wall with arms at each side and body so close she can feel the heat radiating from her flushed skin. Shizuru is not touching her but is so very deliciously close that every breath she takes invades her personal space and causes shudders to vibrate across her entire frame. Again she closes her eyes in vain hope of breaking from the hold Shizuru has on her senses - _her heart_.

"What are you afraid of?"

She can taste the blood on her lips, a stinging echoing from where it came and she knows that she has bitten and punctured her lip. Hands clenched tightly in fists at her sides, she can hear her heart beating erratically in her ears.

"You'll leave me eventually."

She says it out of breath, her eyes squeezed so tightly her face scrunches and her body stiffens and tightens. She feels like sliding on the wall down to the floor, her legs weak and her head throbbing with a headache.

"Natsuki, I will never-"

"You will! Everyone does."

She feels exposed with every word she confesses and she doesn't realize she had balled herself up - squatting on the floor with hands covering ears until she feels the shadow above her disappear and her head is lifted with two warm hands, a thumb swiping at the blood oozing from the bite on her lip. Shizuru's voice is tender and soft and wraps her up like a warm blanket does as she tries to coax her to stop hiding.

"Won't you open your eyes for me?"

Shizuru eyes are mesmerizing and open - hypnotizing even - and Natsuki is reminded then of how much she loves them and when they focus on her. Only her.

"Believe me when I say this. I will never do anything to hurt you. I will never abandon you. Never."

She kisses her fingertips, one at a time. Despite that, Natsuki finds herself unable to look away from those eyes that seem to burn at her.

"Take a chance with me. I will do everything in my power to gain your trust."

The lump stays in her throat. She could so easily say yes.

"Let me love you. Let yourself love me."

Cupping her cheeks once again, Shizuru's expression is tender and hopeful.

"We can take it at however pace you want. Just don't give 'us' up."

Natsuki knew she had to decide cleanly. Once she picked one she couldn't go back. There was no room for wishy-washy or half-hearted replies. Shizuru deserved to be not stringed along as she sorted through her demons. Glancing towards the door, she contemplated if it was worth regretting to never try. Noticing how her gaze strayed from hers and at the only way of physical escape in the room, Shizuru gave her ultimatum.

"Tell me you don't want this. If not, I promise you that I will never let you go until you do. I will follow you to ends of the Earth if I have to."

Watching the emotion in her eyes, Natsuki finds herself unable to speak the words her head wanted but her heart didn't. Brimming with tears, she falls on her shoulder with whispers of apologies - for hurting her, for wanting to leave, for being weak. Shizuru hugs her tightly - with understanding - cradling her in a human cocoon and immediately she can feel her shoulders sag and the tension all around floating away.

"I love you so much it hurts."

"I know."

A chaste kiss on her forehead leaves her feeling loved and secure. With it came a sudden clarity that brings an immeasurable amount of happiness in herself and she knows then that she is where she needs to be.

* * *

With this, my dear readers, the story comes to an end. It has been a good time sharing this with you all and frankly, I'm still shocked that it has come this far. I thank you for reading and hope you had a good time. :)

Do share anything you find inadequate.

Once again, thank you for reading till the end and I hope you have a very nice day!


End file.
